


Tomorrow.

by Out_In_Space



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, No trigger warnings, Read at Own Risk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-05-24 02:03:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 154,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Out_In_Space/pseuds/Out_In_Space
Summary: Kim's young life has been filled with death and violence that she had been desensitised to, but the pain was forever numbing. Her journey was tough from the start, but when she met Sam and Dean, everything turned for the worst as she watched her world crumble around her one death at a time; although she had the ability, she was powerless to stop it.





	1. Prologue One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thank you for deciding to read my fanfiction, I really appreciate it, but I've noticed I haven't been getting a lot of reads and I'm having difficulty posting on three websites so I'm going to continue posting on my main account on Fanfiction.net. Here is the link to Prologue One, thank you for understanding.   
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12822494/1/Tomorrow

It was the middle of the night. The large house was silent and the night was peaceful. The wind was still and the air was cool; the night seemed to be perfect for sleep. The soft blankets were soothing as the three-year-old stirred in her little bed, restless. No matter how sweet the air was or how smooth the sheets were, Sarah shuffled with an awful feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Sitting up in her bed, a bead of cold sweat ran down her face. Sarah's chubby feet tickled the floor as she scrambled out of her bed and rapidly pushed her door open, stumbling out into the hallway. She rushed towards the stairway, looking down to see her father reaching down to pick up his duffel bag from the floor. She watched her dad pick up his bag as he swung it over his shoulder.

"Dad! Don't go!" Sarah cried from the top of the staircase. David's head shot up, looking at the young girl he was proud to call his own. He smiled at her, happy to see his daughter as she waddled down the stairs. Her chubby legs were barely able to carry her weight. When she reached the bottom, David picked her up and held her on his hip, smiling down at her as her fists clenched his shirt.

"What are you doing up?" David asked, not expecting an answer. "You should be asleep." He put down his bag and quietly carried his child back to her room, careful not to wake his wife. "I'll be back in the morning. Be good for Mommy, okay?" David said as he tucked Sarah back into her bed.

"Okay, Daddy," she said with a smile. "Are you off to fight monsters again?" she asked innocently, imagining the monsters under the bed and inside her closet. David nodded and kissed her forehead.

"Something like that." David got up as Sarah closed her eyes. "I'll see you soon," he whispered, quietly closing her bedroom door before heading back downstairs. Before he reached the door, he lifted the 'Welcome' mat to make sure the demon trap he had drawn was still intact. With a bitter smile, he thought about his daughter and what he would be leaving behind. He grabbed his bag and threw it into his Jeep before silently driving away, planning to be back by late morning.

•※•

David hopped out of his car at dawn. The sun was a dark shade of pink as it rose from the horizon in the early hours of the morning. He walked on the gravel road, admiring the yellow flowers that lined the edge of the path, leading towards the centre of the crossroads. Sighing heavily, David dug a small hole and placed a tin filled with the specific items needed to summon a demon in it before pushing dirt over it with his foot. He licked his lips, stepping a few steps back from the freshly covered hole, searching for a figure in the distance.

"A hunter?" a seductive voice said from behind him. David spun around to see a young girl in a red dress smirking at him. "Now why would I help a hunter?" The demon blinked and her eyes turned black. David didn't flinch like she expected, he stood his ground.

"'Cause a soul's a soul," David stated calmly. The demon smirked.

"That it is. What do you need?" The demon smiled, flashing her pearly white teeth. David stepped closer to her, his hands cupped together behind his back.

"Protection," David ordered. The demon laughed mockingly.

"I don't see why you'd need that. Didn't you listen to your doctor-"

"Protection for my family. Protection from you," David barked, rolling his eyes at her misunderstood idea of protection. The demon smirked to herself looking over him.

"I don't think so," she sassed. David shrugged and smiled.

"A soul's a soul. I mean, how often do you get a hunter down there?" There was a silence as David stared at the demon, turning and threatening to leave. She stood there, looking at him with an evil glare in her eyes.

"I can give you a knife–"

"I have knives."

"If you let me finish! I can give you a Demon Knife. The Knife of Kurds. One of the only knives able to kill a demon." With a snap of her fingers, it appeared in her delicately deceiving hand. David's eyes snapped to the knife with interest and tried to get a better look at the symbols engraved into the metal, wondering if it was worth his soul. It looked like no other knife he had ever seen but David had always been better with a gun-his wife was more of a knife person.

"No. That's not enough." The demon snarled at him and looked deeply into his brown eyes, searching for something. A weakness, a spark of happiness, a glimpse of hope that she could encourage in order for him to take the offer.

"You have a little girl. What a precious, innocent little thing, tucked in her bed. She has no idea, does she? What you do, that you're here?" David stayed silent and the demon smirked. "And I bet you don't plan on telling her, at least that what your wife wants, right? But you know there no stopping it, it's a curse. She was doomed the second you first laid eyes on her." The demon smirked, seeing the anger in his eyes. "How about I give you a spell. A promise, if you will, that your child-'til the day she dies-will be protected from demons." The demon smirked again, knowing she was offering a deal he couldn't refuse. "That includes hellhounds."

"That and the knife and we have a deal," David demanded.

"Now, now, don't be too hasty." David stood still, crossing his arms making up his mind. "You hunters are so hard headed. Fine, the knife and the spell." With that, the demon marched towards David and grabbed the back of his neck, pulling him in for a kiss, placing the knife in his hands before he could change his mind. Boss would be happy with a hunter.

Quickly, David pushed away and with a fast motion, and with a merciless and violent swing, he stabbed the demon in her chest before she could disappear. He watched as her eyes glowed orange and she fell to the ground, limp, her body falling from the knife's grip. Surprised, he looked at the bloodied knife and smiled.

"Humph. I didn't think you'd be that stupid." With that, he strolled back to his car and drove back to his white picket fenced home where his family waited for him with his loving wife and innocent daughter, with whom he wished to live a demon-free life.


	2. Prologue Two

The morning air was chilly against the parts of Kimberly's skin that weren't wrapped beneath the scratchy motel bed sheets. The faint sound of cluttering and soft sizzling could be heard in the kitchen as her eyes fluttered open. Kimberly groaned as she messily threw the sheets off herself and sat up, rolling out of bed. She placed her feet firmly on the floor before looking around, her eyes still adjusting to the light.

The scent of sweet nectar filled her nose. A small smile grew on her lips. The smell was familiar and drawing and within an instant, her mouth had watered deliciously. She knew exactly what was cooking and it was the motivation she needed to drag herself out of bed.

Letting her arms go limp, she walked out of the mouldy motel bedroom and into the small kitchen. Kimberly's eyes adjusted to the orange morning light that shone through the dusty window. Smiling, she saw her eighteen-year-old sister Sarah standing over the stove, flipping a circular pancake. The light gleamed around Sarah, casting a shadow as she flipped the pancake and her normally harsh and demanding aura was replaced with a nurturing, sisterly one.

Kimberly's stomach growled as she dragged a chair and sat down. Sarah quickly turned her head to see her younger sister sitting at the table, preparing herself for the pancakes.

"Hello to you too," Sarah smirked, turning back to the pancakes. "Why're you up so early?"

"The sheets were scratchy," Kimberly complained. Sarah placed a small bowl of golden, sticky, thick syrup on the table.

"Get used to it," Sarah said firmly, her nurturing demeanour decreasing as she stepped out of the light. Kimberly nodded her head and rubbed her eye sleepily.

"Yeah, I know," Kimberly replied. She watched as Sarah turned around with a large tower of pancakes on her hand. Placing it down on the table she sat down opposite Kimberly. Kimberly raced and got two plates and cutlery. Rapidly, she threw herself on the chair and grabbed a stack of five thick, golden pancakes on her plate, coating them with a delicious syrup. She didn't care about the strange look her sister was giving her as she stabbed five pancakes and dropped them into her plate. She looked at them greedily. She had been waiting for these pancakes for a long time.

Kimberly watched in delight as the syrup dropped from the spoon onto her steaming stack, admiring the gloss as it trickled down the layers. She eagerly cut into the stack and shoved as much as she could fit into her mouth. She muffled out a moan as she tasted the sweet syrup combined with the fluffy pancake. After swallowing, she immediately missed the taste that lingered on her tongue, causing her mouth to water.

"This is gonna be a big hunt. Are you sure you're up for it?" Sarah asked, raising a cheeky eyebrow at Kimberly. She knew Kimberly would never back down from a hunt, the question was merely motivation.

"Of course! You can't do it by yourself," Kimberly smirked and Sarah smiled in response.

"Yeah, I know."

Kimberly took another eager bite, causing a laugh from Sarah. She looked up, her cheeks like chipmunks filled with pancakes and stared at her sister.

"What?" Kimberly asked, small pieces of pancake flying out of her mouth as she spoke. Sarah coiled away in disgust and chuckled.

"Don't eat too fast, we've gotta go after this," Sarah warned lightly. Kimberly shook off her sisters warning as she took another delicious bite. Kimberly looked down onto the pancakes and smiled, unable to summon the willpower to stop herself from eating them. "Seriously Kimberly, slow down," Sarah added sternly, her light-hearted warning exchanged to her military-like demands.

Kimberly scoffed down the rest of her pancakes in a hurry, satisfyingly her craving. She kept eating until she was unable to eat anymore. Even though her stomach was full, Kimberly still wanted more of her sister's pancakes, not knowing when she would next have a chance to eat them. Sarah's pancakes were warm, sticky and sweet with the texture of clouds that were lighter than air. They were perfectly circular and wonderfully fluffy but most importantly, they radiated with golden warmth, the feeling of home. Home, when Kimberly was lost in a sea of Motels. She truly believed that they were the closest to heaven that she'd ever get.

She finished off her plate, licking the syrup clean off the surface. Kimberly waddled to the motel couch, plonking herself on the scratchy cotton. After a few minutes of Sarah cleaning up, Kimberly suddenly regretted her decision of finishing off her plate and began to feel her stomach quiver sickeningly. The taste of the sweet syrup still stuck in her mouth as she licked her lips despite her sick feeling. The pain rippled in her stomach as she felt the heartburn rise in her chest. She closed her eyes and groaned, hoping to sleep off the pain, when she sister marched into the room.

"Kimberly! I told you not to eat that much!" Sarah growled towards her sister as she watched her roll about of the couch when she should be getting ready for a hunt. She groaned in response, turning to face her sister. "You're an idiot, you know that?" Sarah quickly grabbed her hunting equipment and swung her duffel bag over her shoulder. A pang of guilt rose in Kimberly's heart.

"I'm sorry, I can still go with you—"

"We have a responsibility and you go ahead and get yourself sick after I warned you that we have a hunt! That we have people we need to save!" Sarah roared, her expression radiating with anger.

"It's not that bad. I can still come."

"Kimberly—" Sarah growled, warning her not to argue.

"Stop being so stubborn!" Kimberly shouted.

"No more!" Sarah finished, turning to leave. "You want to continue to be a stupid thirteen-year-old, fine. But, stupid thirteen-year-olds aren't responsible enough to be out hunting. If your gonna act like a child, I'll treat you like a child!" Sarah spat.

"What?" Kimberly asked, shocked, sitting up from her position. Sarah didn't want to take away the only thing that reminded Kimberly of home but it was the only way she would learn. Sarah had to continue to train Kimberly to be a stern, expert hunter in order to survive. She had to learn the whole world was against her, even her sister.

"You heard me! And no more pancakes until I say otherwise." Sarah went back to the kitchen and Kimberly watched as she dumped the remaining pancakes in the trash. Kimberly watched furiously as Sarah looked at her destruction with satisfaction.

"You can't do this alone!" Kimberly yelled angrily, getting off the couch, sucking up the pain. She went to go get her bags and go with her sister.

"No! You're not mature enough. I don't need to be worrying about you out there. You're staying here, you got that?" Kimberly didn't reply, the command rolling off of Sarah's lips. Sarah sighed before turning her head to Kimberly. "I asked you to do one thing. You didn't listen." Kimberly tried to defend herself but her sister's anger was too overpowering. Sarah sighed heavily at her younger sister. Kimberly watched Sarah's hazel eyes shift with disappointment before turning to leave. When she made it to the door frame she stopped and shook her head, her back facing Kimberly.

"You never do anything right."


	3. Chapter One

Her name was Kimberly Harper, but everyone knew her as Kim. She believed the name 'Kimberly' was too formal and polite, demeaning her to the stereotype of a precious little girl. Kim held herself tall and structured with her head straight and her shoulder back, a look of informal intensity.

It was rare to see her in brightly coloured or properly fitted clothes, not bothering with the ordeal they created. Instead, she was only found wearing rugged clothes that were comfortable and practical, mostly in various shades of brown, black and camouflage green. She would rarely be spotted without a large jacket and an angel pin fastened on her shirt, hidden from sight.

Her hair was jet black and slightly wavy, almost immune to a full curl, and her eyes were a rich dark brown. Her look was not something associated with a petite, pretty name like 'Kimberly'.

Although most hunters knew her name, not a lot of people truly knew her. She spent most of her time by herself, keeping her life as private as possible. Working solo was simpler without having to worry about someone else getting in trouble or ruing your plans and Kim would never have the faith needed in someone to complete a job, and she always completed a job. She was the type of person to mind her own business and go on with her life, living and working alone. It was the wisest way to live as a hunter, considering her reputation. She never liked to talk about herself, instantly making her feel vulnerable and trapped. She knew it was better if she kept to herself.

Like most hunters, Kim's past was troubling. Ever since she was young, she had noticed she had been different from the people she saw at school. Her lifestyle kept changing — she moved schools, lost friends and lived in motels with her older sister, unaware of when or if her father would return from his latest hunt. Her youngest memories were filled with creatures her peers couldn't even imagine, and before she knew it, she was left alone in the world at the age of thirteen, before her childhood was over. It definitely wasn't a life anyone would wish upon their child.

Everything happened so rapidly in Kim's eyes. The years she took for granted with her family flew by and within a blink of an eye, she was alone, carrying the burden of her family's hunting profession on her shoulders. She did her best to manage her life alone while living in her family's Jeep, not bothering with school and attempting to hunt with her father's gun and tracking with his old hunting books.

She was a determined young child; her persistent attitude was something that kept her alive. She spent all of her free time teaching herself how to hunt. Practising shooting trees or cans she found in allies, gradually getting further away from them the better she became. At first, the guns were almost impossible to use. Most were too big for her to carry or handle, the guns flopping in her untrained arms and jolting her back every time she fired.

Her father had a lot of guns, but she was more of a blades person herself. She preferred the feel of the knife, the freedom it possessed as she would swing it in whichever direction she liked. She sliced trees and barrels of hay, she even made a small dummy for herself out of some material she found in the streets and practised her fighting on them until the knife felt like an extension of her arm. What else was a thirteen-year-old supposed to do with no school, no family, and a reputation to maintain.

Finding and working cases became the next issue, but with no money, she was living out of the family car and scrambling for food, she had no way of finding cases. Mostly, she would get whiffs of things from word of mouth, eavesdropping whenever she suspected a hunter was nearby. 

She forced herself to remember all the stories her father told her about his hunts so she could memorise and use his techniques, where she learned how to fix her mistakes. She had to if she wanted to survive. She pushed herself harder — physically and mentally — than any thirteen-year-old should, resulting in exhaustion in all aspects of her life.

Half a year after her sister's death, Kim came to know a man who would change the way she saw the hunting world. He was a well-known hunter whose reputation was legendary and was admired for his expertise and dedication to his work.

When he came across Kim on a case she never should have been on, he felt obliged to teach her some of the basics, just to help her survive. Reasonably, he had tried to convince the young girl that hunting wasn't a safe option for her. She stared at him blankly and wondered if he thought this was new information to her. Of course, she knew it wasn't safe, her entire family was six feet under because of it, but hunting was the only thing that kept Kim remotely tied to her family. The Jeep was just a car and her parent's weapons were just weapons; their legacy was who they were and Kim wasn't going to lose them because it was her 'safest option'.

The man taught her the basics, holding a gun properly and knowing when to fire, but she already knew all his tricks. Once he realised she already mastered them, he hesitantly moved onto more advanced moves. Every missing detail from Kim's knowledge of hunting was taught to her by this man and transformed her into the hunter she had become.

She looked up to him, not only as her hunting mentor but as the only adult influence she had in her life. She had been travelling with him for a month or so when he told her that he had a family of his own and that he had to go back to them. Kim knew of his priority to his family, along with the hunting reputation he had to maintain, so she didn't fret when he left her at his friends' house while he went away.

Kim was dropped off without an introduction to a bar she had never seen or heard of before and was left at the entrance. She thought he would be back to pick her up in a week's time, but a week turned into two, and two turned into four and Kim soon realised her 'visit' was a permanent move. 

Occasionally, he picked her up when he found a simple, nearby case. He hadn't ditched her completely, and because of what he meant to her, she forgave him his first return.

To be honest, Kim hadn't minded the change after a few days at the Roadhouse and started to look up and admire the woman that took her in as much as she did the man that left her there and she soon considered her and the others that lived there, family.

A few years on and Kim was eighteen. She had continued living as a hunter, making sure she lived up to her family's reputation while establishing one for herself.

Sitting in the front seat of her car, she drove down the familiar highway, her mind littered with foul thoughts about the news she heard not long ago. She could not get it out of her head. It pounded in her brain, causing her to have frequent, mind-throbbing headaches that would bring tears to her eyes, but she refused to cry. She stopped eating and she barely slept after hearing it, so she decided to drive to the closest thing she had to home.

The ride was probably no less than an hour, but it managed to feel agonisingly slow to Kim. Swinging out of her car, the Jeep's door slammed behind her as she marched her way towards the Roadhouse. With each step, the gravel road flung up behind her, leaving a cloud of dust hovering over the ground. The blank expression she wore on the car ride to the bar hadn't changed as she entered. The hope of a familiar surrounding to comfort her slowly dwindled as hunters invaded the bar. She sat on an empty stool at the bar bench that was littered with guns, ammo, and knives being polished. Ellen approached her from behind the bar, wiping a glass clean.

"Good to see you're still alive," Ellen spoke sarcastically, although with a serious look in her eyes. Ellen was a kind woman with a secure smile and death glare set to kill, along with being one of the few people Kim considered family. She watched as Ellen leaned on the bar, waiting for an explanation that she knew wasn't going to come.

"Yeah, my bad," Kim replied. She looked down and folded her arms, resting them on the bar. Considering the comfort of a familiar setting had failed to make her feel better, she planned on drinking to get her mind off things. Too many thoughts were floating up in her mind and she needed a release.

"Ash and Jo have been asking about you," Ellen mentioned. "They want to know how you're doing, where you are, what you're up to... or if you're dead. I keep telling them what I know, but that doesn't really help because I don't know anything." She was trying to make Kim feel guilty. It was her signature move when she wanted to get information out of Kim, but she rarely ever gave in.

"You're not going to guilt me into talking. I have nothing to talk about," Kim explained, putting on a fake and obviously sarcastic smile. Ellen sighed, stood up straight and decided to move on, knowing she wasn't going to get anything out of that girl. Ellen knew what was affecting Kim; she heard the news earlier. She knew she would never be able to make Kim admit her feelings.

"So, what can I get you?" Ellen asked, not expecting the answer that she got.

"A shot of whiskey," Kim answered honestly. She got a loud laugh from Ellen as a response.

"I'm not giving you a shot. You're too young, it's illegal," Ellen explained.

"Nineteen's not that young—"

"You're eighteen."

"Nineteen in a month!"

"Since when does that make it legal?" Ellen questioned in a motherly tone.

"Since when did you care about the law?" Kim mimicked. Kim's expression softened slightly. "Listen, I just really need something," she whispered, rubbing her temples. "Plus, it's legal in Australia," she added. Kim really needed a drink and she was ready to say anything to convince Ellen to give her one.

"Well, we're not in Australia, now, are we?" Ellen argued. Kim groaned and Ellen noticed the sorrow expression on Kim's face. "Kim, I heard the news and it's not your fault—"

"Don't," Kim growled through gritted teeth.

"You've got to understand—"

"I said don't."

"Listen, Kim—"

Ellen continued to talk in hopes of somehow helping Kim, but it just infuriated her more. Kim had blocked her out instantly. She was in no mood for pity and felt her frustration and guilt continue to build inside her like an intense bomb. Kim watched numbly as Ellen's lips moved, not hearing any sound, her whole body tensing. Everything she had repressed was building up inside her, festering until release. Kim stood up sharply, slamming her fist into the counter, finally silencing Ellen.

"A shot. Beer. Hell, I'll even take wine or a fricking cocktail, I just need something!" Kim yelled, struggling to hold back her emotions after repeatedly asking for Ellen to drop it. After acknowledging her pain, Ellen turned around hesitantly to get Kim her liquor as Kim slumped back down on her chair.

Looking around the bar, Kim had found that some customers were staring at her, intrigued by her sudden outburst. Their eyes watched her as she slumped away from them, awaiting the alcohol. With a heavy feeling of eyes glaring at her, she soon became aware of several people in the Roadhouse and became undeniably uncomfortable, so she looked back down, regretting her prior actions.

She knew that minding her own business was necessary. Not a lot of hunters enjoyed their backstory and would rather a demon possess their body than talk about it. Although she knew almost everyone's name in that bar, it didn't mean they were close, and with that fact, she also understood a lot of people knew her name.

Kimberly Harper. Taught by the greatest, gets the job done, and is definitely not someone to mess with. That's all they knew about her and that's all they'd ever know. She preferred it that way.

Ellen returned with a drink for Kim and she dropped it in front of her, causing some to splash out. Kim looked at the drink dissatisfied.

"Half a shot? Really?" Kim questioned.

"Hon, it's half a shot or nothing."

Kim grunted and drank the shot with a quick swig, her eyes slamming shut. The small amount of hard liquor burned as it travelled down her throat. Kim hoped the small drink would stop the thoughts in her head — all the horrible thoughts that were crammed into her mind, suffocating her, making it feel like the weight of the world was balanced on her shoulders. It didn't. Her mind was still uncontrollably littered with the tragic news she had heard, and although she was dissatisfied with the amount of liquor she got, she still prayed it would be enough to slightly still her thoughts.

Ellen watched as Kim finished her shot, seeing it disappear in a blink of an eye. She sighed knowing that Kim somewhat blamed herself for his death. Kim's mind was filled with guilt, regret, and what could have been if she were there when he died.

Ellen tried to reason with her, but Kim refused to listen. "Kim, you couldn't have done anything. He—"

"I was supposed to be there," she interjected, a faint whimper stuck in her throat. Her tone quickly became angry. "I was going to visit him that day. That day! Do you know how shitty that is? I could have been there, I could have done something—but no! I just had to wait another week! It's not like I hadn't seen him in a whole year or anything," she rambled, disgusted with herself, "A year, Ellen. I hadn't seen him for a whole year and now I'll never see him again. He's dead."

Frustrated and riddled with guilt, Kim stood up to leave without a goodbye, but Ellen grabbed her arm, stopping her from walking.

"Where do you think you're going? You just had a shot—"

"Half a shot."

"And you're not driving," Ellen persisted. "Your room is still the same as it was before. Stay here the night."

"That room gives me nightmares," Kim said seriously, a mocking huff attached to the end. "Too many colours. And I'm not even drunk. It was half a shot."

"You're going to sleep here," Ellen said, refusing her answer.

"No. I'm driving to the nearest motel and sleeping there," Kim said. "I—I just want to be alone." She watched as Ellen walked towards the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of water to hand to Kim.

"Fine. But if you're driving, take this. Clear most of the alcohol out of your system." Ellen smiled softly. Looking down at the bottle, Kim took it thankfully.

"Thanks," Kim spoke softly, not for the bottle of water, but for the thought behind it.

"That's what family's for," Ellen said, walking away to continue her job.

Kim felt the cold bottle of water freeze her bare hand as she held it. She looked down at it and smiled slightly and took a sip feeling the cold water to wash away the distinct taste of alcohol. With that, she walked out of the bar with a slight smile on her face which finally destroying the foul expression she wore.

She walked to her car, dragging her feet on the dusty road, feeling accomplished even though she didn't get what she went there for. Kim watched as her feet kicked up dust from the path. The smell of gravel filled her nose as she accidentally kicked a few rocks into her boots. The night was dark and the only light that was guiding her was the light from inside the bar.

With her head still down and her thoughts in a different world, she felt a nudge on her shoulder as she walked. She had bumped shoulders with someone who was quite a bit taller than her. She turned around and saw that it was two males walking towards the bar she had just left. They both turned around and Kim caught a small glimpse of their faces from the weak light from inside the bar. The one that she walked into was tall and muscular with a small amount of stubble and a long jacket. The other he was with was taller with long hair with a sharp jawline. His eyes were kind and forgiving while the others looked less inviting. He looked back at her and then to the bar but didn't stop walking and neither did Kim.

She walked towards her car and from the darkness, admired the classic Impala that was almost completely hidden in the darkness. She got into her car and drove away from the light of the welcoming Roadhouse, into the deep abyss of the empty road that looks as if all happiness had died up ahead. In fact, she wouldn't be surprised if she saw a sign that said exactly that.

She took the lonely drive carelessly, not putting much effort into anything she was doing. Her mind drifted as she controlled the car, finding her way to a motel close by.

Kim pulled into a motel that was only thirty minutes up the road. The small street lights only lit up small spaces around them while the cheap motel lights only lit up the crummy pathway towards the motel. She parked her car in the empty parking lot and walked into the two-story building.

After paying for a room, she walked through the lobby and up a few flights of stairs with her green duffel bag slung over her shoulder. She entered room labelled '185' and dropped her bag before slamming the door shut. The room was grey and dark with the curtains shut and the lights off. Her hand searched the wall for the light switch. The rough texture of the wallpapers made her fingertips uncomfortable and dry. She quickly turned on the lights and was grateful to see a double bed and a small TV around the corner, something she did not expect for the money she paid.

Kim plonked herself on the bed and lazily covered herself in the blankets. Although the bed wasn't the most comfortable things she'd slept on, it beat the car seat she'd been sleeping on for the past month. She sighed, letting herself sink into the warm blankets, hoping to release the stress and worries she'd been thinking about over the past week. After very little sleep and an empty stomach, Kim tried to find the will to rest, assuming the warmth of the blankets would assist her. Unexpectedly, she felt her eyelids getting heavier and welcomed the numbness of sleep, letting the thoughts slip from her mind, even if it was only for an hour or so.

•※•

Kim woke up multiple times during the night, staying awake for hours at a time, praying exhaustion would overcome her and she would pass out, but she spent most of the night awake. She groaned, rubbing her eyes. She dragged herself out of bed unwillingly and sloppily made her way to the bathroom to wash her face, hoping it would help keep her stay awake for the rest of the day. The cold water dripped down her face, making her feel like she had been awake for eight hours already. She blinked her eyes a few times so that they could adjust before boiling water with the crappy, rusted kettle she found in the kitchen and make herself a cup of instant coffee, complimentary from the motel.

Kim didn't sleep well that night, getting a maximum of three hours and to make matters worse, she was not a morning person. After she was awake she was fine, but it was the thirty minutes beforehand that made life seem like a living hell. Although her night was restless, it was one of the more peaceful nights she had experienced that week. Along with the sleepless nights and nightmare-filled naps, Kim would sometimes wake to an agonising pain surging through her body, frequent hot flashes and burning pains, which she was fortunate enough to not have that night.

She sat on the couch near the TV and pulled the ruggedly, old blanket left on the couch over her lap. For a moment Kim believed her life was normal. Just a normal girl with a normal mug drinking normal coffee in her normal home, although she knew it was far from true since she was not a normal girl and this wasn't her home. It seemed that Kim hadn't had a real home since her mother's death and although Ellen welcomed Kim into her house, it was never home.

She pulled out a book from her bag and started reading it. It was one of her father's antique hunting books. The book was old and had folded corners, the cover from the book was ripped and the pages were frayed and were soft in her fingers as she gently turned the page, not wanting to rip it.

The book was titled something in Latin. All she knew was that that book was about uncommon signs of demonic possession and could hold the answer to why she has sudden pain surges. Kim could read broken Latin, but the title of that book seemed unfamiliar to her. Thankfully, it was written in English, only small annotations were in Latin.

She held the book firmly in her hands as if she feared to let it go because it could be the answer to a question she had been asking herself for months. She read every word carefully, making sure she understood the hidden messages the author may have added.

With every page, she realised she was reaching the end of the book and still had not found an answer to her question. Although slightly relieved that it wasn't any form of demonic possession, it added another question to her growing list.

She sighed, putting the book down almost disappointed, she got up from the couch and started packing, knowing that the time she paid for was almost up. By the time she packed the last thing into her bag there was a knock on her door, meaning she stayed over time. She grabbed her duffel bag and slung it over her shoulder before walking out towards her car, seeing the classic car that was parked next to hers the night before at the Roadhouse. Thinking nothing of it, Kim quickly got into her car and started driving towards the place she pinpointed last night before she went to Ellen's bar.

She had heard that something strange happened at a nearby cemetery. She got in her car and started to drive in the direction of the graveyard, silently hoping she would find a case. She was in the mood for a hunt. She used it as a form of distraction. Her fingers tightly wrapped around the steering wheel of the car and adjusted herself slightly.

The drive wasn't short but it felt shorter because Kim spaced out on her drive. She arrived shortly and got out of the car and walked into the cemetery, her trusty iron knife tucked safely away in her waistband.

The open land was filled with sad and lonely gravestones set in symmetrical rows, placed next to a complete stranger for the rest of eternity. People walked along the rows of empty grass unknowingly walking on top of someone's buried body. Their faces were down, looking at stones that represented someone's whole life.

Kim walked along the rows of grass and observing the gravestones from afar. She walked slowly, dragging her feet along the freshly cut grass that surrounded every stone, her arm folded over her chest as she played with her necklace chain. The rough metal rubbed between her fingers. Kim sighed, thinking that this could be her place in a short few years. But she knew hunters didn't get buried, they get salted and burned.

The hunt seemed uninteresting and the cemetery was as normal and eerie as any other. The uneasy feeling, she used to get when entering a place like this had become numb and she wandered unfazed through the rows of graves.

She brushed her fingers on the top of the stones, feeling the rough stone scratch her fingers. A cold presence shivered down her spine as she walked past a line of graves as if someone was close to her. Kim stopped and looked up and around, expecting to find someone near her, but she was utterly alone.

Feeling slightly eerie, she turned around and walked in a different direction but was confronted by a tree that looked almost dead. Suspicious, she inspected the tree, knocking on the truck; it was hollow. The leaves and flowers were dried and crunchy. They turned to dust with a simple touch of Kim's fingers. She looked down and saw that she was standing on was a perfect circle of dead grass surrounding one single gravestone.

Curiously, Kim walked up to the gravestone and inspected it. The flowers left there for Angela Mason's grave were just like the flowers and leaves on the tree, dead. With curiosity running through her veins, she ran her hands through the dead grass, feeling it between her fingertips.

Kim picked out a strand of grass and rubbed it between her fingers before letting it go in the soft wind. She went for a small walk around the cemetery looking for the groundskeeper. When she found him, she asked a few questions and found out that there was no poison sprayed on the grass, it just 'showed up one day' in his words.

She walked back to her car, cautiously looking around, still not sure who or what could do something like this. It could be a demonic possession of her dead body. She got into her car and pulled out her laptop, placing it on her lap. She could feel it heating up her legs making her adjust slightly.

She looked at the screen and put it in full brightness since it was indistinguishable from the light outside shining on the screen. Kim squinted her eyes and put her face close to the screen, almost so her nose was touching it. She looked up the girl, Angela Mason, and found out that she had a father named Dr. Mason that worked at the school she went to teaching Ancient Greek and that she lived with a roommate named Lindsey.

She figured out Angela's dad's address and where his office was and decided to go there a little later on in the day since it was still quite early in the morning. She quickly shut her laptop and put it away before driving to a small park she found nearby.

The park was green, very green. The luscious grass was soft on her legs as she laid down under the shade of a weeping willow tree. Trees and shrubs scattered the park, covering the ground with shade and in the centre was a small playground with only a few children on it. With her duffel bag by her side, Kim laid on the grass with her back up against the tree. She pulled out another book about a creature that could cause something like what she had just seen, but she couldn't find anything that could have caused the dead plants. Again, her eyes scanned every word to perfection to make sure she didn't miss anything, she couldn't afford to miss anything.

By the time Kim had finished reading the book, it was time to see Dr. Mason.


	4. Chapter Two

Being in the unknown was a very dangerous position for a hunter. So many things could go wrong if a hunter charged into a case without the required knowledge, and unfortunately, Kim was in the unknown–and she knew it. She was confused about the current case she was doing, unsure if it was even a case.

She's didn't want to see Dr. Mason, sure that it would bring up more questions than answers, but she knew that if she were to get the job done, it was something she had to do. It was the only lead she had. She didn't even know what happened to his daughter, unsure if it was even a supernatural occurrence. She was going in blind with no knowledge except for the facts that her grave was suspiciously surrounded with dead plants and she was only doing this to keep her mind distracted.

Packing her unhelpful book away, she made her way to her car and drove to the nearby address she had discovered, listening to some music as she drove. She had never really had a preference in music since everyone in her family had different taste, so Kim — being the youngest — had to listen to whatever her family put on.

Kim huffed when she made it to his house, meaning she would have to get out of the car and actually communicate with a grieving human; hopefully human. Kim was a person one could consider unemphatic. She believed the easiest way to deal with any emotional trauma was to repress it and that's what she always did. She'd let it fester in her as she silently suffered just as she was taught to do and therefore had no idea how to deal with someone who excepted their emotions and tried to deal with them.

Huffing, she stepped out of the car and stood in front of the house before trudging forward. She walked up the stairs and knocked on the door and a short man answered the door after a few moments of waiting. His vest was neat and grey, and he looked very presentable, so formal for his own house; when really it was quite normal, Kim just barely put much effort into her appearance.

The first thing she thought of was how presentable and normal he looked. By his appearance — and appearance only — Kim believed he had no idea about what could be going on in the world outside of his own.

The man looked at her and smiled weakly, a smile Kim knew too well.

"Hi, Dr. Mason?" Kim asked softly, faking a voice of solemn tones.

"Yes, I'm Dr. Mason," he confirmed.

"Hi, I'm Sarah, I was one of Angela's friends at school. I wanted to offer my condolences," Kim smiled sadly, trying her best to sound convincingly sympathetic. His glum smile grew a little, Kim copied it comfortingly.

Whenever introducing herself to someone she wasn't going to know long or had no future in knowing, she would use her sisters name in order to protect her identity. She hardly like to use it because as the name touched her lips, it left a sour taste in her mouth, but whenever she was put in a situation where she needed to give someone her name, Sarah's name would automatically slip out of her mouth.

"Please, come in," he greeted, moving out of the way. Kim looked around before cautiously walking into the house and followed the man into the lounge room decorated with healthy flowers and dusty books set upon an old bookshelf. He gestured for her to sit and she did, feeling herself sink into the soft couch. She looked around the room and saw a few interesting books filled with symbols and weird letters she was vaguely familiar with. With only a quick second thought, she moved on from the books and back to the unfortunate man.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened?" Her voice was gentle, it was not something common to hear from her. Dr. Mason sighed and sat down across from her, twiddling his thumbs as a nervous tick. Kim was very observant and saw that he was distressed as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," Kim smiled, knowing it would be enough encouragement to convince him to start talking.

"No, I'm going to have to talk about it sometime —" Dr. Mason said but was interrupted by an abrupt knock on the door. He raised an eyebrow before excusing himself and walked to the door slowly.

Kim stayed seated and listened with curiosity.

"Dr. Mason?" a deep voice said from outside. Kim listened intensely to the voice, wondering who it could be. Curious, she looked outside the window behind her trying to see who it was, but instead of seeing a person she saw the same classic car that was outside the Roadhouse parked only a few meters away. The same car she saw at the motel and she started to wonder if whoever owned the car was following her. Slowly, she reached for her iron knife in her waistband and hovered her hand over it for easy access just in case something happened.

"Yes?" Dr. Mason said.

"I'm Sam, and this is Dean. We were friends of Angela's. We came to offer our condolences," a sweeter and kinder voice appeared. Kim raised an eyebrow and wondered who they really were, immediately not convinced that they were who they said they were just as she wasn't.

"Please, come in. Another friend of Angela's is here too," he said leading the two strangers into Kim's presence. Kim studied them intensely. They marched in with an unconcerned intimidation which Kim did not acknowledge. Both were tall, one taller than the other although it was hard to say exactly from the angle she was looking from. Each stood with their own posture which radiated a form of raw masculinity, all of which Kim had only seen once before. They both wore dark colours and baggy jackets, typical hunter's wear. Her eyes scanned them and after glancing at the face she confided who they were. Hunters.

The boys she bumped into at the bar. Kim studied their faces and saw that they were studying her as well. Kim shifted her eyes over the shorter one’s face, her gaze accidentally falling into his. She had locked sight with a set of entrancing green eyes, mysteriously dull set with a matching smile, which looked as though it wasn't what it seemed. Kim knew all too well about a fake smile hiding whatever was underneath, but his smile seemed more extensive than that.

"I don't believe we've met. I'm Sam and this is Dean," Sam introduced with a small smile reaching his hand out to shake. Kim took it slowly and cautiously, not sure if they were on the same case. She wondered if they recognised her from the bar or if they believed that she actually one of Angela's friend.

"Sarah," said slowly, standing up to shake his hand. Dean decided to do the same.

Kim sat back down and watch as Sam sat next to her and Dean wondered around the room, looking at the interesting book that was placed on the shelf.

"How did you know Angela?" Sam asked. Kim squinted her eyes at him but acted naturally. She studied his face and appearance some more and realised that he had a knife in his shoe covered by his sock and a gun tucked into the back of his pants, hidden by his baggy jacket. A classic hunter move that Kim was guilty of.

"School," she answered simply, giving as little detail as possible. She looked over to a picture of Angela. "She was beautiful," she added.

"Yeah, she was," Dr. Mason added. There was a small silence in the room as Dean wandered around the room, admiring the books Dr. Mason had on his shelf.

"This is an interesting book," Dean said gesturing to a book filled with strange symbols.

"It's Ancient Greek. I teach a course," he stated. Dean smiled a quick and small smile, before turning back to the book.

As the convocation went on, Kim listened to the questions they were asking and discovered that Sam and Dean were implying that it was some sort of resurrection.

Questions like: "Do you miss your daughter?" It's a stupid question because of course he missed his daughter. The question implied if he missed her enough to raise her from the dead.

"Do you still feel her presence?" Another question that didn't make sense and it soon became obvious this convocation was about a resurrection and she felt silly for not realising it herself. A resurrection was not something she came across often as a hunter and it was not something that came quickly to her mind. The dead plants and trees and the perfect circle around the gravestone were details which pointed towards a spell like that.

"You know, I still phone her. And the phone's ringing before I remember that, uh... Family's everything, you know? Angie was the most important thing in my life. And now I... I'm just lost without her," Dr. Mason said visibly emotional, a suppressed whimper stuck in his throat. He sighed sadly and put his head in his hands.

"We're very sorry," Sam said sadly.

With the fact that they were hunters, Kim decided it would be best for her to continue on with the case hoping to get it done without bumping into them again. Kim had a better lead now, with the new knowledge of resurrection – she was no longer blind.

Normally, when other hunters joined her case, she would back off and start another case, hoping to avoid hunter conflict. She worked alone. It had almost become a habit to her that anything else would be uncomfortable. She preferred to silently leave town without the hunter even knowing that another hunter was working the same case.

Kim smiled sadly and got up from her seat. "Uh, I best be going. It was nice to meet you, Dr. Mason. Sam, Dean," Kim nodded softly to each of them before walking towards the door.

"Yeah, we'll be off too," Dean said and walked towards Kim, Sam not far behind.

Kim listened to their footsteps get closer to her and she groaned lowly to herself before walking out of the house and towards her car, her steps casually longer and faster than normal. These hunters seemed to be the persistent type and she knew that any longer in their presence would lead to a conversation Kim was too busy to indulge them in. Her attempt to avoid them was quickly undermined by an unfamiliar presence crawling up behind her. She stood at the door of her car, about to get in and dismiss the idea of some additional hunters joining her case.

"Uh, Sarah, was it? We just have a few questions to ask you," Dean said a bit louder than his average voice in order to grab her attention. She stopped right in front of her car and slowly turned around to look at them. She smiled slightly, hoping their interaction would be quick.

"Yeah, sure," Kim smiled innocently. Sam looked around for a moment and then looked back at Kim.

"Maybe we should talk somewhere else?" he said leading Kim away from the house and to a nearby bench surrounded by trees and serenity. Sam gestured for her to sit down, but she refused. Dean rolled his eyes and sat down next to Sam as Kim stood up and leaned against a tree.

"How did you know Angela?" Kim asked before either of them could speak. Dean looked at Sam suspiciously and then looked at Kim again.

"We were friends," Sam answered simply. Kim raised an eyebrow showing she wasn't unconvinced with their little story. "We just wanted to know if, before the accident, was she acting a bit different? A little weird?" he asked. Before she could answer, Dean, interrupted:

"Or maybe you feel her presence close to you sometimes? Like she was near you?" Dean added.

She indistinctly rolled her eyes. She knew that they thought she resurrected her. It was quite amusing to Kim but she needed to get on with the case. She answered them simply — which she could see Dean didn't like — but got bored with their questions quickly and became irritated because Sam was treating her like a fragile child.

He asked if she was okay.

How she was dealing with the death.

If she missed her, so she decided to move the conversation along.

"Actually, once I think about it, something did happen. But I don't know if it's going to help." Both Sam and Dean looked at her longing for the information. "She did get into a fight with her cousin that week. But that's all I know," she said softly, acting very fragile and innocent. Sam smiled at her and thanked her for her time before they hurried off to their car and drove away, presumably to find Angela's cousin.

Kim sighed to herself as she watched them drive in the wrong direction. Kim had no personal dislike towards Sam or Dean, and at first, she wasn't planning on sending them on a wild-goose-chase, but her patience could only last so long and it seemed like they were in a hurry to leave after Kim gave them the 'information' they were after. After all, Kim preferred to work solo.

As Kim walked back to the car she made the decision to go and talk to her roommate, pretending to be a guidance counsellor or therapist or something sentimental like that. She searched up the address on her laptop and drove to her house.

She knocked on the door of the house.

The door was answered by a girl with black hair and a small smile. She had red, watery eyes with tear stain down her cheek. Kim smiled sadly at her.

"Hello, Lindsey. My name is Sarah Hollow and I am a government-sent counsellor. I'm here to talk to you — or you talk to me — about the death of Angela. She was your roommate, right? It must be hard for you right now," Kim said pulling out a tissue from her pocket and handing it to her. Lindsey took it gratefully and wiped away coming tears.

"I didn't know the government sent guidance counsellors," she said as she stepped aside to let Kim in.

"Not many people do," Kim lied convincingly. Kim had always been a good liar. It came with the profession.

She led Kim into the small house and into the crowded living room. Lindsey gestured for her to sit down and she did, looking into the red eye of Lindsey and saw the guilt-ridden sadness.

"Where'd you like me to start?" Lindsey asked, sounding like she wanted to get it over with.

"At the beginning," Kim smiled politely as she swirled the pin on her top, she was slightly uncomfortable. Lindsey cried into the tissue until it was drowning in her tears. Kim pulled out another tissue and handed it to her, continuing to lay her role. She wasn't used to being around emotional people and grew up having no idea how to react or properly comfort anyone. Nor could she use personal experiences to guide her, usually spending they're times she been upset alone, silently repressing, so she continuously handed tissues to Lindsey not knowing what else to do. "You two must have been really close," Kim smiled sadly.

"She was just, great. She was sweet and kind and never did anything to hurt anyone," she cried. The tears streaming down her red cheeks. "But it wasn't just Angela. It was Matt as well. Matt was her boyfriend, he killed himself last night. Slit his own throat. I mean, who does that?" she sobbed.

"He must have been going through a lot. I mean, the death of a loved one is one of the hardest things you can go through in life," Kim said sympathetically, not exactly concentrating on what to say to her.

Lindsey nodded before excusing herself to go to the bathroom. Kim waited for her to walk out of sight before she took the opportunity to look throughout the house. She walked down a small hall and into a room which she believed belonged to Angela. Before entering, she looked around to make sure that no one saw her and she sneaked in.

As quickly as she could, she searched the room for anything helpful. Kim quietly searched through draws and under the bed mattress, in cupboards and behind furniture before she found a small book that was Angela's diary. Kim smiled to herself and quickly flicked through the pages, in hopes to find something, but she hears Lindsey walking out of the bathroom.

"Shit," she cursed. Kim was going to stuff the book in her jacket but decided it wasn't the smartest thing to do in the situation she was in, considering people were going to have to clean up Angela's things at some point, so she quickly took a photo of the pages and walked out of her room as nonchalant as possible.

She walked back into the living room where they were having their conversation. Kim scanned the room for Lindsey but couldn't find her. Seconds later she walked out from around the corner holding two glasses of water. She held one out to Kim and she smiled before taking it. Of course, she wasn't going to drink it, even if it was handed to her by someone who seemed as harmless as Lindsey.

Lindsey and Kim sat back down in the spots they sat before.

"Where were you?" Lindsey asked.

"Just looking at some photos over there," Kim lied smoothly, pointing to the photos on the wall. Lindsey smiled at the memories.

"That's Neil. One of Angela's best friends and the one next to him was Matt. They didn't get along very well, but Neil always had a huge crush on Angela," Lindsey spilled as she started to cry yet again.

She sobbed loudly into her tissue and blew her nose, making Kim shuffle uncomfortably. "He seemed really upset after her death, but I didn't think he would go as far as killing himself. He became really messed up."

"Mess up how?" Kim questioned.

"He said he kept seeing her," Kim frowned her eyebrows.

"Like, really seeing her, or 'I'm so in love with her that I see her everywhere,'" Kim asked. Lindsey's eyes widened.

"No, like seeing her as in an acid trip or something," she corrected. Kim wondered for a second.

"Did they have a good, trusting relationship?" Kim asked. Lindsey looked shocked.

"Of course," She said defensively as if it was obvious. "Why would you ask that?"

"Oh, no reason. I was just wondering."

•※•

Kim made herself comfortable in her car that was now parked on a lonely street a few minutes down the road from Lindsey's house. She flicked through the pictures of Angela's diary on her phone and discovered that Angela was an extremely nice girl. Like... too nice.

As she read, she became more interested with the 'Neil' character and soon became convinced that his crush was actually a bit of obsession. The things she'd write about him and the things he'd do didn't seem like an innocent guy in love instead of an obsessive and jealous guy. She started to do some research, grabbing her laptop soon to discover where he lived and drive there in complete silence.

Kim was a very professional hunter, she made a point of it considering the sloppy stereotype of her age, so she barely showed emotion towards a case, especially some random case she just happened to stumble upon. She wondered why she cared so much about this case. It was slightly concerning to her that the thought of a successful resurrection spell was comforting in her mind.

Kim knocked on the door of the shaggy, old house and was answered with a young man answering the door and looking up at her.

Kim lied to his face, telling him the same bullshit story she told Lindsey about her being a guidance counsellor from the government. She threw him a sad smile and a tissue and it was almost as if the guys started spilling his guts. At first, he refused, saying he had no need for a counsellor, but he invited her into his house for a chat after she gently touched his arm.

Kim watched his movements carefully. He was nervous, angry, hurt as if he lost a loved one, which he had. He played with his fingers as he spoke and looked everywhere but at Kim, showing her he was distressed.

"You did hear about what happened to Matt?" Kim questioned. Neil's head shot up at the mentioning of that man, sending questions into Kim's head.

"Yeah, the government must be disappointed about not getting to him in time," Neil said.

"Yeah..." Kim played along. "It was tragic."

"But the government couldn't have done anything. He didn't kill himself over grief, it was because of guilt," Neil spat. Kim sent him a questioning look which he caught. "Matt cheated on Angela the night she died. She was angry and came to me for comfort. We started talking and then Matt came. She told me to send him away and I tried, but he pushed past. By the time I had walked back to where Angela was, she was gone. Matt called her as she was driving... And I guess she got distracted," he mourned.

"You really liked her, didn't you?" Kim faked smiled.

"Is it that obvious?" he asked which Kim returned with a reassuring smile.

Kim opened her mouth to say something, but she was distracted by some noises in the background. It was car doors slamming shut. Kim got up and looked out of the window, completely ignoring the questioning look Neil was giving to her. She saw the same classic car that had been unknowingly following her around for the past twenty-four house.

Kim groaned as Neil went to go answer the door, knowing that she would have to deal with them now. Kim walked up behind him and locked eye with Sam and Dean, a scowl swooping over their face when they saw her.

Kim looked at Neil kindly.

"I best be off," she said kindly to Neil before sliding past Sam and Dean, slightly bumping shoulders as she did. Sam sent a look to Dean, telling him to go after Kim, which he did. Dean slightly nodded at Neil before turning away and following Kim. He grabbed her shoulder as she walked away, twisting her so that they were face to face. Kim was a bit shocked at the force of the turn.

Dean looked at her, observing her face while they could hear Neil in the background telling Sam he didn't need another guidance counsellor. He furrowed his eyebrows at her before she yanked her shoulder out from his grasp.

"You heard him," Kim yelled out to Sam who was still harassing Neil. "He doesn't need another heart-to-heart meeting, so I guess you should leave him alone," Kim said loudly, yet not in an aggressive way. She stated it, more as a fact.

Sam looked at Neil and apologised before exiting his property and walked towards where Kim and Dean were. Neil went back inside, and they could hear him lock the door quickly.

As Sam caught up with the two, Dean grabbed Kim's arm and dragged her around the corner, away from the eyes of viewing civilians. He pushed her away and stood in front of her, a scowling position on his face.

"Who are you?" Dean asked, deadly serious. She rolled her eyes at him.

"Not Sarah," she said simply, not really answering the questions. Dean growled at her and her stupid answers, wasting their time just as much as they were wasting hers.

"What's your name?" he asked gravely. Kim looked into his deep eyes and squinted at them. She believed their names were Sam and Dean so she agreed to indulge them in her name.

"Kim."

"Kim who?" Sam asked a little too quickly.

"Who wants to know?" Kim questioned, crossing her arms.

"Sam and Dean Winchester, that's who?" Dean growled.

The familiar name made Kim's eyes widen in shock and instantly her curious eyes wandered over their faces, looking for some similarity, surprised at how she hadn't noticed before. The amazement she held in her expression scared the boys, looking at them as if she had met a long-lost friend.

"Winchester?" she asked softly, her lips falling apart as she felt her heart sink. She watched the boys look curiously at each other.

"Yeah, why?" he asked, stepping forward suspiciously. Instantly, Kim snapped herself out of her curious gaze and back into reality.

For many years, she had heard of the Winchester brothers. How they resembled their father and worked just as well. Professional hunters with attitude, just like their father. Kim would hear stories about the kids and how they were living up to the hunting world's expectation. She had also heard that they were as good — maybe even better than their father, which Kim couldn't believe. The Winchester brothers were like a mystery to the hunting world.

"The legacy of the Winchesters lives on, I guess," she muttered, mostly to herself. Sam smiled and nodded his head slightly.

"Yeah, we've heard that before," he said, thinking about his father and how they carry on his name and reputation.

"Are you a hunter?" Dean asked, totally forgetting his original question.

Kim rolled her eyes at his stupid question.

"No, I'm actually here as a guidance counsellor from the government," she slurred sarcastically, both boys huffed at her wit.

"Oh, I'm sorry, thought you were twelve," he huffed back with just as much sarcasm. Kim shot him a deadly look, her tension slowly rising at his comment.

"I'm not a child," she spat quickly. If looks could kill, there would be only one Winchester left. Although Dean was getting a nasty glare from Kim, he still laughed, not seeing her as a threat. Dean took a step back — still laughing — and held his hands up in surrender.

"Wow, someone's sensitive," he laughed. At that comment, Kim quickly changed her facial expression to neutral and cursed at herself for displaying foolish behaviour.

Without apologising, Kim decided to move on and got to the subject at hand.

"His name's Neil. Had a huge crush on Angela, and when I say huge I mean obsessive huge. She had a boyfriend Matt who cheated on her the night she died. Matt killed himself the next day by slicing his throat, although, I don't think he did it himself." Kim stated, catching them up on the facts. "You guys do think it's a resurrection, don't you?" she asked.

Dean looked at Sam once again.

"Yeah, we do," he said. Kim nodded as her response and waited for them to say something.

"Well, after you sent us off on a wild goose chase to nowhere, we drove past the cemetery that Angela was buried in and dug up her bones to burn, but the body wasn't there. Like, vanished into thin air gone," Dean finished.

"But we did find a symbol carved into the grave," Sam said showing her a photo of the symbol. Kim took the phone from Sam's hand and zoomed in, looking carefully at the mysterious symbol.

"I've never seen anything like it before," she added, applying she had seen a lot. "Who do you think did it?" Kim asked as Dean crossed his arms.

"I'll bet anything it was Dr. Mason. He said he could feel her around and his book of Ancient Greek symbols," Dean argued defensively, not sure how comfortable he was with a child correcting his professional hunting opinion, but Kim shook her head.

"No, I don't think so, when you were talking to him I saw that he had healthy flowers in his house, plus that book is for his class which I doubt has a resurrection ritual in it. He may have loved her, but he doesn't even seem like the type of person who would believe in such a thing if he came across it," Kim argued.

"Aren't you an observant twelve-year-old," Dean sassed jokingly with his signature smile, "We're going," he ordered, his expression changing as he walked back to his car with Sam. She watched blankly as they drove to Dr. Mason's house to convict him of something he was not guilty of.

Kim groaned, walking back to her car to do some further research before diving in and accusing someone. She researched the symbol and discovered it was used for resurrection and then continued her manic search for answers by researching how to kill a real 'zombie'. Scrunching her nose in disgust, she realised that all the websites that showed up were shit from movies and a bunch of miss-matched information. Some websites suggested silver, other say headshot, others were certain that silver did nothing and the only thing to kill them were three shots to the heart and one to the head, but Kim had silver bullets so she went with that.

Before she went to Neil's house she went to Lindsey's to try and figure some other things out, like who Matt cheated with, but by the time Kim got there, Angela had already made her move.

Instinctively, Kim loaded one of her guns with silver bullets before shoving it in the waistband, along with extra ammo. With a stiff shift, Kim quickly made her way inside Lindsey house, swinging the door open, hearing the screams erupt. Running towards the noise, Kim found a pale, stiff Angela pinning Lindsey to a wall, scissors against her throat.

Angela looked nothing like the photos she had seen of her. Her pleasurable and sweet expression was drowned in a stern, pale one. Her viscous nature ruined her once caring one; this was no way to remember someone.

"I'm sorry!" Lindsey cried, tears streaming down her sorry face.

"Not sorry enough!" Angela growled swinging back the scissors to stab her. Kim held up the gun and shot her in the shoulder, it did nothing but gather her attention. It didn't hurt her in any way and Kim groaned to herself for listening to some fanfiction website.

Kim watched as Angela spun her head around, switching her attention to Kim. She charged and swung the scissors viciously at her, aiming for her neck. Her swing was so powerful she stumbled as Kim dodged, ducking under her aim. Angela kept swinging continually, each hit more brutal than the next as Kim jumped back. One scraped Kim's arm and forehead as she jumped back. She felt the knife rip through her skin, leave a flap of her red, moist flesh dangling from her body as blood poured from the deep wound. It gushed down her arm and face, almost blinding her before she quickly wiped the blood away from her eye. Ducking to the ground, Kim swept her feet along the surface of the floor, sending Angela falling as she knocked her legs. Quickly, Kim loaded the gun and aimed it at Angela's head, but she scurried away before she could fire.

Kim cursed at herself as she watched Angela run away from her at an inhuman speed. Groaning and puffing, she held her forearm down to try and stop the blood as a pool had already collected in the floor. Saliva dripped down her chin rabidly as she panted, her chest rapidly rising and falling as he hunched over the rich, red blood that surrounded her.

"I thought zombies were supposed to be slow," Kim puffed.

•※•

It was dark when Kim pulled her car over at Neil's office where he studied and knocked on the door. He opened the door, a little surprised to see his guidance counsellor from the government standing there with a bloodied arm and a gash on her forehead, trailing a pool of blood wherever she walked. The blood messily dripped down her face, staining her teeth as she stared at Neil.

"I know what you did. Where is she?" Kim asked sternly, refusing to play nice anymore.

"I — I don't know what you're talking about," he said quietly. Kim pointed to her face.

"Are you sure about that?" she asked violently, making Neil jump back in fright. The boy was stubborn and still shook his head. The impatience and frustration grew in Kim as she faced him, she grabbed him by the collar and pushed him against the wall.

"I'm not an idiot, dude. So, don't take me for one," she growled threateningly through gritted teeth, blood spitting onto his whimpering face as she brought him closer; the illusion of a calm guidance counsellor was destroyed. "Now, where's Angela?" she demanded, letting him go.

"She's at my house," he fretted. Kim turned without acknowledging him and marched back to her car when Sam and Dean pulled over and parked next to Kim's car. They hopped out of the car and jogged towards her. They both winced at her sight.

"What the hell happened to you?" Dean asked.

"Angela the zombie happened to me," she huffed in pain, "Hell has no fury... Neil said she was at his house," she finished, but in the distance, Dean heard Neil speaking.

"I thought I told you to stay at home?" Neil whispers nicely.

"I'm sorry, I just had to see you." That was definitely Angela. "Neil please, you need to help me. They're trying to kill me. We have to get rid of them," she whined. "We need to go to the cemetery."

"God help me, yes. Okay. I'll take you there," Neil replied, giving into her. Kim looked at Sam and Dean.

"We need it to go to the cemetery," she said, her voice filled with determination and rushed motivation. "Do you know how to kill it?"

•※•

The night was pitch black and eerily quiet. Sam and Dean were lighting candles around Angela's dug-up grave, getting prepared for the ritual they were going to do to make sure Angela stayed dead for good. Kim kept a watch out from her; she kept herself on her toes, prepared for whatever was to pop out at her.

"Do you really think this is going to work?" Sam asked Dean, who stopped what he was doing and thought about it for a second.

"No, not really. But it was the only thing I could come up with."

Kim, ignoring their conversation, stepped forward when she heard a mysterious noise from the shadows. She cocked her gun and aimed it in front of her, her finger ready on the trigger. Sam saw Kim and stopped what he was going and watched as Kim took another step.

Then, out from the shadows came a running Angela who looked scared for her life, but Kim didn't buy it. She put her hands up in surrender.

"Wait, wait! It's not what you think. I didn't ask to be brought back. But it's still me. I'm still a person, please," Angela whimpered, but Kim fired the silver bullet at her chest, but it did nothing. It just made her angrier. Then Angela bolted towards the grave, a horrible anger was written over her face as she tackled Kim which sent her falling to the ground.

Kim could hear Dean mutter something about a catfight, but she was too busy not dying to hear all of what he said.

Sam ran over to help, sending a punch to her face, but she barely flinched. He retreated in pain, putting pressure on his now broken hand. Kim kicked her off of herself with her legs and hopped back up. She locked the gun and fired at her, making her jolt backward. With the force of the bullets, she fell into her grave. Dean grabbed a long metal stake and runs towards the grave and he buried it in her chest. Her back arched as she screeched in pain, the pole all the way through her chest before her body fell limp.

"What's dead should stay dead," Dean spat as he looked down on the corpse of Angela, her pain white skin and sickly veins showing through the rotting flesh. He covered the closed coffin with dirt. Kim swallowed a lump in her throat, twirling her necklace chain between her wet and bloodied fingers as Dean's words hollowed her heart. Kim sighed and wiped the blood off her face before looking at Sam and Dean, her free hand still pressing her ripped skin to her body.

"You guys aren't half bad," Kim huffed, taking her hand off her wound for a second to wipe the blood off her hands onto her jacket, making sure the compliment sounded as tasteless as it needed to be, "Living up to the legend," Sam smiled at her.

"You too. But I think she broke my hand," he said, caressing his hand.

"You're just precious, that's all. We'll get it looked at later," Dean said walking off after packing up all the equipment. He looked at Kim. "You're feisty for a twelve-year-old," he added with a smirk, which Kim returned, this time embracing the teasing humour.

"I'm the toughest twelve-year-old you'll ever meet," she smiled accepting the nickname. Den's eyes flickered to her wound as she quickly went to cover it again.

"You all good there?" he asked as he watched the grass at her feet turn red. Kim nodded and applied more pressure to her wound. She was starting to feel the effect of the adrenaline wear off and the blood loss kick in. Her head quickly became faint, but she nodded soundly.

"I'll stitch it up later," she shrugged effortlessly. Dean pursed his lips and nodded, still looking at her wound before looking at the wound on her forehead.

"Hope to see you around sometime, kid. You're pretty good," he complimented surprisingly before gathering his things and walking off with Sam. They had a curious sense of familiar professionalism that Kim admired, something she hadn't seen in a year.

Kim smiled to herself slightly, accepting his complement, before walking away, holding her arm together with one hand.


	5. Chapter Three

Kim awoke in the middle of the night to a white-hot pain in her lower abdomen, striking her like an immensely strong hit by a metal baseball bat. She felt her muscles tense and her skin crawl with horrid tension. It was sharp and instant, awakening her from some much needed sleep. Her eyes shot open as she arched her back, her immediate moved kicked the motel sheets off of her. Her wallowing voice echoed through the room, her cries scratching her dry throat. An immense throbbing overtook her muscles and she rapidly moved to press her hand on the pained area. Her stiff body began to sweat in waves of vast discomfort, with each wave a higher level of excruciating torture. She rolled around in agony and what was mostly likely a few torturous minutes felt like hours of perpetual, brain throbbing pain.

Her heat was racing to a point of feeling it overwork and her brain throbbed in the back of her head, matching the race of her heart. Her breathing had become restricted and she gasped with desperate need of air, feeling her chest tighten and her lung collapse from deprivation. She could feel the air restriction effecting her movements, her thrashing actions becoming sloppy. Her gasps echoed against the walls until she felt her lungs filled with as much air as they could hold, her gasp holding ten seconds.

Slowly, the pain subsides and faded away, leaving Kim panting, sweaty and nauseous, lying in an uncomfortable bed of messy sheets. Breathless, she struggled out of bed and fluffed her top, removing it from her clammy skin. Kim had started getting strange pains almost a year ago, although she was too stubborn to go see someone about it; whether it be a doctor or a hunter who might know about her unexplained pains.

It had been a few weeks since she had met Sam and Dean and she hand't seen them since. She presumed they were on their own cases just as she was, keeping their families ongoing reputation.

For the past few weeks, Kim had been keeping to herself, not going to visit Ellen, Jo or Ash. She just found other cases and worked them, trying to keep to her own business as much as possible. As she hunted, her mind stayed distracted and eventually her sleepless nights and hungry days started to become normal again as she would sleep and eat the normal amount a hunter would.

Kim knew that being alone was the best thing for her in situations like that. She hated being comforted and would rather work out her own problems than ask for advise or seek help. It was rare for Kim to ask for help, probably more rare then her wearing coloured clothes. It just wasn't something she did. She almost shunned upon it. Kim was the type of girl to fix her own dilemmas, and if she couldn't, she'd find a way to live with them. She had managed to convince herself that she didn't need help even in her most desperate times where she wouldn't eat for days and go exhausted longer.

It was the way she was brought up. Moving from motel to motel with hardly a parent around, you learnt to take care of yourself most of the time. Small things weren't worth mentioning and big things were passed aside for something bigger. Sarah was less than unhelpful and her father was barley around to listen, so young Kim kept to herself because its wasn't worth bothering people over, a habit she took into adulthood.

The motel she was currently in reminded her of the ones she would visit when she was a young solo hunter with barley any money to even afford a room. If she was lucky she would be able to rent a room in a shitty motel with mouldy walls and a retched smell for a night so that she had a bed to sleep in, otherwise she would be stuck in the back of her family's Jeep for another night.

Not being able to get back to sleep, Kim got dressed and packed her belongings. She left the motel room and decided to go for a walk, hoping the cool morning air would help relax her hot, swollen muscles. The streets were filled with the pink glow of the rising sun, so lonely and quiet as the night slowly switched to day and only few people were out. A silence so fragile, it would be rude to break it. She walked as breakfast venues and cafes opened.

The small buzz of normal people living their normal lives made Kim jealous. She didn't particularly long for a apple-pie family with a husband and children, but she longed for a life where she had the option. She longed to wake up in the morning not having to worry what day would be her last. She wished that for once, she could wake up in her own house and have a fridge full of food to make her own breakfast.

Kim decided she deserved a little break and did just that and since she had just started to get her appetite back, she decided a breakfast cafe would be pleasant. No customers in there as the 'open' sign had just switched, the place would be peaceful, quite desirable for a simple morning breakfast. She went to have breakfast at a small, cute cafe. It was filled with the Sun's orange-tinted glow that shone through the blind. She sat down at a small booth near a window and she looked out and smiled at the almost empty street as she hunched and let her face drop in her usual scowl.

The sky was quite amusing to watch as she sat, the soft shift of the sky turning from the dark of night to the morning pink. She remembered her mother telling her that if the morning light was pink in the sky, it would be a great day. It was one of the only memories she had of her mother and she wanted to believe her, but nothing good ever came from waking up as a hunter; pink sky or not.

As she waited, a waiter walked up to her and she looked up at him. He was young, maybe her age and he had brown shaggy hair and bright blue eyes with a kind smile she like to look at.

"It's not often I get to see a beautiful girl like you in here," he wooed her with a smile. Kim, a little embarrassed and perplexed, looked at the menu, not excepting the complement. Kim was rarely given complements, she always too busy on hunts to have a social life.  
"What can I get you?" he asked.

"I'll have a stack of waffles, please, with ice-cream and bacon," Kim replied with a smile.

"They're the best, my favourite," he looked down at her with a boyish smile before taking the menu back and turning away.

She waited patiently for her breakfast, playing with her pin on her shirt and using her time to look out of the window, her mind not wandering in any particular direction. Kim watched the birds sing from the trees that swayed in the soft breeze. She watched the cars drive past and subconsciously noticed a familiar one slowly drive down the street. Her mind was somewhere else. It was nice knowing there was no hunt to be down or responsibility to withhold; but it had been a few weeks since she had last seen Ellen and she knew she would get her ass kicked if she put it off any longer.

Kim was served her breakfast shortly after by the same attractive boy who took her order. He sent her a wink and a smile as he left her alone to enjoy her breakfast. Shying away, she soaked her waffles in maple syrup and butter before gracefully shoving them into her mouth. It had been a while since she had had a good breakfast.

After finishing the plate and wiping the maple syrup clean off with the last of her waffles, she licked her fingers and payed for her meal, sending the waiter a quickly look before leaving. He hadn't noticed her glance so she continued on her way, jogging back to the motel, hopped in her jeep and drove herself all the way to Ellen's.

•※•

With pursed lips, Kim walked into Ellen's bar and was immediately engulfed in a hug by an extremely excited Jo, who stopped playing an arcade shooting game to greet her greatly missed friends, who she considered to be her sister.

"What are you doing here? I haven't seen you in ages!" Jo laughed, "Mom told me you were in the area and didn't come see me," she playfully punched Kim's arm.

"I know, I'm sorry. But I'm here now," Kim replied with an apologetic smile which consented of her lips pressed together simply stretched in a think line, hoping it would make up for their lost time. Kim's head craned in the direction of Ellen's thick and homely laugh, who she found standing next to a hunter whom she knew as Ed.

"You went and got yourself hustled, Ed," she teased, slapping Ed's shoulder and walking away from the game with a huge smile on her face.

"I see you still rock the arcade games," Kim acknowledged.

"Yeah, it's sorta my thing," she admitted, expectantly raising her eyebrows towards Kim.

"No," Kim denied, knowing exactly what Jo wanted.

"C'mon Kim! Just one game, please?" Jo begged, grabbing Kim's arm and attempting to pull her towards the 'Ten-Point Buck' shooting game.

"Jo, I'm not playing against you again, I learnt my lesson the first time," Kim said wiggling out of Jo's grip and moving towards Ellen, who was standing with her arms crossed over. 

"Well, I'll be dammed if I thought you would be back so soon," Ellen drawled sarcastically. Kim smiled sarcastically at her before strolling towards the back room and banging her fist on the wooden door.

"Hey Dr. Badass! I'm here!" Kim announced. After a few seconds, Ash stumbled out if his room, shuffling his pants and a frayed jean vest on.

"Kim. Good to see ya," he smirked, throwing an arm around her shoulder and pulling her close. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist, feeling his arms around her like she did when she was younger. "Haven't seen ya in a while," he complained, giving her a stiff pat on her back. Kim missed his thick Texan accent, it always felt homely.

"Yeah, good to see you too," Kim smiled a lopsided smile, missing her family. She watched Ash as he swaggered back into his room, unzipping his pant on his way. "Never had no shame, that kid," she sighed.

Kim sat down at the bar, taking in her surroundings. There weren't a lot of people in the Roadhouse, but there was enough to keep the business going. Men drinking beers and playing pool while some women polished their guns and loaded up ammo.

"Ok," Ellen started, leaning on the bar Kim sat at. "You can have one beer, and that's it. And you're not driving for an hour after," she declared strictly with a hard look on her face. Kim nodded, gesturing for Ellen to get her that drink. Ellen put a cold bottle of PBR in front of Kim and popped the cap.

Kim took a sip of her drink, sighing in satisfaction, when the doors of the bar swung open and in walked two men. They seemed as if they were in a rush to get something or somewhere, whatever it was Kim didn't take too much notice of who it was or what they wanted until she snapped her head in the direction of a stumbling Jo. She took a few steps backwards, stumbling into some chairs causing a small ruckus, but Jo was caught from falling by one of the men who had just arrived. Kim watched as Jo got herself stable and smiled at the man in front of her.

"Just can't stay away, huh?" Jo joked with a smile.

"Yeah, it seems like it," a newly familiar voice said, it was low and rough, professional and strict. A voice she had heard before.

"Where's Ash?" another newly familiar voice said, and she knew exactly who it was. Sam and Dean Winchester.

Kim diverted her eyes, even though they seemed too busy to notice she was there, because she was pretty sure they wouldn't be too happy to see her right now, especially after she sent them on a wild-gooses-chase to the middle of nowhere. She saw from the corner of her eye, both Sam and Dean rushing towards Ash's room. There were loud knocks on his room that seemed rushed, as if they were in a hurry.

"Hey, Dr Badass?" Dean yelled out to Ash from behind the door, looking at the sign saying ' _Dr Badass'_ that hanged on his door, almost laughing at it.

"Sam? Dean? Sam and Dean," Ash confirmed.

"Hey Ash uh... We need your help," Sam told him, sounding worried.

"Well, hell, then. I guess I need my pants again," he chuckled closing the door. Sam and Dean walked away from the back room and into the open bar, waiting for Ash to come back.

Sam and Dean were now hovering over Ash's shoulder, looking at his computer, only making Kim more curious than she already was at what they were in such a hurry for. She didn't want to draw attention to herself so she faced away from Sam and Dean, playing with her now empty beer bottle. Ash was typing away on his computer furiously, his eyes glued to the screen. He had always been great with electronics, better than anyone she's ever met. He even made the computer himself, you could tell by the exposed wires tangled together.

"Well, I got a match. It's the logo from the Blue Ridge bus lines in Guthrie, Oklahoma," Ash stated, tilting the screen over so that Sam and Dean could see what he had found.

"Okay. Do me a favour, check Guthrie for any demonic signs, or omens, or anything like that," Sam asked, his eyes glued to the screen worriedly.

"You think the demon's there?" Ash asked as he looked up at them. Kim glanced to see Sam and Dean share a look, not answering his question.

"Just check it alright," Dean ordered, dismissing his question. Ash rolled his eye and went back to his computer making Sam and Dean wait impatiently. Kim was intrigued to what type of hunt got these guys so restless.

"No, sir, nothing. No demon," he announced and the boys sighed.

"All right, try something else for me. Search Guthrie for a house fire. It would be 1983, fire's origin would be a baby's nursery, night of the kid's six month birthday." Ash looked at him, startled as to why he was so specific about the information he was giving and Dean looked around to check for eavesdroppers. Jo, who was clearing a nearby table, started watching them. Kim watched as he diverted eye contact and moved closer to the computer. Kim tilted her head to look at Jo, who sent her a curious look that matched Kim's.

"Okay, now that is just weird, man. Why the hell would I be looking for that?" Ash asked on the verge of freaking out instructing Sam to pull out a beer and set it next to the laptop with a thunk on the bench.

"'Cause there's a PBR in it for ya," Sam offered Ash.

"Give me fifteen minutes."

Later on in the night, Kim was getting bored of sitting at the bar. She had lost interest in her beer bottle a while ago and was getting impatient, but she didn't know what of. There were only a few people left in the Roadhouse, including Sam and Dean. Dean sat down at the bar, opposite from Kim while Sam stayed with Ash at the table. Jo pressed a few buttons on the jukebox and the opening chords to REO Speedwagon's 'Can't Fight This Feeling' played.

Kim snickered at the music and her eyes unconsciously moved to Dean, who had a slightly uncomfortable look on his face; a fort snort left her lips and kept her head down. Jo carried a tray to the bar and set it down next to Kim, picking up her beer bottle and placing it on the tray. As she cleaned up, Jo started talking to Dean.

"What's that profile you've got Ash looking for?" she inquired cautiously, knowing it was a touchy subject but it didn't stop her form asking. Kim listened in form across the bar as best she could. She knew that its wasn't the smartest question to ask and she believed that Jo knew that just as well as she did.

"Hmm?" Dean hummed in acknowledgement. he knew what she asked, but he was giving her the polite option to retract her question and move on. Kim knew she wouldn't, she wasn't much for reading signs like that.

"Your mom died the same way, didn't she? A fire in Sam's nursery?" she asked casually. Kim groaned at her ignorance and blunt attitude. Kim softly caught Jo's attention and sent her a warning look, but her continued to proceed with the question.

"Look, Jo, it's kind of a family thing," Dean chuckled awkwardly, trying to avoid the conversation.

"I could help," Jo demurred, looking back at Kim again.

"I'm sure you could. But we've got to handle this one ourselves. Besides, if I ran off with you I think your mother might kill me," Dean said looking at Ellen. She was cleaning glasses behind the bar and looked directly at him. He smiled nervously, causing Kim to stifle a laugh.

"You're afraid of my mother?" Jo asked surprised.

"I think so," Dean nodded, gulping. Sam rushed towards the bar and stopped beside Jo.

"We have a match. We've gotta go," Sam announced, rushing to Dean.

"All right, Jo. See you later," Dean said getting up from his chair, sending a smile towards Jo. They were about to walk out the door when Ellen called them back.

"If you guys need any help, Kim here'd be happy to join," Ellen said pointing to Kim, who was hiding her head in her crossed arms, hanging her head between her crossed arms. Kim heard her name be spoken across the room and her head slowly lifted in regret, a low grumble in her throat.

"I'm sure the boys are fine by themselves," Kim hushed, her tone as a warning to Ellen to drop the subject. Kim was not in the mood to be dragged around the country with the Winchester brother, especially since they were so private about what they were researching; along with the Winchester brothers having the reputation of being a bad omen. People who trust them get themselves killed and dying wasn't something Kim had planned in her near future.

"Don't be like that Kim, they could use the help," Ellen argued.

"Jo can go, she wants to, don't ya Jo?"

"Jo's not trained like you, she'd be dead in a second. You want that Kim?" Ellen accused and Kim scoffed at her remark, not taking it to heart.

"Oh thanks, Mom," Jo muttered under her breath at her mother's comment. Kim grumbled under her breath and looked up at Sam and Dean, who seemed ready to leave. Dean looked down at Kim who was now facing the brothers.

"You're the chick who helped us gank that zombie, aren't you?" he asked and stood up from her stood once addressed. Kim gave him a sharp nod. "Yeah, I remember you. You're not half bad, kid."

"Damn, right. The smartest, bravest, and most professional hunter I've ever seen," Ellen boasted in Kim's favour. Jo was nodding along, agreeing about what her mother said after a nudge form Ellen,

"Dude, stop," Kim groaned running her hand over her face in embarrassment.

"Don't be so modest Kim," Jo started, smirking, enjoying the chance to embarrass her.

"Okay, Kim can come, but we need to get going," Sam said heading to the door. Dean nodded towards her before walking out, following his brother. Kim groaned and stood up, leaning on the bar, angry about Ellen's decision to add Kim into the conversation.

"Why did you do that? The one time I get the day off, I get forced to hunt with the brothers from Hell. I kept my head down and didn't speak for a reason, you know, because I don't want to hunt with them!" Kim spat, throwing her hands up in frustration.

"Hey, don't you take that tone with me, Missy. Now, you go after those boys and kill whatever it is they're hunting. You're a great hunter, you'll do fine," Ellen reassured, lightening the mood. Kim scowled at Ellen.

She found the brothers leaning on their car outside. Sam and Dean looked at her and she nodded, confirming she would join them.

"Looks like I'll be following you guys," Kim said about to hop into her car, but Dean said stopped her before she could.

"Okay fine, but you're driving with us. I don't trust you following me. You might ram Baby," he said getting in the car. She looked at Sam confused and questioned Dean's choice of words, but he gave her a look, telling her to just do it. Suspiciously, Kim got into their car and sat in the back and Dean started driving.

For a while, the ride was quite. Awkwardly quiet. Kim sighed, playing with her fingers and listening to Dean's music, which wasn't that bad. Everyone shuffled uncomfortably and Sam started looking around, trying to find something interesting to talk about, even though he and so many questions in his head to ask her, he believed it was inappropriate to ask in such an early stage of acquaintance but Dean didn't seemed fazed about asking and he would do anything to break the silence.

"Okay, so Ellen, Jo and you seem pretty close..." he said trailing on, not getting a response from Kim, because it wasn't really a question. He waited a bit more. "Are you like, Ellen's other daughter she didn't tell us about?" he asked slowly. Kim smiled at the thought, drifting into memories of when she was younger and helping Ellen around the bar.

"No, but we're family. I've known them since I was young," Kim announced, answering his question. Dean nodded, thinking of another question to ask.

"And... Ellen said you were the youngest hunter she knows. And I'm sure she's seen a lot of hunters so... How old are you?" he asked. Kim furrowed her eyebrows.

"Why do you want to know?" she asked defensively. Dean shook his head in surrender.

"Hey, just trying to start a conversation," he said. Kim nodded. She swore she heard Dean mutter "trust issues much" under his breath.

"How old are you guys?" she asked. Sam and Dean looked at each other.

"I'm twenty-six and Sammy's twenty-two." he told her, expecting her to admit her age.

"Huh," she said slowly. "I'm nineteen," she finished, even though she wasn't exactly nineteen, she felt like it was close enough to her birthday to announce herself as that age. She sighed, hoping the conversation would end there, but she knew it wouldn't.

"Wow, you're still a teenager?" Sam asked astonished looking back at her, "How does someone that young end up in a business like this?" Kim sighed, knowing this question would come up, she just didn't think it would be this early, since it's so personal. So quickly, she went to a sarcastic comment as a way to get out of answering.

"You know, pick up a knife and start swingin'." She joked with a smile, yet Sam was not convinced and he obviously missed the hint that she doesn't want to talk about it.

"Yeah but you must have started young to be—"

"I'm pretty sure not a lot of hunters have a good past, Sam. So why ask?" Kim warned, getting slightly defensive. Sam shut up immediately, his mouth closing as fast as a fly trap. Kim had a thing about sounding angrier than she actually was, but sometimes it came in handy. The ride became quiet and she immediately regretted what she said. Dean sighed and coughed awkwardly.

"Yeah, don't we know it," Dean said driving faster, eager to get to the job as quickly as possible.

The light was dimming and it was soon night and Dean seemed to be nodding off at the stirring wheel. Sam was asleep next to him in the front seat, snoring slightly but Kim was still wide awake and thank God she was, otherwise Dean would have sent the car flying into a tree.

The music was low, almost a whisper so that Sam could sleep. Dean lowered it subconsciously when he heard him snoring. Kim leaned over from the back of that her head was in between them.

"If you want to sleep, I can drive," Kim whispered trying not to wake Sam. Dean jumped, a small gasp escaped his lips making Kim chuckle. A frightened expression shot across his face and he let go of the stirring wheel which made the car swerve, losing control. He quickly grabbed the wheel again when he realised who it was and breathed heavily, lowering his panicked heart rate. 

"I forgot you were there for a second," he yawned looking at her for a second, then switching to the road. "No, I'm awake now," he stammered, rubbing his eyes, referencing to her scaring the hell out of him. Kim nodded and sighed.

"Yeah, sure. Pull the car over and get some sleep. I'll drive from here," she said frankly.

"No no, you're not driving Baby," he argued, stroking the side of his car.

"You're falling asleep!" Kim whispered, still taking Sam into consideration.

"I'll... I'll just pull over and sleep. But you, you are not driving," he said sternly, pulling the car over as safely as possible. "And I suggest you shut you're pie hole, sit your ass back down and do the same," he demanded looking at her as a small smile tugged on his lips. He wouldn't tell her, but he was thankful that she kept him from falling asleep at the wheel.

Kim groaned before slumping back in her seat and shutting her eyes. She knew this decision would only make the awkward trip longer, even though she knew it was probably best if she got some sleep herself, if she could.

•※•

Kim awoke to a jolt of the car, making her jerk awake. She would have fallen off the edge of the seat if there wasn't a seat belt on her to hold her in place. Still half asleep, she rubbed her eyes so they adjusted to the light. Hearing the laugh of Dean in the front, she looked up and saw Dean staring down at her.

"Wake up, Kim. We're here," Dean laughed as Kim sat up. She shuffled uncomfortably, still in the stage between awake and asleep where she could hardly tell what was going on. She yawned and stretched yanking her muscles awake before she punched Dean in the arm as payback and got out the car. Dean frowned and rubbed his arm before getting out with Sam.

"So, where are we?" Kim asked looking a round the new neighbourhood. It was filled with normal people living their ordinary life, not knowing that there was something supernatural luring in their precious town.

"Oklahoma," Sam answered looking around, blocking his eyes from the morning sun.

"And, why are we here exactly?" she asked, not sure what the case she was helping them with was about. Sam quickly scurried to think of a lie but it was easier to just ignore the question.

Later on in the day, Sam and Dean went into a coffee shop to speak to some people about a guy named Andy. Kim was confused and curious about the case they were chasing so decided to ask some questions, which lead to her realising that the Winchester brothers don't answer questions well.

She believed she was entitled to know what was going on considering she was on the same hint as them, but Sam and Dean had a different idea. They left her in the dark, refusing to answer her questions about Andy and what the case was. Dean decided that Kim wasn't going to follow them into the coffee shop to ask questions because she was too curious. "You ask too many questions," were his words exactly.

Kim sat outside the coffee shop as Sam and Dean marched in wearing suites and ties, rereading one of her favourite books: 'To Kill A Mockingbird'. From a young age, Kim found herself collecting classic books such as that. She was always fascinated with those types of book, enjoying the literature, starting her collection at the age of ten. It was a habit she got from her father. He too collected books, but instead of classic novel he collected antique hunting books that Kim used to teach herself with when she was younger.

It was only minutes later that the brothers came marching back out of the coffee shop and to the bench Kim was hunched over on, nose first into her book. Sam and Dean stood in front of her, waiting from her head to lift from the page, but she never did. She didn't even acknowledged their presence because she was so entranced by the book she had read hundreds of times before.

Dean shifted on his feet, clearing his throat to grab her attention. Hearing his not-so-subtitling cough, Kim slowly, as if time could wait for her, started closing the book at an excruciatingly slow rate, still reading the words on the page as it shut. The pages finally touched and when Kim was no longer able to make out anymore words, she stuffed the book in her bag and stood up, looking at the boys.

"So what did you find out?" she asked, swinging the bag over her shoulder. Dean looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"'To Kill A Mockingbird'?" Dean asked, "I never took you as the reading type." Kim rolled her eyes adjusting the bag on her back.

"Yeah well, there's a lot you don't know about me," she huffed.

"Right... Anyway, there were two people in there, Tracy and Weber. That's Tracy girl seemed to have some sort of relationship with Andy," Dean paused for a moment. "Weber seemed to like him too, but they said they don't see much of Andy, but if we were to find home, he'd be in Orchard Street. So that's where we're going. We also gotta be looking for a van with a barbarian queen painted on the side," Dean said lowly, looking around for street signs.

"Oh, so it's 'we' now?" Kim joked, heading towards the sign with 'Orchard Street' written on it. Sam laughed and jogged after Kim who had turned the corner, her eyes scanning for a van with a barbarian queen painted on it and it wasn't hard to miss. "Found it," she said casually, pointing to the van. Dean half smiled to himself before bursting into a huffed laughter, causing Sam and Kim to stare at him

"I'm sorry, I'm starting to like this dude. That van is sweet." Dean looked at Sam who was giving off a strange look and Kim walked off to look in the van to see if he was there. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Sam said looking away, as if everything was fine.

"Sam, you look like you're sucking on a lemon, what's going on?"

"This Andrew Gallagher, he's the second guy like this we've found, Dean. A demon came to them when they were kids, now they're killing people," Sam sighed.

"We don't know what Andrew Gallagher is, all right? He could be innocent," Dean stated. Sam looked around to see that Kim had started walking towards the van.

"My visions haven't been wrong yet," he announced. Unknowingly to the brothers, Kim heard what Sam had said. She stopped walking and questioned her hearing.

"Visions?" she whispered to herself, the two boys walking ahead of her. Kim shook her head indecisively and convinced herself that she heard him wrong. She began to question her importance to the case, and if they weren't going to tell her about the case, she wondered why she was there. It was blankly obvious that neither of them trusted her–nor did she trust them–and she was only excepted to join the case to shut Ellen up. She would much rather be working her own case instead of following the Winchester brother around like an annoyed child.

"What's your point?" Dean questioned Sam.

"My point is, I'm one of them," Sam said, not wanting to admit it.

"No, you're not," Dean rolled his eyes.

"Dean, the demon said he had plans for me and children like me."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, maybe this is his plan, maybe we're all a bunch of psychic freaks, maybe we're all supposed to be—"

"What, killers?"

"Yeah."

"So the demon wants you out there killing with your minds, is that it? Come on, give me a break. You're not a murderer, Sam! You don't have it in your bones."

"No? Last I checked, I kill all kinds of things."

"Those things were asking for it. There's a difference!" Dean said defensively, although he wasn't defending himself, quickly shutting his mouth when he noticed Kim had walked back towards them. She put one hand on her hip and faced them, using her other hand to block out the sun.

"He's not there," she informed them blankly, looking around to see if he was in the area. Sam looked around too and it didn't take long for him to spot the culprit.

"Got him," Sam pointed. A woman in a second-story window waved to Andy as he walked down the sidewalk below and he blew her a kiss as he walked away. He then greeted a man on the street, who smiled at him and handed Andy his coffee. Kim watched him, confused to why they were looking for someone who seemed to be a friend to everyone in the town. Another man was there which Sam spotted.

"That's him. That older guy, that's him, that's the shooter," Sam told them, watching the other man as he walked away and Kim listened and scrunched up her face, very confused to what was happening.

"All right, you keep on him, I'll stick with Andy. Go," Dean ordered running back to his car to follow Andy who was now in his van, and Sam walked off and followed the man who talked to Andy, 'the shooter' as Sam called him, leaving Kim alone in the street as the boys walked off in different directions.

"Wait! What?" Kim yelled after them, not knowing what the hell either of them were talking about. She groaned and jogged after Dean who was about to start his car. Dean looked at her running towards him and groaned as he waited for her.

"I keep forgetting you're here," he admitted lowly as she opened the door and let herself in, buckling the seat belt. Kim locked eyes with Dean who had a blank expression on his face, as did she.

"Thanks, I've never felt more loved in my life," she drawled dryly as he drove off, chasing after Andy. "This is why I work alone," she reminded herself.

Slowly, Dean tailed the van hoping to look as nonchalant as possible. They had been driving for only a few minutes when Andy stopped his car in the middle of the road and hopped out, causing Dean to stop right behind him. He grabbed his gun from the seat in between Kim and himself and hid it in his jacket. Dean rolled down the window as Andy walked over to the Impala.

"Hey," Andy greeted kindly, leaning his hands on the door to get a better view inside.

"Hey, hey," Dean nodded back, tightening the grip on his gun. Kim watched suspiciously from the other seat.

"This is a cheery ride." Dean smiled at Andy's comment and stroked his car again.

"Yeah, thanks."

"Man, the '67? Impala's best year if you ask me," Dean decided that Andy wasn't dangerous and put his gun in his inner pocket. "This is a serious classic," Andy awed, caressing the car.

"Yeah. You know, I just rebuilt her, too."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, can't let a car like this one go," Dean said smiling, looking at Kim who just nodded along, not taking her eyes off Andy.

"Damn straight. Hey... can I have it?" Andy asked nonchalantly. Kim's eyes widened at how forward his request was, expecting a quick and angry espouse from Dean.

"Sure man," Dean agreed, still smiling as he got out of the car. Kim looked at him as if he had just been shot.

"What? No!" Kim yelled, refusing to get out of the car. She looked at Andy with a horrified expression on her face while he looked at her with a world full of frightened confusion on his face.

"No?" Andy was shocked at her refusal to do what he had asked.

"Of course not you idiot!" Kim scolded sarcastically, staying firmly seated in the car. She was about to continue arguing when she was interrupted by a throbbing pressure in her head, making it feel as if her head was going to explode. Her hands automatically flew to the pained area, her eyes squinting shut due to the pain. Struggling to speak, she opened her mouth and eyes, her vision immediately blurred. She needed to scream, but no noise escaped her lips. It was impossible to breath. It struck again, not just in her head but in her stomach, making it feel as if someone had poured salt into an open wound and then stabbed her gut with a knife.

Her eyes rolled back in agony, getting hotter, sweat running down her forehead, neck and palms. It felt as if she was burning up from the inside out, so at an attempt to cool herself down, she rolled out of Dean's car and onto the road. Dean watched as Andy drove away with his car and then switched to Kim, who was rolling around on the ground feeling as if acid was being poured down her throat.

Dean snapped out of his trance and keeled down to help Kim. He watched as she screamed, sweated and clutched herself in agonising pain. Dean quickly went to help her, but she squirmed away, yelling at him not to touch her. He jumped back, unable to help as she screamed out her lungs and breathed in cold air. Dean pulled out the gun from his jacket pocket and aimed it at Kim as she cried in pain, not knowing what was wrong with her or if she was a danger to him, being the fact that the only started working together a night ago. With the gun firmly in his hands, he watched, unable to do anything to help and at that moment, Kim wished he had pulled the trigger.


	6. Chapter Four

Kim gasped for air, feeling the bumpy road underneath her skin. She shot up, taking a satisfying breath in, sitting on the road as her eyes searched her surroundings after her vision cleared. Her eyes landed on Dean, her glance traced up his legs to see him forcing a gun forward, coached and aimed at Kim's head. His expression was deadly stern but she made no effort to flinch at the sight of the gun. She looked emotionless as she stared down its barrel, as if he could pull the trigger at any moment without a second thought and she wouldn't care.

Panting heavily, she slowly stood up, the gun following her as she moved, unfazed with its presence. Looking up, she placed her hands on her knees as she breathed, watching as Andy drove away with the Impala.

Dean looked down at Kim and threw her a questioning look as she wiped the dripping sweat off of her forehead. Slowly, he uncocked the gun and placed it back in his inner pocket, eyeing her cautiously.

"You mind explaining what that was?" Dean asked, but it was more of an order, but similar to what Sam did to her, Kim ignored his question.

"Do you mind explaining why you let him take the car?" she asked raising an eyebrow, causing Dean to shut up as he had no explanation to give her and they both knew that their questions weren't getting answered.   
"Well, I guess we better start walking," she huffed, walking back the way they came, soon hearing Dean's footsteps behind her.

The walk was quiet. Dean–although still curious–dropped the question, leaving them to walk in silence. Only a few minutes into the walk, Dean got a call from Sam saying he saw Andy driving the Impala.

"I know! He just sort of, asked for it and I let him take it! It was mind control!" Dean yelled into the phone. Kim was quite a bit in front of him, but she was still able to listen in on the conversation and she could faintly make out Dean whispering about how it didn't effect her. He also muttered something about the 'attack' that left her convulsing on the road.

  * ※•



Back in town, Kim and Dean met up with Sam who was sulking, head in hands, sitting on the pavement as the body of Dr. Jenning's, the man Sam was following, was zipped up in a black bag and placed in an ambulance.

"I kept him out of the gun store. I thought he was okay. I thought he was past it, at least... I should've--," Sam grumbled to Kim who was sitting next to him on the side walk, her legs bent and open as she hung her head, listening to Sam. 

There wasn't an aspects of the case that didn't confuse Kim. They had to get Andy for some reason and she had no idea what Dr. Jenning's has to do with anything. Dean was excusing his willingness to give up his car as Andy's so-called 'mind-controlling abilities'. She had been raised to believe in creatures she had never heard of, but Kim believed that she had to draw the line somewhere. 

After the ambulance drove away, the three of them strolled the streets awkwardly wondering what to do next. Kim had no input on the decision, considering she had no idea why she was there in the first place when she could be enjoying her first free day in a couple of long months. The brothers had nothing to say as the wandered when Dean saw his precious car parked out on the street, unscratched and unharmed. With glee, Dean ran up to the Impala and laughed with joy, glad to see his car again after once fearing he never would. 

"Thank god!" Dean cheered in relief. "Oh, I'm sorry, Baby. I'll never leave you again. Well, at least he left the keys in it."

"Yeah. Real Samaritan, this guy," Sam rolled his eyes sarcastically, looking at the car that was left alone on the side of the street.

"Well, it looks like he can't work his mojo just by twitching his nose, he's gotta use verbal commands," Dean stated, forgetting Kim was there.

"The Doctor had just gotten off his cell phone when he stepped in front of that bus. Andy must have called him or something." Puzzled, Kim stopped in her tracks and pondered about what they were saying, but nothing really added up without an explanation.

"Hold on a freaking minute," she held her hands out, stopping them. "If you want me to follow you have to catch me up." Kim crossed her arms with a determined look on her face. Dean looked around, trying to look casually as he thought of an answer before hesitating to speak.

"Fine, but you have to tell us what the hell happened to you before," Dean bargained. Kim squinted her eyes before nodding firmly, confirming the deal. It took a while for one of the boys to say something, but eventually Sam started talking. 

"Okay, so... what are your questions?" he asked.

"Well, for starters I would like to know why we're chasing Andy? What is he? And what up with this 'mind-control'?" Kim asked sternly, refusing to be ignored.

"Well, I guess you're in this now, huh?" Dean's voice was husky and rough. "We believe certain people are getting abilities. They're all different types of powers and we have no idea how they got them," Dean replied with a sarcastic smile. Kim looked at him in disbelief, though she had no right to, considering her profession.

"Okay..." Kim wondered, still trying to get her head around the fact that either there is a new race of humans that have the potential to use supernatural abilities, or Sam and Dean were going crazy. "But he doesn't seem to be using them to harm people," she shrugged.

"Andy ordered Mr. Jennings to walk in front of that bus," Sam stated, visibly uncomfortable.

"But how do you know Andy was targeting him?" she asked again. Sam looked at Dean, who nodded before turning back to Kim.

"Well, this may be hard to explain but... I have an ability too," Sam explained awkwardly to her, trying to sound as well-adjusted as he could, but to their surprise, Kim didn't seem as horrified as they had thought she would be, "And I saw him in my vision." She just froze. Every fiber in her body was disturbed by the fact that if it wasn't Sam, she would have hunted him. Her mind urged her to keep a closer eye on him because out of experience being a hunter, anything with powers uses it for evil rather than good.

"I don't really know how to respond to that," Kim stated sternly, her face frozen. Sam and Dean shared a look.

"I, uh... don't exactly know how I got it, but I get visions. I see people's death and they're normally about others with abilities," Sam explained carefully, not wanting to freak out Kim as she was already tense. 

"That's not nightmare-inducing at all," Kim laughed awkwardly, soothing her tensions.

"You don't seem to be freaking out that much..." Sam stated, scrunching up his face slightly in awkward hope. Kim rolled her eyes at him and gave a cynical laugh.

"Freaking out on the inside," Kim's ranted quickly, her hands flew up to massage her temples in attempts to minimise her growing headache.

"So, what happened back on the road with you?" Dean asked, now unamused and determined for answers. Kim slowly dropped her hands form her head and huffed drily. 

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it," she hushed, avoiding the question, not trusting them enough to explain.

"What? No, that wasn't the deal. You said you'd tell us," Dean growled, stepping forward threateningly. 

"Well, I lied. Get used to it. That's what we do," Kim spat back, refusing to tell them information that she honestly didn't even have herself. The question was rather personal and she never really intend to answer it; in fact she believed it was an unfair deal. She was simply asking about a case, whether it being a personal case or not, her question was strictly so that she could understand what was happening. Their question had nothing to do with the case and therefore she didn't feel the need to answer. 

"If we're working together, you have to trust us," Sam said smoothly and Kim rolled her eyes.

"Is that why you kept me in the dark this whole time about the case?" she scoffed. Sam sighed softly at her. His soft face fell into a slightly disappointed expression; but Kim had multiple reasons not to tell them.

Kim had never been raised to trust anyone, especially someone new. Their curiosity about her personal life was an off putting quality she saw in them and made her trust them less. Secondly, she barley had a clue herself of what the hell was happening to her so she surely wouldn't be able to explain it to them in a way that justify's her problem and lastly, she truly saw no point in telling them. Kim was brilliant at research, she loved doing it and she strongly believed that if she hadn't found an answer to her problem, they definitely wouldn't. 

"Look, I just don't see the point in telling you, okay? You can't help me so what's the point?" she shrugged, looking at at them. Technically, it wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the main reason she didn't tell them either. She didn't trust them just as Dean said he didn't trust her. 

"Kim, you don't know that we can't help unless you tell us about it," Sam replied, and she saw a determination in both of their eyes that suggested that they weren't going to drop the subject.  

"Honestly, it's just wave after wave of excruciating pain and believe me when I say that my descriptions doesn't give it justice. It hurts like a bitch," she claimed, her tone slightly shaky but she was quick to fix her quake. 

"Looked like a bitch, too," Dean said under his breath, not really expecting anyone to hear him. 

"You gonna help me now?" she questioned, raining an eyebrow to see what they came up with. 

Dean looked at her confused, not sure what could be wrong with her. He had never heard of anything like what she described. He listened to Kim's tone while she described what she felt, as if she was being tortured at the thought of the pain she experienced but her posture shifted so quickly after she told them that it was difficult to detect. 

"Do you think it could be something... Not supernatural? You know, like maybe a diagnosable muscle spasm?" Sam commented, thinking about what she had been going through after concluding that he had never seen anything like that in his hunting life. Dean's mouth turned up into a snarky smile as he pointed to her.

"See, there you go. It's probably not even anything supernatural. It could just be a diagnosable disease," Dean chirped with a fake smile written on his face. Kim scoffed, ungrateful at Dean's sarcastic behaviour. She didn't believe she had a 'disease' as Sam had suggested, and she certainly didn't think Dean would act as contumelious as he was.

"Ha, ha," Kim laughed drily, sending Dean a piercing glare. His smile dropped as well as his arm, realising he may have crossed the line with Kim and broken the tiny amount of trust she had given him. "Let's just focus on the case, Okay? I'll figure it out myself." Dean nodded in agreement, getting back to the case was the best way to break the awkwardness.

"I just don't know if he's our guy, Sam," Dean stated, turning his back to Kim. Andy may have mind-controlled him into giving away his Impala, but he didn't believe he had the guts to murder. Sam looked at Dean in disbelief.

"Dean, you had O.J. convicted before he got out of his white Bronco and you have doubts about this?" Sam complained. Kim leaned against the car, waiting for them to decide what to do next.

"He just doesn't seem like the stone-cold killer type, that's all. You know," Dean argued with Sam. "And O.J. was guilty."

"So, how are we going to track this guy down?" Sam asked. Dean stopped to think for a moment, before he looked up to Sam with a sly smile.

"Not a problem."

•※•

Sam, Dean, and Kim walked up to Andy's van and swung open the back doors of the vehicle to search for anything that could prove Andy guilty, but the only thing they found was a backseat filled with pillows, a large bong, a hanging disco ball, several books and a mural of a tiger painted on an inner wall of the van. Dean laughed at the sight of the alleged killer as he picked up the bong.

"Oh, oh, come on. This is... this is magnificent, that's what this is. Not exactly a serial killer's lair, though. There's no... clown paintings on the walls or scissors stuck in victims' photos. I like the tiger," he admired, scratching his chin.

Sam scrunched up his face as he picked up a heavy book and flicked through it.

"Hegel, Kant, Wittgenstein?" Kim's interest peaked as Sam spoke of the famous philosophers. He held up their books to show them the titles. 

"This guy's into philosophy?" Kim pondered aloud as Sam set the book aside.

"Yeah, and uh, and Moby Dick's bong." Dean held the bong in his hands before excitedly smiling at Kim, who looked at him with a smirk.

Later that day, Sam, Dean and Kim were sitting in the Impala. Dean was eating something wrapped in greasy foil while Kim read the stacks of papers held together by a measly paper clip in the backseat while Sam did the same in the front. Dean stuck his arm on the car windowsill and threw the empty foil over his shoulder. The foil hit Kim's face and fell onto her lap. "Dude, the hell?" She glared at Dean, grabbing the waste and flicking it back at Dean.

"Ugh. You know, one day I'd love to just sit down and eat something I didn't have to microwave at a minimart." Dean wiped the rest of the grease onto his jeans.

"What I don't get is the motive. I mean, the Doctor was squeaky clean, why would Andy waste him?" Sam questioned, looking through the files. "Have you found anything on Andy, Kim?"

"No, he seems just like any other, non-sociopath human," Kim finished, also flicking through the papers to see if there was anything she missed.

"If it is Andy," Dean added, not looking at anyone. Sam gave him a dull look that expressed 'are you serious?'

"Dude, enough," Sam sighed, returning to his work.

"What?" Dean asked defensively, shoving his shoulders and scrunching his face. Sam stared at him again, the same expression settled his face, not believing his brother could be so blind.

"The doctor was mind-controlled in front of a bus. Andy just happens to have the power of mind control. You do the math." The evidence was all there and Sam was unable to look any further, unlike Dean and Kim who didn't believe it was Andy.

"Sorry, Sam. I'm with Dean on this one," she said, nudging Dean's arm. She threw the stack of papers to the side of her lazily, accidentally splattering out the papers over the seat and onto the floor. "I just don't think the guy's got it in him, that's all."

"Well, how the hell would you two know? I mean, why are you bending over backward defending him?" Sam argued, groaning at Kim and Dean who seemed to be ganging up on him.

"'Cause you're not right about this," Dean stated.

"About Andy?" Sam almost laughed. As the words left his lip, Andy suddenly appeared at Sam's open window and hit the roof of the car, causing Sam to jump in his seat and all three heads to sharply look towards him. Andy rested one arm on the window ledge as he pointed to the three of them in the car, his eyes not as confident as his actions. Kim narrowed her eyes at Andy, who seemed nervously confident. His voice was shaky with a strong undertone, but his hand quivered as he pointed to the three intimidating people staring at him.

"Hey! You think I haven't seen you three? Why are you following me?" he demanded, his eyes switching between the three of them, unsure of who was more threatening. His eyes flickered on Kim a little longer as he remembered her ability to go against what he said. The last sentence reverberated strangely, stunning Dean and Kim. Sam, who didn't notice the echo, took a deep breath before replying.

"We're lawyers," Sam replied calmly, adding a quick smile at the end, trying to convince him that they weren't threats, but Andy didn't believe him. No matter how convincing Sam's lying was, Andy trusted his instincts. "See, a relative of yours has passed aw–"

"Tell me the truth," his demanding voice echoed throughout the car.

Kim tilted her head at Andy, "We are–"

"We hunt demons," Dean blurted quickly and without thinking, staring into Andy's eyes. Sam and Kim sent an explainable appalled look to Dean, kind of mortified by what he announced.

"Dean!" Kim interrupted, not believing he just broke the number one hunter rule, to do what they do and keep their mouths shut.

"Demons and spirits. Things your worst nightmares wouldn't even touch. Sam here, he's my brother. That's Kim," Dean pointed toward Kim with his thumb. "I don't really trust her that much," Dean continued, ignoring the growls and warnings from Kim and Sam.

"Dean, shut up!" Kim scolded, trying her best to smack some sense into him and make him shut his mouth. She was taken aback when he flat out admitted he didn't trust her, although considering his actions towards her through the day, she supposed she should have expected it. Along with the fact that she didn't trust him either.

"I'm trying," Dean growled through his teeth before going back to spilling his guts to Andy. "He's psychic. Kind of like you. Well, not really like you, but see, he thinks you're a murderer, and he's afraid that he's going to become one himself, 'cause you're all part of something that's terrible. And I hope to hell that he's wrong, but I'm starting to get a little scared that he might be right," Dean ended, taking a long breath after he blurted out all the information he held in his brain about the case. Andy stared at him with an astonished and confused look mixed on his face as he stared at the three.

"Okay, you know what? Just leave me alone," he pushed, urging them to leave. Dean shuffled uncomfortably in his seat before nodding.

"Okay," Dean cringed, holding his head in his hands, realising what he admitted to.

"Alright?" Andy turned away from the car and walked in the opposite direction, but Sam and Kim stepped out if the car to chase after him. Hearing the footsteps behind him, Andy pivoted around to see Sam and Kim following him and sighed angrily.

"What are you doing? Look, I–I said leave me alone. All right?" Sam shook his head. "Get out of here, just start driving and never stop," he quivered. He flailed his arms to the horizon behind them, gesturing for them to leave. Expecting them to listen to him, he turned around and started walking again.

"Doesn't seem to work on me, Andy," Sam sighed, causing Andy to sharply twist around and stare at him, a stupefied expression spread across his face. Dean got out of the car and followed after them.

"Me either," Kim smirked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"What?" That's was the only thing he could say once he knew if they could resist him, he had no power over them and his once slightly confident behaviour dwindled. Andy was petrified as he stared into the eyes of people physically stronger than him as they stalked towards him, feeling quite intimidated. He shuffled backward, skidding his shoes along the hard road.

Sam studied Andy's confused expression as Sam circled him.

"You can make people do things, can't you? You can tell them what to think," Sam integrated, although he already knew the answer. Before Dean got too close, Kim held up her hand, warning him to stay back. Dean stopped and gave Kim a single nod.

"That–that's crazy," Andy nervously laughed taking a step back, unknowingly getting closer to a dead end.

"It all started about a year ago, didn't it? After you turned twenty-two. Little stuff at first, and then you got better at controlling it," Sam continued, taunting him the with facts he knew. Sam looked down at him as Andy looked up.

"How do you know all this?" Andy asked, shocked that three strangers knew so much about him, more than any of his friends.

"Because the same thing happened to me, Andy. My mom died in a fire, too. I have abilities too. You see, we're connected, you and me." Sam's tone changed form taunting to tender. 

"You know what? Just– just– just– just get out of here, all right?!" Andy shouted, becoming more freaked out the more Sam spoke.

"Why did you tell the doctor to walk in front of a bus?" Sam blurted, refusing to ignore the issue at hand anymore, taking another step forward.

"You can't just go ahead and accuse people, Sam--"

"What? You think there's another mind controller out there, or are you suggesting the doctor walked in front of the bus willingly?" His tone was dark and sharp, nothing like what she had heard come out of his mouth before. Kim swallowed a lump in her throat and sharply looked from Sam to Andy, her expression hardened at Sam's words. 

"Did you kill him?" Kim asked. 

"What?" Adam asked shocked, almost laughing at the thought of him killing someone. Sam's face twisted in pain and he took a step back to steady himself. Kim stepped cautiously towards Sam and reached out her arm.

"Are you okay?" she asked, concerned for Sam.

Suddenly, Sam stumbled and lost his balance. Kim rushed to catch him, but his dead weight caused her to collapse with him. They both fell to the ground as Dean rushed over to them. Kim felt the sharp rocks and stones from the road dig into her knees as she put all her weight on them.

Kim watched with an unsettled expression as Sam clutched his head and winced in pain as he lay on the asphalt. Dean looked down at his brother, a strongly concerned expression shot across his face. Sam gasped for air, his back straightening as he sat up.

"What? What was it?" Dean asked before he grabbed Sam's arm and pulled him up. Sam looked around while holding his head, still nauseous. He looked at Kim before staring at Andy with a disgusted look on his face.

"A woman. She's going to burn alive," Sam panted, looking at Dean.

"What?" Kim asked, utterly shocked.

"What else did you get?" Dean asked, ignoring the cried of confusion coming from both Kim and Andy.

"A gas station. She going to kill herself," Sam blurted, scrunching his face and squeezing his eyes shut at an attempt to get his full vision back. "She gets triggered by a phone call," he spat at Andy.

"What does he mean, going to? What is he–what is–" Andy stuttered, but was interrupted by an annoyed Dean.

"Shut up!" Dean shouted warningly at him as he held onto his unstable brother who was still trying to get small flashes of the flames burning in front of his eyes. "When?" he continued.

"I don't know," he winced when he finally got his breath back. Dean stared at Andy in disgust and revolt. "But as long as we kept an eye on the son of a bitch, he can't do anything."

"I didn't hurt anybody!" he shouted in his defence. Kim stood, left in a state of confusion. She had never actually seen Sam have a vision before, as it was quite intense.

"Yeah, not yet," Sam growled.

As the words left his mouth, a fire engine roared past them. They all turned to look at the vehicle as it sped off into the distance.

"Go," Sam told Dean. Kim decided to stay with Sam since Andy couldn't control her either. Dean got into his car and drove after the fire engine. Andy went to take a step around Sam but he held his arm out, causing him to bump into it. "Not you, you're staying with me," Sam looked around and saw Kim standing there, shocked. "And Kim," he looked at her for a minute. "You believe me now?"

Andy and Sam talked for a few minutes while Kim struggled to wrap her head around the fact that the two people beside her were not fully human. It was a concept she was willing to except, they didn't seem like they were hurting anyone, she just needed time to adjust. She was not afraid of them, not in any sort, but her mind struggled to except it.

A few minutes later Sam got a call from Dean saying that the woman Sam had a vision about was dead and she did burn alive by drenching herself in petrol and setting herself alight.

"Dean said he couldn't find anything, but he's going to keep looking," Sam told Kim, shutting his flip phone. He walked over to Andy who was sitting in an abandoned truck and the two of them steeled now confident that they didn't have a murderer in their midst. 

"So... you get premonitions of people about to die?" Andy asked as Sam sat on a tree stump next to him. Kim strolled over to them and sat down next to Andy wanting to listen into the convocation. Sam laughed and nods. "That's impossible," Andy chuckled.

"A lot of people would say the same thing about what you can do."

"Yeah but... death visions?" Andy asked unable to comprehend seeing into the future.

"Yeah," Sam replied.

"Dude, that sucks. I mean, like, when I got the mind control thing? It was a gift, you know, it was–it was like I won the Lotto," Andy sighed.

"Andy, you could have, literally, whatever you want, but... you still live in a van," Kim addressed.

"I mean, I–I got everything I need," he explained. Kim smiled at his simple and genuine answer. It was things like that Kim wished she could get back. "What about you? What can you do?" Andy asked. Kim looked up at him before pursing her lips. 

"Nothing," she said simply. "I don't have a power." Andy shuffled uncomfortably. 

"Then why can you resist the mind control?" he asked and Kim simply shrugged.

"I seriously have no idea."  

"So you're really not a killer, huh?" Sam replied making Andy laugh.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you!" Andy smiled, laughing as he spoke.

"Good," Sam nodded in relief, "Means there's hope for the both of us," Sam pondered as he lifted his head and looked into the distance. Kim turned to Andy who was looking at his thumbs.

"Do you know Tracy and Weber from the coffee shop not far from here?" Sam asked curiously, not exactly sure why she asked. "It's just, they sure seemed to know you." Andy's head shot up at the mention of their names.

"Yeah," Andy smiled. "Tracy and I... sort of had a thing. That ended a while ago, but Weber showed up a few months ago acting like he knew me. Like we'd been friends for years." Kim nodded along, yet didn't respond.

Dean rolled up in the Impala a few minutes later and hopped out the car, the door slamming behind him.

"The victim's names was Holly Becket, fourth-one, single." Dean said as he walked up to the truck. Sam turned to Andy who looked just as astonished as Sam and Kim.

"Who is she?" Sam questioned, turning to Andy.

"Never heard of her," he shrugged.

"Called Ash on the way over here, he came up with a little something. Apparently, Holly Becket gave birth when she was eighteen years old, back in 1983. Same day you were born, Andy," Dean announced staring at Andy, not believing that he didn't know her.

"Were you adopted, Andy?" Kim questioned bluntly.

"Well, yeah," Andy nodded not realising it could be a valuable piece of information.

"You were? And you neglected to mention that?" Dean growled finally getting the piece of information that was missing from the case. Everything was so new to all of them. Expressly Kim, who still couldn't wrap her head around the abilities thing.

"Never really came up. I mean, I, I never knew my birth parents, and, and like you said my adopted mom died when I was a baby–do you, do you think this Holly woman could actually be my m–" Andy wondered.

"I don't know. I tried to get a copy of the birth records, but they're hard copy only, sealed in the county office," Dean interrupted.

"Well, screw that."

•※•

Sam, Dean, and Kim marched through the police office where the files and birth records were stashed, as Andy talked to the policeman who was supposed to be guarding the room, convincing him to let them have access to the private files.

As they searched the room, through piles of papers and boxes of organised birth records, Sam found what they were looking for. He pulled out a box from the shelf and brushed of the layer off dust from the lid before lifting it off. He skimmed through the files, grabbed one and started reading it. It was unveiled that Holly was, in fact, Andy's birth mother and the doctor that was run over by the bus had delivered him, but to their surprise, they discovered that Andy had a twin brother. 

Sam was pacing the room, file still in his hand as he walked, Dean leaned up against a wall opposite to Kim who had crossed her arms and shifted her weight to one leg, while Andy stared at a printer nearby, still trying to wrap his head around the 'evil twin' situation as he called it.

Dean looked up at a very distressed Andy who looked at if he was going to pass out. "Andy, how you doing? Still with us?" Dean spoke, his voice hinted with concern.

"Um... What's my brother's name?" Andy asked, still in shock. Kim watched as he groaned, feeling sorry for him, although she was ashamed to admit that she almost envied the situation he was in. Though she knew he was going through a difficult time discovering he had a twin brother who was killing people, she would do anything to get her sister back.

"Here," Sam interjected Kim's thoughts as he handed Andy a piece of paper from the file. "Uh, Ansen Weems. And he's got a local address." Sam gestured to a line on the piece of paper.

"Wha–he lives here?" Kim asked in shocked. She stood up straight and walked closer to Sam, looking over his shoulder at the information in his hands.

"Let's get a look at him. Got his picture coming off from the DMV right now," Dean strolled over the printer and pulled out the printed picture of Andy's twin, a look of surprise scrambled across his face.

Kim's eyebrow rose when she saw Dean's stunned reaction to the picture. When Sam saw, he and Dean shared a surprised look. Kim looked at the picture confused since everyone seemed to know who Ansen was apart from her.

"Hate to kick you while you're freaked. Take a look at that." Dean handed the papers to Andy. He looked at the copy of the driver's license printed on the paper then turned his head up to Sam, Dean, and Kim, staring at them in shock.

•※•

The four of them were sitting in the Impala, Dean driving and Sam riding shotgun while Andy and Kim sat in the back as they drove back into town. It was now dark outside and Kim was unable to take her eyes off the night sky and the glistening moon.

"All right, Andy. Tell us everything you know about Weber," Sam demanded, Kim's head shot up.

"Well, I mean, not much. I... Weber shows up one day, eight months ago? Acting like he's my best friend in the world. Kinda weird, like trying too hard, you know?" he answered, leaning his arms of the seat in front of him.

"You know, you could have saved me a whole lot of confusion if you just let me come to the coffee shop with you," she growled by Sam and Dean completely ignore her.

From the backseat, Kim noticed Sam cringing in pain and rubbing his eyes.

"Must have known you guys were twins. Why did he change his name? Why not just tell you the truth?" Dean asked, completely unaware of the discomfort Sam felt.

"No idea," Andy admitted, followed by a loud groan from Sam.

"Sam?" Kim asked as Sam clutched his head as another vision entered his mind.

"Sammy," Dean shouted, concerned, looking over at his little brother. He struggled with the pain and leapt for the door handle, struggling to open the door. Quickly, Dean pulled over and Sam opened the door and stick his head out, filling his lungs with the cold night air.

Kim and Dean ran out of the car and towards the panting Sam who was struggling to get his breath back. "Hey! Hey!" Dean yelled, shaking Sam's shoulders.

"The girl in the coffee shop, on a bridge," Sam panted, looking up to meet Kim's eyes.


	7. Chapter Five

Dean slammed on the breaks near the bridge, causing the car to swerve to an abrupt stop. Andy had told them about the only bridge in town and they sped off hoping that they would make it in time. From a distance, Kim could see a silhouette of a car pulled up on the bridge, the dim light of the moon and the weak street light outlined the vehicle creating an eerie sensation to creep down her spine. 

Before the can could stop, Kim and Sam rushed out of the car and hurried to the trunk of the Impala. Dean and Andy came running around the side of the car, all in a hurry. "Dean, you should stay back," Sam told Dean as he opened the trunk, preparing all of the weapons.

"No argument there. Had my head screwed with enough for one day," Dean agreed as he stepped back, watching Kim pull out a gun and stashed it in her shoe. Kim felt for her iron knife in her waistband and another gun firmly in her hands. Cocking it, she felt a soft breeze graze over her hand, the cold night's air rushing through her hair. A chill slivered through her; she knew something would go wrong.

"I'm coming with you," she heard Andy demand as Dean grabbed a rifle and walked towards the edge of the hill, preparing himself.

"Andy, no," Sam sighed as he watched him clumsily gather weapons he had no idea how to use, knowing he would just make the situation worse.

"You're letting Kim go," he complained as Kim rolled her eyes and twirled her gun.

"Okay, let's get this out of the way early. Sam doesn't 'let' me to do anything. I'm a hunter just as he is and that's not my twin sitting in that van trying to kill everyone I know," Kim defended as she checked the ammunition in her gun, not bothering looking up.

"If it's Tracy out there... then I'm coming," he demanded unstably, his eyes filled with determination. Kim looked up from her gun, her eyes slowly grazed over a weakly commanding Andy. Her eyes flickered to Sam who was looking at her just the same. With a single, unsure nod, she had let Andy join the hunt.

The bridge was dimly lit as they stalked their way towards the car, content on not making a single noise. With a simple nod from Sam, they moved to surround the car that blended in with the night. Sam moved to the side of the car Weber was sitting while Kim moved towards Tracy's side. As she moved closer, the sound of sobbing echoed through the silence. Peeking her head around, she sneaked a look through the side window into the car to see Weber watching Tracy unbutton her shirt.

Kim waited for Sam to make his move before rushing Tracy out of the car. As Sam smashed in Weber's window, she flung open the door and grabbed Tracy forcefully. Pulling her out of the car she hear a gun cock. Sam aimed the gun at Weber's face, threatening to shoot. "Get out of the car! Now!" Sam demanded. Weber slowly put his hand up and turned to look at Sam, a cocky look in his eye.

"You really don't want to do this," he smirked irritably.

Kim had managed to drag Tracy out of the car before Weber could do anything. "Get out! Come on, let's go!" Kim demanded, helping the distraught woman out of the car. Tracy messily thanked Kim, tears streaming down her face. "Don't mention it," Kim panted, brushing off her gratitude, guiding her to the end of the bridge. Tracy turned her head when she heard Andy call out her name.

"Tracy, come here! Come here, it's okay," Andy blurted rapidly, taking Tracy out of Kim's arms and comforting her as she explained how she couldn't control herself. Without another second, Kim was moving back to Sam's side to help him deal with Weber.

"Don't move! Don't move!" Sam threatened, holding Weber to the ground with a gun to his head. Kim took the opportunity to stick a strip of duck tape over his mouth, stripping him from the ability to talk, although they could hear muffled threats escape.

It was when Kim had straightened herself up and dusted her hands on her top when she heard the sound of rapid footsteps from behind her and before she could do anything, Andy had ran and kicked Weber in the stomach, making him groan in pain as Andy continued to repeatedly kick him while he was down. It only took one sharp movement from Kim to send Andy flying off of Weber, but he was already dripping blood. "Andy, no! Let us handle this," Kim shouted. Sam pulled Weber roughly off the ground but he had started thrashing, sending a few kicks towards Sam who pushed him back onto the car.

"I'm gonna kill him!" Andy shouted, trying to resist the force of Kim who was still holding him back. 

"No! I got this!" Sam argued back, hoping Kim could stop his outrage. Kim got the messages and grabbed Andy, and with one sharp and strict movement, she had Andy's back pressed against her chest, one hand trapped between his body and hers and the other held still by Kim. She had trapped Andy in a held restraint he couldn't get out of, but it was a sharp pain in the back of Kim's head that sent her fleeing to the ground.

Her grip of Andy loosened and her body fell limp; from the corner of his eye, Sam watched Kim fall.

"Kim!" Sam fretted at her closed eyes and limp body, she was knocked unconscious. His eyes moved to the figure above Kim to see a hypnotised Tracy standing over her with a heavy log tightly in her hands. With Sam distracted, Weber took the chance to punch Sam in the face, causing him to stumble, opening the orotundity for Tracy to hit Sam; he was sent tumbling.

It was then that Kim's eyes started to flutter open, a slight groan escaped her lips. She twisted on the floor at an attempt to pull herself up. Her vision was fazed and she the second her opened her eyes, a pounding headache entered her head. Slamming her eyes shut, she groaned in pain and moved to the next best option. Conjuring some energy, she tried to listen to the conversation between Andy and Weber, but her ears were ringing too. It was just then she realised how hard she had dropped. Ignoring the pain, she squinted her eyes open. "No!" she cried out, reaching her lips arm out towards Tracy who was standing on the edge of the bridge, about to jump.

"You're insane!" Andy growled, being the most threatening as he could be. Wincing, Kim rolled on the floor, reaching for the gun she hid in her jeans. As she rolled, her hand accidentally dragged through a puddle of cold crimson and whipped it on her pants as she reached for her gun in her waistband. She grabbed it firmly and held it in front of her face, a clear image of her blood covered hands and gun came into frame. Furrowing her brows, she looked closely and steady her aim but there was no clean shot straight for Weber's head, Andy was in the way.

"I've wanted to tell you for so long, bro. But he didn't let me. He said I had to wait until the time was—" Weber was convinced he was doing the right thing, but both Andy and Kim were confused by who he was talking about.

"Who?" Andy asked.

"The man with the yellow eyes," he stated seriously, viciously grabbing Kim's attention. She had known of such a demon for many years... She remembered her father talking about a demon with yellow eyes when she was younger, but he had only referred to him as Yellow-Eyes. A murderous demon, manipulative and cruel. She just remembered her father strictly telling her to never peruse him at will. Realistically, this would have never been a suitable option for her where she should have rolled and taken the shot; but Andy was stuck in the line of fire. 

"What are you talking about?" Andy whispered forcefully. Kim noticed Sam's head rise to hear Weber talk about the demon that changed his life.

"He came to me. In my dream. He said I was special. He told me he's got big plans for me. Wait 'till you see what's in store, Andy, for both of us! See, he's the one who told me that I had a brother. A twin," Weber enthused.

Kim could feel her stomach turn with hatred as he spoke about Yellow-Eyes with such awe when she caught sight of movement in the distance. Kim prayed that it was Dean, preparing his rifle. Squinting her eyes, her vision began to straighten up and the sight of Dean preparing the gun aimed at Weber's head filtered through the bushes. A sigh of relief settled through Kim when she saw Weber turn to him, a knowing smirk on his face.

"I see you," he smirked, "Bye bye." Kim gasped painfully and reached for the gun aiming it straight for Weber but the line was blocked, she wasn't in any position to take the shot. She may have been in a bad position to shoot Weber, but Andy wasn't.

"Andy!" Kim called his name and he turned to look at her with fear in his eyes. Kim threw the gun into Andy's hands where he fumbled with it for a second, then turned to face Weber. Without a second thought, he pulled the trigger sent and the bullet flew straight into his brother. Weber cried in pain, a strip of blood poured down his back as he turned furiously towards his twin.

Kim watched as Andy froze with the gun in his hands, trembling. She struggled to her feet and rushed over to Andy, ripping the gun from his hand and held it tightly, shooting the last bullet through Weber's head.

Putting one hand on his shoulder and using the other to take the gun out of his hands. She looked at him and nodded in thanks before going to help Sam up from the ground.

•※•

The next morning, police crews had arrived on the scene. Andy was talking to three police officers, his stance unusually confident. Sam waited as a paramedic tending to his head, a small scratch from where he fell. Dean stood at his side along with Kim who insisted she was fine and refused to take any treatment.

"He shot himself. And you all saw it happen," Andy said sternly.

"Yeah, we did," the policeman murmured, manipulated by his words.

"Look at him. He's getting better at it," Sam smiled, Dean and Kim turning to look at him, slightly impressed. Andy watched as the policeman walked away, convinced with the story Andy manipulated for him. Slowly, Andy turned to the three of them and shuffled his way over to them, a lined smile on his face. He stopped in front of Tracy who was being tended to by the paramedics but looked at the floor when she ignored him. He looked at Kim for a second before turning back to the floor.

"What's up?" Kim asked lightly. Andy sighed miserably, his cheery attitude was absent as if it was never there.

"She won't talk to me, or even look at me," he sighed, his tone soaked in misery. "What—what am I supposed to do now?"

Dean looked over to Sam before quickly turning to Andy. "You be good, Andy. Or well be back," Dean threatened, only getting a nod back as a response. Kim sighed and walked up to Sam and Dean.

"Looks like I was right," Sam sighed as he walked away with Dean next to him, Kim following closely behind.

"About what?" Dean asked.

"Andy. He's a killer after all," Sam replied simply, losing hope with every word he spoke, like poison slipping from his tongue.

"No, he's a hero. He saved his girlfriend's life. He saved my life," Dean emphasised, refusing to believe Sam could be like that, making Sam focus on the positive.

"Bottom line, last night, he wasted somebody," Sam sighed. Kim furrowed her eyebrows, wondering what they were talking about; she hadn't known that they didn't see her fire the final bullet.

"Yeah, but he's not a foaming-at-the-mouth psycho. He was just—he was pushed into that."

"Weber was pushed too, in his own way. Max Miller was pushed. Hell, I was pushed by Jessica's death."

"What's your point, Sam?" Dean groaned, seeing he wasn't getting through his brothers thick head.

"Right circumstances, everyone's capable of murder. Everyone. You know, maybe that's what the demon's doing. Pushing us. Finding ways to break us." Sam insisted on being pessimistic, refusing to see the good in what happened last night.

"Sam, we don't know what the demon wants, okay? Quit worrying about it," Dean persisted.

"You know, I heard you before, Dean, when Andy made you tell the truth. You're just as scared of this as I am," Sam argued.

"That was mind control! I mean, it's like, that's like being roofied, man, that doesn't count," Dean demanded, making Kim scoff behind them.

"What?" Sam asked.

"No. I'm, I'm calling a do-over," Dean ordered.

"What are you, seven?" Kim laughed. The boys spun around to look at Kim, who was ranting behind them, arms crossed and a small smirk on her face.

"We keep forgetting you're here," Dean groaned looking at Sam, who knew she has just heard everything they just said before walking away back to the impala.

"Thanks, overwhelmed with feelings," she sassed, rolling her eyes.

"Doesn't matter. Look, we've just gotta keep doing what we're doing, find that evil son of a bitch and kill it," Dean ordered.

"By 'evil son of a bitch' do you mean Yellow-Eyes?" Kim asked, confirming what they were talking about. Sam and Dean looked at her, squinting her eyes as they wondered how they knew about they were talking about or what her relationship with him was. Sam shuddered his eyes at her, a glare she felt and switched her gaze over to him but he didn't move his glance. He had such a curious look at her, almost sceptically before slowly looking back to Dean.

"Yeah, I guess," Sam sighed, Kim nodded along before her cell rang, vibrating in her pocket.

"Hello? Ellen. What's up? Yeah, we'll be right there," Kim nodded. She looked at Sam and Dean who hopped in the car and started the long drive back to the Roadhouse.

•※•

Sam and Dean sat at the bar, Ellen and Kim stood behind it as Jo walked around the outside, waitressing. Ellen, looked at Jo, trying to find a way to signal her out of the room.

"Jo," Ellen said.

"Hmm?" she replied lazily.

"Go get us another case of beers," she said firmly. Jo groaned in response and refused to go, intrigued to hear what was going on, but Ellen insisted. Jo sent a little glare towards Kim, begging her to protest, but Kim averted eye contact and scratched her neck, making Jo march out of the room. Waiting for Jo to completely leave, Ellen turned to Kim and crossed her arms.

"So are you going to tell me about that last hunt of yours," Ellen demanded. Kim looked at Sam as she crossed her arms and fiddled with a necklace chain.

"Nah, not much to say," Kim shrugged as she shook her head. She never made much of an effort to talk to Ellen about things like this, she just preferred to keep it to herself just as she was taught as a child. It's hard as an orphaned eight year old to have strict emotional control but she had to learn and it almost became a crime to let a tear slip from her eye. 

When school was rough her sister told her to suck it up and when her wounds were deep she'd tell Kim to rub some dirt in it. She wasn't someone Kim could go to for emotional support and she never had any one else to go to and by the time she had a family willing to listen, she had already learnt form her mistakes of oversharing. Despite the adversities, Kim knew her sister always wanted the best for her and in the profession they were in, being ruthless was the only way to stay alive.

So when Sarah died, Kim kept repeating her sisters voice in her mind and walked on, listening to her wise advise; she knew that's what Sarah would have wanted. When Kim moved in with Ellen, Sarah's voice never died.

"You always say there's nothing to talk about," Ellen argued, desperate for Kim to tell her something—anything at all.

"That's because there's nothing to talk about," Kim continued. Ellen sighed, not wanting to start an argument, she brushed it off but didn't forget about it and turned to Sam and Dean. 

"I got this stuff from Ash. Andrew Gallagher's house burnt down on his six month birthday, just like your house. You think it was the demon? You think it went after the Gallagher family?" Ellen said knowing about the demon from John Winchester, an old friend of hers. Ellen knew about his obsession with killing the demon that murdered his wife and put his children in danger. He always made his way to the Roadhouse if he was close by.

"Yeah, we think so..." Sam replied, getting a reaction out of Dean.

"Sam—" Dean warned but was interrupted by Ellen.

"Why?"

"None of your business," Dean finished.

"You mind your tongue with me, boy. This isn't just your war, this is war. Now, something big and bad's coming and it's coming fast, and their side holds all the cards. Now, at best all we got is us. Together. No secrets or half-truths here," Ellen warned. Kim just scoffed at her speech. "Kim here never tells me anything. I'm not letting that happen with you two. You're not getting off that easy," Ellen continued. "What were you saying, Sam?"

"There are people out there, like Andy Gallagher, like me. And um, we all have some kind of ability," Sam started.

"Ability?" Ellen asked. Dean rolled his eyes, uncomfortably.

"Yeah. Psychic ability. Me, I have, um, I have visions. Premonitions. I don't know, it's different for everybody. The demon said he had plans for people like us," Sam mumbled awkwardly and Kim began to realise that Sam had not learnt his lesson from oversharing.

"What kind of plans?" Ellen asked, investing herself into the conversation. 

"We don't really know for sure," Sam sighed.

"These people out there, these psychics. Are they dangerous?" Ellen worried.

"No. Not all of them," Dean blurted, thinking of Andy.

"But some are. Some are very dangerous," Sam finished, sending a glance to Dean.

"Okay, how many of them are we looking at?" Ellen asked.

"We've been able to track a clear pattern so far. They've all had house fires on the night of the kid's six month birthday," Dean stated.

"That's not true," Sam said.

"What?" Dean asked shocked.

"Andy's brother, Weber? Or Ansen Weems, whatever you wanna call him, Sam and I looked through his files, and there was no house fire. There was nothing out of the ordinary," Kim said, knowing what Sam was saying since they looked through the files together.

"Which breaks pattern. So if there're any others like him, there'd be nothing in the system. No way to track 'em all down," Sam continued.

"And so who knows how many of 'em are really out there?" Kim finished. Ellen listened, astonished.

"Jo!" Ellen called.

"Yeah?" Jo asked, sticking her head out from around the corner.

"You better break out the whisky instead," Ellen replied and none of them refused. After what they are going through and what they will be going through, they deserved a drink.

•※•

They spent the rest of the day talking until it was night and they grew tired. Dean skolled the last of his drink, feeling the familiar burn as it slid down his throat. Even Kim had a glass, but Ellen refused to give her any more than that. Kim rolled her eyes and finished the last of her first and last drink of the night that she had managed to spread over most of the day, only taking sips.

Dean looked to Kim who was now playing an arcade shooting game Jo had managed to convince her to play with her. Kim laughed slightly, a small smile speed across her face along with Jo. Kim huffed politely as she watched her failing score appear in the screen and put the fake gun down and lightly punched Jo in the arm for beating her. 

"You just wait until you swap that for a real gun. I'll beat you then," Kim smirked waving her finger in the air. Dean checked the time and turned to Sam.

"We should head to Bobby's. We've gotta talk to him," Dean said, getting up and thanking Ellen. He was making his way to the door when he turned around and saw Kim high-fiving Jo, and although they had met each other barley a month ago, he had never heard Kim laugh so genuinely. Sam watched Dean's eyes and follows his gaze to Kim; he had also never seen her so honestly happy.

"Kim, we're leaving," Sam yelled out across the bar. Kim shot her head in his direction and saw that Dean was out of the bar already. She was surprised they even remember she was there, considering Dean's comments. One her way to the Roadhouse she was sure they were going to leave her behind, where she belonged, but to her surprise Sam had called her back. 

"Yeah... yeah, I'm coming," she said, a weak smile appeared on her face. She was engulfed in a hug from Jo  and Ellen then walked off after Sam. Walking outside, Kim saw Dean leaning on the Impala. "So, where are we going?" she asked, plotting her hand in her pockets. Dean got up and moved to the driver side car door and opened it, standing there for a second.

"To see a friend," he revealed before getting in the car along with Sam on the passenger's side. Her vision switched from them to her car, parked in the place she left it days go. Sam rolled down his window to ask what was wrong, and Kim lowered her head to the window looking straight at Dean.

"I'm driving my car," she proclaimed and without waiting for a response, she hopped in her own car, shoved the keys into the ignition and listen to her Jeep roar to life. She pressed her foot down on the accelerator and rolled forward, following Dean as they exited the Roadhouse parking lot.

•※•

They have been driving for a while now along a long road that seemed to be leading to nowhere, but she didn't mind. She was never the type of person to need someone with her all the time or became lonely when she was alone for a long amount of time. In fact, she preferred it; she enjoyed the silence. After all, it was what she was used to.

She followed the Impala onto a dirt road and into a car junk yard. Scrap metals were scattered around the large area of land, old cars were set up in uneven lines and in the middle of that stood a wooden house which looked like it had been abandoned years ago.   
Dean parked his car outside and Kim did the same, hopping out of the car as they did. She followed them as they walked up to the old house and opened the door, letting themselves in. Kim lingered outside for a second as they perused into the house, observing the rugged interior that looked as if minimal to no effort was used to decorate the messy area before following after them. 

"Bobby!" Dean called and only moments later an old man with a greying beard and a baseball cap on marched out holding a shotgun in his hands. Kim felt his eyes scan over her for a mere second before he turned to the boys, loosening his grip on his gun.

"Don't you boys knock?" Bobby growled, throwing the gun on the couch, relaxing a bit. He looked up at them, eyeing Kim. "Who's she?" he grouched, nodding towards Kim as if she couldn't hear him.

"Name's Kim," she said casually. He looked to the boys who nodded. 

"Huh," he huffed, "Kim." His gaze was strong and unsettling, something Kim had seen in her many years of hunting alone. He extend his hand for her to shake and she did. "I'm Bobby," The gaze that was filled with silent suspicion and untrustworthy thoughts and Kim nodded uncomfortably, signifying that she had heard his name as clear as she knew the look on his face meant. 

"Yeah, she's with us now," Sam nodded with a ghost of a smile causing Dean snapped his head around to him.

"She is?" Dean barked, staring at Sam as Kim shuffled on her feet placing her weight on one leg.

"She is," Sam affirmed. Kim shrugged along awkwardly, she could feel Bobby stare at her curiously, which she returned. Kim stopped moving and stood still, a blank expression on her face. Bobby rolled his eyes at the bickering of Sam and Dean and invited Kim further into the house while they stayed where they were, continuing to bicker.

"You hunt?" Bobby asked casually. Kim crossed her arms over her chest and nodded once, unsure if that was even a question for her to answer, it was pretty obvious.

"Yeah," she sighed simply.

"How long?" he questioned, attempting to keep the conversation going.

"Eight years now," she replied, looking up as she thought about her answer. Bobby seemed slightly shocked, squinting his eyes and scrunching his face in confusion.

"Eight? How old are you?" he asked. Kim scratched her head and looked into the distance uncomfortably, not sure why he was interested in such irrelevant things.

"I'm nineteen," Kim sighed, still keeping up the lie although she was technically eighteen. 

"So you started when you were eleven, ten?" Bobby asked in shock, Kim nodded to confirm, not specifying what exact age. "Tough life," he sighed making Kim nod her head slightly in agreement.

After a small while, Dean and Sam decided to join them. Dean stood in the doorway, arms crossed over his chest as he stood next to Sam. Light shone in from the window behind them. It illuminated around the two, casting a dramatic shadow on the wooden floor.

"Bobby," Dean finally said. "Can we talk?"

Bobby looked at Kim and rolled his eyes at how dramatic they were before shuffling off with the two boys, leaving Kim in the room alone. Normally, Kim would be compelled to search the room, looking for anything suspicious or off about Bobby, but the desire to do so never grew in her. She didn't feel like it was necessary, but she decided to casually look anyway so she had something to do. She shuffled over to the desk and peeked through some papers. She peered around the wall and saw six or seven phones hung up on the wall, each labelled a different officer. FBI; CIA; FED; Kim realised Bobby Singer wasn't much of a physical hunter anymore, but instead more of one dedicated to research for others.

As Kim flicked through some papers on Bobby's desk, she suddenly dropped to the floor as her knees collapsed on her. She could feel a white hot pain travelling through her spine, moving through her body. She collapsed, bringing her knees to her chest and screamed in agony as the immense heat spread through her nerves, running down her arms and to the very tips of her fingers. She flexed all her muscles as an attempt to release some of the tension, but it only caused spasms. She kicked the desk next to her as she twisted on the floor, making some papers to fall onto of her. She couldn't breathe, her throat began to close up. She let out a cry of pain, clutching her chest.

She heard footsteps running into the room in a shuffled panic. She turned her head up, causing a massive discomfort in her neck, to face the three boys who had horrid and worried expressions on their face as they stared at the writhing girl on the floor as she screamed and convulsed.

Quickly, Dean ran up to her, wrapping his hands around Kim, struggling to keep her still. Kim was in too much pain to prevent him front grabbing her. His strong arms clung to her, only making Kim shuffle uncomfortably. His fingers gently landed upon her skin, but the second their skin's touched, Dean flung his head back in pain and attempted to remove himself from her but it was as if the pain had paralysed him. Kim gasped greedily for air and sighed in satisfaction as she released her pain, but Dean screamed and all eyes stared at him. Kim's breath slowed as she relaxed her muscles, feeling the grip that the pain had on her body release. Kim stared at Dean who was groaning in pain as her lungs began to fill with air again and her thoughts returned to her mind. Quickly, she removed his hand from her arm. He almost immediately felt relieved as the pain disappeared from his body.

As Dean began to regain function in his body, he looked up to Kim from his flopped position on the floor as he panted heavily. Kim grabbed onto Bobby's desk for support as she pulled herself up, wiping the sweat from her forehead.

"Don't look at me like that," she panted. "I know as much as you do." Kim walked over to Dean and held out a hand to help him up. He started at it for a second before pushing himself up, hands pressed against the floor for balance. Kim backed off as Dean stumbled towards Sam and Bobby, who were still staring in shock.

"What the hell was that?" Dean growled.

"Not fun, huh?" she huffed. "Yeah, try doing that for a year," she spat. All of them glared at her. "I didn't know that if he touched me it would... transfer to him!" Kim shouted, flailing her arms towards Dean. Sam stared at the floor, muttering something to himself under his breath. Kim sighed and pushed her hair out of her face in one quick motion. "Look, I understand if you don't want me here anymore," she finished, shuffling towards the door, she pushed past the three of them in silence.

"I may know someone who can help you," Bobby interjected. Kim stopped and turned to him, intrigued. "Her name's Pamela."


	8. Chapter Six

Kim waited outside Bobby's house, standing right outside his door; the tops of her shoes touching the wood of the door frame. She looked straight forward staring at nothing-in-particular as her thoughts occupied her brain. She was reluctant to enter the house, not wanting to answer the many questions she knew they had. Right now, all she wanted to do was be by herself.

Kim considered herself a respectable hunter, someone who was always prepared for the worst. She knew she could rely on herself to keep a tough mindset, at least that's what she was taught to do but as her thoughts got deeper and more depressing, the more questions kept arising, she began to lose hope in what she once learnt.

Although her car seemed like the most comfortably place for her to be at that moment, alone and secluded with no burning questions for her to answer, she knew that they boys had many unavoidable questions that would eventually catch up to her if she didn't face them now. She sighed and took a deep breath, opening the door and walked in. As she walked, she has no idea what to say to them or if she should even say anything at all. She knew they would ask questions, cause that's what hunters do. They get into people's personal lives and gather up their secrets and when they no longer need them, they use your life against them. So considering Kim barely had a clue who these men were or why they invited her to follow along, she didn't trust them and she wasn't going to easily.

She marched through the wooden door of Bobby's house and proceeded to the opening of the living room, where the three boys sat and waited. She knew questions were going to come the second her eyes met with Dean's—she saw they were filled with hesitant curiosity—making her regret going inside instead of turning around and heading to a bar with a fake ID that allowed her to be the legal age to get herself as drunk as she needed to drown her thoughts.

The second she saw Dean's eyes was the second she regretted ever walking through the front door. Everything became instantly overwhelming  and she knew that they had questions for her she couldn't answer, even with the mere knowledge she had learnt from Pamela. She stood there with her head held high, naked an vulnerable as the three of them watched her. She despised the feeling, made her writhe in disgust, but there she was, willingly putting herself in a situation where vulnerability was all she felt. 

The longer she stared at her the more uncomfortable she felt, feeling the disgust crawl up her legs and consume her whole as their judgemental eyes gazed upon her. She would never sleep in a house of a stranger she felt so uncomfortable with when she had the option of a nice secluded care outside, so without a word she turned on her heel and made her way towards her car, all while feeling their eyes bore into the back of her head. 

The tension insider her kept rising, her mind never seemed to get a break from her constant thoughts. She quickly turned on some music from the car radio—not really minding what it was—and put it to low as she rested her head on the back of the car seat, silently expecting one of the brothers to march out after her; they didn't and she was glad that they hadn't.

The moonlight shone through her uncovered car window onto her face but she didn't mind. The soothing light was something most people would try and cover themselves from but she embraced it. It was the faultless things everyone found a fault in that she appreciated the most. Appreciation was something Kim was not an expert in expressing, so she found the little things and acknowledged them because they didn't need to told that they were cherished, she could respect them in silence. The small things everyone took for granted were things Kim was grateful to have because the everything else she had in her life seemed to leave her before she got a chance to enjoy them.

•※•

The morning air was cold, her breath turned to fog when she breathed out. Her eyes fluttered open as the soft sun shone through her window just as the moonlight did last night. Putting last night's mistake behind her, burning it deep down in the pits of her stomach, she walked back inside to see Sam and Bobby sitting at a circular table. Kim looked at them before walking in and plopping herself down next to Sam, who looked at her weirdly. They had not spoken since she had left to see Pamela the day before. Kim sighed and embraced the silence but she shuffled with her fingers awkwardly.

She was waiting for someone to say something, so she had an excuse to leave again but they stayed quiet. Kim licked her lips before grabbing a book from her bag. She moved to the couch, resting her side on the armrest and read her book. Opening to the page Kim left off, she started reading from the top of the page; feeling all eyes on her. She tried to read it, but the book was more of a symbol that warned people not to talk to her. 

Sam looked at Kim as she sat down on the couch before looking at Bobby, giving him a weird look which he returned. Sam wanted to say something. He wanted to know what happened last night and why she was acting so weird that morning.

"Uh, Kim?" Sam asked softly, getting up out of his chair and walking over to her, crouching down to her level patronisingly. He was sympathetic towards her. He knew what it felt like to be out of place, an outcast who had a dominating attitude and unwillingness to speak. He didn't know of the anguish she had already encountered in her life and when she saw her young face, he mistook he for a child.   
"What happened at Pamela's?" he asked softly. "You know you can talk to us," he sympathised. Kim's mouth stayed shut, her eyes never leaving the page. "You can trust us," he smiled softly, putting his hand on her knee, giving her a 'comforting' squeeze. Kim looked up from her page and stared at him. His large hand wrapped around most of her knee, making her feeling younger and smaller than she already was, she hate being patronised.

"Don't speak to me like I'm a kid. I may be younger than you, but I'm not a baby," she flicked his hand away from her and put her book down. Taken back, Sam got up and walked back to the table, surprised by her actions.

It didn't take long for Kim to realised how rude she sounded and immediately regretted her sudden childish reaction. It was almost an instinct now, that whenever someone spoke to her kindly or childlike, she would retaliate and seethe at them, especially another hunter. She became defensive easily when it came to the subject.   
"Look, I'm sorry, okay?" she sighed getting up and walking over to the table slowly, not sounding very sincere "I don't like being treated like a child and now that I have my reputation I refuse to be treated any differently from any other hunter," she finished, sitting down at the table with a slump. "I didn't mean to be so rude." She really didn't. She didn't want to seem like an over-emotional, immature, impulsive bitch to Sam and Bobby.

Sam and Bobby gave her a sympathetic look as Dean marched through the door with a greasy paper bag in his hand. The aroma of sticky, oily food flew through the air and the sound of the paper bag bouncing as Dean waved it around in the air. Kim hadn't realised he had been out to get breakfast, instead she thought his absence was because he was still asleep. 

"Who wants breakfast?" he said throwing the bags on the table for everyone to dig in. Bobby grabed out a burger as did Sam, Kim was the last to grab food out of the bag. Dean pulled out a burrito wrapped in foil and started eating. His eyes landed on Kim before quickly switching to Sam sensing the unspoken tension.

"What happened?" he asked with his mouth full. His eyes wandered from person to person as Kim sighed, knowing she's going to have to repeat herself.

"Don't worry about it," she replied. Dean was about to answer but Sam sent him a look telling him not to push it, both of them quickly learning she was not someone to repetitively annoy. The table was silent. Only the sound of ripping paper and tearing foil scratched at Kim's ears. 

Sam just wanted to help. He felt that Kim and the Winchesters could have a healthy relationship in the future but in order to have a healthy relationship there needs to be trust and communication.

"What did you mean by your reputation?" Sam asked. Kim looked him weirdly and raise an eyebrow. Sam believed it was an easy question. If it was a reputation, many people must know the story.

"Why do you care?" she asked, taking another bite of her breakfast.

"Okay, look. You're gonna have to talk to us some time about stuff like this," Sam started. "It's not like telling us is going to change our opinion of you." Kim rolled her eyes at him. He though she didn't want to tell him because he would think of her differently, when in reality, Kim couldn't care less what they thought about her. They were strangers to her and their opinion was nothing more than that. Instead she cared about the fact being in the unknown was a powerless position for hunters and giving them some knowledge would effectively be giving them the upper hand in hunting or blackmail. Some thing were better left unsaid.

"It doesn't matter—"

"Just tell us," Bobby sighed. Everyone looked at Kim curiously as she swallowed a mouthful of food.

"Fine. When I was fifteenI killed some wendigoes. The end," she stated casually, taking another bite of her burger. Dean choked on his last bit of burrito. They looked at her surprised.

"Some wendigoes? As in more than one of those sons of bitches?" Dean asked in shock. Kim nodded, chewing her food.

"And you were fifteen?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," she nodded, not continuing the conversation. taking another bite, she looked up to see all three of them staring at her waiting for more. "I was working at the Roadhouse when I overheard some hunters talking about a hunt in the bar late at night. Thought it was an opportunity to gank something on my own—you know—back then I was always looking for an opportunity to show everyone I wasn't a little girl anymore. So, stupidly, having done almost no research, I dove head first into this wendigo case and barely walked out alive. The men at the bar were there when I arrived, one was already dead and the other was tied up to be a midnight snack," Kim sighed. "There were three of them. Those things were excellent hunters. I thought I was smart and tricked them by masking my scent and going around the back, but they knew I was there all along. I killed them, though, and saved the hunter, but it was all luck."

_Kim stumbled into the empty Roadhouse, her weak legs barely able to carry her weight. Her duffel bag was slung sloppily over her shoulder before she dropped it at the Roadhouse's front door. Her body was aching, her knees wobbling, as if she was about to collapse. She was barley able to hold pressure to the deep, open wound on her stomach but didn't dare lift her hand; it was the only thing holding her stomach in place._

_Her hair was matted into a thick bush, she attempted to push it out of her face as she limped discreetly into the bar. It was extremely early in the morning and she hoped that no one was awake to see her in such a horrid state._

_Kim was covered in dirt and grime, blood oozed from each cut she obtained. When she wiped her forehead, she smudged blood and dirt over her face. Blood trailed her as she crept through the bar, the front doors closing silently behind her._

_She cringed with each step, the pain surging through her body. With a painful turn of her neck, she saw the puddle of blood she had created. She wasn't sure how'd she clean it up before Ellen found it._

_Kim made sure to keep her steps quite, each step was taken with precision and care. No one was in the dark bar and she was hoping to keep it that way. Planning the quickest and quietest rout to the bathroom in her head, she took another step._

_In a sudden moment, the lights turned on and blinded Kim. In a rushed and panicked look, Kim saw Ellen standing at the top of the hallway Kim was about to sneak down. Her face instantly swirled into a mortified expression as she took in Kim's appearance. Blood dripping and pained, Kim stood paralysed in front of her, only adjustment her hand on her stomach; a gentle "oh shit," escapade her mouth. She knew she was in huge trouble._

"I got the world's worst yelling from Ellen when I walked back into the Roadhouse all bloody and torn up," she slightly laughed at the memory, but the boys weren't laughing, mesmerised by how stupid and lucky Kim was, although non of them would admit that would need an extensive amount of talent.

"Wow," Bobby awed slightly as he shook his head in disapproval. Kim stayed silent for a second, turning one side of her lips upwards.

"What about you guys? You've got a reputation worth killing for," Kim cautioned, knowing that such questions can bring up repressed memories just sit had for her. Kim knew that no one chooses to be in the hunting business and everyone had their own way journey of finding themselves stuck in the hunting life, wrapped in a motel bed sheets that were drenched in strangers sweat, covering up wounds that should have left one dead hours ago. Dean looked at her, thinking about what to say.

"Our dad was good at what he did. We just followed in his footsteps," Dean said. "Saving people, hunting things. The family business." Kim smiled and nodded, fiddling with her breakfast in her hand, remembering that exact phrase.

"Good is an understatement," Kim replied casually looking down.

"How do you know our dad?" Sam asked, intrigued.

"Everyone knew your dad," she replied instantly, in a tone which implied what she said was obvious. Her words came out quick and planned. Shaking off the last remark Kim made, Sam was determined to create open communication between all of them, although he knew Dean was a stubborn hard-ass, yet it seemed Kim would be just as difficult to crack.

"Okay, so, what did Pamela say?" Sam's words were like venom to Kim's ears. They rattled in her brain for before she could grasp what he said. Kim swallowed her breath and recalled the previous night.

•※•

_It was a short drive compared to others, really, but it still took her a while to get to her destination. Kim stepped out of her car and walked to the address Bobby had given her. Knocking on the door of the small house, a young woman with black hair and a slumped figure answered the door. The lady looked Kim up and down as she leaned on the open door casually. She smiled at Kim with a small ghostly smirk on her lips._

_"You must be Kim. Bobby told me he was sending you," she said with a smile. Kim gratefully sent one back as she entered the mysterious house._

_Pamela seemed like a decent person at first glance, but Kim never judged by appearance. They were deceiving if manipulated correctly and she had never learnt to underestimate the cleverness and manipulation skill of a person she had never met. She was tall with black curly hair a devilish smile. Her posture seemed to be filled with  a casual confidence, along with every other expression in her body. Kim could tell, even without being psychic, that her so-called 'aura' was stuffed with confidence like a rich kids Christians stocking. But Kim also knew, cockiness always came to bite you in the ass at the end of the day._

_Kim followed Pamela as she strutted through her house, leading Kim to a room filled with many rare ingredients and symbols she had never seen before. Kim never believed in psychics, and rolled her eyes at the things she saw. She was taught that even though monsters are real, she didn't have to believe in everything. Pamela watched her from the corner of her eyes._

_"You don't believe in this stuff," Pamela stated, watching how Kim composed herself around her house. Kim huffed and nodded slowly._

_"What gave it away? Let me guess, you read my mind," she grinned. Pamela laughed, leading her to the table. She pulled out a chair for Kim, gesturing her to sit down._

_"Shall we begin?" Her mouth was curved in a cocky smile as Kim sat on the chair, ready to listen, both of them ready to prove each other wrong._

•※•

"I'll tell you, just later. I'm still trying to wrap my head around it," she admitted. Sam and Bobby smiled, but Dean scoffed.

"What? We asked a—"

"I said I'd tell you later. Quit whining," Kim blurted, interrupting his tantrum before he could go any further. Kim sighed at his actions, seeing as he was not a very sympathetic person, just as she wasn't. She looked up at Dean. "How about you tell me about your life? Seeing as you're so interested in mine," she finished. Dean scowled at her, ignoring her question, but Sam through it was a good idea.

"Okay..." Sam said thinking about what he was going to say and how he was going to get her to talk. "Here's the deal. You're in this with us now and if this is going to work, we're gonna have to have a civil relationship, that includes an extent of communication, right? So we tell you our story, you tell us yours," Sam suggested. Kim considered it. She didn't even know how long she would be staying with the Winchesters, although Sam spoke as if it would be a while.

She considered why she was still with them. Sure, Sam called her back but she didn't have to come. She was fine hunting by herself for years. The thought of leaving them now dwindled in her mind while she still had her car and hadn't said anything extensive.   
She wondered if it would be better if she left now and went back to her old ways. Hunting alone, with no one there to tell her what to do or what she was doing wrong, but most of all, if she went now, she would keep her personal life private.

Despite all the appealing reasons for Kim to leave, she agreed to the deal before her body had the chance to get up and leave.

"Great," Sam smiled. Sam turned to look at the displeased expression on Dean's face. He was just glad Dean didn't protest. "So, um... I guess we start from the start. Our mom was murdered by the Yellow-Eyed Demon when Dean and I were young. I'm guessing you know about the Yellow-Eyed Demon?" Kim just nodded. "After that, our dad was obsessed with killing anything supernatural, especially Yellow Eyes. He was hunting for most of our childhood. We switched houses and schools every few months and never really had a home. Just recently, our dad died. He had the Colt last, but when we found him, it was gone. Dean was injured and on the brink of death and then he was suddenly cured and our dad was dead." Dean looked down at his hands and licked his lips.

"Are you serious?" she blurted. "No way in hell did he give that thing away." Kim was astonished with what she had just heard, that she forgot who had just told her. Kim watched as they looked at her sceptically, processing her words carefully. She lack of consideration for his death and more for the Colt was something that baffled them, when a normal person would send a small word of condolence. Dean looked up at her and have her a half nod, slightly confused to what she knew about their father.

Sam furrowed his eyebrows before slowly moving on, he cocked his head towards Bobby. "We've pretty much known Bobby for most of our lives. He helps us on our hunts and was an old friend of dad's. Also, I have this ability. I have premonitions of people dying before it happens. That's about it," Sam sighed, changing the subject. "Your turn." Kim looked at them and shrugged.

"Uh, not much to say. Mom died when I was five, Dad died when I was eight, my older sister died when I was thirteen. All of them were hunters, of course, they usually didn't let me come with them, being the youngest. They always hoped I would have a better life than them. I started hunting by myself after everyone died and almost got myself killed until someone saved my ass," Kim laughed at the memory and how stupid she was back then.

"Followed a vampire into a nest. Of course, I had no idea what a nest was like back then. I wasn't even tall enough to decapitate a vampire if I wanted to. Then this guy, a hunter, saved my life and I got me my first solo kill. He taught me what I know about hunting, but he would go on solo hunts and had a family of his own, so when he left me and he dropped me off at Ellen's. She welcomed me into her family and house. I've been with her ever since. Every now and then, the man would come back and we'd go on hunts, but the day I turned sixteen, I went hunting on my own. Ellen tried to stop me but she knew she couldn't. Every so often the man would come and see me or I'd go and see him if I could find him, that is. I haven't seen him in a year," Kim smiled sadly. "I heard he died not so long ago. I hope he died doing something courageous, like her wanted. A hunter's death. I just learnt recently that he had," Kim finished her story, no emotion in her voice or tears in her eyes as if everything she'd been through was normal.

Sam smiled sadly at her, processing the story she told them. "Sounds like you had a family that cared about you," he smiled. Kim thought for a second before nodding as a response, avoiding eye contact by looking down. "You said you had an older sister, what was her name?" he asked curiously. Kim looked up at him and raised an eyebrow almost expecting him to back out of his question, but he stood his ground.

"Sarah." Kim's sentence was short and sweet, give the tiny bit of information he asked for with no secret details.

"Nice name," Dean added. Sam nodded, agreeing with his brother before uncomfortably shuffling in his chair.

"And, uh... how old was she when she... uh—" He spoke hesitantly as if any sudden noise could make a bomb explode.

"Died?" Kim finishing his sentence. "Eighteen," she answered.

"So young," Bobby added from behind Sam and Dean. Sam thought about it for a second.

"So she was five years older than you?" he asked.

"Yeah." Was all she replied with. Sam nodded his head.

"So uh, if you don't mind me asking, how did she die?" Kim shivered under his words as she was forced to remember that horrific moment. She quickly shook her head at the picturing of the repressed memory. Kim's eyes shot up to meet Sam's apologetic ones.

"You ask a lot of questions, ya know?" Kim accused before standing up and walking over to the wall to lean on it. Dean wiped his hands on his jeans before standing up.

"Who want to go get lunch?" he asked with a smirk on his face and food on the side of his mouth. Kim chuckled and shook her head playfully.

"We just finished breakfast," Kim replied with a smile on her face, looking towards Sam as if asking if Dean was serious. Sam just shrugged his shoulders with a smile on his face.

•※•

The small restaurant was filled with people being social and doing their job. Sam, Dean, and Kim sat at a table while Dean ate his ketchup and fries and Sam was on his laptop. Kim had her head stuck into another book of hers called 'The Catcher In The Rye' by J.D Salinger.

"So much for our low profile. You've got a warrant in St. Louis, and now you're officially in the Fed's database." Sam groaned at his older brother showing him the mugshot of him with privet information on his laptop screen. Kim put the book down and listened to their conversation. Dean was taking the situation much lighter than Kim would have thought.

"Dude, I'm like Dillinger or something," he said with a grin spread from ear to ear as he chewed on a fry. Sam scoffed at his immaturity.

"This is serious Dean. It makes the job harder, we've got to be more careful now," Sam complained.

"Wait, Dean's in the FBI's database?" Kim scoffed. "What did ya do?" she asked looking at Dean who just smirked in response.

"We've had a... history with the police," Sam intervened.

"Shifter," Dean added, he watched at Sam scrolled through his laptop, a stern expression on his face. "Well, what do they have on you?" Dean asked cockily. Sam's eyes were glued to his screen as he typed in his name and scrolled through information.

"I'm sure they just haven't posted it yet." His eyes never left the screen.

"No accessory? Nothing?" Dean asked the smile had not left his face. Sam shot a look at his brother.

"Shut up," he scoffed. Dean laughed at him.

"You're just jealous," Dean bickered.

"No, I'm not," Sam protested, a bit too eager to reply. His voice was filled with annoyance as he glared at his brother.

"Uh-huh," Dean mocked as he shoved another fry into his mouth. Sam rolled his eyes and went back to his computer and Kim watched in amusement. "All right. What do you get on the case there, you innocent, harmless young man, you?" Dean smirked, making Kim laugh at his comment. Sam glared at Kim, his eyes persisting her not to encourage Dean. Quickly, he shut the laptop, obviously annoyed and pulled out some pieces of paper from his bag and started ready from them.

"Architect Sean Boyden plummeted to his death from the roof of his home, a condominium he designed," he said.

"Hmm," Dean huffed slightly, "Build a high-rise and jump off the top of it. That's classy," he said, looking nowhere I particular. "When did he call animal control?" Dean asked. On the car ride to the restaurant, there was an announcement over the radio about the man's death after he committed suicide. It was heard that he reported the vicious dog to animal control but nothing was found. He could have been arguably suicidal, but the three of them thought otherwise.

"Two days earlier," Kim replied, looking over Sam's shoulders at the report.

"Did he actually say, 'black dog?'" Dean asked Kim as her eyes scrolled violently down the pages, processing the information.

"Yeah. A vicious, wild, black dog. The authorities couldn't find it, no one else saw it; in fact, the authorities are a little confused as to how a wild dog could get past the doorman, take the elevator up and start roaming the halls of the cushiest joint in town," Sam smiled sarcastically. "After that, no more calls, he doesn't show up for work, two days later he takes a swan dive," Sam replied, reading from the sheet.

"This can not be good," Kim muttered under her breath, sitting back in her seat.

"You think we're dealing with an actual black dog?" he asked, refusing to werewolves. Sam just shrugged but Kim didn't dare move.

"I don't know, maybe," he said casually.

"What's the lore on it?" Dean asked more serious.

"All pretty vague. I mean, there are spectral black dogs all over the world, but... some say they're animal spirits, others say death omens. But anyways, whatever they are, they're big, nasty," Sam replied handing him the papers. Kim just scoffed under her breath and mutter something along the lines of 'you don't know the half of it.' Sam sent her a weird look, but he didn't quite catch what she said. Dean huffed a laugh and showed Sam and Kim the picture on the sheet of a long, black dog with sharp teeth and ragged fur.

"Yeah, I bet they can hump the crap out of your leg." Sam only replied with a blank expression while Kim choked back a laugh, trying to be serious. "What, they could," he said defensively.

Sam and Dean went on with the case as Kim sat quietly in her chair, dreading the fact that she might know what they're up against and if she's right, it's not going to end pretty.

•※•

Sam, Dean, and Kim walked into the house of the victim's business partner. The man was short and chubby, wearing a blue shirt and cream jumper and jeans while Sam and Dean wore suits and Kim wore a blue button down top and pencil skirt. Kim had to admit, the boys fixed up well. They told the man that they were her as a tribute to Sean, as he and his partner were successful architects for an article in an architectural magazine.

"No, it... it's just, a tribute. Yeah. See, Sean always got the tributes. He kills himself, leaves me and his family behind... Well, he gets another tribute." The man laughed and shook his head in disgust, shocked that even after death, Sean was getting more attention than him.

"Right. Any idea why he'd do such a thing?" Sam asked genuinely, but the man just shook his head.

"I have no clue, I mean he lived a charmed life," the man replied.

"How so?" Kim questioned.

"He was a flat-out genius. I mean, I'm capable, but next to him, I... And it wasn't always that way, either."

"No?" Dean asked, feeling that there was more to the story than he was telling.

"You wanna know the truth? There was a time where he couldn't even design a pup tent. Hell, ten years ago he's working as a bartender at this place called Lloyds. A complete dive," the man explained as if the man magically appeared with God given talent over night. Kim swallowed a lump in her throat as she listened to the information. 

"Right. So what changed?" Sam asked.

"You got me. But overnight, he gets this huge commission, and he starts designing... He starts designing the most ingenious buildings anyone has ever seen. It was like, the level of Van Gogh, and Mozart..." the man sighed as he thought about something.

"What?" Dean asked abruptly. As the story grew Kim was convinced her theory was true and if it was, she had to tell Sam and Dean as quickly as possible. The man scoffed a sickening laugh.

"It's funny, true geniuses. They seem to die young, don't they? To have kind of talent, why through it all away?" the man sighed, looking up to Sam, Dean, and Kim. They all took a small breath, before looking at each other; but Kim was hiding a wold of grief inside. 


	9. Chapter Seven

Anyone who knew Kim well enough would know that she was not an ignorant person, which was something hunters didn't expect from someone of such a young age. Something as valuable as wisdom was seen as something a hunter would gather in time and patience, usually found in older, more experienced people of the trade; but Kim had done a lot of maturing in a short amount of time. Cocky hunters easily mistook her for a naive kid who thought she was better then she was, but in reality, she knew what she knew and she knew what she didn't making her one of the sharpest knives in the duffel bag. Kim had memorised a significant amount of facts about hunting; symbols, spells and chants; all things hunters need to survive along with some unless facts she had managed to cram into her brain. She was a very clever girl, clever enough to to figure out what their most recent case was about.

Kim watched from the back seat of the Impala as the morning light shone through the window and make the car a light orange. Sam sat in the front seat, the radio silent as they waited for Dean to walked out of a single story building that had a sign saying 'Animal Protection Agency' and holding a sheet of paper in his hand.

"So?" Sam asked as Dean sat in the driver's seat. Kim leaned forward so that her head was in between the front two seats. Dean turned to them and smiled.

"Secretary's name is Carley, she's twenty-three. She, uh, kayaks and they're real," he grinned, slowly flicking through the papers in s hand. Kim rolled her eyes at him as he smirked cockily to himself.

"You didn't happen to ask her if she's seen any black dogs recently, did ya?" Sam replied with a small sarcastic smile, getting back to the case. Dean held up a piece of paper in his hand and Kim reached for it and read the list of names who had complained about a black dog.

"Every complaint called in this week about anything big, black, or dog-like. There are nineteen calls in all and, uh," Dean said pulling off a posted note from the piece of paper. "I don't know what this thing is," he said flicking the paper around dismissively. Sam took the posted note from Dean and laughed before glancing up at him, the light making his young, infant like skin flawless. Kim and Sam looked similar in the way of how close to child like they looked. Flawless skin and undeveloped bone structures.

"You mean Carly's MySpace address?" Sam chuckled. Kim huffed a stiff laugh and grabbed the posted note off Sam and handed him the sheet with the names on it. She started at it for a bit before glancing up at Dean and laughing, handing back the note to him, who looked at it confused.

"Yeah, MySapce, what the hell is that?" he asked seriously as he stared down at the paper. Kim and Sam looked to each other as Sam laughed quietly. "Seriously, is that some sort of porn site?" he asked.

"Yes Dean, it is. MySpace is a porn site," Kim said casually sarcastic and rolled her eyes. It would never be heard from her directly, but Kim was starting get used to Sam and Dean's company to the point where she was starting to get a bit more comfortable around them. Not comfortable enough to answer ever single detailed questions they'd ask her, but enough for her to stop the meaningless snaps of defence.

It was hard for Kim to not pick up on some things about the brother. As she completed hunts with them she involuntary learnt their impulse moves and what they do when in a forcing situation and it was easy to tell the both of the brothers knew her's too. By both of their impulse actions, it became more clear for Kim to decipher the brothers personalities.

Kim had picked up on some things about Sam and Dean through the hunts as she watched their impulse moves unravel. Sam had the more sympathetic approve, the one who always understood the opposite side of the argument, who's mistakes were expensive and easily misplaced trust and empathy. Sam was the type of hunter who didn't make it far without a 'Dean' Bu their side. Trusting and naive were not traits often found in long living hunters, unless that had an overprotective, always sceptical hunter along with them and Dean's fighting could be described as exactly that. Sharp and untrusting actions constructed Dean's impulse moves which weighed out the friendly attitude of Sam's, making them a worthy opponent for anyone who crossed their paths; but she knew the hunting duo were not to be that way forever. Events and time change people, and the two that stood before Kim now, may not be the two that stand before her when it was time for her to leave.

•※•

Later on in the day when the sun was still scorching down on them, Dean, Sam and Kim pulled up to a white suburban house with a freshly watered green garden that looked too well done for some ordinary folk to manage. The house was a crisp white that clashed with the vibrant green garden and the pink flowers that bloomed perfectly. Flower-filled bushes marked the front door entry which was covered by a little veranda held up by stone pillars and a little footpath that lead to the door.

Kim envied the person that owned this house. Only someone who was well set up in life financially and mentally could afford a beautiful place like this. When she saw the house, she saw someone who was elegant, professional and confident owning it and she couldn't help but wonder if that could have been her if she wasn't brought up the way she was.

All three of them marched up the brick footpath that led to the door, knocked and waited for someone to answer. It almost seemed a crime to touch such a delicately and pristine door by someone knuckles who were never clean. They were looking for someone who had made a complaint, Dr. Sylvia Pearlman who made a complaint a few day ago about a barking dog.

The three of them slumped as they waited for the door to be answered and Kim looked down as she rolled her neck and saw that her hard-working boots had tracked mud along the footpath and onto the patio. With less than a care, she dragged her foot along the wood in order to get the rest off her shoe because it would be worse to track the rest into the house.   
  
"I swear if this is another freakin' Pomeranian barking in the neighbour's yard—" Dean sassed while holding the sheet of paper in his hand but he was cut off by the door opening and there stood a short, Asian woman with shoulder length, black straight hair in a light coloured flowery top.

"Afternoon, ma'am," he said smiling at her. "Animal control," he said and they all showed their fake IDs. The Asian woman glanced at them briefly before making eye contact with Kim, a slightly confused expression on her face.

"Oh, someone already came yesterday," she responded.

"Oh, we're just following up," Kim replied casually. "We're looking for a Dr. Sylvia Pearlman?" The lady moved to the side, letting the three into the house before leading them into the brightly lit, white polished kitchen.

"The doctor, well, she—I don't know exactly when she'll be back. She left two days ago," the lady said from behind the kitchen bench.

"Okay, and you are?" Sam asked politely.

"I'm Ms. Pearlman's maid," she told them. Kim watched the lady and her soft movements. While Sam continued to ask questions and Kim fiddled around and took notes, Dean found his way towards the fridge filled with pictures of a young women.

"Do you know where the doctor went?" Kim asked, her eyes still wandering around the room as she tapped the pen on the notepad.

"I don't know. She just packed and went. She didn't say where." The lady fidgeted on her feet. "That stray dog, did you find it finally?" she asked.

"And this dog, you didn't happen to see it yourself, did you?" Kim asked quickly, impatiently awaiting her answer which could conclude her theory, but the lady just smiled dimly and shook her head.

"Well, no. I never even heard it," she sighed. "I was almost starting to think the doctor was imagining things, but she's not like that, so—"

"Hey, you know I read she was, uh chief surgeon at the hospital. She's gotta be what, forty-two, forty-three? That's pretty young for that job," Dean commented.

"The youngest in the history of the place. Got the position... ten years ago," the lady added. Kim groaned inwardly to herself, catching the eye of Sam who squinted at her suspiciously. When she caught his gaze, she coughed slightly and averted eye contact, moving her eyes back around the room and tapping the pen on the notepad.

"Huh, an overnight success, ten years ago," Sam commented. Kim couldn't help but groan again so only Sam who was standing next to her could hear. Sam watched as Kim became distressed suddenly and his suspicion only grew. She was stiff and uncomfortable, her body shuffling and fidgeting with her pen.

"Oh, look at this," Dean said holding up the photo of Sylvia at the bar with friends before flipping it over to show some writing in the back. "Lloyd's Bar."

•※•

The three of them decided that they would make the journey to Lloyd's bar the next morning, so they stayed at a motel that night. Kim hopped out of her car and followed Sam and Dean who asked for a room with two single beds, while she asked for another separate one. They had worked with each other for a while but they had never shared a room before, most of the time spending their nights in their cars or not sleeping at all.

"Sorry Hun," the receptionist said, "the other rooms are getting exterminated of rats and mould. There're no more available rooms left," she apologised. Kim huffed and nodded her head in expectancy, it was to be expected in such a run down motel where ants were everyone's roommates and horrid auroras were the chocolates on the pillows. She looked to the boys who just shrugged, but Dean seemed a little uncomfortable as he looked to Sam.

"Fine, put their room on my tab," she said before pulling out a credit card and punching in some fake digits and it was clear to the brother's that Dean was not the only one who had mastered credit card fraud. The lady smiled and did as she was told before Kim followed Sam and Dean into their crummy motel room for the night. The room smelt of death and all three of them gagged as they entered, the drifting aurora from the bathroom was even worse and Kim had promised herself that no matter how desperate she was for a shower, she wasn't going to step foot into that room. The room was small and the cardboard floor was stained, no carpet in sight. Mould grew up the wall as blood and dirt smudged the ceiling. There was only two beds and a tiny, one and a half seated couch that smelt of dust and shit and Kim was scared that if she put pressure on the cushions, filthy water would emerge from within.  

"I'll take the couch," she said before chucking her bag on the dusty grey couch and plonking herself down on it, grateful that a cloud of dust reputed form the cushions instead of a puddle of dirty water. Sam and Dean threw their bags on the ground and looked at each other cautiously, standing around as if they didn't know what to do. Kim saw them from the corner of her eyes as they shuffled on their feet, looking around for something to do. "It's not my ideal situation either but I'm not that hard to live with," she stated.

"Yeah, okay," Sam said walking to the table and shuffling on a seat, trying to get comfortable and pulled out his laptop while Dean went out to get a beer, leaving the two of them other room, minding their own business. Tapping the couch with her fingers in boredom, Kim decided to pull out 'The Catcher In The Rye' and started reading it although she was uninterested and she only got through the first page before the silence in the room started to get heavy. Sam was researching on his laptop, only a glance away from Kim. The only sound in the room was the tapping of the kept board and the fiddling if the dry and fragile page.

Kim felt the weight of the silence, trapping her, unable to even flip another page. Kim knew that Sam heard her groan earlier on in the day while interviewing the maid and Sam knew that she knew he heard her. It was concerning, how such a small noise caused such a disrupt in their lives. A groan was all it took to make Sam suspicious and Kim uncomfortable. If she could take it back, she would, but Sam heard her and he was curious to what it meant.

Kim started at the page as she thought about the case at hand, trying to distract herself from the silence. She knew exactly what they were up against, and Kim was quite concerned that the brothers hadn't figured it out yet. It had crossed Kim's mind to leave and just get this over with by herself. She obviously knew more than the brothers and it wasn't a case she was willing to sacrifice for their ignorance; but as she stared at the page, she knew it was best if she told them and hit it over with.

After a while, Kim couldn't concentrate. She kept rereading the same line on the same page over and over again, occasionally glancing up at Sam, eager to break the taunting silence. He was nose first, reading intensely what was on his laptop. Kim watched him for a moment, wondering what to say, unaware that she had been staring at him for a while. Sam, feeling her gaze on him, looked up from his laptop and caught her gaze. Their eyes met for a millisecond before Kim shot her head back to her book, on the page that she was reading for the past five minutes. Both of them went back to what they were doing and the silence remained until a little while later Dean barged through the door, a full six pack of beer in his hands.

"Oh thank god," Kim muttered under her breath. Dean took out one beer and opened it before he threw the beer onto the table, slightly knocking Sam's laptop sideways. He looked around, switching between Kim and Sam only now realising he walked into awkward silence. The stood there for a bit, basking in the awkwardness with amusement.

"What'd I miss?" he huffed.

"Nothing," both Kim and Sam said at the same time because literally nothing happened. Dean shrugged and sipped his beer, looking at Sam's laptop for behind.

"You got anything?" he asked Sam who shook his head and sighed.

"Nothing. Just that it's a black omen," he sighed. Kim looked up at them from the couch before throwing her book down and making her way over to them. She knew that if she hadn't left while the silence tempted her, she never would. Dean looked up from Sam's laptop and watched as she leaned forward on a chair opposite them. Dean had a curious look in his eye, she could tell that he knew she had information.

"What?" Dean asked.

"I know what we're dealing with here," she admitted, confident she was correct. The boys looked at her questioningly. Sam got up out of his chair and walked over to her making her fix her leaning posture.

"What is it?" he questioned.

"They're called Hellhounds. Invisible, pitbull-like dogs that are sent from Hell to collect their end of a ten-year deal," Kim seethed, instantly biting her tongue just at speaking their name. It wasn't surprising to her how angry she instantly felt. "You won't be able to see them unless you're deal is coming to an end. They're ruthless creatures, Hellhounds. People try to run from them but they never run fast enough," Kim seethed, unnoticeable through gritted teeth.

"Hellhounds?" Dean questioned.

"Yeah, they drag you down to Hell when your end of the bargain is due, ten year after your deal," she clarified. "Everything has fallen into place. All the evidence leads to them. The maid not hearing or seeing the dog, the overnight successes ten years ago." Dean looked at Sam, their looks saying all they needed to before they both looked back at Kim.

"Great. Thanks Kim," Sam said walking back to his laptop and closing it.

"Yeah, uh. It's getting late. I'm going to bed," Dean finished before walking off to the bedroom leaving Kim and Sam alone in the kitchen. Kim furrowed her eyebrows as he walked off, surprised at how easily they took the information.

Sam smiled at Kim as a small thank you for the information and Kim granted a nod in return. They took it better than Kim expected, but Kim was sure they they din't quite understand the complexity and viciousness of these creatures. She would have thought they would bombard her with questions but they simply took in the information and walked off, not even questioning if it was true or not; not even bothering to do their own research on it. Sam looked at her as she was still sitting on the chair.

"I'll take the couch," Sam sympathised, automatically walking over to the couch but Kim shook her head.

"No, I said I'd take it. Don't worry."

"No, it's only fair. You paid for the room," Sam chuckled awkwardly. Kim looked to the couch before looking back at Sam.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I don't think you'll fit," she admitted with a huffed laugh. Sam laughed and looked back to the couch, realising that if Kim hadn't mentioned it, he would have been sleeping with his whole legs dangling off the couch. Kim's height was perfect for the couch, considering she was about chest height with Sam.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Kim sent Sam a single, quick smile which signified no meaning as he left. Kim walked over to the old, steel heater next to the couch, and warmed her hands. She smiled and got changed into her pyjama's before getting comfortable on the couch and covering herself with a blanket. She didn't bother to read her book to help her fall asleep, she was already extremely tired after following the Winchesters around.

•※•

Kim woke up before the brothers, she could still hear their soft snoring from the couch. She sat up on the couch, feeling herself pry off the itchy and straw-like material of the couch feeling half dead before rubbing her eyes and yawning. Dragging herself off the couch she felt like she couldn't keep her eyes open for more than three second. She shut her eyes slightly before dragging her feet to the bathroom and washing her face and brushing her teeth at an attempt to wake herself up, only remembering the smell of the room after it was too late. She looked at her phone and saw that it was only 7:31. Her bones seemed heavy and she wanted to drop back onto the couch and forget that she ever woke up, falling back to sleep where everything was okay but she knew if she did she wouldn't be able to get up again.

She dragged herself to the kitchen and looked for food but the only thing she could find was Dean's beer. Groaning, she slapped herself in the face and dragged herself to the nearby grocery store to buy ingredients to make breakfast.

When she got back, Sam was awake.

"Where'd you go?" he asked staring at the grocery bags. Kim placed the bags filled with everything she needed on the bench with a small 'oomph'.

"I'm making breakfast," she replied simply, not bothering to look at him as she unpacked. Pulling the ingredients out, she started to make the batter for her pancakes, mixing until it created a smooth texture. Sam watched her messy movement, but although sloppy, she looked like she knew what she was doing like the back of her hand. 

She put the, oily and stained complementary motel pan on the stove, greasing it with butter and waiting for it to heat up. She held her hand over the top of the pan until she felt resisting heat form. Kim paid no attention to Sam as she made breakfast, continuing the silence that wasn't so awkward anymore as Sam sneakily watched her cook with interest. He was intrigued with the way she moved; with a form of chaotic confidence. Ingredients were all over the bench and her arms were in every direction, but the batter sat perfectly in it's spot and she seemed quite intent that it was, in fact, the perfect batter.

pouring the batter into the pan, she watched as it rolled itself into a perfect circle. With a simple nod at her uncooked pancake, she waited for the edges of the perfect circle to bubble before flipping it to discover rings of a golden, crispy pancake. By the time she had made the first few pancakes, Dean woke up and moved to sit on the chair next to the table.

"I smell pancakes," he smiled as he stretched his arms over his head, his soft skin shinning in the light. His eyes squinted shut as stretched by Kim caught a glimpse of his green eyes when the light flickered over them. He looked up to Kim who was placing a plate stacked high with pancakes on the table for him and Sam. He looked at her and smiled, breathing in the scent of the maple syrup she was making. "We're keeping her. She makes breakfast," Dean hummed to Sam, who greeted Kim with a moan as he smelt the syrup she was cooking in the pot.

She hummed proudly at her pancakes, taking a deep breath, inhaling the sweet sent. They look just and smelt just the way they were suppose to, sweet, golden and round. They were thick and luscious and Kim watched as a cloud of trapped steam released from the inside of Dean's pancake as he cut in greedily. Maple syrup dripped down his lips and Kim watched, satisfied as his tongue dipped down and swiped it away. 

Kim sat back and watched as the boys ate, not bothering to even think about indulging herself with one. The uneven and low moans of approval from the brother were enough to let her know that she had done a good job

"So you can only kill 'em with a demon knife? Do they even exist?" Dean muffled, pancake blocking the sound. Kim's pride was wiped from her face and into her natural numb expression as she snapped her head in the direction of Dean.

"Yeah, it's an ancient knife of the Kurds. It exists, I just don't have it," Kim explained slowly.

"And how do you know about this knife?" Dean questioned sceptically.

"I just do," she quickly changed the subject as Dean sent a look to Sam, "But you can hurt a Hellhound with salt, holy water and iron," she finished.

"Well, that's what we're gonna have to use then," Dean said with an unsure smile. Kim looked from her stack of pancakes to them.

"So, when are we goin' to Lloyd's bar?" Kim asked putting their empty plates in the motel kitchen sink. She watched as Sam looked at Dean warily. She saw the uneasy expression Dean and his brother shared. Kim furrowed her eyebrow. "What?" she asked bluntly. Sam looked at her sympathetically.

"We did a little research on Hellhounds and—" Sam sighed, "Look, Kim, this is a really dangerous hunt and we don't even have anything to kill it with," he argued lightly, trying not to anger Kim. Although he never said it directly, Kim knew exactly what he was doing. Quickly she tensed up and gave Sam a mean glare, a warning to stop him from finishing his sentence before it was too late. 

"Say one more word Sam and I swear to—"

"We're just trying to keep you safe," he argued back. "Ellen would kill us—"

"Ellen is not my mom! I don't care what the hell you are trying to do. I told you— I gave you all the information you have. You would still be flat on your ass if it wasn't for me. You owe me this hunt!" she warned.

"Kim—"

"No! I'm sick of your bullshit. I don't need to be protected!" she fought. Dean groaned and rolled his eyes and without thinking twice, he marched over to Kim and grabbed her wrist demanding, dragging her in the direction of a steal heater. His grip was strong and forceful, but Kim had fought worse. With a quick twist of his arm and a shove to his chest, Dean was forced to let go of Kim before she broke his arm.   
"Don't tough me," she spat as she shuffled herself away from him; but Dean wouldn't be defeated by some little girl. With a sharp movement Kim hadn't seen coming, Dean forced Kim to his chest and shoved her towards the heater, forcing a pair of handcuffs around her wrist and the heater. She pulled against the cuff but she knew it was no use. "What are you doing! I should be coming with you! You can't just leave me here!" she spat.

"Yes, we can. Sam, let's go," Dean said chucking his bag over his shoulder and walking to the door. Kim yelled at them. Sam looked at her, a sorry expression on his face.

"It's not fair! Come back here you son of a bitch! I know more about Hellhounds than you ever will! You need me, you assholes!" she spat. Kim was furious to say the least. She told them everything the knew and they threw it back in her face by not trusting her and leaving her at the motel. She was fuming. Her face heated up and her body tensed in the position she was in. Dean looked at her from the door frame, seeing her struggle against the grip of the cuff.

"You told us everything we need to know. Sam," he said gesturing for Sam to follow him. Sam sent Kim a look before walking out of the door. Dean stood there, still staring at her. "We'll be back in a few hours." she said turning away from her and taking a step outside. He stopped and looked over his shoulder. "Oh, and thanks for the pancakes." He closed and locked the door behind him.

Kim groaned and yanked herself towards the door, but the chain held her back. She knew squirming wasn't going to help, but right now it was the only thing she could do. She tried to wriggle her hand out of the cuff but it was too tight around her wrist. She screamed for them to come back, but they didn't even turn their heads.

•※•

_"Now give me your hands," Pamela said with a smile, reaching out for Kim. Kim hesitantly held put her hands and felt Pamela wrap her fingers around her, embracing Kim's hands in her own. Pamela automatically shivered at Kim's touch, sensing the tension inside of her muscles. Pamela closed her eyes and took in all the scenes around them. Kim rolled her eye before doing the same._

_"I feel something," she said suddenly. Kim shot a look at her, intrigued by her comment. Although she didn't believe it, she was interested in what she had to say._

_"What?" Kim asked intensely. Pamela scrunched up her face and moved her hands up Kim's arms and around her wrist. Her fingers massaged Kim's skin going deeper into thought._

_"It's strong, whatever it is," Pamela commented. Pamela yanked Kim towards her trying to get closer, get a deeper understanding of what she had. Her fingers rubbed deeper into Kim, leaving a red mark. "I can't seem to reach it." Kim didn't understand what she was talking about. What was she trying to reach?_

_Kim didn't say anything, afraid that if she got answers, they wouldn't be what she wanted to hear. She just sat and felt and Pamela moved her hands up her arm again do that they were tightly clinging to Kim's forearm._

_"I_ —  _I got it," Pamela exclaimed, tightening her grip on Kim. Kim could feel it inside of her, rummaging around in the pit of her stomach and pumping through her veins. Kim gasped as she felt it going faster as if it was fighting, running. It was white hot, heating up her body from the inside out. She could feel her brain and blood throbbing inside her. She screamed out in pain as a massive wave of pressure crashed over her. She felt pain in the top of her head and running down to her neck. It travelled to her shoulders making Kim groan in pain. It felt as if someone had demolished her shoulder with a hammer and pulled out her bones and flesh. It moved down to her forearm and met Pamela's hands._

_Kim gasped in relief, feeling the pain drain out of her. Her up muscles relaxed and shoulders dropped feeling satisfaction take over her. Pamela screamed out in pain as she felt Kim's pain transfer into her. The same excruciating pain that Kim felt was now in Pamela. Pamela was paralysed in pain, unable to remove her hand from Kim's skin._

_Kim realised what was happening from what happened to Dean and she quickly yanked her arms away from Pamela. She heard her sigh in relief and gasp for air. Her face was red as well as Kim's._

_"What the hell?" Pamela screamed at Kim._

_"I don't know!" she defended. "That's your job!" Kim sighed and stood up from the table._

_"Well," Pamela said, "I got something."_

_"Yeah?" Kim asked. Pamela got up and stood in front of her._

_"I don't know how to explain it. It's... weird. I haven't seen anything like it before," she sighed. "I don't know how to explain it," she whispered again to herself. Pamela reached out and grabbed Kim arm, attempting to feel something again. "Your pain. It's inside you, building up. It's not... human."_

•※•

Kim let her hand lay limp as it dangled from the cuff. She could feel the weight of her hand fall on the edge of the cuff, sure to make a red mark. Groaning, she leaned on the wall close to the heater and rubbed her eyes with her free hand, knowing that Sam and Dean won't be back for a while. As she sat in silence, she came to realise that her actions were similar to a child's; she would hate to think for how her sister would have reacted if she saw her only a few moment ago. She regretted the way she responded, not only because she realised she was being rude but because they probably thought she acted like a child and therefor would continue to treat her as one. She was generally mature and professional for her age and refuses to be treated any different but she was betrayed.

She ran her fingers through her hair, sighing in defeat and wondering what to do. Her fingers draped through her untangled hair gently before something hard brushed against her fingertips. A smug smile grew on her lips as she thanked her past self for being too lazy to find the rest of the bobby pins in her hair.

Kim pulled it out of her hair and with her mouth, she bent it to a ninety-degree angle and bit the rubber tip off. With her free hand and a small smirk on her face, she placed the straight side of the pin in the upper part of the lock and started wiggling it around. After a few minutes of patiently working on the lock, she heard a click and the cuff loosened on her wrist. Smiling proudly at herself she pulled herself free of the cuff and rubbed her irritated and red wrist. Quickly, she grabbed her duffel bag and slung it over her shoulder before grabbing her keys and heading to her car. She was determined to prove the wrong, but Sam and Dean had a good half an hour head start.

•※•

Kim drove to Lloyd's bar in her car, whatever music that was on the radio blaring through he speakers as she flew down the road. The rock and dirt road flung up at her car as she drove down the long path. Eventually, she hit a crossroad with yellow Yarrow flowers around it. Off to one side was Lloyd's bar and standing in the centre of the crossroad was Sam and Dean who were looking down in a hole they had dug. They looked up and saw Kim driving towards them when they heard a car on the road.

Kim looked at the surroundings, confirming that it was most definitely Hellhounds. A crossroad with yellow Yarrow flowers around it only meant one thing to Kim; deals with demons and Kim instantly felt disgusted. Kim parked the car and hopped out and strutted her way towards Sam and Dean. Sam looked kind of pleased to see her, but Dean looked pissed. She stood next to them and looked down at the hole, the sun burning down on them before looking back at Dean.

"I'm a hunter. What part of that makes you think I can't pick a lock?" Kim huffed slightly. Sam smiled softly at her as Dean stared blankly, his nostrils flairs slightly.

"Yeah, we should have let you come," Sam replied, licking his lips and nodding. Both of them looked to Dean expecting him to say something, preferably to a similar tone to what Sam had said, but when he saw the look in their eyes, he shook his head.

"I'm not apologising. You shouldn't be here," he argued, standing his ground. Kim rolled her eyes at him and looked at the hole.

"What've we got here?" she asked staring at the hole. Sam shrugged at Dean who shook his head but agreed.

"You were right, it definitely a Hellhound," Sam explained. "It's a demon deal. People make deals with—"

"With demons and then they collect your soul in ten years time. Yeah, I know," Kim groaned rubbing her eyes before reaching into the hole and pulling out a rusted tin box with bones, graveyard dirt and picture in it to summon the demon. Dean sent her a flat look which sent she returned.

"People are actually making deals with the damn things?" Dean spat disgusted by the fact, Kim nodded with the same amount of disgust. Although Dean and Kim had agreed on something that seemed like an easy agreement, they were for very different reasons. "You know, 'cause that always ends good. Whoever this demon is, it's back and it's ready to collect. And that doctor lady? Wherever she's runnin'? She ain't runnin' fast enough," Dean said as he looked around the place looking to see if anyone was watching them, the sun beaming into their eyes. Kim looked at the photo in the box and wondered who it was. She didn't know who it was but she was reminded of someone.

"It's kind of like the Robert Johnson legend, right?" Kim huffed.

"Yeah, except that wasn't a legend," Dean stated. Kim shrugged, recalling his song lyrics.

"Makes sense, I guess. The amount of occult references in his songs was crazy. 'Cross Road Blues,' for one."

"'Me and the Devil Blues' and 'Hell Hound on My Tail' too," Dean named. Kim smiled fondly, remembering her father singing along to his songs.

"'Hellhound On My Tail' was a good song," Kim smiled quickly to herself. They both turned to Sam, who looked lost.

"You know his music, don't you Sammy?" Dean asked. Sam just shrugged. "The story goes that he died choking on his own blood. He was hallucinating and muttering about big, evil dogs," he explained for Sam's benefit.

"We've gotta figure out if anyone else struck any bargains around here." Dean looked up at Sam and raised his eyebrows, amused and puffed.

"Great. So we've gotta clean up these peoples' mess for 'em? I mean, they're not exactly squeaky clean. Nobody put a gun to their head and forced 'em to play 'Let's Make A Deal,'" Dean stated, almost laughed.

"So what, we should just leave them to die?" Sam asked, squinting his eyes his brother, shaking his head slightly in disagreement.

"Somebody goes over Niagara in a barrel, you gonna jump in and try to save 'em?"

"Dean," Sam said in slight disgust. Sam and Dean stayed quiet for a minute as Kim stood back and watched.

"All right. Fine. Rituals like this, you've got to put your own photo into the mix, right? So this guy probably summoned this thing, let's go and see if anyone inside knows him. If he's still alive," he said taking the picture from Kim and holding it up. Dean took off towards the bar with Kim following close behind, leaving Sam alone staring at the hole.


	10. Chapter Eight

"What's this guys name again?" Sam asked Dean as all three of them walked through the front doors of a cheap apartment building. Sam's hands stuffed in his jacket pockets, his eyes glanced over the interior of the building as did Dean and Kim. The building was dimly light with messy bookshelves towards the entrance. Just by the first glance, Kim could tell it wasn't an ideal place to be living.

"George Darrow. Apparently quite the regular at Lloyd's. His house probably ain't up next on MTV Cribs, is it?" Dean said walking up the staircase, suggesting that the apartment they had just entered wasn't very homely. Kim nodded her head in agreement after wiping a huge amount dust off the stair railing.

"Yeah, you can say that again," she said scrubbing her dirty hand on her jacket rather unladylike. "So whatever he made the deal for, it wasn't for cash."

"Ah, who knows? Maybe his place is full of babes in Princess Leia bikinis?" Dean smirked putting his hand to his chest and making a breast gesture, eyeing Sam with a smirk. Sam sighed and shook his head and Kim half-hearted, scoffed laughed. "No, I'm just sayin', this guy got one epic bill come due. Hope at least he asked for something fun," Dean finished as they all stopped in front of the door. Apartment 4C.

Kim examined the door and it's roughly painted appearance which matched the interior of the rustic hallway completely. Her eyes trailed down the door and was met with some black dust-like substance lining the doorway.

"Look at that," Sam said pointing to the dust, noticing it too. Dean and Sam bent down and touched it, feeling its grain like texture rubbing against his skin. Dean brought it up to his nose so he could smell it.

"What is it, pepper?" he asked as the boys stared at it. He looked up to Kim from the ground. "Do you know what it is?" he asked, thinking that Kim might know something about it since she knew about Hellhounds but Kim just shook her head, although she strongly believed it's wasn't pepper. Suddenly, the opened and sent the brothers rushing to the feet. The door stood ajar and a man with grey hair and dark skin stood on the other side looking at the three of them questioningly.

"Who the hell are you?" he said deeply eyeing them viscously.

"George Darrow?" Dean asked, looking at the man.

"I'm not buying anything," he said quickly before almost completely shutting the door on their face but Dean's hand reached out and stopped it.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, looks like you went for the wrong shaker there," he laughed slightly, pointing to the black dust. "Usually when you want to keep something evil out you go for the salt." George looked at them untrustingly still eyeing them carefully.

"I don't know what you're talkin' about," George lied looking the three of them up and down.

"Talkin' about this," Dean said and pulled out the photo George used to summon the demon. Kim watched as George scanned the photo in disbelief.

"So, a Hellhound's chasing your ass. Can we come in?" Kim asked with a lippy, sarcastic smile. Sam looked at her and then back to George.

"Look, we just wanna help. Please. Just five minutes." George stared at them for a second before stepping out of the way to let them in. His apartment was filled with pots of paint and paintbrushes. Paintings filled the small room and the walls were filled with masterpiece paintings. Kim nodded, pursing her lips, highly impressed at them as she entered the room, admiring the amount of detail put into each artwork.

"What's that stuff out front?" Sam asked as George took a sip of alcohol.

"Goofer dust," he said looking at the boys who just looked confused. Kim turned around from the painting and looked at him too, also unaware of the mysterious Goofer dust. "You three know something about something but not Goofer dust?" he said with a huffed laugh. The man through a small, black bag toward Dean, who caught it without taking his eyes of George.

"Well, we know a little about a lot of things. Just enough to make us dangerous," Dean said deeply, holding the bag in his hands, his words coming out as if it was almost a threat.

"What'd's do?" Kim asked, stepping forward, hands stuffed in her pockets.

"Hoodoo. My grandma taught me. Keeps out demons," George explained.

"Demons we know," Dean chuckled, looking at the bag if dust.

"Well then, keep it. Maybe it'll do you some good," he said walking over to an unfinished painting set upon an old easel. "Four minutes left," he said easily, knowing his fate and taking it was ease. Kim sighed and took another step to George, watching his exhausted attitude.

"Listen, we know you're in trouble—"

"Yeah, that you got yourself into," Dean interrupted, not looking at them. Kim trained and looked to Dean, giving him a slight death glare as did Sam.

"It's not hopeless, alright? There's gotta be something we can do," Sam said, finishing off Kim's empty empathy speech which he half directed towards Dean.

"Listen, I get that you guys just wanna help, but sometimes a person makes their bed and they just gotta lie down in it," he sighed exhausted, taking a seat in an old worn out chair. "I'm the one who called that demon in the first place."

"What'd you do it for?" Dean asked. George looked up at them seriously.

"I was weak. I mean, who don't wanna be great?" George said staring at Dean. "Who don't want their life to mean somthin'? I just... I just never thought about the price," he said in taking a deep breath. Kim thought about what he said, taking in an old man's last words. Kim already knew from when she was younger her life wasn't going to be great, she just hoped her life would mean something to someone, someday.

"Was it worth it?"

"Hell, no," George replied automatically. "Course I asked for talent. Should have gone for fame," he laughed shaking his head at his own mistake, "but I'm still broke and lonely. Just now I got this pile of paintings ain't nobody want." The three of them looked around at the paintings, Kim admiring the effort it took to make such a detailed painting. "But that wasn't the worst," he sighed and said nothing afterwards, thinking about the past.

"Go on," Sam encouraged.

"Demon didn't leave. I never counted on that. After our deal was done the damn thing stayed at Lloyds for a week. Just chattin'. Makin' more deals. I tried to warn the folks but, who's gonna listen to an old drunk?"

"How many are there?" Kim asked instantly. George groaned as he recalled the memory.

"Architect. The doctor lady—I kept up with them, they've been in the papers. Least they got famous," he sighed leaning back in his old chair, sipping his drink.

"Who else George, come on think," Dean persisted, stepping forward. George groaned huskily, taking a sip of his drink. He looked around the room as he thought of a name that was on the tip of his tongue.

"Uh, one more, nice guy too. Hudson. Evan, I think. I don't know what he asked for. Don't matter now. We done for," Sam shook his head, disagreeing.

"No, no there's gotta be a way." Sam was persistent on helping these people, Kim admired and scoffed at that. He always saw the best in a sour situation while Dean didn't. He saw things for the way they were, horrible. Life never handed Dean a fair shot, so why should he think any different for anyone else. Kim was never given the easiest options either, though—like Sam—she believed that the people who fight and deserve better get better; but although she believed that, doesn't mean she thought that it was going to happen.

In this situation, she knew there was nothing they could do. Hellhounds were after the man and there was no stopping that. Whether her pessimistic nature has come from the job or personal experience, she knew that George was done for. She was just glad that he had made peace with his ending.

"You don't get it. I don't want a way," George huffed putting his drink on the table beside his chair.

"Look, you don't wanna—"

"I called that thing!" George quickly stood up from his chair and started Sam straight in the eye. "I brought it on myself! I brought it on them." His voice cooled down towards the end, thinking about the fact he summoned the demon in the fist place. "I'm going to hell anyway. All I want is to finish my last painting." Everyone's head turned towards the undistinguished painting. "A day or two, I'm done. I'm just trying to hold 'em off till then. Buy a little time," he grabbed his drink and swigged the rest of it before slammed it back on the table. "Okay, guys. Time you went. Go help somebody who wants help," he said as he made his way towards the easel. Dean looked to Sam who gave him and Kim a weird look in return.

"We can't just—"

"Get out!" George shouted. "I got work to do," he sighed turning to his painting. Sam sucked in a breath while Kim and Dean stayed back, obeying a dead man's wish.

"You don't really wanna die," Sam replied. George turned around to face Sam, a lonesome and sad expression spread across his face.

"I don't. I'm... I'm tired." His voice was husky and deep and was the loneliest thing they have ever heard. George turned back to the painting, ignoring the others presence. They looked at each other for a second before they turned towards the door to let the man finish his painting.

•※•

Sam, Dean, and Kim walk up to a family house door and knock, waiting for it to be answered. Kim's eyes scanned the area. The only source of light was a chandelier from inside who's faint shimmer coming from inside the house covered the porch in white and the soft moonlight that was extremely pale. The night was chilled and Kim was just hoping to get some rest, dreading going inside to meet the ill-fated man named Evan Hudson. Hellhounds were something Kim never liked dealing with. They were vicious, merciless and controlled by Lucifer himself to snatch souls who made a wrong decision ten years ago. They were a division of hell and Kim wanted nothing more than to have nothing to do with them, but Kim was determined to prove her worth; she knew she was better than they thought.

A man opened the door, the light from the house escaping when he opened the door and shone into their faces.

"Yes?" Evan asked, standing in the doorway.

"Even Hudson?" Sam asked which the man returned with a 'yeah'.

"You been to a bar called Lloyd's?" Dean asked.

"Maybe about ten years ago?" Kim added. Simultaneously, a terrified Even slammed the door shut in their faces and locked it behind him. "Come on! We're not demons!" Kim called after Even but he didn't respond. Both Sam and Kim turned to Dean and sighed. "Well, that went well."

"Any other bright ideas?" Sam asked Dean, causing him to roll his eyes and stepped backward before he lunged at the door, kicking it open with full force. All three of them went inside and made their way to find Evan. Kim followed the boys who went searching around the house. They came upon a closed double door unlike any other in the house. Dean automatically went to kick it but Sam punched his leg down before he could bust open the door and rolled his eyes. Kim went to the door handle and pushed it down to find it was unlocked.

The three of them walked into the seemingly empty room. They entered the room slowly, looking around to see in Even was there.

"Evan?" Sam called out. Even popped out from behind a bookshelf with his hands up.

"Please don't hurt me," he begged, his eyes squeezed tight in fear. Kim watched the terrified, fully-grown man tremble at them and she came to wonder how such a cowards gathered enough courage to even make a deal so extravagant.

"Okay, we're not here to hurt you, we're here to help; but if we were — you literally just gave yourself up. Just popped right out from behind that bookshelf and presented yourself to a potential threat. Once we save your ass, I suggest you don't do that again," Kim said blankly, her expression as blank as usual.

"Thanks, Kim," Dean said sarcastically. "We know all about the genius deal you made."

"What? How?" Evan asked quickly, his eyes bulging in fear. He knew his end was near.

"Doesn't matter. All that matters is we're trying to stop it," Sam replied.

"How do I know you're not lying?" Evan argued, not sure whether he could trust the mysterious three that barged into his house and claiming to know weird things about him.

"You don't, but you're kinda runnin' low on options here buddy boy," Dean smirked. Evan swallowed hard before taking a deep breath in a pacing.

"Can you stop it?" he asked.

"Hopefully," Kim huffed, turning her head to the side so that Evan couldn't hear, but instead got a glare from Sam. 

"I don't wanna die," Evan sighed onto his hands as they were cupped around his face.

"Of course you don't, not now." Dean had not remorse or sympathy in his voice, any empathy was fiercely rare.

"Stop," Sam warned.

"What did ya ask for? Huh? Never need Viagra? Bowl a perfect game? What?" Dean smirked unsympathetically. Even looked at him before looking back to the floor, almost in shame.

"My wife," he said simply. Dean let out a chuck.

"Right, gettin' the girl. Well, that worst a trip to hell for."

"Dean stop," Sam urged.

"No. He's right, I made the deal. Nobody twisted my arm, that woman, or whatever she was, at the bar? She said I could have anything I wanted. I thought she was nuts at first, but... I don't know how to—I was desperate," the man spoke weakly.

"Desperate?" Sam asked. Evan stepped forward as he talked and took a deep breath in, gathering the effort to tell them.

"Julie was dying," he signed. Dean's face dropped.

"You did it to save her?"

"She had cancer. They stopped treatment, they were moving her into hospice, they kept saying: a matter of days. So yeah, I made the deal. And I'd do it again. I'd have died for her on the spot." He stopped and took a deep breath, turning to face them.

"Did you ever think about her in all this?" Dean asked slightly pissed, as was Kim, her eyebrows furrowed as she waited for an answer.

"No one ever thinks of the other side of the deal, the person you are 'saving'. Did you think about how she would have felt? You mysteriously dead when she returned home," Kim barked, following Dean's lead. "Now, someone who loves you as much as you love them is going to have to bare the pain you were too selfish to take yourself."

"I did it for her."

"Are you sure about that?" Dean asked stepping forward, his voice threateningly low. "I think you did it for yourself. So you wouldn't have to live without her. But guess what? She's going to have to live without you now. But what if she knew how much it cost? What if she knew it cost your soul? How do you think she'd feel?" Dean seethed through gritted teeth. Sam stepped forward towards Dean and Kim and put his arm around Dean, bringing him back.

"Okay, that's enough. Sit tight, alright. We're gonna figure this out," Sam followed Dean and Kim out into the hallway. "You alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Dean rushed. Sam turned to Kim who gave him a steady nod. "Hey, I have an idea," he said before grabbing out the bag of Goofer dust and throwing it towards Sam. "You throw George's hoodoo at the Hellhound, keep it away from Evan for as long as you can. I'm gonna go to the crossroads a summon a demon." Sam and Kim's head shot up at his stupid idea.

"Okay, stop. Think about what you said. Summon a demon. Summon a demon! Are you looking for a one-way ticket to Hell?" Kim yelled.

"Kim's right, Dean. Are you nuts?" Sam hissed, looking towards Dean with his eyebrows furrowed and his face screwed up.

"Maybe a little. But I can trap it. I can exorcise it and I can buy us time to figure out something more permanent," Dean said easily as if it was a done deal.

"Yeah, but how much time?"

"I don't know, a while. I mean, it's not easy for those suckers to claw their way back from hell and into the sunshine," Dean laughed.

"No. No way," Sam argued.

"You're not allowed to say no, Sammy, not unless you've got a better idea." Dean looked towards Kim. "Hey, if it makes you feel any better, I'll bring Kim with me," he said patting Kim's back, trying to get her to agree. Sam looked at Kim and then back to Dean.

"What part of that idea makes you think it wall make me feel better? She's nineteen! She not even supposed to be here and you want to bring her to summon a demon?" Sam said harshly. "You can forget it alright. I'm not letting you summon that demon."

"Why not?" Dean said with a ghostly smile, sarcastic and provoked.  

"Because I don't like where you head is at right now, that's why not," Sam argued like a protective mother.

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked, his face scrunched up.

"You know, you've been on edge ever since we found that crossroad, Dean, you too Kim," Sam replied, pointing to the two of them. "I think I know why," he said pointing to Dean.

"We don't have time for this," Dean said, brushing past Sam but he's topped by a single word.

"Dad," Dean stopped in his tracks, a stern expression on his face. "You think dad maybe made one of these deals, huh?" Dean slowly turned around to face Kim and Sam. Kim listened closely. Dean was eyeing Kim, knowing that Sam wasn't going to stop talking because she was there. "Hell, I've been thinking it. I'm sure you've been thinking it too." Dean looked down to the ground. He let the words dangle in the air for a bit before letting out a small sigh.

"It fits, doesn't it? I'm alive, dad's dead. Yellow-Eyed Demon was involved. What if he did?" Dean's voice was filled with regret and remorse. "What if he struck a deal? My life for his soul?" Dean was holding back as much emotion as possible. John Winchester had given his life up for Dean. Kim took a deep breath in as she processed the information.

Dean was filled with guilt. His heart was breaking at just the thought of his father—the toughest person he knew—suffering in hell because of his son. He felt the weight of his father on his shoulder and his blood on his hands. Kim could see the look in his glassy eyes. He was in pain. So much pain.

"I think I hear it! It's outside!" Evan called from inside the room. Dean looked to Sam.

"Just keep him alive, okay?" Dean said walking off.

"Dean—"

"Go!" he shouted to Sam as he turned the corner and was out of sight. Sam sent a look to Kim and she knew exactly what he wanted. She ran after Dean and followed him to the Impala.

Kim got on the passenger's side as Dean close the door to the driver's seat.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her. "I don't have time for setbacks," Dean spat as he put his hands on the steering wheel.

"Well, I guess you better start drivin'," Kim said as she buckled her seat belt. Dean pulled his keys out with a huff and started the car. It was silent for a while but a few miles down the road Dean turned on some classic rock. Kim's mom always used to listen to that sort of music, it was her thing. She would always sing 'Sweet Child O' Mine' by Guns N' Roses to Kim when she was a baby. Kim would remember her mom hold her in her arms, cuddling her to her chest as she softly sung that song to her. Till this day, Kim couldn't listen to that song without being nostalgic of her childhood.

Dean looked to Kim as she nodded her head to the classic rock song, humming along to 'Smoke on the Water'. His eyes switched from the road to Kim every now and then, still wondering how a girl so young could be stuck in something like this. He could see the anger and darkness behind her eyes. Filled with sorrow and regret. It was a familiar feeling to Dean.

"Why did you get all defensive back there? Huh?" he asked, turning towards Kim.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" she lied. Dean softly chuckled and turned back to the road.

"Cut the crap. I know something's up."

"Why are you so persistent on knowing?" she argued.

"Well, you know my Hellhound story. I only think it's fair you tell me yours." Kim huffed and leaned back in her chair, letting her head hit the backing. She stayed silent for a bit as she looked out the window, watching the stars.

"Oh look, we're here."

•※•

After some preparation, Dean put a photo of himself in a metal box before putting it in a hole in the middle of the crossroad and covered it with dirt. Dean refused to let Kim put a photo of herself in there as well, arguing that it was too dangerous. Of course, Kim didn't feel fine with only letting Dean up his photo in, yet he persisted. They both stood near the freshly covered hole and waited for a demon to appear.

"So," a voice said from behind them. They spun around to see a girl in a dress stand there, looking at them. "What brings some people like you to a place like this?" she asked. Dean and Kim watched her carefully. "You called me." Dean tilted his head towards her and smirked.

"I'm just glad it worked," Dean smiled cockily, looking her up and down.

"First time?" she cooed.

"You could say that," Dean nodded. The demon looked towards Kim, eyeing her up and down.

"Oh, come on now. Don't sell yourself short, I know all about you, Dean Winchester," she said as she walked up to him. The demon's head snapped towards Kim. "Same with you Kimberly—," Kim gritted her teeth and huffed at the demon who flashed her real eyes at Kim threateningly, she knew Kim hated her whole name.

"It's Kim," she gritted, earning a little smirk from the demon.

"So, you know who I am?" Dean smirked.

"Well, I get the newsletter," the demon smiled back. Her smirk was graceful and devilish as it traced her lips.

"Well, don't keep me in suspense. What have you heard?" Dean said stepping forward.

"I heard you were handsome," the demon flirted as she circled around Dean, "but you're just edible." She turned her head towards Kim as she stalked towards her. "And you. I heard you were a child. Isn't it past your bed time?" she laughed. Kim glared at her but it had no effect. She had a feeling she knew where that conversation was going. Kim was furious. She could feel her blood boiling inside her as she listened to the words seep out of the demons mouth. Her body tensed up and she tried her hardest to keep her anger under control. The demon took a step towards her so that they were face to face. "Your dad says 'hi' by the way," she whispered in Kim's ear. Kim bit her tongue to stop herself from punching that bitch right in the face. Kim could feel her nails digging into her skin as she clenched her fist, the aroma of sulfur was tingling Kim's nose.

"How can I help you, Dean?" she smirked, walking away from Kim and walked into in front of Dean. Dean smirked at her.

"Maybe we can do this in my car. Nice and private," his voice was low and dangerous, seemly seductive.

"Sounds good to me," she said before striking to the car, Dean following behind her. He looked over to Kim and pointed to the ground, gesturing of her to stay put. Without arguing, she crossed her arms and huffed, signaling him that she would stay.

Kim stayed put, watching as Dean and the Demon walked to the Impala. She tried her best to listen to the conversation but they were too far away to hear every word. She just wanted to make sure he didn't do anything stupid. She didn't want to have to save his ass.

"Like father like son," the demon smirked to Dean who sent her a deadly scowl. "You did know about your dad's deal, right? His life for yours? Oh, I didn't make the deal myself, but... Boy, I wish I had." Kim heard the worst part of the conversation. She was sure by the look on Dean's face and his clenched jaw he would do someone stupid. The sound of Impala door opening caught Kim's attention.

"After you," he seethed as he held the door open for her. The demon smiled at him.

"What a gentlemen." As she went to take a step into the car, she saw the edge of a symbol sticking out from under the car. She looked up to Dean with a grimace. "A demon trap? You've got to be kidding me," she spat. She stood right outside the demon trap and slammed the door shut as she marched towards Dean who had started backing away towards Kim. Kim took small steps backward towards a wooded structure, feeling rocks from the road that had flung into her shoe cut into her skin. "You stupid, stupid—I should rip you two limb from limb!" she sneered. Dean smirked at her and opened his arms.

"Take your best shot," his voice was pleading. Not something Kim expected him to say. Kim looked at him weirdly. She knew he was going to do something stupid.

"What are you doing?" Kim marched over to him but he ignored her and continued to stare straight at the demon. The demon laughed.

"No. I don't think so. I'm not gonna put you out of your misery," she teased as she stepped towards him.

"And why not?" he asked.

"Because your misery's the whole point. It's too much fun to watch. Knowing how your daddy died for you, how he sold his soul. I mean, that's gotta hurt." She continued to stalk towards Dean who was now up against the wooden structure along with Kim. "It's all you ever think about. You wake up and your first thought is, 'I can't do this anymore.' You're all lit up with pain. I mean, you loved him so much and it's all your fault." She looked over at Kim and smiled evilly. Kim scowled at her. "You blew it, I could have given you what you need."

"What do I need?" Dean asked.

The demon smirked. "Your father. I could have brought him back. Your loss. See you, Dean. Kim. I wish you both nice, long lives."

"Hold on," Dean said. The demon turned around and walked towards Dean.

"You're lucky I've got a soft spot for lost puppies and long faces," she said. "I just can't leave you like this. Besides, you didn't call me her to bargain for Evan. Not really." Kim's eyes shot towards Dean. The demon smiled and walked towards him some more as they backed away deeper under the wooden structure.

"Can you bring him back? My dad?" he asked.

"Of course I can, just as he was. Your dad would live a long, natural life... Like he was meant to. That's a promise."

"What about me?"

"I could give you 10 years. Ten long, good years with him. That's a lifetime. The family can be together again. John, Dean, Sammy. The Winchester boys all reunited."

"Look, your dad's supposed to be alive. You're supposed to be dead. So we'll just set things straight. Put things in their natural order. And you get ten extra years on top. That's a bonus," the demon smirked. "But you Kim, it wasn't your photo in the box," she sneered as Kim.

"You think you could..." Dean stopped walking and turned towards the demon. "Throw in a set of steak knives?" he asked. The demon smirked and stepped closer to him so that they were face to face.

"You know, this smart-ass self-defence mechanism of yours—" She stopped and looked up to find a demon trap painted on the roof of the wooden structure. "Dean... Kim..." She spoke in a threatening tone as they smiled to themselves proudly.

"That's gotta hurt," Kim said with a smirk.

"Let me out, now," the demon commanded.

"Sure, but we gotta make a little deal here first. You call off your Hellhounds and let Evan go, then I let you go," Dean smirked.

"I can't break a binding contract," she argued.

"By 'can't' do you mean 'won't'?" Kim huffed.

"You let Evan and his wife live to a ripe old age. Going... going..." Dean started.

"Let's talk about this," the demon pleaded.

"Okay, gone." Dean grabbed out his father's journal and handed it to Kim who opened it to the exorcism. She felt the rough leather between her fingers she thought she would never feel again. She flicked through a few pages until she met the one she was looking for.

"What's she doing?" she asked Dean.

"She," he said point to Kim, "is giving you a little trip. Way down south."

"Regna terrae, cantate deo..." Kim started the exorcism, circling the Demon, who begins to flinch and convulse. "in potentis magnife!"

"Wait!" The demon grabbed Dean who was standing close to the Demon trap and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Kim fake gagged as she watched the unexpected scene unfold. She broke the kiss and he stepped back away from her and wiped his lips.

"What the hell was that for?" he seemed disgusted.

"Sealing the deal."

"I usually like to be warned before I'm violated with demon tongue," Dean sighed, wiping his hand on his jacket.

"Evan Hudson is free. He and his wife will live long lives."

"How do we know you're not lying?" Dean questioned.

"My word is my bond," she finished. "It is when I make a deal. It's the rules. You got what you wanted. Now let me go." She demanded. Dean stepped back and glanced up at the Demons trap. "You're gonna double-cross me? Funny how I'm the trustworthy one," she yelled as Dean just shrugged. "You know, you renege? Send me to hell? Sooner or later I'm gonna climb out, and skinning Evan Hudson will be the first thing that I do," she spat. Dean smiled at her and started walking to his car. She screamed after him but he ignored her. The demon switched her attention to Kim.

Kim sighed and climbed the wooden structure and pulled the knife out from her pants. Kim scratched away at the paint, creating a small indecent in the paint, allowing the demon to escape. The demon smiled at her and shook her head before shouting after Dean.

"I gotta tell you. You would have never pulled that stunt if you knew," the demon spat towards Dean.

"Knew what?" Dean seethed.

"Where your dad is. You should have made that deal. See, people talk about hell, but it's just a word. It doesn't even come close to describing the real thing," she continued.

"Shut your mouth, bitch." Kim could see Dean was getting extremely irritated. His fists were clenched and her jaw was stiff, a stern and deadly expression on his face.

"If you could see your poor daddy? Hear the sounds he makes 'cause he can't even scream?" the demon spat.

"How about I send you back there?" Kim smirked as she continued the exorcism.

She throws her head back; black smoke poured out of her mouth as she screamed. The demon was gone and the girl who had hosted it slumped to the ground, confused.

"What... How did I get here?"

•※•

Sam, Dean, and Kim were in the Impala driving to the closest motel, Kim crossed her arms and fiddled with her necklace chain around her neck. Sam and Dean had been talking about what happened and what the demon said. Kim and Sam were trying their hardest to convince Dean that the demon lied. That's what they do, they lie to make people feel like shit. Both Sam and Kim could she the darkness and sadness in Dean's eyes. There was a moment of silence.

"Dean?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," Dean replied.

"When you were trapping that demon, you weren't... I mean, it was all a trick, right? You never considered actually making that deal, right?" he asked nervously. Both Sam and Kim waited for an answer yet they knew they weren't going to get one.

Dean stares straight ahead, then glances out the side window. He reaches forward and turns the radio on full blast and doesn't say a word and they knew exactly what that meant.

They had been quiet for a while now, only music to occupy their busy minds. Kim was glad that they trusted her enough to talk about their dad in front of her. She was sure Dean still didn't feel very comfortable around her even after the few months they had known each other. Sam, on the other hand, felt like he could trust her to an extent. Kim was never the person to blab about her personal life. It just seemed every one she trusted turned to dust in a matter of years, but she knew that if she was going to hang around with the Winchesters, she had to trust them a little.

"Pamela honestly didn't say much," Kim started. Sam spin around from the front so he could look at Kim as Dean turned off the music, intent to listen. Sam's eyebrows were furrowed and he sent her a questioning look.

"What are you talking about?" he asked,

"You asked me what Pamela said and I told you I'd tell you when I had my head wrapped around it. Well, I think I have. Listen, she didn't say exactly what it was. She said it was powerful and inhuman." Kim took a breath, not of nerves, but to ease the tension. "I connected the dots and figured out what it was," Kim blurted. Sam furrows his eyebrows at her, not exactly knowing what she's talking about.

"What?" Sam persisted, wanting to know what she was talking about.

"It all adds up. Andy didn't effect me. It's inhuman. The burst of excruciating pain that I can apparently transfuse to others," she explained and both Sam and Dean waited for her to continue. She let her words drift through the air as she thought about what to say. It was too late for her to say 'forget about it', but Kim felt like she didn't need to, as if she almost trusted them. Their familiarity made her feel like home, so she took a deep breath and sighed. "I think I have an ability. Like Sam." The car turned quiet and Kim knew the second it left her mouth that it was a bad idea to tell them. Sam sat there and stared at her as he connected the dots himself. After a few extremely awkward seconds of silence, Dean coughed awkwardly.

"Well..." Dean sighed and turned on the music, "that was interesting."


	11. Chapter Nine

The room was filled with stress and dread, people pacing and heart beats rising; a woman laid dead in the room next door. The tension was building as everyone looked upon the lifeless body. To some, Beverly Tanner was a friend, a neighbour, a mother or an innocent woman who was caught in the wrong situation and as they started at her body, reality became all too real. Dean had shot three deadly bullets towards her, ending her life within seconds as she whimpered in the corner, begging for mercy. Never would he kill an innocent woman who was in such distress but she was sick, cursed with the Croatoan virus. Her name was Beverly, a woman loved by everyone in the town. Her husband and son were infected first and they tortured her for their sick pleasure until Sam, Dean and Kim burst through their front door, taking her away from the madness—but it was too late.

Now, they were trapped in the doctors clinic, the rest of the town effected with Croatoan. Kim, Sam, Dean and three others: Doctor Lee the middle aged women, Pam the young nurse and Mark the neighbour. Sam had seen it in his vision, Dean shooting an innocent man named Duane as he yelled at Dean to have mercy. He told Dean he wasn't infected as he begged for his life. The others in the room seemed to believe him but Dean shot him anyway, claiming he was a liar. Sam paced around the clinic afraid his vision would come true and his brother would shoot an innocent man, everything else in his vision had. He saw the poster for Cater Lake in his vision and the word ' _Croatoan'_ carved into a wooden pole.

It had been a few days since Kim told the boys about her ability, not a word had been spoken about it since; although nothing had been said, actions speak louder than words. Sam had been more shut out, less trustworthy towards Kim knowing she was a murdered like the rest of them. She though he would have been more understanding towards her since he was going through the same experience but he was stuck in the mind frame that they were born killers. It was Dean who was showing more compassion, no longer leaving her out of hunt and involving her in case research. He still kept an eye on her at all times and he though she hadn't noticed the glares he gives her every now and then. She knew he didn't trust her but he was trying. He had started to act more comfortable around her to prove a point to Sam, but besides his best act, he was starting to like her. No one can help how you feel towards people. Some people are trustworthy, some are not and some you just have to learnt to live with. After all, Sam called Kim back for a reason.

Mark lifted the blinds with his finger, peering through the window curiously. He squinted his eyes, staring into the night, only able to see the silhouette of some people nearby, gathering at the corner of a store across the street. Sam, Dean and Kim were setting up their weapons, sharpening knives and loading guns, an action not meant to be as threatening as it was. Sam looked to the side, glancing over Kim and Dean as he put a dagger away before turning his attention back towards what he was doing. Suddenly, the sound of glass shattering and screams coming from the other room grabbed their attention and they instantly went charging in with their weapons by their side.

"Oh God! Is it on me? Am I okay?" Pam, the nurse shrieked as she dusted herself off. She had just dropped a vile of effected Croatoan blood and fear she had some on her knowing that if she did, she would soon become effected.

"You're clean, you're okay," Doctor Lee assured, rushing over to her being careful not to touch any blood. Everyone in the shelter knew that one drop of blood in a humans system would turn them feral and eventually kill them.

"Why can't we just go? Please, can we just go?" she pleaded with weak, watery eyes to the doctor who sighed in frustration.

"No, we can't cause those things are everywhere," Dean intruded.

"Unless you want to get effected," Kim sighed at the stupid question. Sam sent her a 'not helping' look and she huffed. Kim would have never seen herself in this situation in a million years, trapped in a clinic with a deadly virus spreading just outside those doors, but everything seemed to be getting weirder than she imagined ever since she met the Winchester brothers.

"Oh God," Pam sulked as she sunk to the floor, the Doctor trying to comforter her with sympathetic cooing.

"She's right about one thing. We can't stay here. We gotta get outta here, go to the Roadhouse, somewhere. Let people know what's coming," Sam whispered to Kim, Dean and Mark who had formed a small huddle in the doorway.

"Sure, let's get everyone infected," Kim scowled, her arms crossed.

"Yeah, that's a good point. Night of the living dead didn't exactly end pretty," Dean added.

"Well, I'm not sure we've got a choice. Lots of folks up here are good with rifles—even with all your hardware we're, we're easy targets. So unless you've got some explosives..." Mark suggested but they all shook their head. Sam sighed and looked around the room, his eyes landing on the doctor shelf and saw all the medical supplies. Kim and Dean look up at Sam and followed his gaze towards the shelf, immediately knowing what he was thinking.

"We can make some," Sam said walking to the self and grabbing something for the top shelf and gestured it towards the others.

"Hey! Let me in! Let me in! Please!" a mans voice yelled as he banged on the front door, begging for an entrance. All of them come rushing out of the room, Mark and Kim with their guns cocked and aimed.

"It's Duane Tanner," Mark ran to the door and unlocked it for the poor man locked outside. He stumbled inside, puffing from running.

"Thanks," he breathed and walked further into the clinic. The three hunters watched as the other welcomed the man, who could or could not potentially be effected with the virus.

"That's the guy I, uh—" Dean clicked his tongue and gestured to a slit throat, only speaking loud enough for Kim and Sam to hear.

"Yeah," Sam said, watching Duane.

"Who else is in here?" Duane asked Mark. Dean grabbed his arm and looked at him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, easy there chief," he said staring at the new-comer. "Hey Doc!" he yelled, changing his attention to Doctor Lee. "Give him a once over, would ya?" He slightly pushed Duane towards the doctor who lead him into a different room and the all followed.

"Who are you?" Duane asked nervously.

"Never mind who I am, Doc?" Dean said waving his gun around, gesturing for her to do the test.

"Yeah, okay." The doctor started getting everything ready as Duane sat on the doctors chair. Kim watched him curiously, as she leaned up against the wall. He explained how he had been in a fishing trip and only came back that afternoon.

"On a fishing trip up by Roslyn. I came back this afternoon. I... I saw Roger McGill being dragged out of his house by people we know! They started cutting him with knives! I ran, I've been hiding in the woods ever since. Has anybody seen my mom and dad?" the man rushed anxiously. Dean turned to Sam and Kim who both had hardened, sorrow expressions for the boy considering he had just lost his family and they were on the other side of the spectrum.

"Awkward," he whisper to them at a pathetic attempt at at joke—trying to lighten the mood—before turning back to the others.

The doctor cautiously walked over to Duane and checked him for any cuts or wounds that could lead to him becoming effected. Kim watched sternly from behinds as Doctor Lee checked his leg. Her fingers pulled at a tear in his jeans, revealing a long cut on his skin, blood messily spread along his wound. Kim nudged Sam beside her and gestured towards the it, warning him that Duane might not have been as innocent as once thought.

"You're bleeding," the doctor stated before nervously looking up at the three of them. Pam shuffled on the spot as everyone anxiously waited to see what they were going to do—since they hadn't shown much mercy to the others.

"Where'd you get that?" Dean questioned as he stepped forwards threateningly, looking down at the wound. Sam and Kim watched Dean carefully because they knew the potential outcome of that situation. Kim also stepped forward after a few seconds so that she was in line with Dean. Her small action was not so much of a threat but a warning to Dean. She didn't trust the man that had just came in. He had a mysterious cut on his leg with a blood bound virus spreading like soft butter and if it was up to her, this man would be treated as if he was infected until proven innocent, but as she watched Sam, she knew he was watching her too. He had little faith in her ever since that day they spoke, and she was content on proving that her ability didn't make her a murderer, her upbringing did.

"I was running, I must have tripped," Duane defended.

"Tie him up, there's rope in there." Mark rushed to get the rope from the other room while Duane sat helplessly on the doctors table, afraid of what situation he had put himself in.

"Wait!" he begged, pushing himself from the table, protesting against the rope. His small voice was full of innocent pleads but his sudden movement caused Dean to pull out his gun and aim it at him.

"Sit down!" Dean ordered.

"Sorry Duane, he's right. We have to be careful," Mark added.

"Careful? About what?" he yelled after Mark as he sat back on the table, his eyes ever-so-often glancing at the cocked gun aimed at him.

"Did you come into contact with anyone while you were outside. Bump into someone or—"

"Did they bleed on you?" Dean cut to the chase.

"No, what the hell! No!" he pleaded.

"Doc? Any way to know for sure, any test?" Sam asked.

"I've studied Beverly's bloodwork backwards and forwards—"

"My mom?" Duane intervened. Doctor Lee spent him a mindful glance, otherwise ignored him as she continued to explain.

"It took three hours for the virus to incubate. The sulfur didn't appear in the blood until then, so... no, there'd be no way of knowing. Not until after Duane turns," she informed, regrettably.

"Dean, Kim, I gotta talk to you. Now," Sam urged. Dean turned to Mark and gave him a nod. The three of them looked to each other for a second before walking out of the room, closing the door behind them. Kim followed the boys into the other room, glancing over her shoulder to the closed door. She could hear the panic in Sam's quick footsteps and short breathing—this was something these boys did not come across every day.

"This is my vision. It's happening," Sam rushed, looking mainly at his brother.

"Yeah, I figured," he replied.

"You can't kill him, alright. Not yet. We don't know if he's infected or not." Sam was certain that Duane was innocent and that his simple scrap was just that.

"Oh, I were pretty damn sure. Guy shows up outta nowhere, got a cut on his leg, his whole families infected," Dean argued.

"In Sam's vision you shoot an innocent guy, right? Just refrain from shooting him until he turns rabid. For Sam's sake," Kim explained, trying to convince Dean. It was quite obvious that Sam was convinced he was innocent.

"Yeah, we should keep him tied up and wait to see what happened," he offered, Kim nodded with him. Sam kept his eyes on Dean not spearing a glance over to Kim even though she was the only one agreeing with him. Kim's eyes switched to Sam, his expression stern and straight. Sam neglected Kim's presence, avoiding her stare actively telling her she's not wanted in this conversation. He could feel her stare in him, waiting for him to acknowledge her but his gaze stood straight at Dean as Dean's eyes flickered from Sam to Kim. Kim rolled her eyes at Sam and looked back to Dean before leaving the two boys and walking back into the other room.

Duane was tied to a chair for security reasons. He didn't struggle, it was him against everyone else in the clinic. His pleading eyes met Kim's and she gave him straight nod of reassurance. He looked up at her and sighed, hearing the boys yelling from the other room. He knew what was coming for him and although Kim had been reassuring, he knew she was as ruthless as the others.

"You're gonna kill me, aren't you?" He was strong, his voice was rough and stern, not something Kim was expecting from someone in his place.

"If you're as innocent as you say, I won't let anything happen to you." Kim nodded and silence fill the room as everyone looked to each other. The boys yelling from the other room got louder with every sentence said and everyone's eyes darted to each other as Kim's head hung, listening, unbothered by their childish tantrum. The room stayed an awkward silence while everyone tried to understand what the boys were arguing about and soon, what started out as muffled noise in the distance became something Kim could recite word for word.

"It's suppose to be tough, Dean. We're supposed to struggle with this, that's the whole point!" Sam yelled at Dean.

"What does that buy us?"

"A clear conscience, for one!" Sam yelled back.

"Well, it's too late for that!"

Everyone listened to their argument, taking in every word, waiting for a hint about what was going to happen. Everyone stood and waited in fear—apart from Kim—for what they were going to do. Sam couldn't seem to convince Dean and Kim licked her teeth knowing that if Sam couldn't convince him, she would have too. She was still on Sam's side, not only because she knew she was worthy of his respect, but because she fought for what was right.  
If she was there she could help Sam, but her help was clearly not wanted although it was obviously needed. Sam was being childish, ignoring everything Kim did, even if it was to help him. It had become so prominent throughout the few days since Kim told the about her ability, Dean had even noticed.

Kim didn't mind. It's not like she needed his approval or anything. She didn't need him to like her—she just though he would understand, he was the one who called her back. Maybe she though he would be more supportive throughout the situation. Not that Kim needed support.

"Dean!" Everyone turned their heads stewards the hallway, the source of the noise. Kim walked out into the hallways and saw Dean locking the door, locking Sam in. He turned around and saw Kim looking at him, a dead expression on his face.

"Don't be stupid, Dean. There's no proof," Kim spat, stepping forward.

"Enough proof to convince me," he said taking another step towards Kim. "I'm not having this argument with you," Dean said, shoving past Kim. She tried to block him but he shoved her aside and walking into the other room. Kim hit her head and slumped against the wall. Slowly, she held her hand to her head. She watched as he walked past her and into the room where Duane awaited. She saw his cocked gun in his hands ready to shoot.

"No, you're not gonna... No! No, I swear it's not me." Kim heard him plea. She got up and marched into the room, staring at Dean as he pointed the loaded gun at Duane head. She stood behind Dean, watching the terrified expression on Duane's face. She walked around to Duane and stood behind him so she was facing Dean, she could see Dean's expression, stern and ruthless.

"Maybe he's telling the truth." Mark intervened. Kim's expression turned stern, her hands clenched.

"Of course he's innocent, at least now he is! He hadn't hurt anyone and you're prepared to put a bullet through his skull!" she yelled, pointing to Duane. Dean's jaw clicked, avoiding eye contact with her. "When—and only when—he turns rabid you can shoot him but until then, he stays alive and tied to the chair, okay?"

Dean sighed and looked Duane straight in the eyes, ignoring the please from everyone else around them. Kim stood dead silent, a deadly look on her face piercing Dean. She jaw was clenched and she fists were in balls. Although she had words, there was nothing she could do to stop him without whipping out a gun herself.

"I got no choice." Dean held the gun, his finger lingering over the trigger. The moment seemed to drag out for a while and Kim was so sure he was going to pull the trigger. She could see it in his eyes as she pulled out her own gun and held it straight at Dean, her expression as clear as Dean's.

"Drop it, Dean," Kim spat, her finger as close to the trigger as his was.

"Damn it." Dean spat lowering the gun, releasing the tension. Duane panted in relief as does everyone else. Kim released the breath she was holding in and dropped her gun before she walked over to Dean and pat his shoulder as she walks out the door and unlocked Sam from the other room.

"He's alive." Is all Kim said to Sam before walking off, completely ignoring him as he did to her.

•※•

It had been three hours and Duane was clean. Nothing had happened since then, he hadn't changed or turned rabid, so he was released. He seemed fine and Kim was secretly glad she sided with Sam, even though they weren't on the best terms at the moment.

The room was silent and tension has filled the air. All three of them were making bombs in silence, using rubbing alcohol and chemicals found in the clinic. Their attention was stuck to the bombs, not spearing a glance to anyone else and it was easy to say, non of them wanted to be there.

Eventually, Sam said something directed to Dean, asking him why he didn't shoot Duane. Dean said it was because of Kim but Sam and Kim could tell it wasn't the full truth. There was something else.

Sam went to get more alcohol for the bombs leaving Kim and Dean alone in the room. After a few minutes they heard banging coming from the other room. Quickly, Mark, Dean and Kim armed themselves and ran into the room to find Pam straddling Sam, smothering her blood into an open wound on Sam chest. Panic rushed through Kim and Dean as they watched the scene unfold in front of them. Sam struggled under her but her blood had already made contact with his. On instinct, Kim cocked her gun and shot Pam three times, her expression stayed strong as she watched Pam die from her bullets, no remorse.

Sam pushed the dead girl off of him and quickly looked to his brother. Kim sighed and looked towards Dean and Mark, unprepared to look at Sam.

"There was blood contact," Kim muttered, afraid of what was going to happen next. She knew Dean wasn't going to kill Sam and neither was she, Doctor Lee seemed like she didn't wasn't to kill anyone, it was Mark and Duane who were prepared to do anything for survival.

Kim helped Sam up, still not looking at him and bandaged his wounds. Duane and Mark were persistent on putting Sam down, saying it was for the best. Dean fought back, of course, making it very obvious that no one was shooting Sam.

"I'm gonna say this one time—you make a move on him, you'll be dead before you hit the ground. You understand me? I mean, do I make myself clear?!" Dean yelled, his stern expression gave no one the choose to argue back. He was set and Kim stood by his side.

"We didn't kill Duane and we're not killing Sam," she explained, her tone was as serious as Dean's.

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Mark yelled back. Dean reached into his pocket and tosses Mark his keys.

"Get the hell out of here, that's what. Take my car. You've got the explosives, there's an arsenal in there. You three go with him. You've got enough firepower to handle anything now," Dean explained, looking at Mark. Kim stared at Dean who didn't glance back.

"Three?" she asked Dean, turning to him and with a firm look, he nodded. "I'm not leaving. Why are you still trying to get rid of me?" Kim argued.

"I'm trying to keep you safe!" he yelled back.

"I don't need you to keep me safe! Let me help you!"

"There's not time for arguing, are you coming or not?" Mark asked, Dean didn't have a chance to respond before Kim answered.

"Leave." Was all she said and without a second word, Doctor Lee, Mark and Duane were out the door with the explosives, ready to survive. Dean sent her a deadly look which she threw back before casually leaning against the wall, waiting for Sam's eventual end to happen. She knew it would be devastatingly hard for Dean at the moment as he waited for his brothers end, to evidently have to put a bullet through Sam skull, so she waited with him, offering him the little compassion she had to give.

"You two should leave. Just give me the gun and go," Sam offered, willing to take his own life.

"For the last time, Sammy. No." Sam slammed his hand of the table angrily, staring at his brother.

"No, you can keep going!" Sam practically begged.

"Who says I want to!" Dean yelled back, stumping both of them with his answer. Kim looked to him as he sighed. "I'm just tired. Tired of this, the job, the weight on my shoulders. I'm just tired." Dean complained. Kim felt a bit of empathy for him as he sat alone, head down as if he was too ashamed to look up.

"Aren't we all," Kim added.

"You're just gonna lay down and die? Look, Dean, I know this stuff with Dad has—" Kim raised her head at the mention of John, knowing about the relationship the boys had with him and the way he died.

"You're wrong. It's not about dad. I mean, part of it is, sure, but..." he trailed off.

"But what?" Sam asked but a noise outside caught their attention. Kim grabbed her gun and cocked it. Her eyes flickered from Dean to Sam cautiously, listening for another noise when they heard a knock. Dean goes to the door, Kim and Sam following behind and they see Doctor Lee standing there.

"I think you're want to see this." Her eyes glanced over the three of them. They followed her out to find the other survivors in front of the clinic, looking around there was no one to be seen. It was silent and lonely, like a town that has been abandoned for days—weeks even. "There's no one. Nothing, they just all... vanished." As they looked around, Kim's eyes fell onto a wooden pole, which looked used over its time, with the mysterious word 'CROATOAN' carved in capital letters.

•※•

"It's been five hours and your blood still clean, I don't understand it but I think your dogged a bullet," Doctor Lee explained, checking Sam blood under a microscope. "I mean, if you compare it to the Tanner sample," she said to Sam looking through a different microscope to one of the Tanners blood. "What the hell?" she exclaimed.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Their blood, it's clean. There's no trace of the virus at all. No sulfur, no nothing," she said in disbelief. Kim rushed over to Doctor Lee's side and looked into the microscope only to be met with clean blood.

"That's weird," Kim stated. "Not like any other virus I've ever seen." Kim looked around to everyone, shocked. Dean clapped his hands and smiled.

"Well, since everything is back to normalish, we better be off," Dean smiled as he walked towards his car, Sam and Kim following behind him. The three walked to the car, questions filled their minds. Their mission to save lives failed and the case just slipped through their fingers, leaving a trace of dread. They didn't help the infected and that bothered Kim, eating at her pride. She knew she was leaving the town to rust, to weather away to nothing, something this big can't be rebuilt over a few years. People die and families were lost, Kim left the town empty and alone, she know the virus left but it's effect will never leave the lives of its victims.

As they walked away, Kim looked over she shoulder and scanned the destroyed town they were leaving, but there was nothing she could do about it. What had been done had been done and the lives that were lost weren't coming back. So she watched, walking away from the ruins and dread before hopping into the Impala and driving off with Sam and Dean.

"Why was I immune?" Sam wondered, looking out the window from the first seat as they drove away.

"Yeah, you know what? That's a good question. You know, I'm already starting to feel like this the one that got away," Dean stated. Kim nodded, feeling the same. It slipped away along with the lives of a whole town.

•※•

The dive was mostly silent except for the last hour or so, where Dean put on some music. Kim was in the back seat, nodding her head long with the music, a sense of nostalgia tingled through her body.She remembered her mom singing song like this, dancing as she made breakfast. It was somethings she loved about her mom, she had her own way of doing things. Dancing to classic rock while making breakfast was one of her things as Kim, a little baby in her highchair banging her hands together and laughing.

It wasn't long before Dean pulled over towards a lake and got out the car, Sam and Kim following. He pulled out an ice box and passed Sam a beer. Dean took out another beer to pass it to Kim. She smirked and went to reach for it when he pulled back, looking into her eyes, a serious expression on his face.

"Not a word to Ellen," he said putting the beer in her hand. She smirked and nodded.

"Wouldn't think about it," she smirked, ripping the lid off and pressing the beer to her lips taking a sip. Dean and Kim leaned on the car, Dean smiled at Kim as she looked out towards the water. He took in the small features on her face, things he didn't seem to notice before—even with a few months together. The small scare behind her ear, the Angel pin that was hidden behind her jacket and how relaxed she seemed after her first sip of beer. To him, she still was a kid but he knew she was tougher than she appeared. He then looked towards his brother who was sitting at the edge of the water, also staring at it taking in its peaceful aura.

The silence was nice and harmonious, the small sound of the water in the distance. Of they could, they would just sit and watch the water for hours without saying a word.

He smiled sadly towards Kim, wondering about her backstory and the hidden secrets she had locked away from everyone. She was the keeper of her own story, as was Dean, but he was intrigued by the mysterious blackness behind her eyes and the sadness in her smile. Reminded himself of a younger version on him. Too strong to say they were weak. Too stubborn to say they need help.

Kim turned to Dean with a small smile.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," she said with a laugh, breaking the tension. He huffed a laugh and took a swig on his beer.

"How'd you get the scar?" he asked, pointing behind her ear. She sighed before she scoffed and felt behind her ear, feeling the bumpy texture of the scar. The short straight scar her ear was almost completely hidden unless someone was looking for it. She had almost forgot about it, but it was always there.

"To be honest, I don't even know," she shrugged contemptibly. "The life of a hunter, I guess." He smiled at her meaninglessly before turning to his brother again and a sighed. He had something he needed to tell him and he was honestly feared how he would react.

"Do you mind giving us a minute," Dean said, motioning to Sam. Kim looked to Sam and nodded, taking a swig of her beer.

"Sure. I'm going for a walk," she said pointing down the length of the river. As she walked away, she took off her sneakers and socks, carrying them in the opposite hand her beer was in. Kim felt the grass and dirt in between her toes as she walked, feeling the texture of the grass itch against her skin. The quite sounds of the water soother her mind as she almost forgot about the events that took place just before. Her eyes scanned the clean lake and felt it's fresh, cold breeze on her cheek, the light bouncing off of the water reflected on her necklace.

She reached for the chair and played with it, smiling to herself as she did. The rough metal clawed on her skin as she rubbed it between her fingers, making her flesh feel raw. Her hands slid down to the ring that was on the end of the chain. The rings danced between her fingers as she toyed with it.

It wasn't the prettiest thing in the world nor was it worth a good amount of money, but it held a great amount if sentimental value. That was the only reason she kept on her, Kim was never the kind to wear jewellery, especially on hunts. Her fingers graced over the rough, rugged metal of the ring and a pentagram as the pendent. She was delighted just thinking about it, the memories it held the stories it shared.

As she twisted the ring, her fingers accidentally brushed against something cold. A sad smile plastered on her face as moved her hand from the necklace to the Angel pin on her top, hidden by the baggy jacket. The sun shone on the pin, making it glisten as she twisted it. Her heart ached and pained as she twisted it, her sad smile showing its importance.

Kim let go of the pin and took a big swig of beer. She looked over her shoulders to see the boys sitting near the water edge, screaming at each other. Kim sighed, she enjoyed the peace and silence while it lasted. Kim quickly put her shoes back on before running back to the boys.

"I never said that," Dean sighed to his brother, who was obviously pissed. Kim walked up behind them but they ignored her, they were too into the argument to care.

"Jeez, if you're not careful you will have to waste me one day, Dean," Sam sassed taking a sip of beer. The anger dripped from his voice, like a flower dripping in poison. Kim's mouth dropped open is shock.  _What did Dean say?_

"I never said that! Dammit, Sam, this whole thing is spinning out of control. All right? You're immune to some weirdo demon virus, and I don't even know what the hell anymore. You're pissed at me, I get it. That's fine, I deserve it. But we lay low until we figure out our next move, okay?" Dean practically begged, his eye not moving from Sam.

"Are you gonna kill Kim too, huh? She has abilities. Are you gonna waste her as well?" Sam spat, pointing to Kim, acknowledging her presence, using her against Dean.

"I never said that!" Dean yelled, furious with his brother twisting his words. Kim was taken back. Only a few minutes ago they were looking into the water, peaceful and quiet. Things always got heated the second someone opened their mouth, just another reason why Kim kept to herself.

"Forget it," Sam sighed, taking a sip of beer.

"Sam, please, man. Hey, please. Just give me some time. Give me some time to think, okay? I'm begging you here, please. Please," Dean pleaded, but Sam didn't reply. He just looked out onto the water and ignored their presence. After a few second, he nodded reluctantly while Kim stood there, unable to understand what she had just heard.


	12. Chapter Ten

There was nothing Kim could do to break the tension. It was so thick a hunters knife couldn't cut it. Sam and Dean had been distant to each other and Sam was still avoiding Kim. Dean and Kim had minor conversations every here and there, but nothing like before. Everyone was avoiding each other, Kim was just thankful to get her own motel room this time. Every time Kim was with the brothers there was an immense amount of awkwardness between them. She could see them stiffen and shuffle on their feet, looking around the room, searching for an excuse to get out of the situation. Her heart would start racing and she would become sweaty, casually wiping them on her pants as they all waited in silence. Conversations were hard to start and maintain so they would stay in silence. It was so horrible Kim considered going solo again.

It had been a quiet week, no cases had popped up even though she secretly hoped one would just for an excuse to leave her room and do something, get away from the boys and the tension. She secretly longed for the thrill of the hunt even though most hunters couldn't wait to get out, to be free from the hunting curse but hunting was the only thing Kim had ever known. But her week was as quiet as her conversations with Sam. So she retreated to her room and read as many books as she wanted for as long as she wanted, avoiding Sam and Dean.

A small pile of five books piled on her floor next to the crummy motel bed and soon she had finished her small collection of classic novels. Finishing the last word, of the last page of her last book, Kim sighed and slowly closed her novel, chucking it on the pile on the floor. The thrill of the book ending was still as exhilarating as the first time she read it. She had reread all of these books too many times to count since her childhood, but had never bought a new one. Someday she wished to get another but she pulled out her laptop instead.

She had spent hours on her laptop, connected to the free wifi at the motel as she browsed the internet. She scrolled and scroll looking for anything to entertain herself as long as she didn't have to speak with Sam or Dean. She would start at one end of the Internet and end up at the other and soon her eyes landed on something that could potentially be a case.

A couple bought a new house and were murdered the next week. No sign of entry and no prints left on the sense. Seemed like a simple salt and burn, no need to tell Sam and Dean. It was a rare opportunity to get out of the motel and away from the brothers, so she took it. She'd have it over with before tomorrow morning. So, she packed her duffel bag full of rock salt bullets, a shot gun and iron rods to prepare herself for the hunt, not forgetting her trust iron knife.

It was nine in the afternoon when she left and she hoped to be back before Sam and Dean woke up the next day. With that, she left not to return for a good twelve hours.

•※•

The hunt was as simple as a hunt could get. She salted and burned the bones of the ghost that haunted the house after hours of brain numbing research and returned to the motel ten in the morning the next day. It was easily the most boring case she had ever worked on. There was no excitement, most of the time she was researching instead of hunting and the ghost barely put up a fight. There was not interesting backstory to the house or the ghost who had simply died of old age and haunted the house, refusing to go to the other side. She had no vengeance on anyone nor did she have any next of kin to prey on. She was just a lonely, old woman who died in a house her father gave her. Kim's best apprehension was that the ghost determined to make her afterlife more thrilling than her plain life while she was alive. Although the case was boringly easy, it was better than being stuck with the boys.

She sighed, exhausted as she dragged herself to her motel room, feet barley lifted from the ground. Her body felt so heavy, her eyelids were already dropping and her bag was weighing her down. She reached into her pocket to pull out her motel key when she saw her room's door was slightly ajar. Her heart rate began to rise, she left light and energised, exhilaration and adrenaline ran through her veins immediately as she pulled out a gun and held it up in defence, slowly walking into her motel room, hearing the door creak as she pushed it open.

Her room looked the same, her pile of books still on the floor and nothing was out of place, it was just how she left it. She was certain she locked the door before she let. She saw that the room was empty so she walked to the bathroom, gun up and ready. She flicked the door open and marched in, gun held up near her face, but it was also empty. She sighed as she looked around and tucked her gun back behind her jacket and into her pants. She whipped her eyes in exhaustion and began to feel like her body was weighing her down again. She walked back into her room and closed the door and placed the duffel bag on her bed, her body beginning to relax. Kim yanked and stretched before falling onto the bed next to the bag.

She sighed and shut her eyes, feeling their weight disappear as they closed. With a small exhale, she relaxed, feeling herself sink into the mattress. Her tense muscles began to calm as she felt her weight sink away. It had been a while since she had a good night sleep but she was out like a light in a few minutes.

Kim had only slept for a few minutes before she was interrupted by a familiar yelling outside and loud bangs on her door. She woke in a rush, unsure of what exactly was happening. She jumped out of bed and ran to the door, opening it harshly, desperate to stop the noise. She squinted her eyes at the figure, the light from behind them blinding her. She sighed once she saw who it wasn't. He did not look happy.

"Where were you?" Dean growled, pushing past her and into her motel room so that she had not time to close the door on his nose like she was planning. Kim rubbed her eyes and sighed before leaning on a wall and folded her arms, facing him as he waited for an exploitation he believed he deserved and it had become obvious that he had been the one to break into her motel room. 

She rolled her eyes at his dramatic reaction. "Out," she stated, technically not lying. 

"Don't lie," he growled at her. "Your duffel bag was missing, you went on a hunt," Dean accused. Kim sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose, being too tired to deal with him.

"Good observation. So what? I was on a hunt," she shrugged, not seeing the bother in it. "I was a hunters before I met you guys, ya know?" she sassed. "It was a simple salt and burn. It's finished and I'm back. No harm done," Kim finished, sitting on her bed, planning to roll onto her stomach and fall asleep, but Dean was determine to prove that she was wrong.

"No harm done? Then what's that?" Dean asked, pointing to her shoulder. Kim looked at where he pointed, confused. She had no idea what he was talking about. As her eyes deviated to her shoulder, she was surprised to see a short, deep gash dripping thick blood. She honestly wasn't sure how she got it, seeing that the ghost barley put up a fight. But a small fight was still a fight and she shrugged off her wound as minor. Kim shook her head and huffed, only now noticing the small scratches on her body.

"That's nothing. I didn't even notice it was there," she stressed, making sure he knew that she was fine. Kim went to get a roll of bandage from her first aid kit, not believing she needed stitches but Dean stopped her and went to go get it himself.

"I'll get it," Dean grouched, pushing her hand away from the first aid kit. Kim huffed dully before sitting back on the bed, taking her shoulder out of her top while Dean got the first aid kit. He gently grabbed her shoulder and started to wrap it, his hands gently grazing against her skin. She looked up from her wound at into his eyes, but he hadn't look back. She let out a small breath and focused on the pressure he was applying to her shoulder. The pain felt good, satisfying even. He secured the end of the bandage and slowly let her go, being careful not to hurt her.

"Thanks," she nodded. Dean got up and started walking to the door while she examined his first aid skills. Her blood had started to seep through the bandages already so she put her hand on it and pushed down before looking up to Dean who had stopped walking and turned to face her.

"You're welcome. Next time tell me you're leaving, we'll help. You're still a teenager," Dean said mindfully. Kim stopped what she was doing and stood up, leaving her shoulder alone. She watched as he was about to walk out the door, an angrily curious expression on his face.

"Why are you so obsessed with my age?" she asked. She was obviously annoyed about the fact that he brought it up all the time. She knew telling him would have been a bad idea, considering he's now using the fact that she was young to stop he from doing what she had always been doing. It just gave him another excuse to treat her like a child, stop her from hunting. Dean stopped in his tracks again and turned around to look at her, detecting the slight annoyance in her voice.

"'Cause I love how it irritates you." She knew it was a lie—for the most part—but she let it go knowing it could easily bring up things she never asked for. Kim sat and waited for him to leave, but he didn't, he just stood there for a second looking at her. He sighed and went to sit next to her and she really hope he would have the cutesy to not bring up anything that didn't need to be. 

Dean sat on the bed next to her, their thighs barely touching, his hands in his lap as she looked down. He turned to face her and she did the same.

"I know this week had been tense. I'm still trying to figure things out about Sam... and you. This ability thing is not what I was trained to do. This is out of my league," he grouched with a soft sigh, obviously flustered as he looked back down to his hands. "I just need some time," he pleaded with a final sigh before looking up at Kim.

"I'm sorry." Was all she said. Her voice was soft and sweet, not harsh and rough how it usually is. It soothed him, making him feel a bit better about the situation. He smiled at her before petting her leg and getting up.

"Not your fault." His voice going back to normal, strong and in charge. Kim smirked at him as he walked towards the door but before he reached it, he stopped, turned around and looked over his shoulder and said:

"I bought ingredients for pancakes."

His lips drew a smirk, one she hadn't seen for a while. She looked up to it as if it was a reassurance that everything was going to be okay. Kim smiled and huffed, gladly following him into his shared motel room where she found the ingredients laid out on the kitchen bench, ready to be used. She smiled sadly, looking over the ingredients from the doorway. The warm morning light shone on them casting a small shadow.   
The smell of dusty wood and plain flour reminded Kim of when she was younger, when nothing really bothered her. When life was simple and well rounded, when everything seemed fluffy and warm and the only thing that could make it better was a spoonful of her sisters sweet, homemade syrup—just like her pancakes.

•※•

Kim's hands were covered in batter as she placed two high towers of pancakes on the table and gave Dean a plate. Then, she set a small bowl of syrup next to it with a spoon to serve. She looked at her work proudly, each pancake a nice, round, perfect circle and the syrup was sweet and thick, just the way they were meant to be. A satisfied smile spread across Kim's face as she watched Dean take four pancakes form the pile and put them on his plate. He dripped the luscious syrup onto his stack and Kim watched at it stuck to the spoon, slowly oozing off, dripping down the layers. She watched the stream burst out of the fluffy cloud of pancakes as Dean stuck his fork and knife into them and she watched the complete pleasure on his face as he ate them.

Just the way she used to.

Kim smiled nostalgically and washed her hands, cleaning up the mess she had made while making them. She couldn't help but huff a laugh at the moans coming from behind her, the only other noise was the sound of cutlery clicking on his plate. By the time Kim had wash the dishes, Dean had another stack on his plate, pouring a large amount of syrup onto them from the bowl, licking clean the drip of syrup it caused as well as his sticky fingers. She scoffed with a smirk and sat on the kitchen bench, looking at him, wondering if she should eat one.

"Better than sex," he moaned before he put another large bite into his mouth. She smiled ghostly to herself. Watching him made her feel at home again. The pure pleasure on his face, the smirk on his lips, the syrup on his chin, the moans that escaped his mouth were all things Kim wished she could have experienced for her sister. She would have made her proud, yet she still didn't feel deserving of eating one.

Dean messily ate all of his pancakes, shovelling them into his mouth like he was hoarding nuts for winter. His lips and fingers were covered in syrup and bits of pancakes were flying off his paste as he ate them. With his last bite on his fork, he looked up at her as she watched him, the proudest smile on her face.

"Are you gonna stare at me or eat some pancakes?" Dean asked as he stared up at her. Kim looked into his eyes, the smiled ripped off of her face as the question ran through her mind. Instead, her mouth was open slightly, a bit taken back by the question. She looked to the pancakes, watching them mindfully, then back at Dean.

"No, I'm— I don't want any," she stuttered, looking away. Dean just shrugged and went to reach for another bunch.  
"Don't you think that's a bit many, you've had eight already," Kim smirked. Dean sent her a dirty look.

"Hey," he grouched, "I'm a growin' man," he smirked before placing a stack of five on his plate, just to annoy her. He looked at her as he stared eating, sending that proud smile back onto Kim's face. She shrugged and scoffed, shaking her head at him.

"You'll regret it later," she confirmed as if it was obvious, but Dean couldn't care. He was entranced by the sweetness of the syrup and the warmness of the pancakes. The fresh, homemade meal was somethings he didn't get often, so he was prepared to keep eating until all the pancakes were done.

He looked up to Kim, a young girl stuck in the life of a hunter and wondered how she managed to learn how to make the most perfect pancake he had ever put in his mouth.

"Where's Sam?" Kim asked Dean, checking around the to see if he was there. Dean shoved some pancake in his mouth before he answered.

"I dropped him off at a nearby library. He doesn't even have anything to research, he's just bored," Dean scoffed. "Nerd," he laughed.

Kim huffed quietly at his joke, laughing a little. She missed the times over the past few months she had been with Sam and Dean where she could smile with them but her smile was ripped off her face when she felt a stream of steering white pain fly up her back, forcing her to scream. Her muscles tensed and her jaw clenched as another wave of boiling heat washed over her. Pain tingling up her fingers and sent up her arms, down her spine and into her knees. She felt them give was as she collapsed on the feel beneath her, falling to her knees. She went to scream again, trying to release some pain, some tension but she was so stiff she couldn't move. An unstoppable strike of pain hit her lower back, causing her to arch before falling to the floor. She couldn't move, the pain and heat saturated her body so completely she could barely breathe. She small breaths were sort and quick. Kim could feel her lungs losing air with ever breath to the point were she could feel her heart tense, muscles weaken and her brain was about to explode.

Another wave of pain hit her sending her into a spasming mess on the floor. She had no control, no help and no way out. She was trapped inside her body as she felt her flesh being ripped off of her bones, only to be replaced and ripped off again. The pains was so strong and hot she forced herself to scream sending a stinging pain down her dry throat. Kim felt another wave wash over her, worse than anything she had ever left before. Bone cracking, flesh ripping, teeth breaking, blood dripping, cut skin, breath taking, eye watering and heart clenching pain was sent down Kim's body. She let out a loud screech as she sat back up on her knees and took a deep breath in, filling her air with some much needed oxygen.

Kim was in so much pain she hadn't even realised that Dean had dropped his pancakes and crouched down near her. He looked at her hopelessly as Kim tried to catch her breath. He couldn't touch her, he couldn't help her, he couldn't do anything but watch and wait for her excruciating pain to be over.

Kim panted and looked up into his green eyes. She had never noticed how vivid they were until now, when she really looked at them.  
"Sorry," she whispered. Dean shook his head at her apology and wondered why she would apologise for something out of her control. She was in so much pain, Dean could hear it in her screams, but she apologised to him with the first breath she got as if she was mandatory.

Dean realised that Kim's attack has finished as she tried to pick herself up off the floor. She grasped the table for support as she dragged herself up but her knees gave in and she started falling. Dean quickly grabbed her arm and helped her up before she fell.

"Stop apologising," he ordered as Kim leaned against the kitchen bench, still trying to catch her breath and relax her muscles. "Are you okay?" he asked. Kim looked up at him and smiled lazily.

"Yep, just another day," she assured. Though Dean didn't believe her, he nodded and sat back down at the table. There was a small silence in the room as the events ran through their head. Dean feel guilt for being useless and Kim felt useless because of her ability. As the silence became the loudest noise in the room, Kim began to feel heavy again. Her eyelids were dropping and her muscles were weakening, feeling fatigue take over her body.

Suddenly, she heard her phone ring in her pocket sending her eyes flying open and hunting skill in shock as she reached for her gun. Sighing, she released her gun and grabbed her phone, pulling it to her ear.

"Hey," she answered. Dean watched her as she flinched and pulled the phone away when a screaming woman on the other side of the line. Kim cringed as she listen to the women yell.  
"Sorry Ellen— yes I know it been months. I said I'm— Okay! I'll call next time! What's up?" she asked, desperate to change the subject. Kim's scrunched face turned blank as she listen to Ellen.   
"She's what!" Kim screamed. "Is she safe? Does she need help?" Kim let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in.   
"Good. Give her one of your death glares for me— yes I know she's older than me— just do it. Thanks Ellen— yes I'll call— I said I will! Okay, bye."

Kim sighed and hung up, slipping her phone back into her pocket and wiping her head with the back of her hand.

"What was that?" Dean asked. She looked up at him and huffed.

"Ellen called to say that Jo is now hunting," she finished with a flat smile. "Told me to look out for her on the job."

"Will do," Dean nodded, a trace of worry also in him voice. Kim nodded softly at him before turning away, her eyes filled with concern for Jo. She knew Jo was desperate to go into the hunting life and be like her father, even after all the horrible comments and stories Kim and Ellen had told her to persuade her otherwise. Kim knew the day would come when Jo would go out for hunts—after all, it's in her blood. It's not something anyone can run away from—but she hoped it's would be years into the future or at least when Kim was there to help. But all she could do now is wait and listen, preying that no bad news from Ellen would ever come.

"You know," Dean said breaking the silence, "she's tougher than she looks. Don't worry about her," Dean assured. Kim laughed shortly and nodded.

"Yeah," she said reaching for her necklace, feeling it against her fingers. "I know."

Dean looked up at her sympathetically before putting his empty plate of pancakes in the sink and walked off, leaving Kim alone in the kitchen. She breathed in the fresh silence before huffing and exiting the motel room and going back to hers. She sat on her bed and grabbed her laptop and spent the rest of the day searching for a hunt. Staring at one end of the Internet and ending in the other. She changed sitting position more time than she could count, starting crossed legged on her bend and ending with her lying down with her legs up, leaning on the with her laptop on her stomach. Her fingers were rubbed raw from scrolling down hundred of different new pages and different websites but nothing popped up.

"Come on," she grouched. "The world is never out of monsters."

Every now and again she would get up to use the bathroom or walk out to the motels vending machine and buy a nut or chocolate bar. She even took a small nap so she could register herself again before she continued on her search. It's hadn't felt long, but she had spent hours searching, eating and napping throughout the day and before she knew it, it was almost eight o'clock at night.

Kim had just closed her laptop and got out of her awkward position on the wall when she heard her phone go off. Rubbing her tired eyes and pulling her phone out and answered it.

"Hello?" she asked drearily.

"Kim?" Dean sounded husky, groggy and sick. Kim smirked to herself.

"I told you too many pancakes would come and kick you in the ass," she laughed.

"Yeah, yeah," Dean hushed. "I just got a drunk text from Sam."

"Drunk text? How do you know he was drunk?" Kim asked.

"He sent a photo," he replied blankly. Kim scoffed to herself knowing how bad that photo could be.

"Drunk at eight. Didn't picture Sam to be that type of guy," Kim cheekily huffed.

"He's not. That's why I need you to go to the nearest bar and find him." Dean was sick, unwell yet he still seemed well enough to order everyone around. His voice was rough but filled with concern. The second the words left Dean mouth her heart sank. Kim knew no matter how much she didn't want to go find Sam, she had to. Not for Sam but for Dean.

Dean heard Kim sigh from the other line and she knew she dreaded going to see him. They haven't spoken a word to each other for days and now he's asking her to confront him, drunk him and take care of him, to bring him home safe. Dean knew it was a bit of an overstep but he was too sick to move. He could feel his stomach flip every time he took a step let alone drag his drunk brother back home.

"Yeah..." Kim sighed. "Yeah okay." With that, she hung up the phone and rolled off of her bed, changing her clothes from sweat pants and a baggy t-shirt to ripped jeans and a leather jacket, gathering the things she though she needed for her mission.

•※•

Kim drove to the nearest open bar. The gravelled parking lot was filled with cars and the cheap, flashy lights were buzzing. The imagery was something she was rather familiar with. She sighed and parked her car, praying that this was the bar Sam was in. She would hate to go on a wild goose chase to find him, some drunken ass that didn't want to see her anyway.

Grumpily, she walked into the filled bar, the smell of strong alcohol and noise of loud music filled her senses. Her eyes scanned the crowded bar for Sam, hoping to find him quickly and get out. She had only been in there a few seconds and she dreaded it. Normally, she liked getting into bars, having a few drinks and sneaking back to the Roadhouse without even Ellen knowing but this was different. Now, she had a job. One she is not motivated to do. She wasn't here to dance on tables, let loose and maybe get a few drink out of desperate men—she was here to find Sam.

Kim shuffled through the crowd of people and made her way to the bar seeing Sam as a the ' _sit and talk'_ type of drunk. Maybe he was chatting with the bartender as they kept offering him drinks or maybe he found a poor stranger to talk too who was too polite to tell him to shut up.

The bar was long with multiple bartenders working behind it, almost every bar stool was taken by someone. Her eyes drew along the bar, searching for shaggy hair and a flannel but her eyes landed  on a man siting in the corner, a few empty beer bottles and empty glasses whisky on the rocks scattered his table. Kim made her way towards the lonesome figure as she pushed through the people.

She saw him sitting lazily in his chair, slouched with an almost empty glass of whisky at the end of his fingertips, his face dead of expression. He looked lost in thought. Kim's lips fell into a line as she sat in the spear seat across from him. His puzzled gaze looked up to meet hers. Her eyes were filled with empathy and sorrow for him. His fingers played with the glass before he picked it up and chugged what was left of it.

"What do you want?" he asked blankly, avoiding eye contact. Kim sighed and tried looking into his averted eyes, attempting to make him focus.

"I'm here to take you home," she replied simply.

"I don't have a home," he slurred. She flattered her lips to make a line smaller than the last.

"I'm here to bring you back to Dean."

"Why? So he can continue to look at me like I'm a freak. Like  _we're_  freaks," he continued. He didn't sound mad, just deep in thought. His sad expression stayed as she continued his story.

"You know why I called you back at Ellen's bar? Because I saw you," he stated simply, pointing to her. "Yeah, I saw you in my visions. You were screaming, dripping in sweat, writhing in pain and I knew the second I saw you... that you could help. You have somethin' to do with Yellow Eyes,"  he said blankly. Kim listened to him intensely. He seemed sad and over it. He seemed so  _over it. "_ You have  _something_ to do with  _something!_ And—and I can't look at you cause I know what our fate is. We're murderers," he finished, slurring a bit. Even though his words weren't clear, his meaning was. He was afraid and guilty cause he knew he wasn't normal. 

Kim looked up to the waitress that walked over to their table.

"I'll have a whisky, please," Kim said.

"I'll have—"

"He's fine," Kim said, cutting him off. The waitress smiled and walked off. "You've had enough," Kim said eyeing his table filled with empty drinks. Sam looked down to his drink, his back still slouched as he sat, almost falling off the chair. His sad expression quickly turned into a smile as he stared at his drinks.

"You know, I though Dean was short 'till I saw you. You're like... chest height," he laughed, gesturing to his shoulders, although he said chest. He sat up and holstered his elbows on the table, looking deeply into Kim's eyes as he leaned forward, his movements unexpected. The waitress came back with your drink, placing it down on the table.

"Thanks," Kim muttered before taking the drink and sipping in it.

"You..." Sam started, "you have very brown eyes. I never noticed how brown they were," he said looking into Kim's eyes, leaning closer so that he was stretching over the table and Kim was slowly backing up in her chair.   
"And your eyelashes are really long," he observed, moving closer. Their noses were practically touching as Kim tried to shuffle backwards. Sam smiled quickly flicked her nose with his finger.  
"Boop," he smiled, falling back into his seat, stealing her drink and chugging it down.

"Hey!" Kim exclaimed as she watched the drunk man steal her drink.

"Hey yourself! I'm doing you a favor. You're still underage," he sassed. Kim sighed and rubbed her forehead.

"Okay, I think you've had enough," she said gesturing to go, standing up and waited his Sam to do the same.

"No, I haven't had enough—"

"Well I have. I'm taking you back." Kim pulled Sam up out if his seat and dragging him though the crown, tugging him to her car.


	13. Chapter Eleven

Kim unconsciously curled further into her warm pillow back in her motel bed, the warmth was something she longed for. She could feel herself waking up and the events of last night played in her head but she refused to open her eyes in fear she wouldn't be able to close them again.

She had been out later than she thought, talking to Sam at the bar and only managed to get him home right before midnight. She dragged his drunken ass to and from the car, since he was too wasted to walk on his own, and threw him in bed. Dean was asleep on the couch with the motel light and TV still on. He had tried to stay awake and wait for Sam but Kim knew he hadn't been getting a lot of sleep, thinking about the current situation they were in. She didn't dare to wake him up, hunters needed all the sleep they could get.

Kim sighed, feeling her muscles become restless and her eyelids flutter open. She lifted her heavy head from the pillow and checked the clock to see it was only six am. She smiled to herself as she dropped her head back into the warmth. It was the first time in a while she got a full six hours of sleep. Kim wanted to fall back asleep again, knowing it would be a while until she got a good sleep like that again, so she pushed herself further into the soft material and sighed, hoping that God would give her a break and let her fall back into her peaceful slumber.

The second she began to feel sleepy again, Kim jolted upright by the loud banging on the door. Groaning, she rolled out of bed, her foot lazily tangled in the material and made her way to the door before swinging it open, not caring she was in her pajamas, revealing a very angry Dean. His face was red and a little sweaty along with white knuckles as he stared down at her.

"I thought you brought him home!" he spat at Kim but she was too out of it to understand what he was saying, she just stared at him for a second before moving out if the doorway to let him in. He marched into her room before spinning to look at her, waiting for an answer. She stared at him, her eyelids half closed as she stood with her shoulders hunched over.

"What?" she asked him suddenly as he rolled his eyes and wiped his face.

"Don't tell me you've got a hangover!" he barked. Kim's eyes immediately widened.

"Excuse you," she spat back. "Don't be an asshole, Dean. I don't have a hangover!" Dean growled at her before wiping his eyes, frustrated.

"Well, did you?"

"No!" she screeched in disgust.

"Where's Sam?" he asked, his voice deep and demanding, but Kim shrugged unfazed, too offended by Dean's outburst to care.

"I put him to bed last night," she replied.

"Well, he's not there now!" he shouted. Kim eyed him dangerously, not liking the tone he was using.

"I dragged his ass home and put him to bed!" she yelled. "You were asleep on the couch so I went back to my room and feel asleep! I did as you asked! Where is he now? I. Don't. Know." Her voice was deep and threatening, mirroring the tone Dean used on her.

Dean watched the girl closely. Only his farther had ever spoken to him like that and only when he was giving a direct order. He stood frozen with a hard look on his face before loosening his limbs and shuffling on the spot. Kim quickly got out of her threatening stance and slouched.

"You call Bobby, I'll call Ellen." Dean nodded and pulled out his phone as she did the same.

"Hey Ellen, have you seen Sam anywhere? ...No? Can you tell me if you see him? Dean is really worried—yes I'm worried too Ellen... I know. Uh—just—okay! Just call me if you see him. Dean called me to haul his drunken ass back to the motel from a bar last night and this morning he was gone. Um... I don't know. Wait a second." She pulled the phone away from her ear.

"Dean, is the Impala still here?"

"Yeah."

"The Impala's still here, Ellen... Okay, thanks. We really appreciate it. Okay—thanks. Bye... Yes—yeah I love you too. Thank you." Kim sighed and hung up the phone before turning to Dean who had done the same.

"Ellen hasn't seen him," Kim started.

"Neither has Bobby," Dean sighed, rubbing his forehead. Kim smiled sadly at him and took a step closer.

"Sam's tough but he's smart. If he doesn't want us to find him, he'll find a way to make sure we don't. I'm sure he'll show up soon," Kim nodded but Dean wasn't listening clearly. He wanted his brother back. "You know. He left the Impala which means he would have had to hitchhike or walk. He couldn't have gone too far. Do you wanna have a look?" Dean nodded stiffly.

"Yeah—yeah, let's do that," he said, running into his motel to grab his keys while Kim grabbed hers. They both agreed they could find him faster if they split up to cover more ground.

Kim caressed the wheel with her hand as she hopped into her car, sighing to herself as she watched Dean speed down the road, searching for his brother. Kim was understandably calmer about the situation than Dean, but she was still concerned. After living in the hunter's life and knowing what's out there, what's beyond the shadows, it was hard not to be worried when someone goes missing. There was just so much that could go wrong.

Kim started to drive in the opposite direction of Dean, looking out on the road for Sam or something suspicious, anything that might be out of place. She wasn't quite sure what she was looking for, the last time she went searching for someone close to her, she was too young to remember what signs to look out for. The months she searched were the first moths without family.

Kim's sister—Sarah—tried to take care of Kim in as many ways as possible by toughening her up and forcing her into the real world. Kim could see from a young age that Sarah was scared to take care of her, being responsible for someone at the age of thirteen. Kim might have been young, but she was smarter than any other eight-year-old she had ever met. The torture of the hunting life and the real world took a real toll on her, forcing her out of her childhood and into something no one should enter but it was the only way that Sarah could make sure Kim survived. To know the rules, to train and to be realistic and although Sarah had an almost fulfilling childhood, it was something she couldn't provide for Kim.

Kim's eye scanned the empty streets. The road was surprising lonely for it being so early in the day. One side of the rapid was filled with trees while the other was lined with deserted shops and milk bars. It was clear that she was heading out of town while Dean was heading further in. Kim turned on some music, listening to whatever was on the radio before looking at the time, wondering how long she had been heading down the lonely road for. It was already one in the afternoon and Kim and Dean had been on the road for hours and no sign of him.

Kim sighed and called Dean, asking if he had found him or anything suspicious. He hadn't and they both agreed to head back to the motel.

•※•

It had been a week and everyone was rowdy, including Ellen and Jo. Sam was still missing and Dean was going crazy which was driving Kim insane. She just wanted it to be back to normal more than ever where she would go back to hunting solo and everything would play out as she suspected, but she wouldn't dare leave Dean while Sam's still missing. As the days went on, Kim's faith in Sam's intelligence to stay alive out there by himself dwindled and she was now worried about where he was and who he was with. The worry was building up inside Kim and Dean and even though Kim was not the closest with Sam at the moment, she still worried for his safety. 

Kim and Dean had been working a few cases here and there, moving between different motels and towns. The tension between Kim and Dean had loosened throughout the week and they found comfort in sticking together and hunting together while Sam was missing, although they wouldn't dare to admit it. Kim had even taken shotgun while driving to go on hunts and nothing had gone horribly wrong so far. The hunts were simple enough and no one was seriously injured and although Dean continued annoying Kim with multiple nicknames such as Shorty, Peanut, Shortcake and Squirt, she learned to laugh along although they annoyed her but Dean hadn't settled for one yet.

Dean and Kim had been going on multiple drives together, searching for Sam but they found nothing. As they drove down numerous streets, they prayed that after one whole week of Sam being missing, he was still okay because no one had any idea where he was.

After a few hours of driving, Dean parked the Impala under a bridge, next to a dirty river. They both stepped out and looked around, not moving far from the parked car. Not seeing him anywhere, Kim sighed and leaned against Baby before pulling out her phone and calling Ellen, hoping for some reassuring news. Kim smiled as she heard Ellen on the other end of the line.

"Hi Ellen, we haven't found him yet. Have you seen him?" Kim asked through the phone as Dean walked up to her.

"Is that Ellen?" Dean asked. Kim replied with a nod. Dean nodded back and quickly took the phone from Kim. She huffed and crossed her arms and she watched him pace around, searching for answers.

"Ellen, it's me. Any chance you've heard from him? ...I swear it's like looking for my dad all over again. I'm losing my mind here... No, I've called him a thousand times, there's nothing but voicemail. I don't know where he went, or why. Sam's just gone." Worry laced his voice, his eyebrows were furrowed and he seemed tried. Kim felt horrible for him, but there was nothing she could do and that mode her feel worse.

"Hang on. I'm givin' ya back to Kim," he said to Ellen as he passed Kim back her phone as he pulled out his own ringing one. Kim said goodbye to Ellen and thanked her before hanging up and looking at Dean. He answered the call and brought the phone up to his ear.

"Sammy?" he said, worryingly. Kim stepped towards him and listened to their conversation. "Where the hell are you? All right, don't move, I'm on my way," he said hastily before hanging up the phone and running to the driver seat. Kim hopped into the front as well and Dean sped off down the road to find his brother.

Kim felt the car jolt forwards as Dean drove, dramatically going over the speed limit. Kim took a deep breath, she wasn't scared. In fact, she loved going fast. The rush of adrenaline sent through her and the excitement it created, but she was worried about Sam.

"It's Sam. He's at some motel and he doesn't know what's happening." Those were the only words spoken throughout the car ride. Soon, they passed a sign that read 'Twin Lakes 100'.

And soon, they pulled up to the crappy motel. Dean and Kim rushed out of the car, slamming the doors closed and hurried inside the motel. The tension was starting to fill the air again. They were in a panic. Dean was petrified and Kim was not far off.

They rushed down the motel hallway, Dean and Kim frantically looking for the right door number. Their head snapped from door to door, getting more frustrated when they couldn't find the right number. They walked frantically down the narrow hallway, checking the door numbers until they reached room 109. Dean twisted the locked door knob and listen for Sam.

"Sam, it's me," Dean said, twisting the door knob. "Sam!" Dean yelled at his brother. They heard the door knob unlock as it opened slowly. Dean rushed through the door, Kim close behind as they entered the room.

"Sam?" Dean crept closer towards his younger brother as he sat on the motel bed numbly, his head down, not bothering to look up. He hadn't moved.

"Hey, Dean," he mumbled in a meek voice. Dean looked down at his brother, taking in his appearance, instantly looking for something wrong as did Kim. There was always something wrong. Kim crouched down in front of him had looked at his hands. She nudged Dean and pointed to the dry blood that covered his hands.

"Are you bleeding?" he asked concerned, only looking at his brother's hands. They were stained with blood.

"I tried to wash it off," he continued, looking at his hands. Kim looked up at him, before landing on a small amount of blood on his shirt, but it was covered by the baggy jacket he was wearing. Kim instantly panicked and pushed the jacket out of the way so she could see his bloodied shirt.

"Oh my God," Dean breathed as he watched Kim. The blood was dark red on his shirt, now clearly visible to both Kim and Dean. Kim inhaled quickly before pressing down on his stomach, feeling for any type of wound.

"I don't think it's my blood," Sam addressed, his voice was still so small compared to Dean's. It was tired, weak, meekly.

"Who's it?" Dean asked loudly, looking up at his brother. His eyes were full of concern, but Sam couldn't answer his question.

"I don't know," he replied honestly, shaking his head slightly. Dean and Kim looked at him, dumbfounded.

"Sam, what the hell happened?" Dean asked, looking back to the bloodied shirt again. Sam slowly looked up at Dean, his messy hair falling over his sad eyes and scared expression.

"I don't remember anything." They had to lean closer so they could hear him, his voice belong so faint and fragile. His eyes held unshed tears and his eyebrows knotted in worry. Dean looked to Kim. Kim could read his expression like an open book and Sam didn't know what to do and she didn't blame him. He had no idea what happened, a piece of his life blanked out only to regain conscience and find he was covered in dried blood with no injuries.

Kim wiped her mouth in shock as she crouched down to Sam's level. Dean got up and left the motel room after comforting his brother a bit more, to try and find some information. After he left, the room was silent. Sam's eyes were still on his lap and Kim could barely look at him without feeling pity or sympathetic. She knew he didn't want her pity. Sighing, Kim put her hand on Sam's knee catching his attention. His soft eyes met hers and his frown turned into a line.

"We'll figure this out," she said looking deep into his eyes as he stared back. It was the only reassuring thing she could think of saying without sounding pitiful and soft. "How about you take a shower?" Kim suggested, looking at his messy, tattered hair as a sign he hadn't already. Without saying anything, Sam nodded slowly and got up carefully, as if he was stunned and shuffled his way to the bathroom.

Kim watched him entered the room, slowly closing the door behind him. Kim huffed and sat on the bed, running her hand through her hair. Her soft tangles draped over her fingers as she thought about the unfortunate, confusing situation she was in. It was a constant struggle with herself, to keep herself sane, she could only imagine how Dean was feeling about the whole thing.

After a few minutes, Sam walked out of the bathroom fully dressed. His head was down as she walked back into the open area where Kim was. He sat on the bed next to her. Slowly, she turned to observe him, scanning all the injuries on his face. She let out a breath before grabbing her first aid kit from her duffel bag and turned back to Sam.

His head was still down even though he knew what she was doing. He didn't want to look up because it meant facing the things he knew he did. He had hurt someone and he knew it, the blood was only proof.

"Look at me," she said firmly. He didn't. His head stayed down and out of sight. "Look at me," she ordered, her voice strong and demanding. Kim sighed and grabbed his chin, pulling his face up. Their eyes met as she scanned his face for any serious injuries. She couldn't see anything major except an acute, deep scratch on his forehead. Kim slowly disinfected it and poured rubbing alcohol on it, causing Sam to wince. Then, she sipped it dry and bandaged it, pushing his hair back in the process so that it wouldn't get into the cut.

She finished and stepped back, not really expecting a thank you. They hadn't spoken much, except for those same few words here and there and the tension was quickly thickening. She knew they couldn't go on like this and now—while Dean was out the room—seemed like a good time to clear things up.

Kim sighed as she sat down next to Sam, preparing her words in her head. She argued with herself, wondering if she should even say anything at all. She was never the type to solve problems or try and fix things if it meant being overly compassionate. She would never do that and she didn't plan on doing it then. Even though she never voiced her emotion in any way, shape or form—she needed to clear things up with Sam, even if he didn't respond, she knew she did nothing wrong.

"Look, I know you're mad at me or something because I have an ability, but this has to stop. I don't care if you don't like me. I don't care if you hate me, but you have to work with me because you called me back. So either build a bridge or suck it up and speak to me 'cause it isn't fair to Dean," Kim demanded as they both stared straight ahead, not wanting to look at each other. She heard Sam sigh annoyed beside her.

"It's not that I'm mad at you. I just... our fate is set. With this curse, we are murderers. We create pain. We are the creatures we hunt. And after this—" Sam explained gesturing to himself. "I just don't trust... us." Kim nodded her head alongside Sam.

"You should never trust anyone, anyway," she replied pessimistically, not looking up at him. He slowly turned to look at her, invisibly shocked by her answer. He never thought he would hear her say something like that. Sadness laced her voice, something he would expect from Dean, not Kim. Before he could respond, Dean walked through the door carrying a grocery bag.

"What'd you find out?" Kim asked him before Sam could speak, eager to move on. She could feel his stare still on her as Dean entered the room, still shocked.

"You checked in two days ago under the name Richard Sambora. Of course, I think the scariest part about this whole thing is the fact that you're a Bon Jovi fan," he said to Sam, who had slowly turned his gaze to meet his brother. He got up from the couch to meet him.

"Dean," Sam replied seriously.

"Your room's been quiet, nobody's noticed anything unusual," Dean continued, pursing his lips.

"You mean no one saw me walking around covered in blood?" Sam asked shocked.

"Yeah. That's what I mean."

"Then how the hell did I get here, Dean? What happened to me?"

"I don't know. But you're—you're okay, and that's what matters. Everything else we can deal with," Dean sighed.

"Oh really? 'Cause what if I hurt someone? Or worse?"

"Sam..." Kim sighed sympathetically.

"What if this is what Dad warned you about?" Sam rushed, staring at Dean.

"Hey, whoa, whoa, come on man, let's not jump the gun here," Dean slightly growled, eyeing him Kim since she didn't know what they were talking about.

"What did John say?" Kim interrupted, curious to what John had said,

"He told Dean to kill me if I couldn't control my ability!" Sam spat in disgust.

"We don't know what happened. We've just got to treat this like, like any other job. What's the last thing you remember?" Dean said changing the subject as Kim sat in shock. She knew John was tough and ruthless but she never thought he would kill his son.

Sam went back to the bed and sat down.

"I remember a bar and Kim. She took me to her car and put me in bed," he explained.

"That—that's was over a week ago," Dean said astonished.

"That's it," Sam added as Dean looked around, stunned. "Next thing I knew I was sitting here. Bloody. Felt like I'd been asleep for a month."

"Okay. Retrace your steps." Dean wandered around the room, looking for clues. Kim did the Sam. "The manager said you left yesterday afternoon and he never saw you come back, so—"

"Hey," Kim intervened, pulling back motel curtains to reveal a bloody fingerprint on the window. Dean and Sam turned their attention to Kim, quickly walking over to her to see what she was talking about. She watched as Sam exhaled loudly, disturbed.

•※•

Sam, Dean, and Kim were walking around the area, trying to toggle Sam's memories. The day was sad and miserable. Clouds covered the sky and the air was extremely cold. The sky looked as if it was about to rain any second but everyone was too concerned to care.

"Recognise anything?" Dean asked as Sam looked around. They were just outside the motel, only a few cars in sight and an old building.

"Not really," Sam sighed skating his head.

"Well we've only taken a few steps outside the motel, don't get too discouraged," Kim added, walking off. The boys followed her.

"Wait." Sam stopped walking and stared at something.

"What?" Dean asked, following his gaze.

"I think I was here." Kim looked at him and then what he was looking at.

"Great. Just what we needed, a creepy alleyway," she sighed sarcastically.

"It's just, feels familiar. Ya know?" Sam said quietly. Kim looked down the alleyway and saw it had a few garage doors.

"Do any of the doors seem familiar to you?" Kim asked. Dean tried to open the first one but Sam pointed to another.

"Try that one," Sam said, pointing to the second one. Dean tried opening the door but it was locked. "Wait." Sam pulled a key out of his pocket suspiciously and slowly handed it to Dean who had a very worried expression on his face. Kim looked to Sam who was too startled to look.

"I'm sure it's fine," Kim assured, uncomfortably with her hands stuffed him her jacket pocket but Sam gave her a sad smile anyway.

Dean put the key in the lock and twisted. It fit. Dean sent an unsure look towards Kim and gestured for her to follow him. She helped Dean pull up the garage door, revealing a belated down old Beetle car hidden in the shadows of the dark garage.

"Oh, please tell me you didn't steal this," Dean scoffed. Dean and Sam poked their head into the car, searching for anything as Kim check the exterior.

"More blood," Sam rushed as he wiped the steering wheel with his finger.

"Sam, back seat." Dean pointed to the back seat as Sam picked but a bloody knife with sticky, drying blood on it. All three of them watched in shock, frozen, blank expressions on Dean and Kim's face as they stare at the knife.

"You think I used this on someone?" Sam asked, scared.

"I'm not thinking anything," Dean grunted as Sam looked up at Kim, asking for an answer.

"I think whatever happened, it wasn't you," Kim sadly smiled.

"Okay, now this is disturbing," Dean said holding up an empty packet of cigarettes. "Come on, man, Kim's right, this couldn't have been you. Had to be someone else. Someone who, uh—" he sniffed the packet "—smokes menthols," Dean added, throwing the packet to the ground.

"Hey, cash recite," Sam said holding up a scrunched up piece of paper. "A few towns over."

•※•

The three of them pulled up to a gas station in the Impala, parking it in one of the gas pumps.

"Recites for two gallons at pump number two," Dean clarified, pointing to the gas pump behind him as he stared at the paper. "Getting any goosebumps?" Dean casually sassed. Kim huffed at his comment from the back seat. She watched as Sam looked around, ignoring his comment. "'God this looks familiar', déjà vu vibes?" Sam just shook his head.

"Maybe someone inside remembers him?" Kim suggested, looking at the cashier.

"Come on," Dean said and they both followed him out of the car and into the store. The door opened with a small 'ding' and the cashier looked up in shock and horror.

"You. Outta here now! I'm calling the cops," He rushed quickly, picking up the phone.

"You talking to him?" Dean asked, pointing to Sam.

"Yeah, I'm talkin' to him! Jerk comes in yesterday, sticking drunk, grabs a forty from the fridge, starts chugging it."

"Him? This guy right here with the puppy dog eyes?" Kim asked him, again pointing to Sam.

"You're drinking malt liquor?" Dean asked. The guy huffs.

"Not after he whipped the friggin' bottle at my head." Dean listened to him in disbelief.

"This guy?"

"What, am I speaking Urdu?" He sassed angrily.

"Look, I'm really sorry if I did anything—" Sam apologized genuinely.

"Tell your story walkin', pal. Po-po will be here in five," he said holding the phone to his ear.

"Whoa. He's leaving, he's leaving. Put the phone down." The man stopped and looked at him. "Sam, go wait in the car," he ordered.

"Dean—"

"Go wait in the car." His voiced raised. Sam looked at Dean and then to Kim for backup. She just shrugged her shoulders and whispered a 'sorry' as he walked out the store.

"Hey, look. I just wanna talk to you, that's it," Dean said putting his hands up in surrender. "Okay?" The man put the phone down and sighed angrily. "Now when he took off yesterday, which way did he go?"

"Why don't you ask him?" The guys asked sarcastically.

"'Cause I'm asking you. Now please, you'd be doing me a huge favor," Dean said. The guy smirked.

"Oh, do you a favor? Well, that is what I live for. You know, your buddy didn't pay for the booze. Okay? Or the smokes, which he also illegally lit up." Dean rolled his eyes.

"Sam doesn't smoke," Kim corrected.

"The guy's a chimney," he said directly to Kim, she huffed a laugh earning a small smile from the cashier. She watched as he looked her up and down, ignoring Dean who was staring at him. Dean groaned and pulled out his wallet from his pocket and laid out some money.

"This ought to cover it," Dean said with a sarcastic smirk.

"It's, uh, coming back to me now. He took two packs." Dean huffed angrily as his lips pressed into a line, pulling out another note.

"Of course he did." The guys smiled and took the money.

"He went north. Route 71, straight outta town." Dean nodded listening to him. He smirked, grabbed two candy bars and walked out. Kim was about to follow when a voice stopped her.

"Hey. Can I get your number?" The guys asked Kim. She smirked, biting her lip, stopped and leaned against the doorway seductively. He smirked at her and she softly laughed, shaking her head.

"You didn't make me laugh that much," she said with a smile before walking out.


	14. Chapter Twelve

"Dean, wait! Wait, here. Turn down that road," Sam addressed rapidly, waking Kim up from her half an hour nap that she managed to take in the back of the Impala. They had been driving for too many hours and Kim would have thought that after so long, the night would eventually turn into day but the darkness around them loomed over them stronger than t had when she fell asleep. Kim looked up, slightly dazed, and watched as Sam pointed down a road they were about to pass. 

"What?" Dean asked.

"I don't know how I know, I just do," Sam rushed out, eyeing the road suspiciously. Dean nodded and turned down that road with a fierce swerve, sending Kim flinging side wards as they moved with the car. Sam looked nervous as they drove down, the only light was the Impala's car lights shining on the road. It was obvious to Kim that the further they traveled down the road the more uneasy Sam was becoming. 

"You okay, Sam?" Kim asked. Sam turned around to face her and slowly nodded, his lips pressed tightly in a line before turning back.

Dean parked the car at the end of the road in front of an old-fashioned, two story house that looked like it belonged to someone well off but the night was so dark that it made the colours of the walls look dull. The house looked abandoned, hidden almost from the rest of the world. It hadn't surprised them that their destination was down a secluded road that they would have missed if Sam hadn't pointed it out. They stepped out of the car and immediately a light turned on, flashing in their face.

"Whoever lives here, I'd say they don't like surprises," Sam said, staring into the light. They walked up to the door, no lights were on in the house. Kim looked around, over her shoulder and inspected the surroundings. It looked creepy and felt eerie. The cold night air brushed against their skin in the pitch blackness that surrounded the house. The house was made of creaky wood and covered in cobwebs and it turned out that the house was indeed colourless.

"Should we knock?" Dean asked, looking to Sam for reassurance, but before he could answer, Kim already knocked. She banged three times on the door with the side of her fists, knowing it would create a deeper sound than her knuckles, earning a look from Dean.

"What? I knocked," she said simply. Dean shook his head at her as she rolled her eyes. "No one's gonna answer anyway. This house screams 'abandoned'."

Sam went to the window next to the door.

"Hey, look at this," he said shining his light on the broken window, glass shattered on the floor and windowsill.

"I'm surprised the cops didn't show," Dean added. "Place like this you'd think it'd have an alarm," he said while checking out the window.

"Like I said, 'abandoned'," Kim nodded but was ignored as they all continued to inspect the house. Sam walked to the side of the house to find a metal alarm box on the wall, opened. The wires cut and broken.

"Yeah, you would." Sam chose to ignore Kim, responding to Dean instead. Kim followed him and looked at it.

"Shit," she muttered, knowing that it wasn't a good sign for Sam. All three of them walked into the house, not surprised to see that the walls were falling apart, glass was shattered on the floor and the furniture was ruined and pulled apart. The floor was covered in filth of destruction. They all walked down a corridor, Kim behind them and into a room. Dean shone his light on a lump on the floor.

"Hit the lights." Sam turned on the lights, which blinded them for a moment before they saw a man's body lying on his side on the floor, his back facing them. Dean leaned down and with costive movements and slowly turned him over. Blood stained the man's face and the carpet below him, a thick red line across his throat indicated how he died. Kim's face fell blank at the sight, pressing her lips together in concern but it was nothing compared to the complete horror on Sam's face as he convinced himself that he was the one who caused this. 

"Dean, I did this," he muttered.

"We don't know that," Dean assured.

"What else do you need? How else do you explain the car, the knife, the blood!?" Sam asked rapidly, his tone growling in shame. He was convinced he did it, his tone showed it.

"I don't know man. Why don't you tell me!?" Dean yelled before calming down and shaking his head slightly. "Look, even if you did do this I'm sure you had a reason, you know, self-defense, uh, he was, he was a bad son of a bitch. Something!" It sounded as if Dean was trying to convince himself that it wasn't Sam. Dean's hands rushed over the body, feeling for something.  
"He doesn't have any ID."

Sam's eyes scattered the room.

"Dean, I need your lock pick."

"What?"

"I need your lock pick," Sam repeated as he walked over to a locked closet. Hesitantly, Dean handed it to him and only seconds later, the door was open.

"Holy—"

"Shit," Kim huffed astonished. The closet was a room filled with guns mounted to a wall and polished to perfection, papers covered in research, satanic symbols Kim knew all too well and pictures much like hunters research.

"Either this guy's a Unabomber or—"

"He's a hunter," Sam and Kim said at the same time, Sam breathing in remorse.

"Dean, I think I killed a hunter," Sam replied astonished. Kim scratches the back of her neck, wondering why she was still here. She knew she was just dragging herself into the mud but tainting her name with theirs, but before she could make her mind about leaving, her eyes drifted to the roof, finding a small camera.

"Well, there's only one way to be sure," Kim muttered, pointing to the camera. The boys stare at the camera in the corner of the room longingly as Kim rushed to the computer to find the video. She typed on the keyboard as Sam watched over her shoulder impatiently. "Here," she said, playing the video.

The screen was dark and blurry. The camera wasn't the best quality but it showed them exactly what they feared. Sam had burst through the door and attacked the man, no motive found. Sam then punched and kicked him violently, giving the man barely any time to fight back. Sam was fast, agile and scary. A horrid expression was on his face that Kim had never seen in him. Kim watched shocked, her mouth hung open slightly as she watched. There was no denying it was Sam.

Sam sent a heavy punch to the man's face, sending him violently flying to the floor. They watched as Sam grabbed the bruised, helpless guy and pulled his head up showing his neck. Sam grabbed his knife and placed it on his throat, slowly swiping it across, resorting in a painful death. He let the man drop to the floor as he rose from the ground. He wiped his bloodied hands on his shirt emotionlessly, effortlessly.

Dean looked up from the computer and looked at Sam, he could feel his glaring eyes on the side of his head as he stared at the screen.

Quickly, Dean started wiping the area down, making sure to get rid of all of Sam fingerprints as Sam sat in shock and dread, reading an open letter in his hands. Dean was frantic, sure that the police would be there soon. They needed to get out of there as soon as possible, for Sam's sake.

"How do you erase this? Huh? Sam," Dean ordered, hitting Sam's ears to get his attention. "Come on, I need your help."

"I killed him, Dean," Sam replied blankly. "I just broke in and killed him." Dean sighed and looked around.

"Listen to me. Whoever this guy is, he's a hunter. Which means that other hunters are going to come looking for his killer, which means we've got to cover our tracks, okay?" he rushed but Sam hadn't listened to a word he had said, almost feeling as if the only proper thing for him to do is to let himself be caught. 

"His name was Steve Wandell. This is a letter from his daughter," Sam rasped angrily, throwing the piece of paper out of his hands. Sam was shattered. His face was bare, frozen in disgust as he stared off into the distance, so disappointed with himself.

"Okay, wait a minute. Stop blaming yourself. You woke up in a dingy motel room covered in blood that wasn't yours and figure out that you killed someone. Right?" Sam nodded his head.

 "We literally skipped the fact that you don't remember any of it. You have no recollection of the last few weeks. That can mean a lot of different things," Kim explained to Sam before quickly switching her attention to Dean who was grabbing the computer roughly.

"I know how to erase it, Dean. Ash taught me some stuff—" Kim was interrupted by a loud crash in her ear. Sam and Kim shot their heads to see Dean throwing the computer on the floor, smashing it with his foot making sure to get rid of the evidence. "Or you could do that," she sighed.

The room fell silent for a few seconds, Sam looking up at Dean astonished.

"Wipe your prints, then we go," Dean demanded, throwing a towel at him. Dean looked up at Kim and nudged his head towards the door, gesturing to follow him out. Kim sent a look towards Sam.

"Do you want any help?" she asked but he just shook his head so she following Dean.

•※•

"We get a couple hours sleep before we put this place in our rear view mirror," Dean stated as they walked into the motel room. The car ride up was awkward and silent, no one said a word although everyone had something to say. "Look, I know this is bad, okay? You gotta snap out of it," Dean told Sam, who was sulking around the room. The room stayed quite as Kim distanced herself from the brothers. As Dean unpacked his bag rapidly, he looked up at Sam who was pinching the bridge of his nose. 

"Sam, say something!" Dean yelled as  Kim leaned up against the motel wall, arms crossed over her chest. It was too unlike Sam to try and kill anyone innocent.

"Just get some sleep and leave in the morning?" Sam quoted, disgusted with the words that had come out of his brothers mouth. "Murder, Dean. That's what I did," he spat.

"Sam—" Kim started.

"Maybe, okay? Hey, we don't know—shapeshifter," Dean suggested. Kim could see that Dean didn't believe it any more than she did.

"Oh, come on. You know it wasn't, you saw the tape. There was no eye flare, no distortion."

"Sam—" Kim said again, but she kept getting cut off.

"Yeah, but that wasn't you! All right? I mean, yeah, it might have been—" Dean gestures to Sam's body "—you, but it wasn't you."

"What do you think happened, Sam? Huh? Think rationally here, instead of instantly blaming yourself like a humble idiot!" Kim yelled. They both shut up and looked to her. "Do you really think it was you? Sam, you're destroyed over the fact that you might have killed someone, do you really think you could do something like that! And let's not forget that fact that you don't remember a week of your life! Or do you think you sleep-murdered someone?" Kim yelled at him. Dean nodded his head in agreement.

"See," Dean said pointing to Kim. "Kim gets it."

"I know it's hard, you just figured out that you were somehow involved in someone's murder but you have to stop blaming yourself. What if it wasn't you? What if there's a bigger problem out there that we're not looking at because you immediately blamed yourself!" Sam looked at her solemnly.

"I think it was me," Sam murmured before sitting on the bed. "I think maybe more than you know."

"What the hell does that mean?" Dean asked, taking a seat next to Sam on the bed. Sam took a deep breath.

"For the last few weeks, I've been having these feelings." Dean raised an eyebrow at Sam then looked to Kim.

"What feelings?"

"Rage. Hate. And I can't stop. It just gets worse. Day by day, it gets worse." He was looking up at them from his eyebrows.

"You never told me this."

"I don't wanna scare you." Dean licked his lips and slapped Sam's knee.

"Well, bang-up job on that," Dean hissed sarcastically, patting his knee as he stood up from the bed.

"Dean, the Yellow-Eyed Demon, you know he has plans for us," he said looking to Kim. "And we all know that he's turned other children into killers before, too."

"No one can control you, but you."

"Sure doesn't feel like that Dean," Sam replied. "It feels like no matter what I do, slowly but surely I'm, I'm just becoming—"

"What?" Kim asked harshly, getting defensive.

"Who we're meant to be. I mean you said it once yourself Dean, I gotta face up to who I am."

"I don't mean this!"

"But it's still true!" Sam yelled getting up from the bed. "You know that! Dad knew that too. That's why he told you if it ever came to this—"

"Shut up, Sam," Dean barked. Sam looked down at his brother as he walked up to him. Kim stood in the distance slightly convinced by what Sam argued. Although she had not been getting the same feelings as Sam, she couldn't help but feel he was right—that John was right. That her story was going to end with her becoming what she hunted.

"You promised Dad. You promised me." Dean shook his head and looked away from him, slightly meeting the eyes of Kim.

"Look, you're scaring Kim," Dean said, pointing to her. Kim crossed her arms dramatically.

"I'm not scared!" she argued defensively. "I'm just thinking," she muttered, looking away from Sam's sad eyes. Sam started to slowly walk towards Kim.

"Kim, I'm sorry but I think—"

"I know what you think." She cut him off. "I don't wanna hear it," she finished softly. An overwhelming feeling of sorrow fell upon Kim as she realised what she was and what she would become. Her eyebrows burrowed, disappointed in herself as she felt her heart beat meekly. She didn't know what was happening to Sam or herself and she didn't know what the Yellow-Eyed Demon wanted but she knew one thing; she knew she was a disappointment to her family. To her mother, to her father, to her sister and to John. If Sam was correct, her existence tainted the blood of her family. 

As Sam stepped closer she shook it off, standing up straight, her eyes emotionless like they always were and sadness weighing on her shoulders. She looked up to Sam as confidently as possible as she brushed it off, getting rid of everything that weighed her down. If Kim was anything, she was strong.

"No," she said blankly. "I don't know about you, but I'll never become what the Yellow-Eyed Demon plans. Not me."

"No, listen to me," Dean started, getting Sam's and Kim's attention. "We're gonna figure this out. Okay? I'm mean, there's gotta be a way, right?" he said, mostly to Sam.

"Yeah, there is." Sam took a handgun from his duffel, shoved it towards Dean. "I don't want to hurt anyone else. I don't want to hurt you." Dean looked at the gun without taking it. The pain, the sorrow, the anger kept building up as his eyes watered over. The climb was easy and it's made its way to the top, where it was about to overflow. Sam breathed heavily, his heart clenching as he held the gun out.

"You won't. Whatever this is, you can fight it," Dean replied.

"No. I can't. Not forever," Sam murmured, tearing up. "Here, you gotta do it." Sam blinked away his tears as he pushed the gun into Dean's hands.

There was a silence where they stared at each other for a long moment, then Sam grabbed Dean's right hand and placed the gun in it but Dean didn't move, he just stood there in shock.

"You know, I've tried to hard to keep you safe," Dean started.

"I know." Dean looked up at his little brother, tears in his eyes and the only thing he wanted to do was wipe them away. He could see the pain in his eyes, but not once did he consider using the gun.

"I can't." There was a silence. "I'd rather die," Dean rasped, chucking the gun on the bed, leaving Sam there. Kim let out a breath. Sadness and anger clenched her heart.

"Then what, Sam? Was he supposed to kill me next?" Kim asked. Sam looked over at her blankly rushing over to him. "You can't just give up!" Sam expression changed wickdly. 

"No, you'll both live. Live to regret this." Sam grabbed the gun and hit Dean and Kim, knocking them out. Sam casually walked out of the motel room, slamming the door behind him.

•※•

Kim eyes fluttered opened with resistance as Kim finally awoke from her unconscious state. Her eye lids were so heavy that she was almost convinced just to let them fall again so she didn't have to struggle. As her eyes opened, her head started to spin and the furniture around her followed as she lifted her head. Kim sighed painfully and as her head laid bare causing her to have a migraine after the hard hit. She bucked violently, putting her hand on the floor for balance as she lifted herself up.

Her legs were weak, wobbling as she stood up. Everything's was blurry so she blinked hard and her eyes adjusted to see an unconscious Dean laying on the floor beside her. Kim rubbed her temples with a groan and stumbled over to Dean and shook him awake.

Dean shook his head rapidly and looked up to Kim, his eyes heavy too as she closed her eyes and took a long breath in an attempt not to throw up. Kim put a hand on Dean's shoulder and Dean clung to Kim's arm as she helped him up and onto the bed. Kim plonked herself down next to him and rubbed her eyes tired and sore.

"Do you know where Sam went?" Dean asked and Kim just shook her head, sighed and fell back on the bed. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Dean got up to get it while Kim laid and tried to reduce her migraine. Kim squinted her eyes and pressed her lips in a line of annoyance. She placed both of her hands on her forehead, fingers spread pressing into her head.

She couldn't hear the conversation Dean was having and in her state,she honestly didn't care. Her mind was constantly on reducing her migraine. She pressed hard on her head and slowly it subsided; it lingered painfully but she had too much to concern about to let it bother her anymore. Suddenly, Dean turned to her and told her to pack her things and they walked out into the lobby.

The lobby was empty and she saw the owner counting a stack of money as Dean picked up the phone. She raised an eyebrow, curiously.

"Hi, uh, so sorry to bother you, but uh, my son snuck out of the house last night and, uh, went to a Justin Timberlake concert." Dean paused for a second and looked to Kim. "What? Yeah. No, Justin is quite the triple threat. Uh, anyway, he's not back yet, and, and I'm just, I'm starting to worry." There was another pause and Kim raised an eyebrow. "Right. Yeah, boys will be boys. But see, Sammy is a diabetic, and uh, if he doesn't get his insulin, I just, I have to find him. Please, I'm begging you. Yeah, no, no, no, I'm on the website right now, I just need to activate the GDS on his cell phone." Dean entered a password.

"Yeah, right there. Duluth, Minnesota. Yeah, that is a long way to go for a concert. I appreciate your help." With that Dean hung up the phone, wrote down the address and nodded to Kim as they headed to the Impala to go to their destination.

•※•

They had been driving for a while, the sky was turning dark and there were no cars on the road. The trip was silent even though they had much to say, both of them dreaded where they were going and what they were going to face.

Kim sat in the front seat of the Impala, twitching in anger. Her fingers silently tapping the window and her leg shook as she stared straight ahead with lowered eyebrows and murder in her eyes. She was hot and flustered with frustration and impatience as Dean drove as fast as he possibly could, but it was never fast enough for Kim.

They had discovered that Sam was heading to a bar a few towns over. Without hesitation or further reassured they rushed to the car and made pursuit to the bar. The bar was not special ad it had no connection to Kim until she started her research. After a few minutes, she and figured out that Jo had been hiding out there while on her hunts.

She could feel the heat of rage running through her as they spread down the highway. An unfathomable rage filled Kim and she couldn't help but fidget restlessly. Kim clenched her jaw and turned to look out the window as she counted the seconds.

After what felt like countless, restless, silent hours, which was actually half an hour, they made it to their destination. Dean swerved into an empty car park rapidly and impatiently. The rocky road flung up, creating a cloud of dust. As the car started to slow down Kim pushed her door open and rolled out ignoring Dean's growls behind her. Picking herself up off the dusty floor she had rolled on, she sprinted to the empty bar and hastily pushed her way through the front door, her anger now mixing with fear.

"Jo!" Kim yelled, desperately. She eyed the scene rapidly, scanning the room in search for Jo when she saw her tied Jo tied to a wooden pole with Sam standing near her holding a knife out towards Kim. She watched as Sam smiled obviously as he cheekily stepped forward. Kim charged towards Sam, pulling the iron knife out from her waistband and holding it in position.

Kim swung at Sam's head, seething in rage but he ducked causing Kim to stumble forward from force. Kim sharply turned around and punched Sam in the face, causing him to stumble. She swung at him again, slicing his forearm. Sam stopped and looked at his wound, seemingly unfazed and Kim stood still, panting slightly. Sam's lips twisted into a grin before looking back up.

"How cute," Sam cooed at Kim before she charged again. She swung twice for his chest but he jumped back. Quickly, Kim kicked him the stomach and dropped the ground, sweeping the feet causing him to fall. She pounced on him, straddling his hips holding a knife to his throat, anger pouring from her skin. "You know, I underestimated you." Sam smiled, unfazed by her attack. Kim pressed the knife harder to Sam's throat, drawing a small line of blood.

"Everyone does," Kim growled. Sam smirked, about to speak when a noise ahead ripped both of their attention away.

"Sam!" Dean yelled as he ran into the bar, holding out his gun. He saw Kim holding her knife to Sam's throat and his eyes immediately darkened. "Kim, get off," Dean warned. Kim licked her lips, dangerously.

"Why? So he can kill Jo?" Kim spat.

"You know you can't do anything with a knife. You're just angry!" Dean yelled as she watched Sam smile. Kim was so desperate to ripped the knife into his flesh, but she knew Dean was right. She ripped herself off of him and stormed back to Dean, staring at Sam as he got up.

"Angry doesn't begin to describe it," she seethed. 

Sam put the knife to Jo's throat and Kim gulped in anger. "I begged you to stop me, Dean!" Sam yelled.

"Sam, put the knife down, dammit," Dean ordered.

"I told you I can't fight it!" Sam spat. "My head feels like it's on fire, all right? Dean, kill me or I'm gonna kill her. Please. You'll be doing me a favor," Sam breathed, begging Dean to end it. "Shoot me." Sam took the knife from Jo's throat and Kim let go of the breath she was holding. "Shoot me!"

Kim watched as Dean stood still, aim still high. "No, Sammy, come on." Dean lowered his gun, the anger in Kim only boiled further as she watched Jo  struggled under Sam's knife and she became furious, grabbing Dean spare gun from his waistband and cocking it. "Kim," Dean warned hastily. Kim shuffled on her feet for a second, marching forwards so she was ahead to Dean.

"What the hell's wrong with you, Dean? Are you that scared of being alone that you'd rather let Jo die?" Sam yelled, but Dean ignored him, eyes staring at Kim.

"I know Sam's your brother but Jo is my sister," Kim breathed in anger, aiming for Sam's head but her finger wasn't on the trigger. Dean put his hands up to try and calm her down.

"Think about this, Kim," Dean said wearily and she did. Kim thought about it for a second before angrily uncocking the gun and chucking it to Dean. Kim's eyes caught Jo's, who looked betrayed and hurt and although that look killed her, she knew she was doing the right thing.

Kim looked to Dean who had turned around and grabbed a flask out of his pocket. Kim met Dean's eyes, and Dean looked at the flask then to Kim and she nodded. Together they turned and flung holy water on Sam, watching him stumble backward. 'Sam' steamed up, his hands up to cover his face.

"That's holy water you demonic son of a bitch!" Dean growled as Sam looked up angrily at them. Dean kept hitting 'Sam' with holy water as Kim flew down to untie Jo.

"He was possessed?" she asked Kim who helped her up. They watched as 'Sam' jumped out of the window to shield himself. "How did you know?" she asked. The two girls watched as Dean didn't answer, just sending them a glare before going after his brother.

Kim didn't listen to her, as she held on to Jo's face with both of her hands, scanning her for any major injuries. Quickly, her hands moved to her shoulders so she could get a better look at her. Kim looked Jo up and down carefully before pulling her into a tight hug and sighed in relief.

Kim groaned as she helped Jo to a barstool, sitting her down on it before pouring her a shot of whiskey. Kim slid the shot to her before grabbing some equipment and shoving it in her waistband.

"Drink," Kim said, nodding to the shot. Kim went and got her first aid kit and hurried to bandage a small wound on Jo's head.

Jo had a lot of questions but Kim didn't have a lot of time. After triple checking Jo was alright, Kim made sure she had everything she needed before turning to go help out Dean. As she was about to run out the door, she turned around and looked at Jo.

"Don't move," Kim ordered Jo as she scoffed. Kim hurried off to find Dean. Soon, she found herself in a large cluttered, dark shed, not a sound to be heard but she saw shadows on the floor. Pulling out her gun, she crouched down behind some old furniture. The smell of the sea filled her nose as she heard footsteps behind her. She quickly moved to another location to see a figure not far behind her. She aimed for it quickly but backed away when she saw it was Dean. Dean put his fingers to his lips and Kim nodded.

"So who are you?" Dean asked.

"I have lots of names," 'Sam' replied. After hearing the location of the voice the both moved, Kim, going in a different direction than Dean.

"You've been in Sam since he disappeared, haven't you?" Dean asked as he scurried around a corner.

"You should have seen your face when you thought Sam murdered that guy," 'Sam' scoffed. "Pathetic." Dean ignored his comment and hurried off as Kim went around to the other side, getting a glimpse of 'Sam'. Immediately she held her gun up but he was out of her sight in a second.

"Why didn't you kill me? You had a dozen chances," Dean asked.

"No, that would have been too easy. Where's the fun in that? See, this was a test. Wanted to see if I could push you far enough to waste Sam," 'Sam' said. "Should have known you wouldn't have the sac, but Kim? She's was gonna do it; fierce bitch that one. Anyway, fun's over now."

"Well, I hope you got your kicks. Because you're gonna pay hell for this, I'm gonna make sure of that," Dean said sarcastically.

"How? You can't hurt me. Not without hurting your little brother," 'Sam' explained. "See, I think you're gonna die, Dean. You and every other hunter I can find. And after I kill you, I'll kill Jo and make Kim watch. Make her watch the life drain out of Jo's eyes. Other hunters? One look as Sam's dewy, sensitive eyes? They'll let me right in their door."

'Sam' ran outside and Kim and Dean followed, leading to an open dock. Dean and Kim peaked around the corner but didn't see anything. Stepping out in the open, Dean went and checked under the dock while Kim looked off into the distance. 'Sam' stepped out and aimed, shooting Kim. She hit the floor hard and laid immobile. 

"Kim!" Dean screamed, but he was also shot, flying back into the water under the dock. 'Sam' smirked to himself.

"I guess Jo will just have to find you dead instead." With that, he walked away pleased with himself.

•※•

Kim woke up to a familiar voice.

"She hit her head pretty hard," Dean's voice growled. Kim opened her eyes immediately and scuttled back from the grasp she was in. Her hand went straight to her shoulder where blood still oozed out of her wound. Jo was carrying Kim back to the bar when she pushed herself out. Kim looked up to see Dean and Jo looking at her. She saw the wound on Dean's shoulder as he hobbled along. Kim immediately applied pressure to hers.

"How did he miss you?" Kim scoffed, trying to break the silence. Dean huffed and turned around, walking back to the bar while Jo went to support Kim. She moved away quickly and eyed Dean. "I'm fine, seriously," Kim insisted as she pressed harder to the wound, feeling the warm blood ooze from her arm. A sharp white pain spiralled down her arm and spine. Kim bit her lip to stop a scream from escaping her lips as she held back the excruciating pain. Jo squinted her eyes before hesitantly running to help Dean as Kim followed from behind, a pain in her arm that left her winded.  

Once they got to the bar, Jo ran and got Kim's first-aid kit. Dean plonked himself down on a bar stool while Kim stumbled and poured herself a drink. As Jo came back she started heading her way towards Kim but she shook her head.

"Let me enjoy this drink," Kim smirked as she sipped, trying to dull the pain that continuously and mercilessly stabbed her shoulder.

"Stop being the hero, Kim and sit down," Jo ordered but Kim just shook her head.

"Don't tell Ellen I'm drinking or you'll have to sew my head back on." Jo rolled her eyes and shook her head and made her way to Dean who was hunched in pain. As Jo started getting everything ready, Kim smirked at them. When Jo turned to face Dean, giving all her attention to him, she quickly downed the drink down and applied a heavy amount of pressure to her shoulder, hunching over the bench. With a quick breath in, she kept her pain silent as she chugged her drink.

Dean was clutching the edge of the table in pain, his knuckles white with a bottle in his other. He groaned and took a swig.

"Don't be a baby," Jo scolded as tried to pull out the bullet.

"God!" Dean groaned in pain and Kim huffed.

"Almost, all right, I got it. I got it," Jo assured. She dropped the blood-stained bullet into a glass of alcohol as Dean took a healthy swig of his drink.

"God, you're a butcher," Dean panted. Jo looked at him blankly.

"You're welcome.," she sassed, quickly sewing Dean and patching him up. Jo moved over to Kim who was suffering on a bar stool, her hand drenched in her own blood and pain in her eyes. Kim was stiff as Jo moved her hand from her shoulder and dug to get the bullet out. Kim, unwillingly, let out a short scream of pain, quickly breathing in as Jo searched for the bullet.

"I should have done it myself," Kim breathed in pain, earning a small laugh from Jo. Soon, Jo pulled out the bullet and started patching up Kim. Kim let out a breath as she pinched herself painfully. As Jo cleaned up the wound, she looked over to Dean.

"So, how'd you know?" Jo asked. "That he was possessed?"

"Uh, I didn't, I just knew that it couldn't have been him," Dean replied, nodding to himself. There was a silence that filled the air.

"Hey?" Jo asked.

"Yeah?" Dean answered.

"I know demons lie, but do they ever tell the truth too?" Kim immediately looked up to Jo and answered before Dean could.

"Depends on how much it will screw you up. Why, what did he say?" Kim asked hastily. Jo just shook her head and looked down.

"Nothing. Doesn't matter. So do you have any idea where he's headed to next?" She quickly changed the subject and Kim sent her a look which Jo ignored.

"Well, so far he's been going after the nearest hunter, so... closest one I know lives in South Dakota," Dean answered.

"Okay good, I'm done. Let's go." Jo started packing up her things and getting ready. Kim stood up quickly stood in front of her.

"You're not going," she said blankly, holding Jo by her shoulders. Jo laughed a little, shuffling on her feet.

"The hell I'm not. I'm part if this now!" Jo yelled, angrily. Kim stepped back a little before pointing at Jo.

"No, Jo," Kim warned.

"You can't stop m–"

"Okay, this is how this is going to go," Kim started. "Dean and I are going to go find Sam before he hurts anyone else. And so help me, if I see you there I will drive you back here myself and tie your ass to a chair and God knows I won't come to untie you until this job is done. You got that?" Jo crossed her arms angrily.

"You know I'm older than you, right?" Jo growled.

"Yeah, well I'm trained," Kim continued. She sighed and brushed her eyebrow. "I don't want to worry about you." Jo sighed and stepped back.

"I'm just gonna wait outside," Dean announced awkwardly.

"Yeah, I'm comin'," Kim shouted after him. Kim turned to Jo. "Just stay, please?" Jo slouched before nodding. Kim sighed in relief before turning around to leave.

"Wait!" Jo called after her. She handed her a bottle of pills. "Here, take these. They'll help with the pain." Kim smiled and took the pills before giving Jo a grateful look and turning around, wondering how dazed Jo must have been to let Kim convince her to stay. 


	15. Chapter Thirteen

Panic had settled between them as they hurried to the nearest hunter to hopefully stop whatever demon that possessed Sam. The car was stuffy, the windows shut forcefully and the air in the car was still. It was still dark outside as they ventured into the dark highway music blasting from the stereo in hopes to clear their minds. Kim stiffly bobbed her head along to the music as did Dean. No one said a word, the music was too intoxicating. It seemed like it was the perfect thing for them at that moment, something to distract them even if it was only for one drive. Kim and Dean pulled up to Bobby's house not long after, when it just hit dawn. Rapidly, they both jumped out the car and entered Bobby's house.

"Bobby!" Dean called causing the man to pop out from around the corner.

"Get your asses in here. I got Sam in a demon trap," Bobby huffed as he shuffled back to 'Sam', the two of them following behind him. 'Sam' was knocked out, head hung to one side, his shaggy hair slightly covering his face. His hands were tied to the chair as he sat unconscious under a demon trap.

"Hey," Dean hustled, waking 'Sam' up. Dean looked to Bobby as 'Sam' slowly and wearily looked around to the three of them, a dreaded smile traced his lips. Kim's head nudged towards the ceiling causing 'Sam' to look up, realising he was underneath a demon trap.

"Dean. Back from the dead. Getting to be a regular thing for you, isn't it?" 'Sam' sassed, his eyes squinted, his hair over his face. "Like a cockroach." His head turned to Kim, an evil smile haunting her as she stared at him.

"How about I smack that smartass right out of your mouth?" Dean threatened.

"Oh, careful, now. Wouldn't wanna bruise this fine packaging."

"Oh don't worry, this isn't gonna hurt Sam much." Dean turned and picked something up. "You on the other hand..." Dean tossed a bucket of holy water on 'Sam' and watched as he steamed up, cringing in pain. "Feel like talkin' now?" Dean boomed as they watched 'Sam' wince.

"Sam's still my meat puppet. I'll make him bite off his tongue."

"You won't be in him long enough," Dean hissed. "Bobby," Dean said and Bobby instantly started exorcising him. "See whatever bitch-boy master plan you demons are workin' cooking up? Your not getting Sam or Kim." They watched as the demon struggled under the exorcism. "You understand me? 'Cause I'm gonna kill every one of you first."

'Sam' thrashed around in his chair, his head rolling back as he screamed. Suddenly, he started laughing maniacally, smiling as he threw his head forward to meet Dean's eyes. Bobby stopped the exorcism.

"You really think that's is what this's about? The master plan? I don't give a rat's ass about the master plan." Bobby looked to Dean who nodded, Bobby continued. "Oops," 'Sam' interrupted the chant. "Doesn't seem to be working. See, I learned a few new tricks." 'Sam' hung his head and started chanting a different chant, different from the exorcism. Kim listened to what he was saying and flung her head to the side and growled.

"Shit," she spat. The fire in the fireplace sparked up, causing the three of them to flinch back.

"What?" Dean growled at Kim.

"I think the demon bound itself to Sam," Kim growled back. The room started to shake and the papers began to fly. Kim's eyes rushed over Sam as she leaped forward to search him. "It's a binding link." Kim said, lifting 'Sam's' sleeve to reveal a 'Q' shaped mark.

There was a loud crack and large slit went through the ceiling, breaking the demon trap. Kim and Dean looked to 'Sam' shocked.

"There. That's better," 'Sam' croaked. With a twist of his head, he sent Bobby, Dean, and Kim flying into a wall, crashing down into the floor, Dean dropped his flask of holy water. "You know when people want to describe the worst possible thing? They say it's like hell." 'Sam' stalked towards Dean, grabbing him and punching him in the face as he laid on the floor. "You know there's a reason for that. Hell is like, uh..." 'Sam' punched Dean in the face again, falling back into the floor. "Well, it's like Hell. Even for demons." Another punch and Kim watched from afar as the blood poured from Dean's nose as she gathered her strength. "It's a prison, made of bone and flesh and blood and fear." Another punch. 'Sam' grabbed Dean's head so that he was looking straight at him. "And you sent me back there." Slowly, Dean's lips traced a broken smirk.

"Meg," Dean sneered.

"No. Not anymore. Now I'm Sam." Another punch and Dean was choking on his own blood. "By the way," 'Sam' shoved his thumb into Dean's healing wound, "I saw your dad there—he says 'howdy'."

Kim stood up groggily as Dean groaned in pain, clutching onto 'Sam's' arm. "All that I had to hold onto, was that I would climb out one day and that I was going to torture you. Nice and slow. Like pulling the wings off an insect. But whatever I do to you, it's nothing compared to what you do to yourself, is it? I can see it in your eyes, Dean. You're worthless. You couldn't save your dad, and deep down... you know that you can't save Kim or your brother. They all would have been better off without you."

'Sam' lifted his arm to punch Dean again, swinging it high into the air. Kim gathered her balance and staggered her way over to 'Sam' grabbing his hand before it went crashing down on Dean again. 'Sam' turned around and saw Kim, a look of pure hatred through his eyes. Kim smiled down at him.

"Hi, I'm Kim. I believe we haven't met, and..." Then she threw 'Sam's' arm down, sending him stumbling away from Dean, "you're gonna wish we hadn't." With that, Bobby grabbed 'Sam's' arm and burned a line through the symbol, crushing its power over him. He screamed out in pain, a large cloud of smoke escaped Sam's mouth as the demon was forced from his body. The smoke circled the room for a second before finding its escape through the chimney, sending Sam falling to his knees.

Kim quickly made her way to Dean, helping him up from his position. Sam scrambled awake, putting pressure on his freshly burnt arm. Both of them were panting heavily.

"Sammy?" Dean questioned hopefully. Sam sent a confused look towards Kim and Bobby before turning to Dean.

"Did I miss anything?" Sam asked, breathlessly. Suddenly, Dean lunged at his brother, sending a punch to his face. Sam clutched his jaw as Dean fell on his side in pain, clutching his shoulder.

•※•

Sam, Dean, and Kim stayed at Bobby's that night. Sam was at the desk while Kim and Dean sat in chairs facing each other as Kim stitched up Dean's bullet hole. Dean held an ice pack on his face.

"By the way, you really look like crap, Dean," Sam said solemnly.

"Yeah, right back atcha," Dean huffed, pressing the ice harder against his nose. All their attentions turned to Bobby as he slowly walked into the room, standing where all three of them could see him.

"What is it, Bobby?" Sam asked, looking up at him from his seat.

"You guys ever hear if a hunter named Steve Wandell?" Bobby questioned, already knowing the answer. There was a silence.

"Why do you ask?" Dean asked as they shuffled in their seats.

"Just heard from a friend. Wandell's dead. Murdered in his own house. You wouldn't know anything about that?" Bobby interrogated. Kim applied pressure to Dean wound causing him to wince.

"No sir," Kim replied, turning back to Dean.

"Never heard of the guy," Dean finished.

"Dean," Sam warned. Bobby nodded and pursed his lips.

"Good. Keep it that way. Wandell's buddies are looking for someone or something to string up, and they're not going to slow down to listen to reason. You understand what I'm saying?" Bobby asked, the three of them nodding their heads.

"We'd better hit the road. If, uh, you can remember where we parked the car." Dean turned to Kim.

"Shit! My car!" Kim cursed, remembering she left it at the motel.

"Don't worry, we'll go get it," Sam assured and Kim sent him a soft look, not accompanied with a smile. The three of them got up and headed for the door.

"Here. Take these." Bobby handed the each a small metal charm.

"What are they?" Sam asked, observing it in his hand.

"Charms. They'll fend off possession. That demon's still out there. This'll stop it from getting back up in ya," Bobby added, handing one to Dean.

"That sounds vaguely dirty, but uh, thanks," Dean laughed huskily. 

"You're welcome," Bobby huffed, handing one to Kim. She looked at it and half smiled, shaking her head politely at Bobby.

"Uh, no thanks," Kim said as she patted her chest, slightly gesturing to a necklace chain around her neck. Dean and Sam looked over, staring at it. "I have my own." She quickly put it back under her shirt and played with the chain. The three looked at her but didn't ask any questions. 

"You be careful now," Bobby warned as he yelled out the door.

"You too." At the door, Dean tossed the icepack back to Bobby. The three of them drove off, Dean driving, Sam in shotgun and Kim sitting contently to herself in the back as she played with the chain; there was no smile on her lips but it was clear in her misty eyes that she was remembering the happy days. 

A few minutes down the road and it was silent. No one said a word, Sam still awkwardly staring out the window, too ashamed to do anything. Dean licked his teeth, checking the back mirror to see Kim fiddling with her chain.

"Where'd you get that?" Dean asked. Kim snapped her head to Dean, pulling her hand away from the chain.

"Uh, don't worry." Dean nodded and pursed his lips.

"Look, I get that you're private and whatever but you this is getting ridiculous," Dean said from the front, looking at her through the mirror.

"Coming from you," she scoffed. 

"Plus, I could really go for a story right now," Sam added. Kim looked at Sam and wondered why she should do him this favour; but the dread she saw in his eyes convinced her to speak. She breathed heavily and nodded her head, her fingers tracing the chain as she remembered the story.

"Well, when I was fifteen, Jo and I got into a stupid argument. It was loud and abusive. We were screaming at each other till our faces were red. She just kept bickering in my ear and the anger just kept boiling inside me. We both said things we didn't mean but you never really forget what they say, ya know?" Kim admitted.

"It went for hours and she eventually told me to get out, so I did. I went to my room and packed a backpack full of stuff I had lying around, in too much of a rush to properly think of what I'd need. I left with a few hundred dollars, a bottle of water and new pairs of clothes. No phone, no food, no nothing. I didn't realise back then how little a few hundred dollars could get you.

"I left for two months. Ellen even got some hunters to come and get me, but no one could find me. I made sure of it. After one month, I ran out of money and no one would hire me, but I was too proud to run back. I spent the next month fighting with myself, torturing myself. Eventually, I made my way back to the Roadhouse, dirty, sore and pathetic. I still can't believe I went back, most embarrassing moment of my life but I'm glad I did.

"Jo was there, waiting for me. She knew that they wouldn't find me. She knew that the next time she would see me again was when I wanted her too. When I walked through the doors, Jo was behind the bar, wiping it clean. I was surprised to get a hung when I can back, and for the first time in a long time I felt at home. 

"Jo reached into her pocket and pulled out two rings, exactly the same. She handed me one and put the other on her finger. She told me it was an anti-possession symbol. Keeps the demons out. She also told me that no matter how bad times get or how bad we may fight or how long we'll be apart, that these rings will keep us together. I haven't taken it off since." Kim shared and scraped the back of her head, looking out the window. "Still, neither of us have apologised about what happened that day."

There was a silence that filled the car as Kim kept a brisk smile on her lips.

"What was the fight about?"

There was a pause.

"Family."

•※•

The three of them went to pick up Kim's car and spent the next week or so looking for a case, hopping from state to state. They ended up in a motel room that was old fashioned and provided three bed. The boys insisted on paying for the room since Kim paid for the other.

Dean was sitting on one of the beds with his music playing while Kim was scrolling through her laptop and Sam was reading a book on the couch. Dean shoved a handful of fries in his mouth, a disgusting noise protruding from it.

"Dude. You mind not eating those on my bed?" Sam asked, annoyed. Dean grabbed some more fires.

"No, I don't mind," Dean replied, getting a smirking scoff from Kim. Dean licked his fingers.

"How's research going?" Dean asked. Sam slammed his book shut, turning to face Dean.

"You know how it's going?" Sam sassed. "Slow. You know how it would go a heck of a lot faster? If I had my computer." Sam's voice rose angrily. Dean looked up from his fries and gave Sam a cocky smile, mocking him. Kim got up and handed Sam her computer.

"Here, I can't find anything anyway," she sighed, grabbing the book from Sam and started reading it. Sam sighed and looked at her her, taking it hesitantly before he thanked Kim, going about his research. There was a moment of silence where Sam glanced over to Kim as she flicked the page, an irritating noise growing louder in the background. Sam groaned annoyed and turned to Dean.

"Can you turn the down, please?" Sam complained, annoyed.

"Yeah, absolutely." Dean stretched his arm out and turned the music up, earning a hard glare from Sam. Kim scoffed and scratched her head. She was used to the loud surroundings. Her family loved music and almost always had it playing and then Kim lived in a bar where silence wasn't an option.

"You know what? Maybe, uh, maybe you should just go somewhere for a while," Sam suggested, shouting over the music.

"Hey, I'd love to. That's a great idea. Unfortunately, my car's all screwed to hell," Dean growled.

"Dean, I told you I have nothing to do with—" There was a knock at the door. Kim got up and looked the rough the peephole. Kim sighed and opened the door, revealing a scruffy, rigid old man.

"Hey, Bobby," Kim greeted, moving outta the way for him to enter.

"Hey, Bobby," The boys greeted excitedly.

"It's good to see you again so soon. Kim, you when're still around," Bobby observed and Kim nodded her head, shoving her heads in her pocket.

"Looks like it," she replied, eyeing Sam.

"Yeah, thanks for coming," Sam said, actively ignoring her glare, leading him in.

"Thank god you're here." Dean shook Bobby's hand.

"So, um, what didn't you wanna talk to me one the phone about?"

"It's this job we're working. We—we weren't sure you'd believe us." Bobby scoffed, offended.

"I can believe a lot," he scoffed.

"Yeah, no, no, it's just, we've never seen anything like it."

"Not even close," Dean added.

"And we thought we could use some fresh eyes," Sam finished.

"Well, why don't you begin at the beginning?" Bobby suggested.

"Okay, so it all started when we caught wind of an obit. See, a professor took a nosedive from a fourth story window, only there's a campus legend that the building's haunted. So we pretended to be reporters from the local paper..."

•※•

_The bar was dark and loud like a stereotypical college bar filled with college students. Young, perky girls filled the dance floor as tall, handsome boys joined them. The music was loud but the conversation was louder as Dean sat at the bar, sculling three shots while Sam was off talking to two students about the 'suicide' of a professor that worked at the college. Kim was on the other side of the bar enjoying some comfortable time alone. Her eyes scanned through the bar, her fingers circling a rim of condensation left on the bar surface from someone's drink._

_She curled her lip as she observed the bar. She was never much for big parties with strangers and was normally the girl sitting in the corner, enjoying the scene._

_"Hey, can I buy you another beer?" a man's voice said behind her. Kim turned her head to see a man standing over her with broad shoulders and a slight stubble. Kim was surprised anyone noticed her in the corner of the bar hidden in the shadow. Kim stopped circling the condensation and curled her lips slightly to amuse him._

_"Why not?" she shrugged as he ordered her a beer. She never thought it was important to put a lot of effort into her appearance since she was either alone or hunting all the time._

_Normally she wore her loose jeans for hunting, but since she was going out she wore her black ripped skinny jeans that she rarely put on. Though she didn't care what people thought about her appearance, she knew what was appropriate but she didn't change much. She still had on her dark brown boots and a low-cut tank top with her dark camouflage jacket which was perfect for hunting. It had multiple pockets and was big enough to hide a gun. She didn't care that it hid her curves or made her look square, it was practical and comfortable._

_Her hair was tied up in a messy ponytail with a few braids going through it and touch of makeup—mascara._

_They started talking and he decided to take a seat next to Kim. The conversation was as polite as Kim could make it and casual. She found out he was a few years older than her, studied at the college and had heard about the mysterious cases. Kim quickly started asking questions, asking about what he knew and who the victims were and if they had any connection._

_Soon after, he stopped talking about school and insisted that they talked about Kim. He started leaning close, touching her arm, playing with her hair and looking her up and down._

_Kim was a brilliant actor, it came with the job; but she was horrible at flirting. She became lost for words and flustered, not in a cute and pretty way, more in a frustrated and aggravating way where she was started to scowl whenever he touched her; but she knew flirting was necessary to continue to gather information. The strokes and small pinches turned into another thing Kim became attracted to after some amount of time. Kim started to flirt back, finding him somewhat attractive and a new way to distract her from the hunt ahead._

_Dean sat at the other end of the bar, shots now empty as he stared at Kim with her new friend. He watched as he played with her hair, smiled at her sweetly leaning closer. The guy seemed to be genuinely amused, a huge smile on his face. Dean never thought Kim could make someone laugh that much, she never seemed to be an overly humorous person. She was usually more serious with a side of sarcasm. But the smile on his face presented otherwise and it was then that Dean realised that although they had spent a lot of time together, he didn't actually know much about her._

_Feeling a presence behind her, Kim instantly turned around, reaching for the knife in her waistband. She came to face the chest of a man. Her eyes trailed up to see Sam and licked her teeth. He didn't look very happy as he towed over her sitting figure. Feeling slightly overpowered by Sam, she stood up and straightened herself out._

_"Hey, Sam," Kim greeted, standing up from her bar stool as did her companion. "Uh, this is Justin. Justin, this is Sam," she introduced. Justin was a few inches shorter than Sam but he stood his ground comfortably, with his casual smile._

_"Hi," Justin greeted and held out his hand. Sam didn't respond as he stared at him. His eyes switched to Kim as she smirked up at him, half empty beer in her hand._

_"Let's go, Kim," Sam instead, grabbing her wrist and pulling her towards Dean. She tried to pull against him but he was too strong. Kim forcefully ripped her hand out of his grip, flinging herself onto Justin. Awkwardly, she shuffled off of him._

_"What's your problem?" Kim asked, rubbing her wrist._

_"Are you okay?" Justin asked. Kim smiled sheepishly and nodded her head._

_"Kim, we have a job to do," Sam reminded sternly. Kim nodded and rubbed her eyes, wondering why she thought she could have a day off. Kim smiled at Justin before turning around to shuffle along after Sam. She felt a hand grab her wrist._

_"Here," Justin said, shoving a folded piece of paper in her hand before smiling and walking off. Kim smirked and shoved the paper into her pocket. She scoffed at Sam and walked with him to Dean._

_"Am I not allowed to talk to anyone anymore?" she asked sarcastically, not caring about their answer._

_"Not if you aren't talking about the case," Dean huffed and took a shot. Kim was about to correct him when Sam interrupted._

_"Dean, what are you drinking?" Sam asked disgusted as she watched his brother swiftly skull a purple liquid. Dean burped and slammed the shot glass back on the bar._

_"I don't know, man, I think they're called 'purple nurples'?" Dean replied and laughed sloppily._

_"Okay, well listen. I think maybe we should go check out the professor's office," Sam suggested._

_"Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no I can't right now, I've got some feisty little wildcat on the hook, I'm about to—zzzzp—reel her in. I'll introduce you."_

_"Dean—"_

_A blonde girl sculled a shot before turning to Dean. She wore fishnet stockings and a tight miniskirt. She was a sloppy drunk with heavy makeup._

_"Starla! Starla, hey. This is my shuttle co-pilot, Major Tom. Major Tom, Starla." Starla smiled and draped her arm around Dean's, clinging to him. Kim looked at Sam and rose an eyebrow._

_"And you tell me off," she sassed at Sam, gesturing towards Dean and Starla. Sam turned to face her._

_"Kim, James is—"_

_"Justin," she corrected._

_"—a distraction," Sam replied before looking at Starla, who was gagging and covering her mouth, looking down and away from them. Kim scoffed at her._

_"And she's not," she scoffed._

_"Dean's older than me. I can't force him to do anything." They could hear it rising in her throat as she tried to swallow what came up. She then swallowed and looked up, grinning._

_"Sorry, trying to hold my liquor down," she smirked. They could smell the alcohol on her breath._

_"Yeah, good job," Dean smirked and looked at Sam. "Good news, she's got a sister. Sorry, Kim," he added. Starla snuggled into his shoulder and smiled, wagging her eyebrows suggestively._

•※•

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on a minute," Dean cut in, ending Sam's story.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Come on, dude, that's not how it happened," Dean argued.

"Yeah, I don't flirt," Kim assured as Sam rolled his eyes, ignoring her comment.

"No? So you never drank a purple nurple?" Sam asked, brushing off Kim's response.

"Yeah, maybe that, but I don't say things like 'feisty little wildcat'. And her name wasn't Starla," Dean replied. Kim rolled her eyes and looked at Bobby, who was staring at the two of them.

"Then what was it?" Sam asked.

"I don't know." He turned to Bobby. "But she was a classy chick. She was a grad student. Anthropology and folklore. We were talking about local ghost stories..."

•※•

_The bar was quiet and simple, not very crowded or loud. Everyone was enjoying themselves with their friends and dancing with each other._

_Kim sat on the other side of the bar, mindlessly flirting and frantically flinging herself at one poor boy who seemed desperate for an escape. She chugged down her drink and managed draped her arm around the man's shoulder, even with the awkward height difference. With a sloppy smile, she stroked the man's face as he recoiled with disgust._

_A classy girl wearing a tight black cocktail dress and high heels with lovely flowing blonde hair walked up to Dean as he sat at the bar. They both held shots as a toast,_

_"Here's to..." the girl started._

_"Here's to us," Dean finished. The girl smiled politely at him, cheering the shots and taking them. She looked up and into Dean's eyes._

_"My god... You are attractive," the girl purred seductively into Dean's ear._

_"Thanks. But no time for that now. You need to tell me about this urban legend. Please," Dean said, assertively. "Lives are at stake," he added modestly._

_"Sorry, I just... can't even concentrate. It's like staring... into the sun," she complemented in awe. She reached up and pulled his head towards her. Their lips connected with a slow kiss. Dean heard an exaggerated noise from behind him. He turned to see Sam standing over him with an extreme bitchface and Kim dancing her way over to Sam, accidentally bumping into people as she stumbled towards them._

_"Dean, what do you think you're doing?" Sam asked pretentiously, pursing his lips._

_"Sam, please. If you wouldn't mind, give me five minutes here," Dean replied, respectfully._

_"Dean, this is a very serious investigation. We don't have any time for any of your blah blah blah blah. Blah blah blah blah. Blah blah blah Blah!" Sam continued to blab on as Kim flirted with another guy behind him._

_Dean leaned in to kiss the girl again, completely ignoring Sam. He started to get louder, angrier and more prissy with every word as Sam continued to jabber on behind him._

_"Blah!" Sam yelled and Kim frantically giggled._

•※•

There was a small silence that filled the room as Dean stood with his arms crossed proudly and Sam stood there shocked. Bobby and Kim just listened, astonished, comparing the different stories that were just told.

"Okay," Kim stated. "I like Sam's story better." Sam scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Right! And that's how that really happened," Sam remarked sarcastically. Dean shrugged. "I don't sound like that, Dean!" Sam shouted defensively.

"That's what you sound like to me," Dean huffed. Kim laughed silently to herself but was quickly silenced by a look from Bobby.

"What's going on with you two?" Bobby asked.

"Nothing. No—it's nothing." Sam assured, looking to Kim and rubbing his head.

"No, come on. You're bickering like an old married couple," Bobby argued.

"No, you see married couples can get divorced. Me and him, we're like, uh, Siamese twins," Dean commented, getting up and walking towards the motel kitchen.

"It's conjoined twin," Sam snapped as Dean walked past him.

"See what I mean?"

"Look, it's..." Sam sighed. "We've just been on the road for too long. Tight quarters, all that. Don't worry about it." They nodded even though they knew it was far from that. There was tension everywhere they went and it only grew with time. Unspoken words lingered in all of their minds as their emotions kept building up. Sam knew it wasn't healthy but Dean and Kim saw it as the only way. No one cared what their problems were because they were too busy with their own.

It was tough for Sam, holding everything back. He had just been possessed and murdered someone and Dean shrugged it off as if it was nothing. As if it was something that they could easily get over. But as much as it affected Sam, it affected Dean and Kim as well.

With Sam being away for a while, Kim had grown used to Dean and his paranoid habits, subconsciously taking up a few without noticing. She would lean to Dean's sides on arguments unless she strongly believed otherwise and took up as many chances to stay with Dean over Sam, feeling uncomfortable whenever she was alone with Sam. She still believed Sam hated her as much as he hated himself even after she told him to move on—for Dean. He would send her looks, not of nasty intentions, more to make sure she was doing the right thing as if he was warning her not to step out of line. He was weary of her every move as he was with himself, trusting no one.

She would notice him glancing over to her during simple hunts or whenever she would search by herself. He would take time out of his day to stop what he was doing to go find Kim. He grew paranoid of simple actions and both Kim and Dean were pulling him up on it. Sam tried to get himself between them as much as possible because although he didn't exactly trust Dean at the moment, he didn't trust her much more either. To Sam, she was just another potential threat to keep an eye on.


	16. Chapter Fourteen

_"So, how long've you been workin' here?" Sam asked the janitor that worked at the college. He had brown hair to match his whiskey eyes with a short structure and neatly combed hair, styled into a parted quiff and a quirky little smirk on his face. Kim watched him inventively, something. He led Sam, Dean, and Kim—who were disguised as elections—to an office in the building._

_"I've been mopping this floor for six years," the janitor replied as he unlocked the door. "There you go, guys." The janitor walked into the room, the three of them followed behind him. He turned around and smiled, his eyes finding their way to Kim. He looked her up and down, smirking a little, nodding his head. Kim's attention was drawn to him as he pursed his lips and she raised an eyebrow._

_"What?" she huffed, shrugging she shoulders._

_"Aren't you a bit young to be an electrician, sweetheart?" he asked, smiling to himself. "I mean, you can't be any older than..." he thought for a second, a cocky smile on his face, "nineteen." Kim swallowed quickly, licking her lips and crossing her arms over her chest before nodding._

_"I'm in training," she lied with a fake smile. The janitor nodded and sent her a wink, which surprisingly had no sexual connotation to it, then he turned to Sam who had pulled out an EMF reader._

_"What the heck's that for?" he asked, staring at the odd object in Sam's hand._

_"Just to find a wire in the walls," he explained._

_"Huh. Wow. Not sure why you're wiring up this office. Not gonna do the professor much good," the janitor said, looking around the room. The office was very clean and pristine, with a desk near the window and a bookshelf and a high hanging light._

_"Why's that?" Dean asked._

_"He's dead," the janitor replied casually with a shrug._

_"Oh. What happened?" Dean continued, not a single drop of empathy in his voice._

_"He went out that window. Right there." He pointed to the window that was behind a desk._

_"Yeah? Were you working that night?" Sam asked, stepping toward him._

_"I'm the one who found him," he replied proudly._

_"Did you see it happen?" Kim asked, looking around the room. Dean also looked around the room and spotted a bowl of caramels on the side table and ate one._

_"No. I just saw him come up here, and uh... well..."_

_"What?"_

_"He wasn't alone," he replied with a smirk. Dean walked towards him, his cheeks stuffed with caramels. He held the bowl and continued eating them._

_"Who was he with?" he asked, muffled by his mouthful of food. His cheeks were puffed, and the food was almost spilling out of his mouth and saliva was dripping down his chin._

•※•

"Come on! I ate one, maybe two." Dean argued. Kim huffed a laugh, knowing that that wasn't exactly true.

"Just let me tell it, okay?" Sam continued.

•※•

_"He was with a young lady. I told the cops about her, but uh, I guess they never found her," the janitor explained._

_"You saw this girl go in, huh? But did you ever see her come out?" Sam asked._

_"Now that you mention it, no," the janitor replied._

_"Does she go to the college? Have you seen her around?" Kim asked._

_"Well, not her."_

_"What do you mean?" Dean asked, his mouth still stuffed with sweets. Sam sent him a glare. Kim looked to Dean and pointed to his chin, disgusted. Dean looked down and sloppily wiped his chin of saliva._

_"I don't mean to cast aspersions on a dead guy, but uh . . . Mister Morality here? He brought a lot of girls up here. Got more ass than a toilet seat." Dean laughs delightedly, and Kim sniggered at the joke while Sam forced a smile._

_"One more thing. This building, it only has four stories, right?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"So, there wouldn't be a room six-six-nine?" Sam asked, regarding the legend he had heard earlier._

_"'Course not. Why do you ask?" the janitor replied._

_"Uh, just curious. Thanks."_

_They returned to the motel they were staying at and Sam sat at the table. Dean grabbed a beer out of the fridge for himself and Sam._

_"Can I have one?"_

_"I'll give you one when you're not underage," Dean replied with a smirk. Kim pursed her lips and laughed sarcastically, throwing herself on the couch._

_"Well, no traces of EMF, that's for sure," Sam established._

_"And the room six-six-nine's a load of crap." Dean huffed._

_"So the legend's just another hoax?" Kim asked._

_"I don't know. I mean, the uh, girl the janitor described, that's pretty weird," Dean continued._

_"Yeah," Sam agreed, looking at Kim, eyeing her slowly._

_"We oughta check out the history of the building. See if any co-ed ganked herself there," Dean added, causing Sam to look at him._

_"Yeah, let's search it," Kim said grabbing her laptop, leaning back on the couch and placing her laptop on her stomach. Shuffling on the couch, she maneuverer herself into a comfortable position. Sam opened his laptop, then stared at the screen, confused._

_"Dude. Were you on my computer?" he asked Dean._

_"No."_

_"Oh really? 'Cause it's frozen now. On uh, ." Dean frowned and winced before ignoring Sam and walking around the corner. "Dean! Would you—just—don't touch my stuff anymore, okay?"_

_"Why don't you control your O.C.D.?" Dean snapped._

_•※•_

"But did you dig up anything about the building? Or on the suicidal co-ed?" Bobby asked

"History is clean, Bobby," Kim shrugged, putting her hands in her pockets.

"Then it's not a haunting," Bobby assured.

"Maybe not. Tell you the truth, we're not really sure," Dean replied.

"What do you mean, you're not sure?" Bobby grumbled.

"Well... it's weird," Sam added.

"What's weird?" Bobby asked.

"This next part, we uh, we didn't see it happen ourselves exactly, but it's pretty friggin weird. Even for us," Dean added. For a few minutes, Dean told Bobby the story they heard about a student getting abducted by aliens.

Kim sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, sitting on the bed and rubbing her eyes. She had no idea what this monster was or how much power it held. She had no idea how to kill it or how to save anyone. Everything was quickly turning to a mess that Kim couldn't fix, and she was starting to feel the pressure more than before; but no matter how stressful things got, there was never a monster that she wouldn't fight. She had a job to do and she was going to finish it.

"Aliens?" Bobby asked, listening to Dean's story.

"Yeah," Dean assured.

"Aliens!" Bobby exclaimed in a growl.

"Yeah."

"Look, even if they are real, they sure as hell not coming to earth and swipin' people," Bobby assured.

"Hey, believe me, we know," Dean added.

"My whole life I've never found evidence of an honest-to-God abduction. It's all just cranks and pranks," Bobby added. Kim nodded and got off the bed, walking around restlessly.

"Yeah, that's what we thought but we thought we might as well ask," Kim started, standing next to Dean. "This kid seemed to genuinely believe he was abducted by aliens. Like, little gray things with probing machines. And he described it in so much detail." Kim scowled in disgust. "He even insisted that they made him slow dance."

"You're exaggerating right?" Bobby asked. Sam shook his head, stepping forward.

"No, no," Sam replied.

"Then this frat boy's just nuts," he grouched.

"We're not so sure," Dean muttered.

"Yeah, we found a perfectly scorched circular mark on a patch of grass. Sam suggested that the original haunting is connected, so we kept digging," Kim added.

•※•

_At the same bar, they were talking to another college student about the kid who got 'abducted'._

_"So, you and this guy, Curtis—you were in the same house?" Sam asked._

_"Yeah," the student replied._

_"You heard what happened to him, right?" Dean asked._

_"Yeah, he said it was aliens, but, you know, whatever."_

_"Look, man, I—I know this has to be so hard," Sam said dramatically, his lip quivering for the man before him. The kid cringed at him dramatic attitude, slowly leaning away from him._

_"Um, not so much," he said abruptly._

_"I just want you to know... I'm here for you. You brave little soldier. I acknowledge your pain. Come here." Sam leaned over and grabbed the student, pulling him in for a huge hug. Sam's arms wrapped around the student, trapping him in Sam's chest as he wailed and heaved for the student. "You're too precious for this world!" Sam sniffled, holding back his tears._

•※•

"I never said that!" Sam shouted in protest. Kim huffed a short laugh before pressing her lips together to prevent anymore from coming out. She swallowed the laughter before it could be sounded. She let out a breath as the smile escaped her lips. Wiping away a fake tear and gathering her breath back, she ignored a glare from Sam and sighed deeply.

"We have a new winner," Kim replied, slowly applauding Dean's story. Dean smirked and nodded his head because even a small laugh from Kim was a big achievement for Dean. She wasn't the laughing type where the sound of her voice would fill the room and she would bounce on her feet, swaying around in happiness. She was more of a calm laughter with small huffs or chuckles that were easily missed.

•※•

_"Well, um... Yeah, uh, thanks," the student stuttered, awkwardly. Sam slowly released the student from his hug, looking him deep in the eyes as they separated, creating more awkward tension between the four of them as Kim and Dean watch from behind. "Thanks for the hug, but, uh, I'm okay. Really. To tell you the truth, whatever happened to Curtis, he had it coming." Dean stepped forward a bit, showing his interest._

_"Why is that?" Dean asked._

_"He's our pledge master. Put us through hell this semester and got off on it. So now he knows how we feel," the student informed. Dean nodded and looked to Kim and Sam._

_"It's okay."_

_The three of them headed to their motel room. Kim swung the door open tiredly and waddled herself towards the couch before plonking herself down. One of her legs hung over the arm of the couch while the other rested on the floor. With an irritated sigh, she wiped her eyes and let her arm go limp. She was over not knowing what was going on._

_"Still doesn't make a lick of sense," Dean grumbled as he walked through the door._

_"Yeah, the only connection is that they're both dickheads," she grouched, grumbling her words. Sam sent her a confused look. "The professor and that frat guy were both dicks. One screwed as many girls he could find and the other found pleasure in torturing his mates; dickheads," she explained mindlessly. Sam took a seat in front of her and sent her a questioning look._

_"That's a connection?" he scoffed in disbelief._

_"You know, I would love to hear your ideas."_

_"Hey," Dean interrupted the childish argument, "she may have a point." Sam rolled his eyes and investigated his bag before looking up at Dean._

_"Where's my laptop?" Sam asked Dean, specifically. Dean frowned his eyebrows and sent an annoyed look to Sam._

_"I don't know," Dean replied. Sam scoffs and continued to look in his bag, frustratingly searching for his missing laptop. "Why do you always assume it's me?"_

_"Cause Kim already has a laptop," Sam answered, not really paying much attention to it._

_"Think about it. A philandering professor gets a dead girl. A pledge master gets hazed," Dean said, thinking about the theory Kim suggested._

_"I left it in here," Sam muttered, astonished._

_"You obviously didn't. I mean, these punishments—they're almost poetic. Actually, it'd be more like a limerick, but still—" Sam approached Dean with an unamused look speak across his face._

_"Okay, hilarious. Ha, ha. Where'd you hide it?" Sam asked._

_"Guys—"_

_"What, your computer?" Dean asked, not paying attention._

_"Yeah, where'd you hide it?"_

_"Stop arguing—"_

_"Why would I take your computer?" Dean scoffed._

_"Because no one else could have, Dean! Kim was with me the whole time and we keep the door locked. We never let any maids in," Sam explained._

_"Looks like you lost it, Poindexter," Dean smirked._

_"Dude, you know something? I put up with a lot from you," Sam admitted angrily. Kim watched from a safe distance as their bickering became more intense, sighing at their immaturity._

_"What are you talking about? I'm a joy to be around," Dean grinned happily, gesturing to Kim to back him up. Kim put her hand up in retreat and slightly scoffed._

_"Don't drag me into your relationship troubles."_

_"Yeah? Your dirty socks in the sink, your food in the fridge," Sam replied, ignoring Kim's comment._

_"What's wrong with my food?" Dean asked, highly offended._

_"It's not food anymore, Dean! It's Darwinism."_

_"I like it."_

_"All I ask from you, the one thing, is that you don't mess with my stuff!"_

_"You done?" Dean growled annoyed._

_"You know, how would you feel if I screwed with the Impala?" Sam suggested smugly._

_"It'd be the last thing you ever did," Dean promised._

•※•

"Did you take his computer?" Bobby asked Dean, wearily.

"Serves him right, but, no," Dean replied, grouchily. Bobby turned to Kim asking the same question.

"No," she huffed.

"Well I didn't lose it, 'cause I don't lose things." Sam protested, angrily. Kim rolled her eyes as Dean argued back.

"Oh, that's right, yeah, cause he's Mr. Perfect." Dean scoffed. Bobby sighed heavily before turning to Kim.

"How you're still here, I have no idea," Bobby muttered to Kim, eyeing the two brothers. Kim huffed a small laugh and looked at him.

"I could ask you the same thing," she replied, raising an eyebrow. Bobby nodded and smiled slightly.

"They're my boys," he responded proudly. "Okay, okay," Bobby said louder, getting the boys attention, "why don't you just tell me what happened next."

"There was one more victim. Now, we didn't see this one ourselves, either. We kind of put it together from the evidence. But this guy—He was a research scientist. Animal testing," Sam explained.

"In other words; a dickhead," Kim sassed, turning to Sam to argued against her idea. "Long story short, a scientist professor from the college was found mutilated in the sewer with the belly scales of an alligator near him, kinda like the urban legend when the kid flushed his baby alligator down the toilet and it grew in the pipes. Anyway, that's when Sam suggested that we call you," Kim explained.

•※•

_Dean walked down the alley that contained the sewer and back to where the Impala was parked, a deep growl leaving his throat as he saw that all four tiers om his car was flat._

_"Son of a bitch!" he cried angrily, marching his way around the car to inspect the rest of the damage when he found a money clip on the ground, engraved with 'S.W.'_

_Back at the motel room, Kim was on her laptop frustratingly researching whatever she could about whatever they were hunting while Sam was reading a book comfortably sitting on the couch._

_"You think this is funny?" Dean growled at Sam, who looked up at him confused._

_"It depends. What?" he responded quickly, not sure of what his brother was talking about._

_"The car!" Dean yelled angrily._

_"What about the car?" Kim asked casually from the side-lines._

_"You can't let the air out of the tires, you idiot. You're gonna bend the rims!" he yelled at Sam._

_"Whoa, wait a minute. I didn't go near your car. I was here the whole time, ask Kim," Sam gawked._

_"Oh, yeah? Huh. Then how'd I find this?" Dean held up the money clip that was filled with cash. Sam pet his pocket and stood immediately when he didn't feel it there_

_"Hey, give me back my money," Sam ordered._

_"Oh, no, no. Consider it reparations, for, uh, emotional trauma," Dean sassed. Kim watched from the couch, slowly standing, not interested in being involved in a brotherly argument that seemed to be heating up quickly._

_"Yeah, very funny. Now, give it back," Sam demanded, reaching for it, but Dean pulled it back out of Sam's reach._

_"No," Dean replied._

_"Dean, I have had it up to here with you," Sam replied, gesturing to the height of his head._

_"Yeah? Right back at you!" Dean growled._

_Sam reached for the money again. Dean avoided his grasp. Sam grabbed at him again and then tackled him to the bed behind them. They both struggled as Dean desperately held the money away from Sam as Sam eagerly reached for it, crawling over his brother to get it._

_"Okay, that's enough!" Kim shouted running to the bed, attempting to pull Sam off Dean._

_"Get off me!" Dean yelled._

_"Give it back!" Sam responded. With a heavy heave, she yanked Sam off of Dean, the two of them red with anger. Their hair was a mess and the sheets were ripped. Their jackets laid half off of their shoulders and Kim threw Sam away from Dean, both panting. In an eager attempt to stop the childish bickering, she put her hand out near head, helping him out of the bed and sneakily took the clip of money out of his hand as she did._

_"You're the dickheads," Kim hissed as she held Sam's money up before handing it back to Dean, licking her lips as she walked past Sam and back to her laptop._

•※•

"Okay, I've heard enough," Bobby huffed annoyed.

"You showed up about an hour after that," Dean replied honestly.

"I'm surprised at you two. I really am. Sam, first off, Dean did not steal your computer," Bobby confirmed to Sam.

"But I—"

"Shh, shh, shh, shh! And Dean, Sam didn't touch your car," Bobby continued.

"Yeah!" Sam agreed.

"And if you all pulled your head outta your asses, it all would have been pretty clear," Booby grouched angrily.

"What?" Dean asked.

"What you're dealing with," Bobby continued.

"Uh..." Sam stuttered, thinking.

"I got nothing," Dean replied after thinking for a second.

"Me neither," Sam replied. They looked to Kim who had a black expression on her face, scratching her head, determined to figure out what the hell this thing was.

"I feel like an idiot, but I have no idea," she responds, sighing.

"You got a trickster on your hands," Bobby explained.

"That's what I thought," Dean said, nodding his head along. Kim sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Oh, shut up."

"I got to tell you... you guys were the biggest clue and poor Kim was stuck in the middle of it," Bobby explained.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"These things create chaos and mischief as easy as breathing, and it's got you so turned around and at each other's throats, you can't even think straight." Kim groaned in frustration ran her hand through her hair.

"The tires and laptop, of course," Kim huffed, annoyed at herself for not seeing it sooner.

"It knows you're onto him, and it's been playing you like fiddles," Bobby continued.

"So, what is it? Spirit, demon, what?" Sam asked.

"No, it's more like a demigod. Like Loki, the God of Mischief," Kim explains.

"They're immortal, and they can create things out of thin air. Things as real as you and me. Make them vanish just as quick. The victims fit the M.O., too. Tricksters target the high and the mighty, knock them down a peg, usually with a sense of humor—deadly pranks, things like that," Bobby continued.

"Bobby, what do these things look like?" Dean asked.

"Lots of things, but humans, mostly," Bobby replied.

"And what human do we know that been at ground zero this whole time?" Dean asked, turning his head to Sam and Kim. The both of them realise exactly who Dean's talking about.

•※•

_The janitor locked a gate with a key attached to his belt while Sam, Dean, and Kim followed him up a staircase casually._

_"Sorry, I'm dragging a little ass today, guys. Had quite the night last night. Lots of sex, if you catch my drift," the janitor said, smiling mischievously. Kim scoffed a laugh at his bluntness, looking down with a smirk._

_"Yeah, hard not to. Listen, we won't be long," Dean replied, distracting the janitor while signalling Sam behind the tricksters back. "We just need to check up on a couple offices."_

_"No problem," the janitor replied, with a friendly smile._

_"I, uh, forgot something in the truck. You know what? I'll catch up with you guys," Sam insisted._

_"Yeah, sure," Kim added, standing next to Dean. The tree of them continued walking up the staircase while Sam rushed downstairs to snoop around._

_Kim and Dean followed the janitor upstairs as he started talking to them about nothing in particular. Kim just nodded her head along as he spoke about girls and things like that. Kim's eyes scanned the hallways as they walked, not paying much attention to the boys as they talked, only coming to her senses when she heard her name._

_"Kim?" the janitor asked._

_"Huh, yeah?" Kim asked, looking at him with a weary smile._

_"Just askin' how you like the electrician training," he repeated._

_"Oh," she smiled, "you know. A job's a job. It's messy but you get used to it," she said with a small smile, eyeing Dean. The janitor raised an eyebrow and released a little smirk. "And it's not that bad being stuck with the boys." Dean looked deep in her eyes, ignoring the janitor's presence. Kim met his gaze as he scanned her face. With a small smile, Kim let out a tiny laugh that wouldn't have been heard if he hadn't been paying attention to her. Luckily, Dean was. Taking in everything he could, every small detail Kim had. Dean let out a chuckle as Kim released an awkward cough and quickly looked away from Dean and back to the janitor. "Can't wait for the training to be over with though."_

_The janitor looked at her with a smile, before nodding his head and continuing his journey._

•※•

"Just 'cause he reads the Weekly World News doesn't mean he's our guy. I mean, you read it, too," Sam said to Dean, who insisted that the janitor was the trickster. Kim didn't know what to believe because there was no proof of anything.

"I'm telling you, it's him," Dean insisted.

"There's not really any proof," Kim said, gesturing to the newspaper.

"Another thing Bobby mentioned was that these suckers have a metabolism like an insect, a real sweet tooth," Dean continued.

"I didn't find any candy bars or sugar. Not even Equal," Sam replied.

"Probably missed something," Dean sassed.

"I don't miss things," Sam replied as if it was obvious.

"Oh, right, 'cause you're Mr. Perfect." Dean sassed.

"Okay, guys, that's enough," Kim interrupted but was easily ignored by both the brothers.

"What? Are you really still pissed at me 'cause of what the trickster did?" Sam asked, almost shocked.

"You been a tight ass long before that trickster showed up," Dean replied.

"Oh, that's enough. Dean and I will stay with the trickster, keep an eye on him. Sam, go see if you can find hard proof," Kim interjected. "Sorry Dean, but I need more to go on than that."

"Just wait till I get back, okay? Okay?" Sam confirmed.

"Okay!" Dean yelled angrily.

Kim and Dean watched as Sam walked off, trying to find new evidence. Both of them stood there awkwardly for a second, not saying a word. Kim's hands moved to play with her necklace chain as Dean stumbled around, not knowing what to do. After moments of silence, Dean spoke.

"Ah, screw this." Dean entered the building, ignoring the roaring protest from Kim as she followed behind him. Dean quickly turned around to shush her, making her roll her eyes. He poked his head around the corner cautiously, holding up a flashlight. Quietly, they both walk up the staircase and when they reach the top, they put their flashlights away, Dean grabbing out his wooden stakes from his jacket. Then, he heard something behind him causing him to instinctively tuck the weapon back in his jacket and entered the room where the noise came from; the theatre.

On one-half of the stage was a red bed with a tacky canopy and a slowly rotating disco ball. On the other was a stack of first edition classic books, presented neatly in a row. Two women and the trickster were sprawled out on the bed seductively. As they got to the stage, the two women crawled towards Dean.

"We've been waiting for you, Dean," the brunette woman whispered seductively.

"You guys aren't real," Dean growled as he watched the girl crawl to the edge of the stage, egging him to come closer.

"Trust me, sugar, it's gonna feel real." Dean laughed nervously, and Kim rolled her eyes.

"Come on. Let us give you a massage," the blonde one said, touching Dean's shoulder.

"You know, I'm a—I'm a sucker for a happy ending. Really, I am, but... I—I'm gonna have to pass," Dean stuttered, disappointingly.

"They're a peace offering," the trickster said from the audience. "Same with the books. I know how much you want them, sweetheart," he continued. "I know what the three of you do. I've been around a while. Run into your kind before."

"Well, then you know that we can't let you just keep hurting people."

"Come on! Those people got what was coming to them. Hoisted on their own petards. But you three—I like you guys. I do. So treat yourself... Long as you want. Just long enough for me to move on to the next town."

"Yeah, I don't like the sound of that," Kim said, shaking her head. "But, you are the... nicest monster I've met."

"Monster?" he asked, offended.

"You kill people because it's fun," she hissed.

"They deserve it," he reasoned before sighing, looking at the two of them lowly. "I don't want to hurt you; and you know that I can."

"Look, man, I—I got to tell you, I dig your style, all right? I mean—" he chuckled, "I do. I mean... and the slow-dancing aliens—" Dean chuckled.

"One of my personal favorites, yeah."

"But, uh, we can't let you go."

"Too bad. Like I said, I like you. Sam was right. You shouldn't have come without him. You'll need all the help you can get," he said with a smirk.

"Well, I'll agree with you there." The theatre door slammed shut. The trickster looked back, at the stairs to see Sam who just entered, and Bobby stood at the top of the next aisle, also with a stake.

"That fight you guys had outside—That was a trick? Hmm. Not bad. But you want to see a real trick?" he mused. A masked man with a chainsaw appeared near Sam and attacked. The brunette attacked Dean as the blonde attacked Kim. The trickster watched, entertained, as Bobby and Sam grapple with chainsaw man and Dean fights the brunette women.

Kim fought ruthlessly, punching the blonde in the face, sending her stumbling backward. Taking the stake out from her jacket, she whacked it across the blonde's head.

The brunette tossed Dean into the seats near the trickster.

"Nice toss!" the trickster said. "Dean... Dean, Dean, Dean." Sam tossed Dean the stake as Kim continued to fight the blonde. "I did not want to have to do this," he said gravely.

Sending a low kick, Kim swept the blonde off her feet causing her to crumble to the ground and before she could get up, Kim sent the stake through her head and watched as she turned into a mist and died.

"Me neither," Dean growled. He stabbed the stake through the heart of the trickster in the stake, grinding it down, the last woman and chainsaw man disappeared. Dean pulled the stake out and the trickster's body fell into a seat.

Sam and Bobby approach Dean and Kim who were breathing heavily from the fight.

"You guys okay?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. I guess," Sam replied.

"All I got to say... he had style." Dean groaned and staggered outside, the others following behind him.

"Thanks a lot, Bobby," Kim said, walking to the Impala.

"Hey, save it! Let's just get the hell out of dodge before somebody finds that body," Bobby suggested.

"Yeah." Sam stopped outside the Impala and looked to Dean, sorrowful.

"Look, Dean, um... I just want to say that I'm, uh... Um..."

"Hey. Me too," Dean said with a ghostly smile on his lips.

"You guys are breaking my heart. Could we please just leave?" Bobby grumbled. Kim smirked playfully and slipped herself into the backseat. Sam and Dean exchanged a look over the top of the car before they got in and drove away.


	17. Chapter Fifteen

The four of them drove silently through the night, not another car to been seen for miles and miles. The night was dark and the air was still, creating an eerie sensation in the car. Kim sighed, tiredly as she leaned her head up against the closed window of the backseat, feeling the vibrations that ran through the car on the top of her head as she rested. Her eyes we're heavy but she kept them open, watching the scenery outside. The land was hidden with shadows and the trees outlined a silhouette from the moonlight. She sighed blissfully at it, enjoying the quiet.

Sam sat in shotgun, his head limply lying on his shoulders as he slept, the moonlight hitting a small part of his face. His peace seemed overdue and a good night sleep seemed to be in order for him. His hair fell over his face as they drove, covering one cheek. It's not often a hunter gets a well-rested sleep and it was clear that he enjoyed his well-deserved rest. 

Kim believed Dean was also in desperate need of sleep after constantly keeping an eye on his brother. He seemed so dedicated to him in ways Kim never thought possible. Dean turned his head to watch his brother sleep, before turning back to the road to make sure Sam got to his destination safely. Kim knew that he was tired, but he was too stubborn to let her drive. So she stayed up with him, enjoying the silence while it lasted and hoped that tomorrow wouldn't be a day like the last.

As she sat in silence with an indecipherable curve on her lips. She couldn't help but think about her sister. Kim never saw it back then, being an ignorant child, that Sarah was so dedicated to her, protecting her in any way possible. Whatever smile Kim had on her lips slowly disappeared when she thought of her sister, a burrowing sadness dug deep into her already hurting heart. Shivers of disgust ran down her arms and she breathed slowly and felt as every muscle in her body to tense.

The three of them were on their way to the nearest motel after a long drive from Bobby's – Kim decided to leave her car there, under protest – The road seemed long forgotten and deserted, not a car on the road or a light in sight.

"Dean," Kim whispered, "I don't think there's another town for miles." Dean tiredly looked over his shoulder and saw Kim leaning against the window. Sighing, he looked back at the lonely road.

"I'm not stopping and you're not driving," he states, as if he knew what she was asking without even saying it.

"Dean..." Kim insists.

"No, I'll drive until we find a town. If it takes another hour it takes another hour. I mean it's only..." Dean looks at his watch, "2:13," he continued. Kim sighed and nodded her head, moving it away from the window.

"Fine," she sighed, "fine, I'll stay up with you." Kim looked out the other window and saw the clouds in the sky shine with moonlight. With a deep breath she let her head fall against the window again.

After another hour or so of silence and staring at the moonlight, Dean drove past a few building, one indicating that it was a motel with vacancy. Dean pulled into the parking lot making the gravel road flick up dust. Dean smiled happily and parked the car, relived that they had finally found a motel. Exhaustion ran through everyone's body and Kim could feel her muscles weighing her down. Even with the motel only meters away, she just wanted to sleep where she was.

Kim rubbed her eyes tiredly and tapped Sam on the shoulder, attempting to wake him up. Sam shook his head as he woke, looking around until he saw Kim from behind him. With a weak glance she looked at the sleepy man and the bags under his eyes.

"We found a motel," Kim whispered. With a small nod, the three of them got out of the car and Kim immediately smelt the dust that was unsettled from the road.

They waddled up to the front desk and Kim asked for a room with three beds. The man behind the desk nodded and handed Kim a key. She took it was a small smile and handed the man a credit card, but before the man could take it, Dean took it from her grasp and gave the man his.

"You paid for the last shared room." Kim nodded gratefully and put the credit card back in her pocket. She took the key to the room, watching the brothers follow her, dragging their feet and lazily opened the door. Without having the energy to care about anything else, she chucked the key on the table, plopped her bag on the floor and flopped onto the nearest bed, not bothering to change. She buried her head into the pillow and wrapping herself in the blankets and closed her eyes, hopefully not to open for at least another three hours.

•※•

Kim shuffled in her sheets as the wrapped around her legs and head. Pulling one arm out of the tangle of sheets, Kim reached up and rubbed her eyes. Lazily, she let her hands drop and her eyes flutter open, but she instantly wanted to fall asleep again. Groaning, she rolled herself out of bed and looked to her side to see Dean still asleep, the bed sheet in between his legs and his mouth wide open, while Sam was sitting on the round motel table, staring intensely at his laptop.

Sighing, she walked to the kitchen and got a glass of water. Bringing it to her lips she felt the water cool her down as she drank it. The chilling thrill speed through her body, cooling down the heat that spread though her veins. It was relaxing, chilling and overall soothing as she listened to the tapping of Sam's laptop.

A sharp white pain tricked down Kim arm as she held the glass. She tensed her muscles and dropped the glass, hearing it shatter as it hit the floor. She let out a scram that sent Dean hurling from his bed and towards Kim. The pain clenched her heart, feeling as if it was tearing at it. A white fiery strike slid down her legs, collapsing her knees as she fell helplessly towards the broken glass. The fire ran up her body, making her sweat and tense. Heat ran to her head as she screamed in pain, unable to move from the ground, her eyes squeezed shut.

Uncontrollable, she stayed paralysed on the ground upon the broken glass. She could feel her lungs closing and collapsing, unable to breath in. A rush of pressure built up in her head and lungs, unable to release the tension. She could feel her muscles aching in her flesh and the heat rising up, hitting her in waves. It became unbearable and uncontrollable.

For a brief second, Kim managed to open her eyes and let in a breath, but it wasn't substantial. The pain continued and the heat rose to an unbearable heat and uncontrollable pain. With the breath she took, she let out a scream that could shatter windows. Sam and Dean quickly covered their ears as they watched helplessly as Kim laid paralysed on the floor. The pain wouldn't stop, I would not stop. It was always blaring, spreading throughout her body.

All at once, she felt it all slip away. The pain and the heat left from every place in her body. Desperately, Kim took in a deep breath, filling her lungs with much needed air. She muscles were sore and weak, barely able to move them but she managed to pull the top half of her off the floor, using her hands to lean on. Breathlessly, she looked up at a shocked Sam and Dean who quickly grabbed her by her upper arms and pulled her to the bed.

Weakly, she laid down, unable to keep her sore muscles holding her body weight. Taking one last deep breath, she managed to pull her arm up and wipe her sweaty forehead. She pulled herself up, so that she was sitting on the bad and stared at the boys with a blank expression, before quickly turning her head.

"I'm fine," she whispered, not making eye contact. Dean sent her a weird look which she ignored.

"Uh, no you're not. What the hell is going on with you?" Dean asked.

"I don't know!" she yelled irritated, the annoying anger built up in her. "I don't know," she whispered. Sam looked at her, watching the sweat drip form her head. He could tell she was in pain, she was always in pain. He could see the strength she had but it looked – at this moment – that she was about to give up. As if it wasn't worth any of it. The pain, the anger, the injuries. But he also knew that she was never one to complain.

"What did Pamela say?" Sam asked. Kim looked up at him, a sympathetic expression on his face. Slowly, her eyes looked to Dean who look deadly serious. She had hoped they had forgotten by now. Avoiding eye contact, her hand moved to her chain and rubbed it though her fingers.

"Uh, I'm not even sure. I honestly don't believe a word she said, I'm not the type to believe whatever a stranger says, especially not with this stuff. But she mentioned something about a great power, but she couldn't quite put her finger one it. I'm not sure, it could be a load of bullshit for all I know," she muttered, rambling. "All I know is that it hurts like hell."

The boys looked at her for a second, suspiciously, not sure if she was telling the entire truth.

"So, you have what Sam has, for sure?" Dean asked, clarifying.

"Yeah, I guess. Just... a different ability," Kim continued.

"Do you know what it is?" Sam asked.

"Well, she didn't tell me anything, but I assume I make people feel pain, like what happened to Dean," she assumed. The boys nodded. "But I'm not sure if it works on the supernatural. Really, it's just a nuisance," she grumbled. Kim tied to move her legs, but she felt the glass move around in her knee. Sorely, Kim pulled out a small piece of the glass out of her knee and chucked it on the floor. She breathed in intensely, the pain running up her leg.

"Sam, get the first aid kit," Dean told Sam. Dean knelt, his eyes glued on Kim's knee. His hand slowly caressed her tense skin, feeling the glass in her flesh. Slowly, he wrapped his had around a chunk of glass and looked up at Kim.  
"This might hurt a bit." And not a second later, Dean pulled out the glass from her knee. Sam returned with tweezers, alcohol and bandages, handing them to Dean who didn't avert eye contact with Kim. Dean, slowly moving his eyes away from Kim's. Carefully, Dean used the tweezers to pull out the tiny pieces of glass out of her knee. They watched as the blood dripped from them, onto the floor.

They were there for a while, Dean was content on making sure every single piece of glass was gone before he applied pressure to her wound. Dean's hand caressed her knee, feeling for any more glass. After he was satisfied with his work, he soaked her wound in whisky and wrapped it up in nice a tight.

Kim looked down at her knee and nodded gratefully.

"Thanks," she muttered, showing a dim gratitude. She didn't mean to make it sound so dull, but she was never the type to be filled with emotion, let alone gratitude.

"No problem," he said, sitting up, grabbing the bottle and taking a swig. Kim rubber her eyes and pushed herself off the bed. Her knees wobbled, but she pushed the pain aside and walked to the rotting couch.

"What time is it?" she called out to Sam who was on his laptop. Sam's eyes moved around his screen and found the clock.

"Uh, it's 11:43," he replied. Kim nodded and went and grabbed a book, 'The Pride and the Prejudice.' She may had already reread the book time over again, but it was a great book and she would never deny that she would continue to reread it over and over again. 

A tiny stream of pleasure plastered on her face as her fingers danced over the crusty edges of the book pages. The tattered book cover was held firmly in her hands as her eyes easily grazed over the words, it was as if she could rewrite the book herself, word for word. The rough feeling on her fingertips and the warm feeling spread though her heart as she flipped the page. Her mind had left to another world and she payed no attention to her surroundings, too invested into the story to care what happens in the real world.

Hours later, Kim finished her book  _again_ and sighed putting the book down. Boredom consuming her quickly as her eyes scanned the room. Sam was still on his laptop researching a case and Dean was doing God knows what. She groaned lazily when she realised she still hadn't changed from yesterday. Rolling her eyes at herself, she shoved her hand into her pocket as she stood up from the couch and shuffled to her bad, where her clothes were.

She furrowed her eyebrows, feeling something in her pocket. Grabbing it and pulling it out, she looked at the folded-up piece of later in her hands. Quickly, she unfolded it and saw a nicely written number on the front of it. Smirking to herself, she looked at the clock, 2:53.

She looked to Sam.

"Hey, have you found a case yet?" she asked, curiously. Without looking up from his screen, he answered:

"Not yet." Kim nodded and grabbed some clothes before heading into the bathroom. After changing, she pulled out her phone and dialled the number, not sure if she wanted Justin to pick up.

She heard the phone ringing, not sure if she should hang up before he–

"Hello?" A deep voice answered. Kim swallowed hard, still debating whether she should hang up the phone. "Hello, anyone there?" The voice asked again.

"Hi? Sorry, um... this is Kim. The girl from the bar," Kim replied, ignoring all of the reasons why she should have hung up. She was bored, Sam hadn't found a case and she had completely forgotten about his number until she found it in her pocket. It was if fate had designed this day of her, if she believed in that stuff.

"Oh yeah. I didn't think you'd actually call," he said with a polite chuckle.

"Trust me, I surprised myself as well," she laughed.

"Well, since you  _did_ call, would you maybe want to go out for dinner or something?" he asked nervously, his voice cracking a bit. He coughed manly, to regain his masculinity. Kim huffed a laugh and nodded her head, although he could not see.

"Of course," she replied.

"Great!" She could hear the happiness in his voice. "I know a little restaurant not too far away, maybe I could pick you up?" he offered.

"Oh, um... I'm actually out of town at the moment, so if you send me the address I'll make my own way there," she said, declining.

"Oh," he sounded oddly disappointed, "that's alright. I'll text you the address. Say we meet around... 6:30ish?" he asked.

"Perfect," she replied.

"Great, I'll see you then." With that, she hung up the phone and sighed to herself, sliding the phone into her pocket. She was secretly glad she didn't hang up the phone, this might be an opportunity she'll never have again, to have a normal date with a normal guy, even if it was just for a night. 

Since Kim had been following the Winchesters around for a while, Dean thought that it was best if they only used one car. The second Dean mentioned it, she knew he meant leaving her car. Dean would never leave his car anywhere and willingly drive around America in a different car. Kim protested which eventually ended up in an argument but the fight when too far and Bobby had to intervene, telling her to just go with the brothers in the Impala to "stop the baby from whining." Kim huffed a laugh and nodded her head and as she was about to enter the Impala, Bobby whispered to her: "I owe you one."

Kim smiled to herself and walked outside of the motel rooms me pulled out her phone and dialled a newly familiar phone number.

"Hey Bobby," Kim greeted.

"Hey Kim. The boys aren't giving you too much trouble, are they?" he laughed gruffly, and she huffed along.

"Nah, not yet anyway. No, I was wondering if I could take you up on that 'I.O.U'?" she asked, hopefully.

"Kim, it's just a sayin'," Bobby said.

"Okay, well... what if I owe you one?" Kim asked. She heard Bobby sigh from the other end of the phone and she smiled.

"What do ya want?" he groaned. Kim smiled slightly and continued.

"I was just wonderin' if you could... I don't know, maybe bring me my car?" she asked. "I promise, it will be back to you before Dean could even think of an argument," Kim assured. Kim waited hopefully but there was a silence on the other end of the line.

"You're not goin' on a solo hunt, are ya'?" Bobby asked, suspiciously.

"No, I'm not." There was another silence.

"Well, what do you need it for?" he asked.

"Just bring the car over, will ya? You can stay with the boys at the motel for a few hours. I'll be back before midnight. Come on, please, I'll  _actually_ owe you one," she asked. She never thought that she would be actually beggingto find a way to her first date.  _Begging,_ what a disgusting word. A word Kim though she would never use to describe herself, yet she found herself in a situation where she could.

"Fine, I'll be there in a few." With that, Bobby hung up the phone and Kim smiled to herself.

•※•

After mindless hours of reading and shuffling around, Bobby showed up in Kim's car. With a knock on the door, Sam looked up from his laptop and looked at Dean, who was sitting on the couch.

"Did you call anyone?" Dean asked Sam, who shook his head.

"Nah," he said, getting up and walking to the door while Kim stood up and followed him. As Sam opened the door, a grumpy looking Bobby was revealed. Kim smirked when she saw his displeased face. Bobby reached out his arm and dropped the keys in Kim hand. She smirked and held them firmly, nodding her head.

"Thanks Bobby," she teased through gratitude. "I owe you one."

"Damn right," he grunted. Dean got up and walked to the door, a confused expression on his face. The two brothers stood in the doorway, staring at him in confusion. Kim quickly glanced at the clock. She was grateful Bobby had come when he had, otherwise she wouldn't have had time to get to her date. Smirking, she went to go get dressed, quickly grabbing her bag of stuff and heading towards the bathroom.

Never in Kim's dreams would she have predicted herself in a situation like this, where a guy had given her his number and asked her out. It was something Kim never thought would happen to herself, being a hunter and all so she had barely any clothes to fit the occasion. Most of her clothes were covered in dried blood or torn and her other clothes were baggy with a massage number of pockets, making her look like a rectangle. Most of the time she wouldn't mind wearing things like that since her only concern was hunting, but now that she had a date the clothing just wasn't acceptable.

Diving through her clothes, she managed to pull out a pair of jeans which had minimal blood on it and hugged her curves correctly. They even had a few wear and tear scars, but it looked as if it was a part of the jeans. Then, she pulled on a black singlet, tucking it into her jeans and her cleanest flannel, tying the end together at stomach level.

Nodding, she pulled the tiny amount of makeup she owned out of her bag and tried her best to put it on correctly. She put on her foundation and concealer quickly, hearing the boys getting restless outside the bathroom, then her eyeliner and mascara before filling in her eyebrows.

She stepped back and looked at her self, but she wasn't as proud as she thought she would be. It's not that she did a horrible job but when she looked in the mirror, she didn't see herself. When she was younger, Jo and Kim never used makeup. It was just something that never happened. So, seeing herself all done up was a new experience of her. She licked her teeth and curled her lip slightly, but it was the best she could do. She walked out of the bathroom and glancing at the clock.

"Okay, I'm going out," she rushed and grabbed a bag with some money before slightly jogging to the door, hoping to get out before any questions were raised. She was about to reach for the door handle when she saw a hand placed firmly on the door, holding it closed. Displeased, Kim's eyes traced the arm to a suspicious looking Dean who looked her up and down.

"Where're you going dressed like that?" Dean asked, eyeing her. Kim scoffed.

"Dressed like what?" she sassed.

"I don't know! Dressed up. I mean, you have hips. You don't have hips! And secondly, you're wearing makeup." he finished, pointing to her face.

"Hey," she said swatting his hand away, "so what? Maybe I wanna go out?" she said to him, watching Sam and Bobby slowly walk up behind Dean. Dean's eyes scanned her body again slowly, before stopping at her eyes.

"No," she said firmly, taking his hand off the door and crossing it over his chest. Kim scoffed.

"What do you mean 'no'?" she sassed.

"It means 'no'," he simply replied. Kim couldn't detect a single emotion in his voice. Kim rolled her eyes.

"Sam, Bobby?" she said, asking for help but both of them put their hand up in sender and took a few steps back, signalling not to bring them into it. Kim muttered a few words under her breath before looked back at Dean.   
"Shut up, Dean. I'm leaving." she said, attempting to open the door only for it to be slammed shut. Kim groaned irritated.  
"Back off! This is the first time I'm actually free to go out! Sam hasn't found a case, Ellen's not breathing over my neck and a decent guy has asked me out," Kim groaned. Dean rose an eyebrow.

"So it's a date?" he asked.

"Yes, it's a date," she said, sighing. Dean through about it for a second, giving Kim a slight slither of hope.

"No," he replied blankly. Kim huffed frustrated.

"Nothing bad's gonna happen. I'm gonna go out, have a nice time, came back in a few hours and then I'll join you again in your miserable world," she scoffed but Dean didn't budge, not one bit. "I'm an adult, Dean. You can't stop me!"

"No, you're nineteen!" he corrected, angrily. Kim felt the rush of anger run up her body as the words left his mouth. Her eye sent daggers into him as she bit her tongue from snapping back. Balling her hands into a fist, she released a deep breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Dean, let her go. We both know she's tough enough to take the guy down if she really wanted too," she added, supporting Kim. Dean looked over his shoulder at his brother.

"You don't mind her going out with a guy we know nothing about. Sam, have you learnt nothing?" Dean argued. Sam looked own sheepishly, a sense of distress clear on his face before rubbing his eyebrows. Ignoring his brothers last comment, he replied:

"She has a gun." Dean looked back at Kim as she pulled out her gun from her waistband and showed Dean that it was fully loaded. Dean watched carefully and though about it thoughtfully.

"Fine," Kim sighed in relief as she watched Dean take his hand off the door to let her go. Smiling, she opened the door and excused herself. As she walked to her car she heard:

"Be back by 10!" She glanced over her shoulder to see Dean shouting at her from the motel room. Kim rolled her eyes with a smirk on her face and hopping into her car.

"You gotta love 'em," she muttered to herself before starting her long drive to her fist date.

•※•

After a while of diving in the comfort of her own car, feeling the wheel in her hands and having the freedom to go wherever she pleased, she had found herself at the address Justin had given her. It was a lovely, using looking restaurant that seemed like a nice place to go do a first date.

Walking into the restaurant, she waited at the sign that said ' _please wait here to be seated'_ as she searched the crowed for Justin. There were a few people in the restaurant but not enough for it to be overly noisy. The lightly was dim and the smell of delis hourly cooked food came from the kitchen. Kim sniffed the air slightly, drooling at the smell. It was brilliant, nothing like the junk she's used to eating.

Her attention was brought to a young woman who walked up to her, behind the sign.

"Hi, do you have a reservation?" she asked cheerfully. Kim's lips fell into a lined smile, not appealing ion she cheerfulness.

"Yeah, I think so, under Justin," Kim replied, not quite sure. The girl’s eyes scanned the body of paper before landing on the correct name.

"Ah, Justin!" she cheered. "Right this way." The Gil lead her through a sea of family's have a nice dinner and cute couples enjoying each other’s company to a small table in the corner of the room where a handsome looking Justin was sat. Kim smiled at him after thanking the woman and sat herself down. Justin smiled when he saw her, glancing her up and down.

"Hi," Kim stated, not rally knowing what to do.

"Hi, how have you been?" he asked, since it had been a week or so since he had met her at the bar. She smiled when she asked.

"Busy," she relied. "You gotta do what you gotta do." Justin smiled at her and nodded in agreement, obviously relating with her.

"Tell me about it. I've just been piled with school work," he replied, nodding. "But by the look of it, it sounds like we both deserve this night off," he chuckled, grabbing his glass of water to cheers. Kim did the same and they cheered to a small night off which they desperately needed.

"Damn right," she smirked, taking a sip of her water. There was a small silence was the drank.

"You look nice," he commented, looking at her. She smiled and nodded once not exactly knowing what to do. A hunter normally never gets complements.

"Thanks," she replied, "don't look back yourself." He smiled at her.

"So, what do you do. I know you're not at school so..." he asked, tying to start a conversation.

"Oh, uh..." Kim reload, not knowing what to say. "I'm taking a gap year. Yeah, with my friends."

"The guys at the bar?" Justin asked.

"Yeah," Kim nodded. "We've just been traveling around America, keeping ourselves busy... more than we'd like too," she muttered.

"That's cool," he said with a smile.

For the rest of the night they talked, ordered their meals and ate it happily. The conversation was always fluid, and Kim found out that Justin was actually a very nice man, with a younger brother and an older sister. He talked about his life, his school and some hobbies he had for himself and by the time they finished their main meal, he had practically finished his life story. Kim didn't mind listening, it was something she thought she was good at.

"So, what about you?" he asked, after they ordered dessert. Kim looked up at him, tying her best to quickly think up a reasonable lie.

"Um, well there's not much to say. I have a pretty boring life," she fake laughed. "I have a sister. She's... twenty-four this year." Kim said, thinking about the answer with a small smile on her face.   
"I haven't seen her in a while, though," Kim added meekly. "She's on a different trip."

"Oh, that's okay. You'll see her soon, right?" he asked, hopefully. Kim smiled sadly and nodded her head, slowly.

"Yeah, hopefully," she whispered. There was a small, sad silence and Kim coughed awkwardly. "My mom and dad are on a similar trip. I didn't go so that I could stay with my friends and do what I liked. I've met a bunch of great people since they left," Kim nodded.   
"But yeah, that pretty much it. Boring as a child, boring now," she laughed as the dessert was placed on the table.

The rest of the night was peaceful conversations as Kim tried her best to keep her family out of her mind. They ate their decedent dessert. Kim decided on a rich camel cake and a delicious chocolate sauce. It was nothing like she had ever tasted.

Kim laughed and smiled throughout the date and before she knew it, she had finished all the food and he time was running out. The waiter came with the bill and placed it on the table.

"I'll get it," Justin hustled, grabbing it.

"No, it's fine. I'll get it," Kim replied.

"No, no, seriously. I would feel bad if I didn't," he laughed. Kim smirked and grabbed her purse.

"Split?" she offered, taking out some cash. Justin smiled.

"Sure."

Kim placed down her half as did Justin and he walked her to her car. It was dark but the little restaurant shone in the darkness adding a slight glow to their faces. Kim leaned on her car as Justin stood in front of her.

"Thanks for the night," Kim smiled slightly. "I really needed it."

"Yeah, me too," Justin smirked, slowly leaning down. His arm softy brushed against hers and she smirked softly. Kim stepped an inch forward and their lips met in a soft, kind kiss.

His lips were rough, and his arm smacked aloud her waist, pulling her closer. Kim's arms were placed firmly on his broad chest. She felt comfortable, natural. His other hand traced up he arm and made her way to her neck, making her feel safe. She smiled into the kiss. Softly, she pulled back and Justin's grip slowly left her body.

"Bye Justin." With that, Kim hopped into her car and drove away. She looked over her shoulder and faintly made out Justin, standing on the road, watching her leave without another word.

Kim smirked to herself, feeling a small connection with him. He was kind, sweet but overall, he made her feel safe. His wide smile and warm laugh made her smile herself. He was like no one she had ever met before. He took away the stress, the pain, the memories and the torture. He was exactly what she needed; but the smile slowly diminished as she thought about her life situation and how she was never going to see him again.

Not if she could help it, anyway.


	18. Chapter Sixteen

The windows of her car frosted at the bottom, the frigid air making Kim stiff in movement as she drove back to the motel room. Justin's absence made the car feel colder than it was, her heavy heart hard to lift. The hum of the car was lonely and miserable, the chills crawling up her arms and closer to her core; she silently longed for the brothers’ company. She had been alone for so long, solo hunting and with the brothers she felt like she had something to miss.

She drove into the motel parking lot and parked right outside the motel room. She could see flashes of light coming from the ongoing TV, glowing orange through the curtain. As she entered she saw the Sam and Bobby were watching a movie with Dean sat with his head in his head. All head spun in the direction of the door as she entered.

Pressing her lips into a line, she walked into the motel room, not a word escaping anyone's mouth, only the sound of the movie faintly played in the background. She dumped her bag on her bed, feeling the relief of getting it off her shoulder and a warmth from being around other. Kim looked up into the silent room as Dean marched towards her.

"Where have you been?" Dean asked angrily. Kim furrowed her eyebrows and looked at the clock; 11:43. She hadn't realised it was that late, the drive back seemed shorter than the drive up. Kim laughed awkwardly and took off her flannel, chucking it in her bag.

"Oh, sorry. Lost track of time," she huffed with a shrug, she really didn't think it was that big of a deal, but by the look Dean had sent her, he felt otherwise.

"Lost tra—Something could have happened! But no, you just lost track of time," Dean scolded and Kim held her hands up in surrender and huffed a chuckle.

"Okay, I'm sorry," she said, throwing Bobby her car keys. "There ya go." She looked to Dean and sighed. "Look, I don't want to argue. I'm tired and I just want to relax. If it makes you feel any better, I'm never gonna see him again anyway."

"What, why?" Sam asked, turning around on the couch. Kim looked sadly at him as a single slither of hope radiated in his eyes that Kim had lost a long time ago.

"I'm a hunter, it would have never worked anyway," Kim replied lowly and changed quickly into her pyjamas before sitting on the bed. The guys asked her a few questions about the date. Dean was quite interested in hearing the small details which Kim did not give. But soon after they all went to bed and Bobby made his way home.

•※•

The next morning, Kim woke up to Dean leaning over her, his face directly hovered over her own. She could feel his presence lingering around her as she fluttered open her eyes and revealed a grinning Dean. Instinctively, Kim swatted at it, hitting him in the face.

"Dude!" she exclaimed.

"Rise and shine," Dean smirked, practically dragging Kim out of bed.

The three of them spent the day doing whatever. Sam stayed on his computer, determined to find a case while Kim soon found herself bored after rereading—again—another one of her books. She thought it was a good idea to go find some more, she had free time and it was something she was looking forward to doing. The only problem was that Kim didn't have her car anymore, Bobby took it back, so she had to ask Dean if he would take her, after all, she knew he wouldn't let her drive his precious Baby.

Predictably, Dean said no and since he was also bored, having nothing to do in the motel room, Dean decided that they were going to do what he wanted to do: training. And although it wasn't as interesting as buying some new classic books, she would never refuse the chance to shoot some guns.

Dean and Kim went out for a drive until they found an open area to shoot some random objects. He found a nice open country land where the air was clear and stacks of hay were dotted around the field. There was no one to be seen for miles around. They spent hours training, shooting cans Dean brought with him and they somehow managed to draw a target on a nearby tree. It was a good experience for both Kim and Dean to discover actually how talented the other was. It was never something Kim noticed instantly but he had a scarily good aim. On a hunt, you don't really get the time to think about where to shoot and adjust to get a perfect aim, you shoot when you have the chance.

Dean came to realise that Kim was extremely handy with a knife, well, any weapon with a blade. He watched her from a distance as she moved with such accurate precision, her attack was ruggedly perfect with strength and grace. The skill Kim possessed at such a young age amazed Dean as he watched her move, not that he would admit it to her. 

Only when both of them were left heavily panting and their bodies were aching they decided to stop and drive back to the motel, taking their time to admire the country as they drove.

Sam still hadn't found anything and he eventually gave up. The three of them spent the rest of the day doing nothing, cleaning guns, talking and before they knew it, it was late at night and they had overstayed their welcome at the motel.

It was a nice drive down the country with only a few cars to be seen. The sky soon became darker and the moon stayed hidden behind the trees. The night seemed eerily quiet and even the chatter in the car seemed uneasy. The three of them stopped to get some food after seeing a small diner still open, a single light on at the front. Huge pine trees towered over the tiny cafe as they drove down the long driveway to reach it. The road was wet from a misty rain that fell as the night became black. Kim didn't mind stopping to get something to eat, especially when she wasn't paying for it.

"Hey, don't forget the extra onions this time, huh?" Dean told Sam, holding up a small amount of cash to take. Snappily, Sam took the money and glared at Dean.

"Dude, I'm the one whose gonna have to ride in the car with your extra onions." Sam turned to face Kim and pointed to her. "I'm doing you a favour." Dean and Kim grinned and Sam got out of the car, sighing, obviously pissed that he had to be the one to get the food.

"Hey, see if they've got any pie," Dean added. Glaring, Sam shut the door. "Bring me some pie! I love me some pie." Kim smirked from the back, slouching comfortably as they watched Sam enter the small cafe. It was a stereotypical cafe, small and old looking.

Soon after Sam entered the cafe, the Impalas radio became static, the sound consuming the car at a deafening pitch. Dean automatically sent a look over his shoulder to Kim, tension clear on his face. Kim looked around quickly, her hand hovering over her gun. The pressure quickly rose in the car as they searched for any other signs of anything suspicious. Kim's muscled tensed and instantly she became on edge. The radio turned off completely and all was silent. 

Quickly, the both of them looked back at the cafe. It was empty. No waitress, no customers, and no Sam. Without hesitation, the two of them sprint out the car and run into the cafe. It was dark and miserable; the smell of coffee and cakes cursed the cafe as it was such a welcoming smell in such a horrid situation. Coffee pots were still steaming while mugs and plated were in pieces on the floor, the room still hot from the sudden absence. 

"Sam!" Dean yelled for his brother, his voice radiating through the small area. They both took out their guns and crept through the broken plates and dark. Kim's back pressed against a wall as she turned around the corner into the bathrooms.

"Sam?!" The two searched the place, abruptly finding a customer was face down in a pool of blood. Fear was running through them, Sam was nowhere to be seen and blood was splattered around the cafe, it was if he had never entered. Kim looked behind the counter and saw two staff members limp on the floor, blood drenching their clothes from the slits in their necks.

"Sammy?!" Dean screamed but there was no response. Dean sent a worried look to Kim who had the exact same expression on her face. Dean went to the back of the cafe and opened the back door into the night but Sam was nowhere. "Sammy!?" As Dean closed the door, a dusty substance laced over his fingers. "Sulfur."

"What the hell was that?" Kim spat, running to the car and throwing herself in the front seat quickly as Dean quickly started the car.

"I found sulfur," was all he said. Dean took a deep breath angrily before hectically spinning the car around and speeding down the freeway. Kim had never seen Dean like this, not in the seven months they had known each other. He was angry, devastated, paranoid and he blocked Kim out, ignoring her comment with determination in his eyes. Kim nodded, understanding that it was a traumatic experience, but Dean wasn't the only one who was broken.

"You call Bobby, I'll call Ash."

•※•

It was the break of dawn and the sun had barely risen, causing the land to be dimly lit. The dusty mist hung over the land settling water drops on the grass. The morning air was chilly, but it was least of their problems since the dreary morning reflected their current moods. It was a miserable morning as Kim, Dean, and Bobby stood hunched over the hood of the Impala, pulled over in the middle of the highway, searching a map. The musky air had wrapped around their bodies as they intensely searched the map marked with demonic signs.

"This is it. All demonic signs and omens over the past month," Bobby declared, pointing to the map. Dean and Kim furrowed their eyebrows as they searched it.

"Are you joking? There's nothing here." Dean looked at Bobby in disbelief.

"Exactly," Bobby stated.

"There's gotta be something, like, low-level stuff. Anything?" Kim asked, shaking her head sceptically.

"That's what I'm telling you; there's nothing. It's completely quiet," Bobby continued.

"Well, how are we supposed to look for Sam? What, do we just close our eyes and point?" Dean sassed, annoyed. Kim groaned and rubbed her forehead. It just seems that every minute, things were getting worse. When her phone rang, she quickly answered it.

"Ash, got anything?" Kim asked. Dean looked over to Kim, listening to her conversation.

"Okay, listen, it's a big negatory on Sam," Ash responded, this thick southern accent seeping through the phone.

"You can't get a hint of Sam in this three thousand mile haystack?" Kim asked. "I know you can, Ash. I've seen your work," Kim argued.

"Listen, Kim, I did find something," Ash said softly, making sure no one heard.

"Yeah?" Kim prompted eagerly as Dean stepped closer to the phone to listen.

"I can't talk over this line, Kim."

"Come on, we don't have a lot of time."

"Make time, okay? Because not only does this almost definitely help you find Sam, this is... it's huge. So, get here. Now." With that, Ash hung up and Kim sighed and nodded, having no choice but to go.

"I guess we're going to the Roadhouse. Come on." Without question, the three of them headed to the Impala and made their way to the Roadhouse, the miserable morning following them as they drove.

•※•

The drive was long and rushed as the chilled air seeped into the car. A tense tingling ran down Kim's arm as she sat in the back seat. A dreaded feeling kept washing over Kim as she stared out the foggy window into the empty plains of land. Kim waited patiently as they drove, looking and thinking about nothing in particular. She had no evidence to say something was wrong, but she could feel the pain linger in her heart. Slowly, Dean drove down the road that led to the Roadhouse, Kim's former home. Only the sound of dust being flung up as the car drove down the dirt road could be heard and the smell of ruins cluttered the smoggy air.

"What the hell?" Dean whispered from the front seat as the pulled up to the Roadhouse. Kim's head instantly snapped in his direction, a heavy weight in her heart. A mortifying clench of anxiety stabbed Kim as she looked at Dean.

"What?" she asked hastily, Dean didn't reply with words but instead with a certain distort expression across his face. Slowly her eyes drifted from Dean to the Roadhouse as if she was too scared to look. A tiny petrified gasp escaped Kim's lips as she watched the scene in front of her. Devastation so pure ran through every part of her body, unable to tear her eyes away from the burnt rubbish that was once her home. "No," she whispered in complete grief.

Before Dean could even stop the car, Kim had jumped out of the moving vehicle and ran to the rubble that was once the Roadhouse. She stood there at the foot of the ruins, her eyes scanning the complete destruction of what was now only a memory. The shudder of pain flew through her body as she looked for any signs of movement. Her mouth dropped slightly. Her heart clenched. Her palms sweaty. It was impossible for her to breath. She didn't dare blink in case she missed some slither of hope

"Ash!" she screamed in hope that the smartest man she'd ever know would reveal himself from the pile of burnt wood and be perfectly fine. She searched for movement. Anything. A twitching finger or a little sigh but not a single noise or movement was made. "Ash!" Her throat throbbed in pain. Her misery filled screams echoed in the abyss of land.

"Oh my god," Bobby breath behind her, but she didn't dare look. She could feel her heart sink as she walked through the rubble.

"You see Ellen?" Dean asked. Kim violently shook her head. Although she was struck with grief, her face only showed a slither of sadness.

"No, no Ash either," Kim replied solemnly as she stepped over bundles of charred wood.

Kim's eye stayed down as she walked, not bothering to look up at anything else. Nothing else mattered but finding her family, safe and sound. The smell of sulfur and burnt wood streamed the area and the crunch of what was once an iconic hunters bar sounded after she put her foot down.

Among the rubble of burnt wood and broken furniture was one glistening object that caught Kim's eye. It shone dimly in the dusty, morning light and stood out from the matte wood. Kim fled to the object, staring at it as she got close. Her eyes watered but no tear dropped and her heart tensed to the point where it hurt more than all of her attacks put together. No screams or cries or pleas would describe the utter destruction she felt inside as she slowly bent down and pulled at Ash's watch, only to find it attached to his burnt, motionless body.

A low breath of air escaped Kim's lips. She couldn't breathe, it was impossible. Her lungs were on fire from holding in her heartbreak for so long. It grew and grew to an immense pain that she swallowed hard, determine not to let anything out. Ash loved Kim, she knew that even though it was never said through words.

Kim stared at his body and held back a sniffle. A cry of pain built up in her chest. It was at that moment when nothing else mattered. Not Sam. Not Dean. Nothing. Not one single thought ran through her mind but her dead brother lying under a destroyed pile of memories. She wished she had never stepped out of that car.

"Damn it, Ash," Kim whispered, heartbroken, her voice cracked slightly. After swallowing a had lump of grief in her throat, she slowly bent down and gently took his skull necklace off of him and slowly draped it around her neck.

"Kim, I'm so sorry," Bobby said, walking up behind her and pet her on the shoulder. She flinched slightly before turning around and smiling sadly. Bobby was surprised to see her cheeks utterly dry.

"Aren't we all?" she whispered grief struck. Devastated, Kim dragged herself out of the ruins, trying her best to breath normally again.

"This is..." Bobby muttered, trailing off in utter shock as Kim still tried to wrap her head around what just happened.

"What the hell did Ash know? We've got no way of knowing where Ellen is. Or if she's even alive. We've got no clue what Ash was gonna tell us. Now, how the hell are we gonna find Sam?" Dean spat angrily. Kim snapped her head towards Dean angrily.

"Hey! I get you're upset but show some respect!" she spat. It was like he didn't care that her family was dead. He only cared about finding out what he knew yet here Kim was, trying her best to pull herself together to help Dean. He only ever cared about Sam.

"My brother's missing!" Dean yelled angrily.

"Well, mine's dead!"

Utter and pure rage ran through her and it soon grew to become unstoppable. "If it weren't for you and your brother, Ash would still be alive! So don't come crying to me that your brother 'missing' cause mines lying dead at my feet!" she screamed, sweat rolling down her forehead.

Suddenly, Dean clutched his head in pain, wincing.

"Dean?" Bobby asked, quickly. Again, Dean groaned and doubled over. Quickly, Kim walked over to him as he stumbled around.

"What the hell was that?" she asked.

"I don't know, a headache?" Dean responded. "I could have sworn I saw something..."

"What do you mean? Like a vision? Like what Sam's got?" Bobby questioned eagerly.

"What no! I'm not some psychic," Dean argued. Dean groaned again and fell against the car.

"Dean? Dean! Are you with me?" Bobby asked. "What else did you see?"

"Uh... there was a bell," Dean muttered, still grabbing his head.

"What kind of bell?" Bobby interrogated.

"Like, a big bell with some kind of engraving on it, I don't know," Dean continued.

"Engraving?"

"Yeah."

"Was it a tree? Like, an oak tree?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah, exactly," Dean said, surprised.

"I know where Sam is."

•※•

The drive to find Sam was hectic as Bobby directed Dean in the right direction while Kim sat alone in the back, not making a sound. Not a single word the whole ride. The pain still resonated in Kim's mind as she started at out the window into the dark, empty space. Dean parked the car with a skid, the tired creating smoke and the three of them jumped out of the car and sprinted down the path that led to Sam.

The gravel path was long and eerie, dead trees and shrubs lining it. The air created clouds as they breathed out from panting and her muscles tensed as she ran. Although Ash was always on the back of her mind, she needed to help find Sam, a stern expression on her face as she searched for him.

"Sam?!" Dean yelled, running in front of the crowd. After a while, the three of them entered a clearing where a small, rundown house was placed in a far like setting. The ground was wet with puddles and land was dark, silhouettes of everything outlined the landscape. Dim, shimmering light shone down onto the water. "Sam!" Dean huffed, seeing a bruised and battered Sam stumbled his way towards Dean, a small smile rippled his face as he held his sore arm.

"Dean," Sam sighed in relief, the small light glistening around him. There was a small moment of relief when Kim and Bobby smiled in satisfaction, seeing Sam alive walking towards them. Some pain and tension from Kim slipped from her fingertips as she smiled at Sam. It was a relief that he was there, in touching distance. Kim wasn't sure if she could handle another's death.

"Sam, look out!" Dean yelled. Kim, Dean, and Bobby watched helplessly as the man behind him got up and grabbed a knife, charging towards Sam.

"Sam!" Kim screamed with all her might as she started running towards him. The man stabbed Sam in the back, splitting his spine. He twisted the knife. The sound of bone cracking filled the area, echoing mockingly. Dean charged forward as Sam began to fall and Kim watched in utter shock. Rage, pain, and devastation were the only things Kim could feel as she watched the man run off like a coward, Bobby followed him. Sam fell forward onto Dean's shoulder as they both knelt on the muddy ground.

"Whoa, whoa, Sam. Sam! Hey! Come here. Let me look at you." Quickly, Dean covered Sam's wound on his back and looked his brother in the eyes. He could see the life slipping out of him.  
"Hey, look at me. It's not even that bad. It's not even that bad, all right? Sammy? Sam!" Dean grabbed Sam's face and held it in his hands as Sam slowly became limp, Dean could feel it. "Hey, listen to me. We're gonna patch you up, okay? You're gonna be good as new. I'm gonna take care of you. I'm gonna take you care of you. I've got you." Dean stared into Sam's eyes, "That's my job, right? Watch out for my pain-in-the-ass little brother?" Sam's eyes grey limp. "Sam? Sam!" His eyes closed, "Sammy!" as Dean watched his little brother die.

Sam's eyes fell shut, his lifeless body slumping forward onto his older brother chest, Dean held him longingly.

"No. No, no, no, no. Oh, God," Dean whispered. With tears streaming down his face, Dean held his dead brother in his arms, holding him close. "Sam!"

Kim ran as fast as her legs could carry her towards the man that murdered Sam. Her legs tensed, her heart throbbed and a small cry escapade her lips as she ran. Puddles splashed as she ran through them. The cool air filled her lungs as she breathed. Soon, she passed Bobby who was hunched over, out of breath. He looked up to see Kim, an expression on her face that couldn't be described with the world's most horrifyingly depressing words.

"He's too far ahead," Bobby breathed. Kim ignored him and continued to run, anger and pain filing her motivation to sprint as fast as she could. The rage was explainable as she approached a figure in the distance, she pulled out one of her knives and threw it as hard as she could at the figure, a cry of pain escaped her lips. Sweat and tears flew off her face as she threw it as hard as possibly could.

The knife hit the figure in his shoulder as he let out a cry of pain. Kim, with murder in her eyes, charged toward him with another knife and sliced at his face, cutting his lip and cheek.

The man punched her in the face and she flew back and smashed her back into a tree but the pain was nothing compared to what she had felt inside. She gathered her strength and lunged at him and hit him back before kicking him in the chest, causing him to stumble over a log behind him. Smoothly, Kim twisted the knife in his shoulder before ripping it out of his flesh, the wrath seeping through her teeth. Blood splattered everywhere and before Kim could finish him off, with one more stab to the chest, he scrambled away, fighting for his worthless life.

With one last huff, she threw her knife with all the power she had and watched as it embedded itself in his other shoulder and although his cry was loud and painful, it was nowhere near enough to satisfy the emptiness inside of her.

•※•

It was the 17th of May, the day after Sam died. 

Dean had Sam's body laid on a bed as he leaned against the arch frame, staring at his motionless brother. Kim leaned against the wall, her head in her hands as she processed what happened yesterday. It had been exactly seven months, three weeks and five days since Kim had met the Winchester brothers and she couldn't help but think it was one of the worst decision of her life. Ever since she met the boys she could see the world crumbling down around her, and Ash's death was only the start. 

"Dean?" Bobby asked walking into the motel room with a bucket of chicken in his hand, offering some to him. "Brought you this back."

"No, thanks. I'm fine," Dean refused, barely looking up. Bobby turned to Kim who looked up with a blank face and watery eyes, her strength radiating off her. She shook her head.

"You should eat something," he said to both of them, but they just ignored him. Kim looked down, avoiding eye contact with everyone trying to avert her eyes from scanning over Sam's body.

"I said I'm fine," Dean rasped, turning from Sam's body to the table behind him, taking a swig of beer.

"We could..." Bobby sighed. "Maybe..."

"What? Torch his corpse? Not yet," Dean argued passively. Dean's bloodshot eyes stared into Bobby's as he let out a small huff and looked over to Kim, who had walked out of the bedroom where Sam was and into the kitchen.

"I want you guys to come with me," Bobby proposed.

"I'm not going anywhere." Dean kept his head down, Kim just nodded.

"Dean, Kim, please," Bobby sighed, not knowing what to do. He had to get them out of there, away from the body but neither of them would move.

"Would you cut me some slack?" Dean yelled, growing his arms about. Kim took a deep breath, trying to hold in everything.

"I just don't think you should be alone, that's all. I gotta admit—I could use your help." Dean scoffed. "Something big is going down—end-of-the-world big."

"Well, then let it end!" Dean screamed, shaking the room. The anger poured out of his voice exactly how he watched the blood pour out of Sam. It was heavy and unstoppable and Dean was infuriated with emotion. There was a silence that dragged out as Dean screamed echoed the room.

"It hasn't done anything for us, anyway," Kim huffed.

"You don't mean that," Bobby continued. Dean walked over to Bobby and go tight in his face.

"You don't think so? Huh? You don't think I've given enough?" Dean growled, walking close as Bobby stepped back. "You don't think I've paid enough? We've paid enough," he screamed, gesturing to Kim. "I'm done with it. All of it. And if you know what's good for you, turn around, and get the hell out of here." There was a silence where Bobby waited for someone to protest, not moving his feet. "Go!" Dean shoved Bobby towards the door as Kim stayed silent. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, please just go."

"You'll know where I'll be." Bobby nodded, walking out of the room, leaving Dean and Kim together in their pain. Dean's head turned to Sam, another tear rolled down his cheek. Dean's gaze moved from Sam and onto Kim, who was still looking down, emotionless unable to shed a tear even though her emotions were tearing her from the inside out. Dean studied her for a second but her poker face was strong. It looked as if she could feel nothing at all. She just looked down, her hands crossed and her fingers rubbed the chain. She couldn't stop thinking about Ash and Sam, his lifeless body laying before them where her mind could only drift into sadness. Kim felt Dean sad gaze on her so she looked up, slowly.

"I'll leave you two alone," she muttered before walking out of the motel room. Dean nodded towards her, not saying a single word, scared that if he opened his mouth, nothing would come out. Kim closed the door behind her and sighed, looking up to Bobby looking back at her. She smiled sadly at him.

"Thanks, Bobby," she choked out, nodding slowly.

"Take care of him, will ya?" he asked before leaving. Kim just nodded, feeling the emptiness inside her grow as she reached for her angel pin and started swirling it between her fingers.

It spun gracefully as the smooth diamond brushed against Kim's soft fingers. It was beautiful and elegant, a diamond in the rough. It radiated strength and willpower, qualities Kim believed to have possessed herself. It was filled with the strength of heaven and looked like a priceless work of art. It was precious beyond belief—to Kim, that is. But the weight of the pin held her down and all she wanted to do was rip it off and watch it smash on the floor. What's living if you forever live in pain?

"You know, when we were little—you couldn't have been more than five—you just started asking questions," Dean spoke to Sam's body, smiling slightly. Dean took a breath as Kim listened from the other end of the door. "How come we didn't have a mom? Why do we always have to move around? Where'd Dad go when he'd take off for days at a time? I remember I begged you, 'Quit asking, Sammy. Man, you don't want to know.' I just wanted you to be a kid... Just for a little while longer.

"I always tried to protect you... Keep you safe... Dad didn't even have to tell me. It was just always my responsibility, you know? It's like I had one job... I had one job... And I screwed it up. I blew it. And for that, I'm sorry.

"I guess that's what I do. I let down the people I love. I let Dad down. And now I guess I'm just supposed to let you down, too. How can I? How am I supposed to live with that?" Kim sighed and wiped her forehead, wondering what to do. She couldn't leave him alone, who'd know what he would do. Kim told Bobby she would do her best to watch out for him and that's exactly what she intended to do.

"Dean, it's... it's gonna be okay," she choked out, walking back into the room. Dean was standing there, wiping tears away from his face. Dean looked up at her, his lips shaping a slight frown as anger steamed.

"You're lying to yourself if you believe that," he spat, grabbing some things from the table. "Nothing's going to be 'okay' and you know that, so cut the crap!"

"Give me a break, will ya? I'm tryin' to stop you from doing something stupid while suffering from Sam and Ash's deaths!" she screamed, pointing to Dean. "So count your blessing! I didn't even get to say goodbye!"

"I'm not counting any blessing 'till I get Sam back," Dean spat grabbing his keys to the Impala and pushed his way past Kim, causing her to stumble over her own feet, she fell on her knees.

"Dean," Kim called, watching as he passed her, not glancing back of a second. She knew exactly where he was going. "Don't you dare, Dean!" she yelled, stumbling up and sprinting towards him, nothing else on her mind. She ran but he was too far in front. "Dean!" she screamed, her lungs throbbed. She charged with all she had, her legs burning but she wasn't fast enough. He was already recklessly driving away as Kim slowed down and frantically looked around. She had to stop him. There was no way she would let him do that. She told Bobby she would help and right now, it seemed as if she was failing. She looked around and Dean was no longer in sight. "Damn it, Dean. I have no car!" she screamed, her cracking voice filled with frustration.

Taking a huge breath, Kim ran to the nearest car and broke in, smashing its window and connecting some wires to jumpstart the car. When she heard it purr she quickly shut the door and slammed her foot on the pedal, having no time to lose. The car sped off, leaving skid marks on the road.

Kim sped down the same road Dean drive down, driving just as frantically as he was to the nearest crossroad. Kim prayed that she wasn't too late and he wasn't as stupid as she thought, but the long drive soon ended as she harshly parked her car near the Impala and sprinted out to the sight of Dean kissing a demon.

"Dean!" she screamed, breaking the kiss. The demon stepped back with a smirk on her lips as Dean looked over to Kim who was running towards him. "You absolute idiot!" Kim quickly pulled out a knife laced with holy water and aimed it at the demon, but Dean grabbed her hand before she could throw it.

"I've already made the deal. You're too late," Dean huffed, throwing Kim's arm down.

"Well, if it isn't the only remaining Harper," the demon smiled, walking up to her. Dean sent her a look but she ignored him, staring at the demon. "Don't be so hypercritical," she teased, making Kim tense as the demon circled her. "I know for a fact that if you didn't have that pin you would have made the exact same deal." The demon smiled, caressing Kim's shoulder.

"Don't be so sure," Kim spat through gritted teeth, ripping herself from her grasp.

"Oh, but I am," she smiled. "Like father, like son." The demon pointed to Dean, making a few steps away from her, "and like father, like daughter." Kim's anger boiled up inside her as she listened to the demon babble. With that, Kim through the knife as hard as she could. Sweat poured down her face and her muscle tensed as she let go of the knife. She watched it fly through the air but as it made its way to the demon, she vanished with a puff of black smoke.

Kim screamed in built up fury before facing Dean.

"You selfish idiot! What am I gonna tell Bobby? What are you gonna tell Sam?" Kim spat at Dean who looked down on her.

"Nothing."

•※•

The drive back to the motel was rushed. They both stayed quiet thinking about what just happened, questions running through their head.

"How long d'you get?" Kim asked hastily. Dean looked from the road to the nineteen-year-old next to him. There was a silence as Dean tried to find the simple words to say.

"A year," Dean answered. Kim shook her head and groaned.

"Dammit, Dean." Kim winced at what he said. "Bobby's gonna know the second we see him again," she breathed out, running her hands through her hair.

"I know," Dean huffed, eyes on the road. Kim sighed and stayed silent and looking around, a heavy weight in her heart. After all that Bobby had done for her, she couldn't help but feel like she let him down the only time he asked for help. But she hadn't only let Bobby down, she's let Sam down. The guilt Sam would feel after knowing Dean would go to hell for him would tear him in two and leave a permanent guilt-ridden scar.

"What about you? What's with the pin?" Dean asked, looking to Kim to search for the pin but it was hidden under her jacket.

"Don't worry about it," Kim huffed, wrapping her jacket more around her torso. Dean scoffed and looked down the road.

"Right. Another question, what's your problem with talking to us—"

"It's not you, it's everyone," Kim corrected.

"It doesn't matter," Dean said, shaking off Kim's comment. "I know better than anyone that what private is private but I know nothing about you." There was a silence where Kim was supposed to speak, open up, but she stayed mute. "People call you Harper, right? I've seen that name before. Yeah, David Harper..." Kim looked up at him, she hadn't heard his full name in a while, "I mean, I didn't even know your last name 'till like, five minutes ago." Kim didn't say anything, she only listened. Dean laughed awkwardly for a second.  
"You've been with us for what? Almost a year now and I know nothing about you."

"Good," Kim replied casually, not looking at Dean as he turned to face her. "I'm a mystery," she joked with a smile. Dean huffed at the joke, knowing that it was nothing but true.

"I know you are."


	19. Chapter Seventeen

The walk up to the bedroom where they left Sam's body was hasty. Kim sucked in a breath as she stepped up the stairs, only steps behind Dean. As they turned the corner to where they left Sam, laying on a rotting bed with a wet spot of his own blood. Their eyes shifted to the bed; the body had lifted. They entered the room to find Sam standing at the mirror, twister around himself to see the wound that was on his lower back.

Dean's mortified expression quickly shifted into a smile as he saw his brother, alive in breathing as if a gush of life had sprung inside himself as well. A crushing weight was lifted from the room and a sudden comfort settled for a sudden moment.

"Sammy," Dean breathed out in relief as he stepped towards Sam, wrapping his arms around him in a tight, brotherly hug. Dean held Sam close as Kim made her way towards them, a lined smile on her face. Sam stayed still before awkwardly wrapping his hands around Dean in confusion, confused to why he was so friendly. 

"Ow, uh, Dean?" Sam replied awkwardly as Dean released him from his crushing hug. Dean smiled up at him, enjoying the sight of his brother moving again just for a moment longer before stepping back. 

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry man. I'm just... I'm just happy to see you up and around," Dean said smiling wildly. Kim made her way to them and sighed, patting him on the shoulder, obviously not a cheery as Dean. It wasn't that she didn't want Sam back, it the cost that had to be paid to get that It was the fact that Dean could simply sell away his soul without thought of any consequence and Kim was stuck with this burden pinned to her collar when all she wanted to do was rip it off and run back to the crossroads; the demon was right. It was the only thing holding her back, but she knew she'd see Ash again is she just held on for a little longer. 

"You're one lucky son of a bitch," Kim huffed, meaning a different thing to Sam than it did to Dean. Sam smiled confused and they both sat down. Sam sent her a bewildered look still not sure what happened.

"Okay, what happened to me?" Sam asked, totally confused. They both sat at a table but Kim got up and walked around the room before finding herself leaning against the wall, facing the boys.

"Well, what do you remember?" Dean asked. Sam looked around trying to remember as much as he could.

"I—I saw you two and Bobby, and... I felt this pain. This sharp pain like—like white-hot, you know, and then you started running at me, and... that’s about it," Sam muttered, trying to remember everything as he furrowed his eyebrows.

"Yeah, that—that kid, stabbed you in the back. You lost a lot of blood. It was pretty touch and go for awhile," Dean admitted, recalling the vivid memory and he tried to act as normal as possible.

"But you can't patch up a wound that bad," Sam confronted.

"No, Bobby could. Who was the kid, anyway?" Dean asked, avoiding details he didn't have. Sam's expression immediately changed to hatred and rage.

"His name's Jake. Did you get him?" Sam asked.

"No, he disappeared into the woods. Kim went after him though." Sam looked to Kim as she licked her teeth, silent blaming herself for his escape.

"I tried Sam, I really did but one punch and I flew from one side of the forest to the other," Kim huffed, disappointed. "Stabbed him in the shoulder though. It was as a pretty deep wound."

"We got to find him and I swear I'm gonna tear that son of a bitch apart." Sam stood up sharply, ready to find this guy and tear him to shreds, but Dean stood up in pursuit and stopped him, holding his shoulder.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Easy there, Van Damme. You just woke up, all right? Let's get you something to eat, huh?" Dean said with a polite smile, happy to have his brother back. Kim's lips traced a ghostly smile, also glad to have Sam back. "You want something to eat?" Dean asked Sam. Sam nodded slowly.

"I'm starving. Come on," Dean said and watched as Sam walked out of the motel room and made his way to the Impala. Dean watched him proudly before turning to Kim. "Let's go," he said, gesturing for her to go with them. Kim shook her head and shrugged slightly, just waiting for a moment alone. 

"I don't want anything."

"I know you're hungry." Kim sighed and shook her head again.

"My brother's still dead, Dean." Kim grimaced softly, thinking back to Ash's charred body lying dead under the remains of the Roadhouse, along with the rest of her family. Dean simply nodded, not sure how to respond.

"I'll bring you back a burger." Kim nodded and waited for Dean to leave before quickly pulling out her phone and punching in a familiar number.

"Come on, Ellen," she groaned, putting the phone to her ear, hearing it ring. "The one time I call, you don't pick up," she choked out with watery eyes. The line went to voice mail and Kim quickly redialled her. "Come on!" she screamed but the line only continued to ring. Angry, Kim threw her phone to the other side of the room, she watched as it shattered at the impact, but not a tear stained her cheek.

•※•

Dean and Sam were sitting at the motel table, a load of take-out food covered the surface of the table. Dean held a slice of pizza while Sam played with his food, occasionally putting some in his mouth.

"...And that's when you guys showed up," Sam said, finishing his story.

"That's awful. Poor Andy." Dean stared off into the distance.

"The demon said he only wanted one of us to walk out alive," Sam continued, looking up at Dean and Kim. Slowly, Kim made her way towards the boys and crossed her arms.

"He told you that?" Dean asked.

"Yep," Sam scoffed, "he appeared in a dream."

"Did he tell you anything else?" Dean asked protectively.

"No, no, that was it. Nothing else. You know, what I don't get is if the demon only wanted one of us, then how did Jake and I both get away?" Kim sent a glare to Dean as his eyes fumbled around for a bit.

"Well, I mean, they left you for dead. I'm sure they thought it was over." Dean quickly took another bite of pizza. "So now that Yellow Eyes has Jake, what's he gonna do with him?"

"I don't know. But whatever it is, we gotta stop him," Sam insisted.

"Well, hold on. You need to get your rest. We got time," Dean said concerned.

"No, we don't," Sam replied. Kim stood still as she listened to them.

"Sam, oceans aren't boiling, okay? Frogs aren't raining from the sky. Let's get you your strength back first," Dean ordered. Kim nodded.

"You seriously need a break," Kim proposed. "I think we all do." There was a silence as the boys continued eating.

"Well, did you call the Roadhouse? Do they know anything?" Sam asked, looking to Kim for an answer. Kim sighed heavily and swallowed hard, looking around the room to distract her from the pain of answering.

"Yeah," Kim replied, looking down.

"Well, what was it?" Sam asked. Kim swallowed hard before sitting down at the table, opposite Sam, leaning forward and rubbed her eyes.

"We don't know. The Roadhouse burned down before we got to find out, taking Ash and uh... probably Ellen and Jo with it," Kim breathed. "She didn't answer my calls." Kim slightly furrowed her eyebrows sadly as she let out a cracked smile.

"I'm sorry," Sam replied, solemnly. There was a small silence where Kim let out a shaky breath.

"Everyone is."

Kim nodded, looking up at Sam her eyes hollow and colourless. They let the silence drift around the room for a few second as everyone looked down, almost ashamed.

"Demons?" Sam asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, we think so. We think because Ash found something," Dean explained, taking another bite of pizza.

"What did he find?" Sam asked quickly.

"We've got Bobby working on it," Kim said.

"Well, come on then. Bobby's only a few hours away," Sam said as he struggled to stand up, gripping the table for balance.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Stop, Sam, stop." He jogged and grabbed Sam’s shoulder before he could move anymore. "Damn it. You almost died there. I mean, what would I have—" Dean stopped himself and took a breath. "You just take care of yourself for a little bit, huh? Just for a little bit?" Dean begged. He had just got his brother back, but Sam just shook his head.

"I'm sorry, no."

Dean sighed and shook his head as he watched Sam walk out of the motel room. Kim just shrugged and followed him, knowing that he was too stubborn to stop, forcing Dean to follow as well.

•※•

The three of them were slouched in the Impala, driving to Bobby's. It was early in the morning, Dean and Kim hadn't slept all night and the heavy weight of her eyelids made it harder to stay awake. It was a long drive from the crossroads and it looked as if they both were running out of the adrenaline of having Sam back.

Dean pulled into Bobby's junkyard and knocked on his door. Kim stayed behind Sam and Dean, not wanting to face Bobby knowing she disappointed him but she couldn't retreat and go somewhere else, Sam would get suspicious. Slowly, the door opened and Bobby peeked out before showing himself, a looked of ghastly astonishment over his face, his mouth dropped open a bit. Kim shuffled awkwardly in the back, already feeling the guilt boiling up inside her. Bobby scanned the upright body of Sam as he greeted him, not quite sure exactly how he got there.

"Hey, Bobby," Dean said before quickly looking away.

"Hey, Bobby." Sam nodded with a little smile. Kim just smiled at him sadly but his eyes didn't move to her. He didn't even register that she was there. Bobby just stared at Sam, his eyes slightly widened.

"Sam. It's good to see... you up and around," Bobby said to the boy as casually as he could.

"Yeah, well... thanks for patching me up," Sam smiled slightly, moving past Bobby and walked into his house.

"Don't mention it," Bobby breathed, flabbergasted as Sam strolled past him as if nothing had ever happened. Dean sent a glimpse of a smile to Bobby before shuffling past him as well, ignoring the obvious glare that Bobby was giving him. Bobby's glare followed Dean as he walked. Bobby stopped him after only taking a few short steps inside his house.

"Well, Sam's better. And we're back in it now, so... what do you know?" Dean asked cautiously as Bobby continued to glare and Dean continued to ignore it. Sam sent a weird look to Kim about Bobby's glare to which she responded with a casual shrug.

"Well, I found something. But I'm not sure what the hell it means," Bobby said normally after they had settled into his house.

"What is it?" Sam asked, eagerly.

"Demonic omens... like a frickin' tidal wave. Cattle deaths. Lightning storms. They skyrocketed from out of nowhere. Here." Bobby pulled out a map and pointed to Wyoming. "All around here, except for one place... Southern Wyoming."

"Wyoming?" Dean asked, confirming. Bobby nodded and looked back down on the map.

"Yeah. That one area's totally clean. Spotless. It's almost as if..." Bobby muttered, trailing off.

"What?" Sam asked rapidly. Bobby looked up at them.

"The demons are surrounding it," Bobby breathed.

"But you don't know why?" Kim asked, leaning on the table.

"No, and by this point, my eyes are swimming. Sam, would you take a look at it? Maybe you could catch something I couldn't," Bobby huffed, flustered with his work.

"Yeah, sure." Sam nodded, moving his way towards the front of the map.

"Come on, Dean. I got some more books in the truck. Help me lug 'em in." Bobby grouched lowly and threateningly as he sent Dean a glare and nudged him out the door, grabbing his jacket on the way out. Kim could see Dean was dreading the upcoming conversation, but he knew it was gonna happen, Kim even warned him about it.

"Yeah." Dean nodded and Kim watched as Bobby and Dean marched out of the room, leaving Sam and Kim alone. Kim rubbed her eyes and took a deep breath before looking at the map again. As she was scanning it, her vision blurred but she quickly shook it off. There was a comfortable silence in the room as Kim sent small glances to the window, wanting to know what hell Bobby was giving Dean. However, she knew she wasn't welcome into the conversation, so she stayed put, keeping her mind focused on the map.

Kim moved away from the map, walking back and sitting on Bobby's couch. With her head in her hands, she ran her fingers through her hair. She let out a silent, deep breath and looked up at Sam who looked down at her sympathetically.

"What's wrong?" he asked normally. Kim stayed silent for a bit, thinking about the answer. Ash was dead. Ellen was missing. Jo was God-knows-where. Her home was burnt to a crisp. Dean was being sent to Hell. She was hiding the world's biggest secret from Sam for Dean's sake and all while she managed to let Bobby down. Everything was wrong. Everything in her life was falling apart and she was in the centre of it, watching it crumble into the pits of Hell.

"Nothing," she replied, "just tired."

"Didn't you sleep?" he asked. Kim just huffed and rubbed her eyes again.

"Nah, too worried about you," she smiled sadly. Sam mimicked her expression and looked back at the map for a second, letting the silence fill the room. Slowly, he looked up at her cheerless expression.

"Ash was a great man," Sam said suddenly. Kim looked up and nodded softly, a linger of a smile on her lips as she thought about him.

"Yeah, he was," she said with a smile as memories arose in her mind. There was another silence.

"Um... Kim, I know this may not be the most important thing on your mind right now but I need to address it," Sam said to Kim, looking down. "You weren't taken to the town... everyone with an ability was," Sam muttered, glancing up at her. Kim nodded and sighed.

"Yeah, I know." There was a silence where the two of them looked around the room. Kim had no explanation for what had happened but it wasn't her biggest priority at the moment. Kim rested her head on the back of the couch when Bobby, Dean, and Ellen walked into the room.

"There she is," Dean muttered to Ellen, signalling to Kim. Kim stood up immediately and sighed in relief, wiping her face.

"Oh, thank God," Kim breathed as Ellen engulfed her in a protective hug. Kim tightly wrapped her arms around Ellen and rested her head on her shoulder. "You don't know how good it is to see you," Kim admitted, pulling away with a lippy smile. Ellen smiled widely and caressed Kim's face.

"Trust me, I know." Ellen smiled before pulling Kim into another hug.

"How's Jo?" Kim asked hastily. Ellen smiled and nodded.

"Alive and clueless," Ellen muttered. "She doesn't know." Bobby walked in with a shot glass before pouring some water from his flash into it and handed it to Ellen.

"Bobby, is this really necessary?" Ellen asked, holding up the shot.

"Just a belt of Holy Water, shouldn't hurt," Bobby grumbled. She lifted the shot glass to her mouth and swallows the water without breaking eye contact with Bobby.

"Whiskey now, if you don't mind," Ellen ordered. Kim smiled and Bobby gestured to the direction of the alcohol. Kim went and got Ellen a glass of whiskey.

"Ellen, what happened? How'd you get out?"

"I wasn't supposed to. I was supposed to be in there with everybody else," Ellen scoffed, "but we ran out of pretzels, of all things. It was just dumb luck." Ellen took a swig of whiskey. "Anyway, that's when Ash called. Panic in his voice," she sighed heavily. "He told me to look in the safe. Then the call cut out. By the time I got back, the flames were sky-high. And everybody was dead. I couldn't have been gone more than fifteen minutes."

"Sorry, Ellen," Sam sympathized.

"A lot of good people died in there. And I got to live," she scoffed tearfully and rolled her eyes. "Luckily me," she huffed sarcastically, blinking tears away.

"Ellen, you mentioned a safe," Bobby interrupted.

"A hidden safe we keep in the basement," Ellen said, looking over to Kim who nodded her head, knowing what she was talking about. Kim had never opened the safe before, but she had seen it. They were told not to touch it. Of course, she tried but it was too difficult to open.

"Demons get what was in it?" Bobby asked.

"No." She pulled out a map from her pocket, unfolding it and sat it down on the table. It had several black lines and X's on it.

"Wyoming. What does that mean?" Dean asked, pointing to the lines before looking up at the others. Bobby got up and started searching for his books and papers when he landed on a big book. He pulled it out from under sheets of paper and sat it on the table, reading from it.

Sam and Dean looked over his shoulder while Kim sighed and took a seat next to Ellen.

"If it's not one thing, it another," Ellen huffed, leaning over the table to look at the book. Kim nodded her head and waited while everyone looked at the book. She took back and leaned on the wall, folding her arms across her chest.

Eventually, the boys grew tired of looking over Bobby's shoulder and went off to look at different books, hoping to broaden their search. After a while, Bobby found something.

"I don't believe it. Each of these X's," he pointed to the marks on the map, "is an abandoned frontier church—all mid-19th century. And all of them built by Samuel Colt."

"Samuel Colt—the demon-killing, gun-making Samuel Colt?" Dean asked, astonished. Kim's head snapped up as the name was called.

"Yep. And there's more. He built private railway lines," Bobby pointed to the black lines, "connecting church to church. It just happens to lay out like this." He joined the points on the map until the shape of a star gun.

"Is that—" Kim gaped at the familiar symbol.

"It's a Devil's Trap. A 100-square mile Devil's Trap." Sam gawked, staring at the map.

"That's brilliant. Iron lines demons can't cross," Dean gasped.

"My God..." Kim swallowed a lump in her throat as she continued to stare.

"I've never heard of anything that massive," Ellen breathed out in shock. Kim looked at Dean and nodded. In her entire hunting experience, nothing this hectic had happened to her. She hadn't even heard of anything of this size, only when she met the Winchesters.

"No one has," Kim breathed.

"And after all these years none of the lines are broken? I mean, it still works?" Dean asked, sceptically.

"Definitely," Sam confirmed.

"Are you sure?" Kim asked.

"All those omens Bobby found. I mean the demons, they must be circling and they can't get in," Sam figured.

"Yeah, well... they're trying," Bobby grumbled.

"Why? What's inside?" Ellen asked.

"That's what I've been looking for. And, uh, there's nothing except an old cowboy cemetery right in the middle," Dean huffed, flick his finger around the map.

"Well, whatever it is, it's been there for a long time," Kim observed.

"Well, what's so important about a cemetery or... What's Colt trying to protect?" Sam asked rapidly.

"Well, unless..." Dean started.

"Unless what?" Bobby asked, hastily.

"What if Colt wasn't trying to keep the demons out? What if he was trying to keep something in?" Dean finished.

"Well that's a comforting thought," Ellen grumbled.

"Yeah, you think?" Dean huffed.

"Could they do it. Could they get inside?" Sam asked.

"Demons wouldn't have a chance, I mean it's kept them out for this long," Kim huffed.

"This thing's so powerful, you'd practically need an A-bomb to destroy it. No way a full-blood demon gets across." Sam stopped and thought for a second.

"No." Sam paused. "But I know who could."

•※•

It was an eerie midnight. The chilling air drifted through peacefully, causing goose bumps to form on Kim's skin as they hid in the shadows, watching for a distance as Jake walked through the cemetery. The soft moonlight shone on the crumbling tombstones, nameless souls etched into the brick.

A chill spun down Kim as her skin made contact with the cold, rough tombstones and she hid behind it, covering herself from Jake. She held her gun up, ready to shoot whenever she got the signal. She took a deep breath in, dismissing the creepy feeling she had as her senses heightened. Her eyes scanned the surroundings and it seemed that death surrounded the cemetery, the smell of rotten distraction lifted through the air like dust.

The surrounding was as lifeless as the body's buried there. Crisp shrubs that would dissolve at one touch spotted the area, the only sign of life for miles were the short trees that managed to grow in the dry soil. It was deadly silent, not even the wind dared to move as the sound of nothing filled Kim's ears.

Kim moved her body around the tomb as Jake walked past, hiding deeper in the shadows. She watched as he walked up to a small mausoleum in the centre of the grounds, a small symbol on the door.

"Howdy, Jake." Sam appeared with a gun held chest high, aiming it straight at Jake. Kim heard the signal and crept out from her hiding place with a gun cocked and aimed. Jake spun around and watched as they all marched out, guns held high.

"Wait... you were dead. I killed you," Jake said in disbelief.

"Yeah? Well, next time, finish the job," Sam sassed.

"I did! I cut clean through your spinal cord, man," Jake growled shakily as Sam sent a look to Dean. "You can't be alive. You can't be."

"Okay, just take it real easy there, son," Bobby breathed, gun aimed.

"And if I don't?" Jake asked.

"Oh, I dare you," Kim threatened, cocking her gun again.

"What, you a tough guy all of a sudden? What are you gonna do—kill me?" Jake seethed.

"It's a thought," Sam shrugged, Kim rolled her shoulder back in perpetration.

"You had your chance. You couldn't," Jake said, shaking his head.

"I won't make that mistake twice." Jake began to chuckle.

"What are you smiling at, you little bitch?" Dean seethed.

"Hey, Lady, do me a favor. Put that gun to your head," Jake told Ellen. Kim's head snapped towards her and watched as Ellen shakily held the gun to her head. Jake released a toothy grin. "See that Ava girl was right. Once you give in to it, there are all sorts of new Jedi mind tricks you can learn."

"Ellen!" Kim screamed, not moving her aimed position Jake. "Make her stop right now or so help me, I'll—"

"You'll what?" Jake cut her off.

"Let's just say you don't have the imagination to figure that out," she spat, holding the gun firmly.

"Let her go," Sam demanded.

"Shoot him," Ellen breathed shakily.

"You'll be mopping up skull before you get a shot off." Jake paused evilly. "Everybody put your guns down. Except you, sweetheart." Sam, Dean, and Bobby drop their gun hastily, Kim still had her firmly gripped and aimed. Dean sent her a look, but Kim only looked to Ellen who slowly nodded. Kim dropped her gun. "Okay. Thank you."

Jake quickly turned around and pulled the Colt out of his jacket pocket and shoved it into a hole in the centre of the symbol on the mausoleum. While he was inserting it into the crypt, Dean and Kim grabbed Ellen before she could shoot herself. Kim quickly ripped Ellen's arm down from her head as the gun went off, just missing her skull. 

Without hesitation, Sam picked up his gun and shot Jake four times in the back. Jake jerked forward from the force, falling to the ground choking. Sam positioned himself in front of him, sending a sinister look as he held the gun mightily in his hand.

"Please... don't. Please." Jake gasped for air as his lungs filled with blood. Sam mercilessly shot Jake three more times without blinking. Rage poured out of his shaking muscles.

The four walked up to Sam who had some blood splattered on his face but watched the show behind him. The Colt was still inside the door as the symbol started spinning, the sound of gears moving coming from the inside.

Kim and Dean watched as Sam angrily wiped the blood off his face as the symbol on the door formed a perfect pentagram.

"Oh, no," Bobby breathed, watching the door click and unlock. 

"Bobby, what is it?" Ellen asked quickly.

Dean quickly pulled the Colt out of the door and Kim watched hoping it would stop the noise. "It's Hell." Bobby gasped as the rattling inside became louder and louder. "Take cover! Now!" Bobby yelled and all of them ran.

Kim ran past a few tombstones before jumping over one for cover as the metal door started to shake violently. The noise was loud and violent, the waves of crashing metal ran through the air as everyone hid behind the closest tombstone.

The clashing got louder and the mausoleum doors burst open and a huge mass of black smoke and white lights escaped the fiery hole. A huge gust of wind hit everyone as they hid and Kim watched as black smoke flew over her head and around her body, desperate to be free. The ground shook and waves of hard air flew out. Kim could feel the iron rail line break as the demon flew out and the devil's trap was broken.

"What the hell just happened?!" Dean screamed over the noise.

"That's a devil's gate. A damn door to Hell!" Ellen screamed as Kim's, Dean's and Sam's eyes widened. A breath escaped Kim's lips in astonishment as a huge wave of misery weighed her down. Her heart clenched uncontrollably, and her breathing became rapid. "Come on! We gotta shut that gate!" Ellen screamed, getting up and running to the door, the wind gusting in her face. Quickly, Dean checked the Colt for bullets.

"If the demon gave this to Jake... then maybe..." Dean muttered to himself as he watched Ellen, Sam and Bobby try to push the mausoleum door shut, the fiery depths of hell radiation from inside. Spirits, souls, and demons continued to create gusts of winds as they flew out, some appearing beside Dean as they escaped.

The wind was rushing and mindlessly wicked, blowing anything in its past out of view. Threes bent and blew over on force as the weak tombstones crumbled at the sound of the thunder clashing. It was a horrendous environment, the dirt swirling at their feet and clouded the air. 

Kim stood a small distance away from Dean as he turned around to meet the Yellow-Eyed demon. Instantly, Dean held the Colt up to shoot but the demon had quickly retrieved it from his grasp. He held it up with a smirk.

"Boys shouldn't play with daddy's guns," Azazel smirked, sending Dean flying back through the air. He watched with a metallic smirk on his lips as Dean landed hard, hitting his head on one of the tombstones where Kim was standing. Kim dropped to her knees as she watched the blood pour from Dean's forehead as he squirmed uncomfortably on the hard ground.

"Go help Sam!" Dean yelled over the hectic wind and loud thunder.

"Are you stupid? You'll die!" Kim growled as she applied pressure to Dean's forehead.

"I said go!" Dean boomed as he stumbled to his feet as did Kim. Kim groaned and ran to help Sam, Bobby and Ellen close the doors, the massive force of Hell pushing against them. Kim pressed her back to the metal door and pushed as hard as she could, praying that the door would give in and shut. The wind pushed her hair into her face, blocking her sight. It was almost impossible to hear anything the thunder and win was so loud. The force of the door embedded itself in Kim's skin as she pushed as hard as she could. Her throat grew sore and rubbery as she groaned in pain, her eyes squinting shut.

Sam looked over at Dean as he squirmed on the ground as Azazel smirked at him. Kim saw Sam's distressed expression and new instantly that she shouldn't have left Dean.

"Dean!" Sam yelled, leaving Kim, Bobby, and Ellen to push the gates of hell shut. Sam sprinted towards Dean as Azazel stood over him. Suddenly, Azazel's arm flew up, sending Sam against the nearest tree.

"I'll get to you in a minute, champ. But I'm proud of you—knew you had it in you." Azazel smirked as he talked to Sam over his shoulder. Kim watched from afar, a conflicting decision on her hands as the scene slowly played out in front of her. Azazel towered over Dean and Sam was helplessly pushed against the tree and she watched as he tried his best to pry himself off it.

She quickly spun her head to Ellen who was red with pain and Bobby was sweating. The weight of the door only grew when Sam left but she knew she had to help. Running, she let go of the door and sprinted towards Azazel, but his hand turned into a white fist and she was paralysed. "You too, princess. Just wait your turn."

Kim watched helplessly as Dean struggled to stand, the blood pouring from the cut on his forehead. Azazel moved his hand towards Dean and he was pushed back on the floor.

"Sit a spell." Azazel walked up to Dean as he sat, back against a tombstone. "So, Dean... I got to thank you. You see, demons can't resurrect people unless a deal is made. I know, red tape—it'll make you nuts. But thanks to you, Sammy's back in rotation," he laughed. "Now, I wasn't counting on that but I'm glad. I liked him better than Jake, anyhow." Deans lip quivered in anger. "Tell me—have you ever heard the expression, if a deal sounds too good to be true, it probably is?" Thunder clapped.

"You call that deal good?" Dean growled as Azazel leaned down to his level, so they were face to face.

"Well, it's a better shake than your dad ever got. And you never wondered why? I'm surprised at you." He started to crawl closer to Dean. "I mean... you saw what your brother just did to Jake, right? That was pretty cold, wasn't it?" Azazel chuckled as Dean swallowed hard. "How certain are you that what you brought back, is one hundred per cent pure Sam?" Kim shivered as he spoke. "You of all people should know, that's what's dead, should stay dead." His yellow eyes pierced into Dean soul.   
"Anyway...thanks a bunch. I knew I kept you alive for some reason. Until now, anyway." He stood up and started to back away, looking down at Dean as he squirmed, hopelessly paralysed. "I couldn't have done it without your pathetic, self-loathing, self-destructive desire to sacrifice yourself for your family."

Azazel held the Colt up; a confident grip surrounded the gun as he held it towards Deans head. Spirits, souls, and demons continued to create gusts of wind and terrible storms as they swiftly escaped the grasp of Hell. The desperation to leave created a huge gust as it crashed into their faces. Dean watched a spirit walk up to Azazel from behind and grabbed him forcefully, their arms wrapping around him dangerously. 

John had grabbed the demon so forgetfully, Azazel was ripped form his vessel. The unoccupied vessel dropped to the ground, the Colt loosely wrapped in his hand but John was just a tortured spirit and he was a powerful demon. Azazel soon escaped John's grasp and flew back into his vessel, got up and stared down at Dean, who was still on the floor, the Colt firmly in his hand. John had held Azazel back for just enough time for Dean to rip the Colt from the cols vessel's hand. 

Kim's pressure was released from her and she quickly looked over to Sam to see if he was also released. She stood after she unfroze and regained her balance. She stood up just in time to watch Dean hold the gun up, a blank expression settled over his face where the pain and misery seemed to roll off with pleasure.

Dean's lip quivered dangerously as he cocked the gun and without a second through, pulled the trigger. The bullet flew through the air, a mass of orange light surrounding it as it flew and landed in Azazel's chest. They watch as he quivered in orange light and his eyes became hollow. The sound of a crackling demon sounded through the cemetery as he fell to the ground, motionless and the yellow in his shattered eyes became dull. Yellow Eyes was no more.

Ellen and Bobby had managed to close the gates with the remaining strength they had and the symbol turned into its original form, locking the gates.

Panting and exhausted, everyone had turned around to see Azazel on the floor and John Winchester arising from the ground. John stood over Azazel before looking up at his son and smiling proudly. Dean stood in shock as his dead father walked over to him, the proudest he's ever been and grasped his shoulder firmly with pride. Sam stood before them, breathing heavily with sorrow eyes as he watched his dad turn and send him a warm smile.

Kim's heart filled with pain as she watched John shed a tear, honoured by his sons, completing the mission he had set out to complete. With a proud smile still on his face, he let go of Dean and walked backward. Kim watched as his head slowly turned to her and nodded once in thanks. Kim drew a smile and shakily nodded back, her heart clenching with pain and her lungs unable to breathe.

John looked back at Dean with a small smile. She watched with pain in her heart while tears fell down the brothers’ cheeks as John illuminated the darkness and turned into smoke, leaving his children behind, a smile on their faces.

The boys sent a look to each other as Kim stood alone, smiling to herself. The three of them walked over to the limp body of Yellow Eyes and stood over him in proud shock. They watched the smoke leave the bullet hole in his body with pride.

"Well, check that off the to-do list," Dean said, looking up at Sam.

"You did it," Sam said in amazement, looking proudly at his big brother.

"I didn't do it alone," Dean said, also looking at Kim. Kim just nodded her head once with a proud smile.

"Do you think Dad really... do you think he really climbed outta hell?" Sam asked, hopefully.

"The door was open. If anyone's stubborn enough to do it... it would be him," Dean responded to Sam, putting the Colt away in his jacket pocket. Kim rubbed her eyes and walked over to Ellen and Bobby and huffed with gratitude. Ellen and Bobby both smiled and nodded. Kim swallowed hard and nodded her head once.

"Uh... I don't know how to say thank you," Kim huffed, rubbing her forehead awkwardly.

"A mere 'thank you' wouldn't go astray," Ellen teased. Kim smiled and nodded.

"I don't know if that's enough," Kim admitted, looking up at them.

"It's good enough for me," Bobby said.

"And me," Ellen chimed in. Kim smiled slightly and looked up at the two of them and nodded, looking away. She swallowed and quickly turned back to them, her lips pressed in a line.

"Well, thank you," Kim muttered. The two of them gave her a nod before she turned away and walked back to the boys. She stood beside Dean as he looked at his brother.

"I kinda don't know what to say," Sam breathed.

"I do." Dean nodded, turning around to face Yellow Eyes, dead on the ground. Dean crouched down mockingly with a scowl on his face. "That was for our mom, you son of a bitch."

•※•

The three of the walked back to the Impala through the early morning mist, the crunch of the dead leaves and grass crackled as they walked. The Impala's windows were fogged up and a settlement of morning dew caressed the car.

Kim watched as small clouds escaped her mouth when she breathed out, shoving her hands in her pockets for warmth. Her icy fingers began to defrost as she pressed the tightly in her fists. Dean and Kim were about to open the car door to get in when Sam leaned on the car and began to talk.

"You know, when Jake saw me... it was like he saw a ghost," he scoffed. Dean sent Kim a look and she walked around the other side of the car to meet Sam's gaze. "I mean, hell, you heard him, Dean. He said he killed me."

"I'm glad he was wrong," Dean nodded.

"I don't think he was, Dean. What happened... after I was stabbed?" Sam asked grimly, his husky morning voice seeping through as he looked to Dean for an answer.

"I already told you," Dean answered.

"Not everything," Sam responded, looking at Kim. Dean saw his glare and shook his head.

"Come on, don't drag Kim into this. We just killed the demon. Can we celebrate for a minute?" Dean asked loudly, hoping his brother would drop the subject. Sam gulped.

"Did I die?" Sam asked Kim, not looking at Dean. She stood in silence, the words wrapping around her as she tried to think of an answer that would please both Sam and Dean, but there wasn't one.

"Oh, come on," Dean growled, getting frustrated shaking his head.

"Kim, did Dean sell his soul for me?" Sam asked, his voice low and meek. Kim stayed still, not knowing what to do. Her face lied with her natural poker face but she had no answer for him.

"Kim had nothing to do with this!" Dean shouted. Sam turned from Kim to Dean.

"Did you sell your soul for me, like Dad did for you?" Sam asked Dean meekly.

"Oh, come on! No!" Dean huffed but it obviously wasn't true. Sam got off the car and stood straight over Dean, slightly looking down on him. Kim stood next to Dean, the overwhelming power of Sam height towered over her. She sighed, her face still blank.

"Tell me the truth. Dean, tell me the truth," Sam demanded, his voice strong and demanding.

"Sam..." Dean chuckled nervously, shaking his head and licking his lips. Sam looked away and nodding his head in recognition, the pain seeping through his voice.

"How long do you get?" Sam choked, his eyes watering. Dean looked up at Sam.

"One year." Sam nodded his head disappointingly. "I got one year." There was a silence as they took in the stabbing pain.

"You shouldn't have done that. How could you do that?" Sam choked up. Dean turned around to face Sam with watery eyes, his lip quivering. Dean locked eyes with his younger brother, dreading the words that came out of his mouth, piercing him like knives. Dean took a shaky breath in, trying his best to hold it together.

"Don't get mad at me," Dean's voice shook unsteadily. "Don't you do that. I had to. I had to look out for you. That's my job," Dean spoke forcefully. Sam looked at his brother and slightly shook his head.

"And what do you think my job is?" Sam breathed.

"What?" Dean questioned.

"You've saved my life over and over," Sam said huskily. "I mean, you sacrifice everything for me. Don't you think I'd do the Same for you? You're my big brother. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you." Dean's expression turned into a faint smile, proud of his brother. "And I don't care what it takes, I'm gonna get you out of this. Guess I gotta save your ass for a change," Sam finished, a fiery determination in his eyes. Dean sent a look to Kim who only bowed her head.

"Yeah," Dean muttered sadly. The brothers and Kim snapped out of their haze as Ellen and Bobby walked up.

"Well... Yellow-Eyed Demon might be dead. But a lot more got through that gate," Ellen explained.

"You know how much?" Kim asked, raising an eyebrow. Ellen looked at Kim and shook her head slightly.

"Not exactly. Approximately a hundred. Maybe two hundred. It's an army. He's unleashed an army," Sam replied, looking down in shame.

"Hope to hell you three are ready. 'Cause the war has just begun," Bobby huffed, looking at Kim who just nodded her head, looking up at Dean.

"Well, then..." Dean turned to Kim and smiled a devilish grin before opening the trunk of the Impala, grabbed the Colt and chucked it in, the smirk never leaving his lips. "We've got work to do."  


_Carry on my wayward son,_


	20. Chapter Eighteen

From that moment on, it seemed liked time went quicker. Dean had already placed his pain and sacrifice behind him by hiding behind a cloud of flirting and drinking, making the most of the time he had left. Sam, on the other hand, crushed with the responsibility of saving his brother, had his nose stuck in a large book almost every second of the day as Kim helped; but no matter the size of the book or the amount of information it held, Kim was confident that they would find nothing containing the guidance they needed. Dean didn't particularly encourage this behaviour and asked Kim not to also, but she helped Sam out every now and then, doing her own research and telling him what useless information she found, it helped keep her mind off the grief.

The pain of losing Ash didn't become easier in a week and she was sure that his loss would never became easier. The memory of him boiled inside of her every time she reached for his necklace or saw his phone number in her phone. She refused to delete his contacts, even though it led to a dead line. She knew the pain would never go away, she just hoped that over time it would become more tolerable.

Night had settled as Kim sat in the back seat of the Impala and Sam sat in the front, reading another one of his books. Kim decided to help, seeing that they were parked outside a crappy motel waiting for Dean to finish with his latest distraction. 

The large book was placed in Kim's lap and she lazily flipped the pages, her eyes only grazing over the words before dawdling to the next page. She sighed, wondering how she managed to get herself into this situation. The last thing her remembered was going to visit Ellen and now she helped open the doors to Hell and stuck looking for a way to reverse a crossroad demon deal she was supposed to prevent.

Kim knew better than most that no one deserved to be trapped in a crossroads deal and she'd be the first to try and reverse those mistakes if she hadn't undergone this before and found nothing. Crossroad deals were impossible to escape unless a guardian angel was hovering over you in time of need. If there was even a glimpse of hope, Kim would have found it ages ago, but as she searched the book in a hopeless manner, she was secretly hoping she was wrong and there was something she missed all those years ago. In the back of her mind, she knew there wasn't.

Sam and Kim looked up from their books to see Dean at the motel window wearing a white tank top, signalling a thumbs-up to them as he closed the thin motel curtain. Kim scoffed in amusement and disgust as she watched the silhouette of Dean undress some girl. Kim rolled her eyes and looked back at her book when she heard Sam's phone ring.

Kim closed the book and leaned in between the two-front seats of the car so she could look at Sam. He pulled out the phone and held it to his ear. Kim gestured for him to put the phone on speaker, which he did.

"Hello?" Sam said.

"Hey, Sam," Bobby spoke through the phone.

"Hey, Bobby," both Sam and Kim said.

"Whatcha doing?" he asked them.

"Oh, same old, same old," Sam replied with a shrug.

"You buried in that book again? D'you drag Kim into it, too?" Bobby asked. "Sam, you want to break Dean free from the demon deal, you ain't gonna find the answer in no book."

"Then where, Bobby?" Sam sighed, exhausted. 

"Kid, I wish I knew," Bobby huffed. "So, where's your brother?" Kim and Sam both looked out the window to see Dean dancing around with some girl.

"Polling the electorate," Sam huffed.

"What?" Bobby asked confused as Kim smirked in the background.

"Never mind," Sam answered quickly.

"Well, you guys better pack it up. I think I finally found something." With that, Bobby hung up the phone. There was a silence in the car as Kim smirked and waited for Sam to leave and get Dean. Slowly, Sam turned to Kim with a kind face and a small smile. She examined his expression and her mouth dropped open. Kim quickly shook her head; a horrified chuckle escaped her lips.

"Oh no," Kim huffed, shaking her head. "He's your brother, you go in there." Kim shook her head and backed away and into the back seat again.

"Exactly, he's my brother. I'd be scarred for life if I saw him like that." Sam said in disgust. Kim scoffed and crossed her arms.

"And I won't be?" she scoffed sarcastically.

"No, you won't," Sam agreed with a smirk. "Plus, I'm older than you." Kim rolled her eyes.

"You are not pulling the 'I'm older' card right now." Kim scoffed but Sam just smiled. "I'm not going in so if you're not prepared to suck it up and go, we'll be sitting here for a while."

•※•

Kim rolled her eyes as she scanned the mouldy wall of the creepy motel, following the moans as she walked down the narrow hall to Dean's room. Her lip curled in disgust as she stood at the foot of the door, confused to how Sam had won the argument and had stuck Kim with the mission of getting Dean.

She sighed deeply and knocked on the door, hoping a fully-clothed Dean would answer. She waited for a second but no one answered, so cautiously, Kim opened the door and wrapped her head around it.

"Dean, uh..." Kim eyes unwillingly moved to Dean and she gagged, shaking her head. "Oh, no, no, no," she choked out, backing out of the room rapidly, almost hitting her head as she hurried out. She slammed the door shut, her eyes wide with disgust as she leaned on the door. "Oh, my poor eyes," she sighed, rubbing them roughly, feeling compelled to wash them with soap.

•※•

The ride was bumpy as Dean sped off down the road, flying over bumps and small hills as he drove. Dean had a huge smile on his face and Sam seemed pleased that his brother was happy, while Kim sat in the back, trying to repress what she just saw.

"Dean, my knife's in the trunk. Can you pull over so I can get it?" Kim asked casually. Dean looked up from the road and into his rear-view mirror.

"Why?" he asked.

"Oh, you know, just so I can gouge my eyes out," she drawled at him through the mirror.

"It was a beautiful, natural act, Kim," Dean said smirking while Kim scoffed.

"It didn't look so beautiful to me," Kim told him, trying her best to hide her smile as Dean chuckled.

"What's Bobby got?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Not much. Crop failure and a cicada swarm outside of Lincoln, Nebraska. Could be demonic omens—" Sam said, repeating what Bobby had told them.

"Or it could just be a bad crop and a bug problem," Dean added.

"Yeah, but it's our only lead," Sam continued.

"Any freaky deaths?" Dean asked.

"Not that Bobby mentioned," Kim said.

"It's weird, man. I mean, the night the devil's gate opened, all these weirdo storm clouds were sighted over how many cities?"

"Seventeen."

"Seventeen. You think it would be 'Apocalypse Now,' but it's been five days and babkas," Dean said, looking over to Kim and Sam. "What are the demons waiting for?"

"Beats me," Sam answered. Dean looked to Kim for an answer, but she just shrugged.

"I have no idea," Kim huffed.

•※•

Dean pulled up in a farm surrounded by rolling hills and dying grass, the country side air filled with flying bugs and insects. The road was gravel and from inside the car, the only sound was the purr of the Impala along with the rocks hitting the metal. The small of Kim and Den's bacon burgers morphed into the fresh country air as they exited the car, Kim still with chewing her food. The annoying screech of cicadas sounded through the fields behind the farmhouse. The three of them looked up to meet Bobby's gaze as he leaned on his parked car, waiting for them.

"Music to my ears," Kim chimed sarcastically as she took a small bite out of her burger and sighed dramatically. "Biblical."

"That can't be a good sign," Dean said, walking to Bobby as she took a huge bite out of his burger.

"No, no it can't," Sam agreed as Kim lead the way to greet Bobby. They stood in front of Bobby and nodded, greeting him.

"So, we're eating bacon cheeseburgers for breakfast, are we?" Bobby said to Kim and Dean.

"Well, I sold my soul. Got a year to live. I ain't sweating the cholesterol," Dean said, chewing on another bite. Bobby turned to Kim who was mid-bite as she looked up at him. Coughing awkwardly, she continued to bite her unhealthy breakfast as grease dripped down her arm and swallow as everyone stared at her, waiting for an answer.

"Well, you see..." Kim started, chewing her food. "I really like bacon." Sam and Bobby shook their head as Dean grunted in amusement, his smirk revealing his chewed breakfast.

"So, Bobby, what do you think? We got a biblical plague here or what?" Sam asked getting to the point.

"Well, let's find out. Looks like the swarm's ground zero," Bobby answered. They all walked on the patio and to the front door. Dean pounded on the door.

"Candygram!" shouted Dean, waiting for someone to answer. Dean peeked through the door and saw that there was nothing there before taking out his lock-pick and opening the door. Dean entered first and the others behind him with their guns drawn and ready. They only managed to move a foot into the house when a horrific smell entered their nose, it was so foul it made Kim gag.

"That's awful," Sam muttered in disgust. Kim curled her lip in disgust and nodding her head. It smelt like a mixture of mould, blood and sewerage, potentate enough to make anyone's eyes water. It was a smell that was unfortunately not too uncommon for them and Kim had already registered it as rotting flesh. 

"That so can't be a good sign," Dean said. They crept further into the house, Kim split from the brothers and Bobby finding herself in the fully stocked kitchen. She shivered, feeling an uneasy sensation cover her body as the smell got stronger. She looked through the cupboards, hoping to fool herself to believe the source of the smell was coming from food, but she knew that nothing that smelt that bad could be food. The smell was impossible to avoid. It was surrounding her and she struggled to take a full breath since it was so potent.

Her attention shifted when she heard Dean calling for her from a nearby room. Following his voice, Kim found herself in the living room of the family home, the small TV that sat on the bench was still on and the curtains hung dead on their pole, the stench strongest in this room. Three bodies sunk into the couch, the skin of the people sticking to the couches material as they decomposed. Their skin turned a shade of purple and blue as dried blood dripped from wounds and exposed arteries, their eyes all white and mouldy. Skin peeled from their bones as they sat in front of the coffee table filled with untouched food and drinks. 

"Oh God," Kim recoiled. Dean shushed her as he looked out the window, hearing something. He signalled for Sam to go around him while Bobby and Kim went the other way.

Kim followed Bobby out the back door and Sam stayed inside the house and Dean sneaked through the front door. Kim was about to turn a corner when Bobby put his arm out to stop her but quickly reversed his actions when he heard Dean grunt and crash. Both of them ran around the corner and saw two people standing over Dean as he laid on the floor. There was a man and a woman, one held a shot gun.

"Isaac? Tamara?" Bobby asked, looking at the two.

"Bobby? What are you doing here?" the woman asked with a thick British assent.

"I could ask the same," Bobby said with a smile, greeting them. Kim nodded to them and they nodded back, looking to Bobby for an introduction which he didn't give.

"Name's Kim," she said with a blank face, earning a nudge from Bobby. Kim shook it off and gave them a small smile, not being in a very inviting mood.

"Hello? Bleeding here." Dean held his hand out and Kim roughly grabbed it and pulled him up as he smiled and nodded at the two strangers.

The next thing Kim knew, she was at Isaac and Tamara's house as they showed off their hunting gear Kim already knew about, just couldn't get her hands on. She shuffled around on the spot as Bobby looked over their research, Sam playing with some of their herbs and Dean was off on the phone trying to figure out what happened to that family.

Their house was nice, but this specific room was very dark. Barely any light came through the crack of the doorway and the dusty window. Benches were covered in gear and herbs that help get rid of supernatural creatures. Crates were filled with different types of materials and dried objects while others were filled with jars that were stuffed with different types of dusts and things. Isaac and Tamara were looking through the mess.

"Honey, where's the Palo Santo?" Isaac asked Tamara as she looked through other things.

"Well, where did you leave it?" she asked him.

"I don't know, dear. That's why I'm asking," he replied as Kim huffed silently to herself.

"Palo Santo?" Sam asked.

"It's a type of wood, holy wood," Kim muttered from the back. Tamara turned to her with a mile and nodded.

"Yeah, that right." she said to Kim before turning to Sam. "From Peru. It's toxic to demons like holy water. Keeps the bastards nailed down while you're exorcising them," she said to Sam and turned back to Kim, "How'd you know that?" she asked and Kim just shrugged.

"I do my research. Just never managed to get my hands on some," Kim explained. Tamara searched through a messy crate and pulled out a long, pointed stake and handed it to Isaac with a affectionate smile.

"Thank you, dear," Isaac said with a smile.

"You'd lose your head if it wasn't for me," she smiled back with love in her voice. Sam smiled at the couple.

"How long have you been married?" Sam asked with a cute smile.

"Eight years this past June," Tamara replied as Isaac killed her on her forehead. It was hard to notice, Kim wasn't even aware she was doing it, but her upper lip curled slightly at the sight.

"The family that slays together," Isaac added as Kim chuckled to herself. She'd admit that even though she didn't trust them, they were a disgustingly cute couple.

"Right, I'm with you there." Sam smiled, looking between the two. "So, how'd you two get started?" he asked. The cute, loving smiles of their faces immediately dropped and Sam instantly knew what he did wrong. Isaac and Tamara looked at each other before slowly looking down. "Oh, you know... I'm sorry. It's not—that's none of my business," Sam muttered as Kim shook her head.

"I told you no hunter has a good past," Kim muttered to Sam as she walked up to him, standing next to him to show some unspoken support. Tamara turned to Sam and sent a slight smile.

"It—it's all right," she said as Dean walked into the room still on the phone.

"Well, Jenny, if you look as pretty as you sound, I'd love to have an... 'appletini'." Dean shrugged disgustedly, looking at Bobby, Sam, and Kim. "Yeah, I'll call you," he finished, rolling his eyes and harshly closing his phone. "That was the coroner's tech."

"And?" Sam asked.

"Get this. That whole family, cause of death? Dehydration and starvation. There's no signs of restraint, no violence, no struggle. They just sat down and never got up," Dean said shrugging.

"Seriously, I was in their fully stocked kitchen less than an hour ago," Kim huffed, looking at Sam.

"Right, what is this? A demon attack?" Sam asked confused. Kim would have to admit, she had never seen anything like this before. It was a new territory for everyone and it seemed that it was the demons first move into war.

"If it is, it's not like anything I've ever seen," Bobby said.

"Me either," Kim continued.

"Well, what now? What should we do?" Dean asked Bobby with a deep voice. Kim and Sam looked to Bobby for an answer but before anyone could say anything else, Isaac spoke from the back of the room with Tamara.

"Uh, we're not doing anything." Kim turned to them with a curled lip.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, slightly defensive.

"You guys seem nice enough but this ain't Scooby Doo. We don't play well with others," Isaac continued, looking at Tamara. Kim scoffed and crossed her arms as Dean nodded his head sarcastically.

"Well, I think we'd cover a lot more ground if we worked together," Sam continued looking at them with his eyes squinting. Kim eyed the couple deeply, scanning their stances and current facial expressions. With every move they grew less and less trustworthy. 

"No offense, but we're not teaming up with the damn fools who let the devil's gate get opened in the first place," Isaac spat. Kim bit her tongue from spitting back, the anger rapidly boiling through her skin. She could feel her heart racing with words she wished to say.

"No offense?" Dean scoffed.

"Isaac," Tamara scolded. "Like you've never made a mistake."

"Oh yeah, locked my keys in the car, turned your laundry pink. Never brought on the end of the world, though," Isaac sassed as Dean laughed sarcastically.

"Alright, that's enough," Dean ordered deeply.

"Guys, this isn't helping. Dean—" Sam said, warning his brother.

"Look, there's a couple hundred more demons out there now. We don't know where they are, when they'll strike. There ain't enough hunters in the world to handle something like this. You brought war down on us, on all of us," Isaac spat as Kim drew blood from biting her tongue so hard that she had to let go.

"Oh, that's right, I completely forgot," Kim smiled slightly, smacking her head dramatically. "I totally remember seeing you at that cemetery fighting Yellow Eyes with us. Remind me to thank you later." She fake smile at him as he scowled.

"Kim, don't," Sam interjected but she ignored him. Isaac scowled at Kim before eyeing Sam and Dean.

"You know," Kim continued, ignoring Sam's comment. "It was really nice meeting you but—" her lips traced a sarcastic smile, "you don't want to see me try and play well with others. I make sure it doesn't work out for them," Kim scowled at him dangerously.

"Says the child who helped open the gates of Hell."

"We may have helped opened the gates, but I promise you this." Kim stepped forward threateningly. "We had no help closing them and if it weren't for us, they would still be open right now."

Tamara rolled her eyes and grabbed her husband’s wrist, dragging him out the room.

"Alright, that's enough." Sam looked over to Kim with disappointment and she just shrugged.

"What?"

•※•

The four of them left Isaac and Tamara's soon after that, heading to a motel close by as the night crept in. Kim got her own room and enjoyed the privacy while it lasted. She kept thinking about the lecture Sam gave her on the way to the motel, but she ignored most of it, only withholding the complements she got from Dean. Never the less, after the lecture Sam smiled at her and gently thanked her for sticking up for them. She nodded in recognition, the slightest smirk on her face as Sam scoffed playfully.

Kim – like most nights lately – hadn't got much sleep. She had stayed up long enough to watch the early morning sun gleam through the dusty and grimy motel window. Groaning, she sat up and rubbed her eyes as they adjusted to the light. She spent the morning doing nothing, lying on her laptop and scrolling through one end of the internet to the other. Sooner than Kim expected, it was later in the morning and she heard a knock on her door. She shut her laptop and walked to the door and opened it before bothering to check who it was.

Sam and Dean both stood outside her door, packed and ready to go. Sam shuffled his feet as Dean looked down on her.

"You didn't check before you answered," Dean stated, looking down on her and she lent on one leg.

"I know," she replied, not bothering to give him more than a short, non-explanatory answer. Dean rolled his eyes and straightened his back.

"Check next time," he ordered her as she packed her things and walked out the door, standing beside them.

"Yes dad," she joked pushing past them and walking in front towards the Impala. She slung her bag over her shoulder and continued to walk, leaning her weight on one side, cocking one hip out. After a moment of silence, Kim heard a deep 'Hmm' from behind her.

"I like the sound of that... 'Daddy'." Deans voice was abnormally low and seductive. Kim turned around and playfully huffed disgustedly, a hand placed on her hip. Dean sent her a playful wink and smirk before she turned around and scoffed.

"Keep dreaming," she said as she walked away, leaving the boys behind her to watch. Dean softly slapped Sam on his shoulder, not taking his eyes of Kim as she walked. With a smiled, he jogged up to Kim and looked down at her as she looked up.

"Bobby has a case, it's back in town," Dean nodded his head, looking back up and turning towards the Impala, getting in. Kim sat in the back, as usual, Dean drove and Sam sat in shotgun. When everyone got in, Dean turned around and started talking to Kim again. "Apparently one chick killed another for a pair of shoes," Dean huffed. "So let's go."

•※•

Kim stood outside the shop and watched as the police collected samples of the blood and pictures of the crime scene. She watched as Sam entered the store and started talking to Dean as he 'comforted the bereaved'. She decided to stay outside to see what she if she could talk to anyone who was in the shop when it happened.

She turned her head in search for a customer. After a quick scan of the crowd, her eyes landed on a very distort female in the back of the crowd. Her eyes seemed hollow and her posture was slumped as she stood alone. Maneuvering her way through the crowd Kim soon found herself standing by the lady’s side.

"Hi, my names Rose. I was sent by the police to help figure out what happened," Kim said with a slight smile as she moved to stand in front of the girl. She looked up slightly and her eyes drifted over Kim.

"Why aren't you in uniform?" she asked politely as she straightened her posture. Kim smiled and looked up at the girl as she was slightly taller than her.

"Thought it would be less intimidating," Kim lied, pulling out an obviously fake badge and showing it to her quickly in hoped that her quick motion and the girls distort state would be blind her vision of the badge. "Can you tell me your name?"

"Amelia."

"Now, Amelia, I was wondering if you could tell me what you saw in the shop?" Kim asked paying Amelia all her attention.

"How did you know I saw what happened?" she asked and Kim sent her a ghostly smile.

"It's my job to know," Kim replied. Amelia nodded and proceed to explain.

"Okay, well, I was outside the shop looking in through the window when a man walked past me and into the shop. I watched as he started talking to a blond girl and then he walked off. The she started talking to a brunette girl next to her," she said looking down. "I stopped watching after that and went back to looking at the shop. When I walked off I heard a scream from behind me and the blond girl was bashing the brunette's head against the car's window."  

Kim smiled at the girl and thanked her before walking off into the shop. She looked around but didn't see Sam, Dean or Bobby. The shop was practically empty. Looking around, Kim spotted and security camera and figured they would be looking at the tapes to see if they could find anything.

Kim found her way to the security room where she saw the boys huddled around a bundle of screens, looking for anything suspicious. Kim stood at the door frame and lent against it, crossing her arms as she watched the screen from afar. 

"You find a man walking up to the attacker before the fight began?" Kim asked as the boys spun around in surprise. Sam nodded and looked back at his screen.

"Uh, yeah. How'd you know?" he asked.

"I did my own work," Kim smirked as Sam re-winded the tape. "That's him," he said pointing to a man that walked up to the blond as she looked though some clothes. He whispered something in her ear and slightly gestured to the brunette next to her as she looked at some shoes. The man walked away and Sam paused the video. "He just walked off."

"There were no blackouts, no loss of control. Totally lucid. Just, she really wanted those shoes. Spilled a glass of holy water on her was in was interrogating her just to be sure; nothing. It's not a demon possession." Bobby said.

"He might just be a guy," Sam suggested. They watch as the man walked away.

"Or he might be our guy."

•※•

Dean and Bobby waited in one of Bobby's cars outside a bar that apparently the man continuously went to while Sam and Kim were sent off to do research since according to Dean, "You nerds love research."

Kim just rolled her eyes and went to Sam to see what she could find. It's not that she didn't like research, she would just rather go and get the job done and get it done properly. Ever since she had built her reputation up, she had persisted on doing everything as professionally as she could. She knew that a job’s not finished or done professionally without a good think over and some research. It had just become a routine in her hunting lifestyle.

After going to different places to figure out what they could find, Sam and Kim returned to the car seven past midnight. They both walked through the car park very quietly as the light from the car glistened the moistened road.

"You ready?" Sam asked Kim playfully as they sneaked up to the car.

"I was born ready."

The wind was still and a chill was sent through the night air. The moon was full and high in the sky, watching over the distort land as the youngest Winchester and last Harper stalked towards the parked car. The mist settled at their feet and an eerie chill spread throughout the area.

Kim's finger traced the side of the car she waked up to Bobby's side window and Sam went to Dean's. The darkness of the night surrounded them as they banged on the window loudly. The sound soared through the car and Sam and Kim watched with delight as Dean and Bobby jumped in fright. A smirk traced Kim's lips as she opened the back door a slid in with Sam. They smiled at their discomfort and high-fived each other when they got in.

"That's not funny," Dean growled at them as they chuckled to themselves.

"Yeah, sure." Kim rolled her eyes.

"Uh, all right, so—so, John Doe's name is Walter Rosen. He's from Oak Park, just west of Chicago. Went missing about a week ago," Sam explained.

"The exact night the devil's gate opened. We think he's possessed," Kim said blankly.

"It's a good bet. So what, he just walks up to someone, touches them and they go stark raving psycho?" Sam asked Bobby, hoping he had a direct answer.

"Those demons that got out at the gate—they're gonna do all kinds of things we haven't seen," Bobby replied.

"You mean the demons we let out?" Sam corrected and Kim sent him a look.

"I don't know about you, but I though Jake opened the gates?" Kim sassed angrily. She could understand why Sam could feel guilty about this, especially after what Isaac had inferred but he was dragging Kim down with him into the pit of guilt.

"Guys," Dean said looking back at the bar. The same man from the shop was walking into the bar. "Alright, show time," Dean said about to hop out the car with no weapon to kill them with. She would love to go and gank him and his friends but she had no Knife of Kurd to kill them with. Kim knew Dean was just ready to get this over with and get a little bloody but if he didn't start thinking things through it's going to be their own blood on the floor.

"Wait," Bobby and Kim said at the same time.

"What?" Dean asked slightly annoyed.

"What did I just say. We don't know what to expect out of this guy. We should tail him till we know for sure," Bobby argued.

"Oh, so he kills someone and we just sit here with our junk in our hands?" Dean growled sassy.

"We're no good dead! And we're not gonna make a move until we know what the score is." Bobby yelled.

"Hey, Bobby, I don't think that's an option," Sam said looking out the window. Kim followed his gaze and scoffed.

"Why's that?" Bobby asked.

"'Cause your friends are charging in head first," Kim huffed as she pointed to Isaac and Tamara walking into the bar, the door closing behind them.

"Damn it!" Bobby grouched as they waited to see what happened. It had been only a minute before they heard screaming. The four of them quickly hopped out of the car and charged towards the locked door. The threw themselves at the door, smashing their shouldering into it as the screams got louder.

The door was firmly locked and hard to the touch. Its wooden frame sent splinters into Kim's sore skin as she threw her body weight onto the door. It barely budged and everyone's body was aching. 

"Get the car!" Kim screamed as they call ran back to the car and hoping in as Bobby drove it through the door. It smashed open and Sam, Dean, and Kim quickly got out of the car with flasks of holy water in their hands.

Kim flung the water at the demons as they charged at them, sending them into steaming fits. Kim's eyes quickly scanned over the pile of rubble left on the ground and saw Isaac's and Tamara's body under the broken wood.

The demons charged again as Kim was slammed onto the car behind her. One of the demons came up to her and grabbed her neck, closing her throat. She tried to suck in a breath, but the hold was too tight. She struggled against his hard grip and watched as Sam fought his own demon while Dean had managed to trap the man from the shop in the trunk of the car.

Kim shakily lifted her hand and saw that there were only a few drops left. She could feel the tightness in her chest and stiffness of her arm as the demon's grip got tighter. The demon pulled her off the ground and into the air so that her legs were dangling. He smirked at her. Her face grew red and a state of panic flew over her as she quickly lifted the flask to the demon lips, forcing the last drops into his mouth. He dropped her and she stumbled to her feet, quickly climbing into the car as she gathered her breath.

"You okay?" Dean asked worriedly. Kim took a deep breath and she released the tension in her chest and limbs. She crouched in the back seat as Sam pet her pack slowly. Bobby sped out of the bar and away from the demons.

"Yeah," she breathed. "I'm fine."


	21. Chapter Nineteen

The drive back to Issac and Tamara's house was silent as the image of their dead bodies on the floor painted everyone's mind. No one had much to say anyway with a screaming demon writhing in the trunk of the car. Bobby silent mourned the loss of his friends, the others looking out the window in hopes that the scenery around them would change the gruesome imagery in their mind as they prepared for a big fight ahead of them.

With plans to exorcise the demon in the trunk, the four of them managed to get him from the car and into Issac's and Tamara's house without critical damage. Tying him to a chair under a demon's trap was sure to keep him still for a while.

Kim followed the boys inside the house but separated from them instantly as she explored their equipment and discovered what would be useful for future hunts. The deceased no longer had used for valuable equipment and Kim was not about to let it go to waste.

She flicked through some of the herbs, grabbing the Palo Santo and a few other valuables before meeting back with the others. Bobby had his nose in some book while the boys paced around.

"What are we gonna do?" Kim asked, gently caressing the red hand print around her neck. She had repressed the attack, but the pain still lingered.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Dean asked cautiously as Kim looked up at him and took her hand away from her neck so he would stop worrying.

"Well I'm still breathing, aren't I?" she huffed softly, "But what are we gonna do about the demons. We can't just leave them there so they can kill others."

"Well then, lets go," Dean said putting his hand behind Kim's back and gently pushed her towards the door. Kim spun around and stepped out of Deans direction.

"Stop flyin' into things head first. I want them dead as much as the next hunter but we have no idea what we're doing. You wanna die?" Kim asked loudly.

"I'm dead already!" Dean yelled back.

"How you gonna kill 'em? Can't shoot 'em. You can't stab 'em. They're not just gonna wait in line to get exorcised!" Sam shouted at his brother, angry at his last comment.  
"We don't even know how many there are." Bobby walked towards the three of them, booking in hand.

"Yeah, we do," Bobby muttered, looking up from the book. "Do you have any idea what we're up against?" Bobby growled slowly, looking between the three of them.

"No, who?" Dean asked.

"The seven deadly sins. Live and in the flesh," Bobby said loudly. Dean huffed and let a single tiny smile appear.

"What's in the box?" Dean sung rhythmically. The three of the looked at him confused as he chuckled awkwardly at his own reference no one cared about.  
"Brad Pitt? 'Se7en'? No?" he asked normally as Bobby slammed the book shut and shoved it in Dean's grasp. Dean flinched slightly as the book landed his hands before looking to Kim for any recognition. When she gave him a blank look he raised his eyebrows dramatically before looking at the book.  
"What's this?" he asked.

"'Binsfeld's classification of demons.' In 1589, Binsfeld ID'd the seven sins – not just as human vices but as actual devils," Bobby said to them as they listened.

"The family was touched buy Sloth and the shopper–"

"That's Envy's doing – the customer we got in the next room." Bobby gestured to the demon in the room over, "I couldn't suss it out at first, until Isaac. He was touched with an awful Gluttony." Bobby let out a huff and the three of them followed him into the next room where Envy was sitting, trapped in a demon trap.

The circled him as he chuckled, looking up at them as if they were nothing.

"So you figure out who I am, huh?" Envy chuckled at them.

"We have. We're not impressed," Bobby replied.

"Why are you here? What are you after?" Sam asked as he stood straight in front of Envy. He stayed silent.

"He asked you a question," Dean said walking past him and heavily placing the book on a spare table before turning back to him. Dean looked down on Envy threateningly. "What do you want?" Envy chuckled, and Dean opened a flask of holy water before spraying some on him. He groaned and looked away, steam coming off his skin.

"We already got what we want," he hissed, looking back up and into Kim's eyes.

"What's that?" Dean asked. Envy looked at the four of them with a slight smile.

"We're out. we're free. Thanks to you my kind is everywhere. I am legion, for we are many. So, me, I'm just celebrating. Having a little fun," Envy replied.

"Fun?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, fun." Kim scoffed and crossed her arms angrily. Envy's eyes landed on her as she looked down on him blankly. "See, some people crochet. Others golf. Me? I like to see people's insides... on their outside." His eyes traced her amusingly during a moment of silence as Kim shuffled on her feet. Dean noticed his glare and instantly became irritated.

"Don't look at her." Dean spat at him. Envy's head snapped towards Dean.

"Please," Envy laughed, "you think you're better than me?" he said back before looking over at Dean.   
"Which one of you can cast the first stone, huh? What about you, Dean? You're practically a walking billboard of gluttony and lust." His eyes moved up and down his body before he moved to Kim.   
"And Kim, all that wrath. So much burden and secrets wrapped around one brain; can't be healthy for a person." Kim licked her teeth as Dean and Sam both looked at her, but she eyes never left Envy. His eyes trailed down to the collar of Kim's shirt. "Nice pin," he said with an evil smirk.

"Kim?" Sam asked innocently.

"Don't," Kim warned aggressively.

"My point exactly. And you call us sins. We're not sins, man. We are natural human instinct. And you can repress and deny us all you want, but the truth is, you are just animals. Horny... greedy... hungry... violent animals. And you know what? You'll be slaughtered like animals, too." He looked to the side as Kim bite her tongue to stop herself from slaughtering him with numerous amounts of holy water. "The others -- they're coming for me"

"Maybe. But they're not gonna find you..." Dean said with a cock smiled as he leaned down to his level. "'cause you'll be in Hell. Someone send this clown packing," Dean hissed as Bobby grabbed the book and exorcise him.

Envy's smirk wiped off his face as Bobby continued to chant the exorcism, leaving Envy in screaming fits and the three walked off into another room.

"Well it looks like we not gonna have to hunt them down like we thought," Kim sighed, leaning on a wall with one leg up and her arms crossed over her chest.

"What's that mean?" Sam asked.

"It means get ready, 'cause they're gonna be hunting us," she explained. Dean stood aside as he nodded his head.

"Sam, how about you and Bobby take Kim and head for the hills. I'll stay here, slow them down, buy you some time," Dean suggested with a casual tone. The mood in the room shifted dramatically as the weight of the fight loomed on them. They were going to have trouble winning with all four of them involved and that silently loomed over their head and Dean was willing to fight it himself.

"If you stay, I'm staying," Kim replied quickly.

"You're still young--"

"You're insane, Dean. Just forget about it, okay?" Sam said strongly, net even thinking about it for a second.

"I'm not that young," she stated, shaking out of her hypnotized state.

"You're nineteen," Dean scoffed rolling his eyes.

"So? I'm sure you hunted when you were nineteen," Kim scoffed.

"Hardly, and it was with my dad," Dean confirmed before shaking his end and changing the subject. "The point is there's six of them, guys. We're out-manned, we're out-gunned. We'll be dead by dawn."

"What makes you think that they won't find us if we run?" Kim asked honestly.

"Look, if we're going down, we're going down together, all right?" Sam said sternly as the room started to shake and a loud scream erupted from the next room. Bobby walked in and closed his book, joining the conversation. Bobby nodded after hearing what Sam said and Dean looked to Kim for assurance. Kim nodded and Dean sighed, hoping she wouldn't.

"No better way to die," Kim said looking at Dean with her regular smirk. Dean nodded his head as he knew they weren't going to give up.

"Then let's not make it easy for them."

The brothers ventured off in a different direction, leaning Kim in the room alone to prepare weapons while Bobby set up the rest of the house with traps and symbols.

Her face lay emotionless as she sat in the lonely room thinking about the events to come. Harshly, she shoved the bullets in her gun and cocked it, ready to go. Laying it by her side next to her Palo Santo stake, she grabbed the jug of holy water and began to fill some flasks. She watched as the water spilled over the edges and landed on the floor as she though about what she did to deserve being here, facing her death for an ungrateful world. Honestly, she could think of multiple reasons why she deserved to be there. So many question and thoughts ran through her head as she mentally prepared herself for the worst because she knew she deserved nothing less.

Her mind drifted as she mindlessly filled all the flasks when Sam came marching into her room, flask in hand.

"Lets go," he said before jogging off. Kim grabbed her stake and gun after putting her flask in her jacket pocket and ran after him.

Kim was in a back room while Bobby was in the front of the house, watching from the window.

"Bobby!" Tamara called from outside. "Bobby, help us!"

"Please!" Issac called, blood dripping from his mouth. Kim didn't move from her position, she stayed and listened, knowing Bobby was smart enough to know that they weren't Issac and Tamara.

"Bobby please, let us in! We need your help!" Tamara yelled as she climbed up the patio and started stumbling towards the window, pretending to clutch her wounds. "Help," she whispered to him but he just moved out of the way.

Tamara mood turned instantly and she violently reached her arm through the windows and broke the wooden pales that held it shut. Quickly, she climbed through the window and opened the door for the rest of the demons, breaking the line of salt at the door. The demons flooded the house as Tamara went back to finish off Bobby, accidentally getting trapped in a demon trap. 

Kim listened as she heard footstep getting closer as she clutched her flask from inside her jacket. She stood very still, hiding behind the door as she listened intently for the footsteps. Her muscles tensed with anticipation and alertness as they got louder and closer. She knew they had found her.

She prepared for them as they burst through the door and lunged for her, throwing holy water on the two demons that entered. They cowered away as they burned and suffered. Kim prepared her stake as they screamed in pain. She held it high with no mercy, watching as their skin steamed and burned. With a swift motion, she stabbed one in the chest and pinned them to the back wall as the other continued to burn.

Kim pressed the stake harder into the demon and enjoyed as it screamed out in pain. She placed a heavy hand on their shoulder to steady herself as she pushed harder. She felt the rage-filled pain running up her arms, a white heat following. Kim released her grip of the stake and grabbed the other shoulder with her other hand. She felt a release of pain as she touched the demons skin shoot through her arm. The demon stared to scream, the heated pain releasing from the cracks in the scream. This scream was filled with pain and torture. It was tremendously loud and satisfying to hear as more pain traveled down her arm and out of her body. The demon seized as their skin began to burn and steam, peeing and burning off of the flesh. She watched as their eyes started melt, pooling at their feet.

Their face was red with immense pain and soon his head lay slump on his shoulders and an orange light sparked in his hollow eyes. Kim stood back in shock but before she could register what happened, the other demon tackled her to the ground.

He scratched, punched, kick and bit as he held Kim under him. She struggled against his inhuman strength to get free. She groaned as he punched her in the face, knocking her head against the floor. Kim felt the blood run from her nose and past her lips as another punch struck her in the face. The demon was ruthless and merciless as he sent Kim flying back into a wall with a simple flick.

She was truck to the wall as she stumbled to her feet, holding her throbbing head. Her blood -soaked hair tangled in her fingers as she applied pressure on her wound and watched the rage in the demon’s eyes as he charged at her. He ran with power and force but Kim didn't flinch, she stayed put.

As the demon charged, smothered entered the room to join the fun but the demons were blocked by an invisible force as they tried to get to her. Kim looked up with a wicked smirk to see the demon trap above their heads. An evil smile grew one of the demon’s lips while the other demon stayed in a slight sate of panic. Kim smiled to herself as she watched the two demons struggle in her trap.

"Well," Kim smiled, "since we have everyone here, let’s get the party started."

"Pride's a sin," the demon stuck in the demon trap spat. Kim turned to him as she pulled out the exorcism book.

"I've been told I possess a sinful trait, but it's not pride," Kim snickered. "I think you know which one."

"I believe I do," he replied distastefully, an evil light in his eyes. "Wrath is a powerful thing to hold captive, Kim." Wrath replied. Kim squinted her eyes at him threateningly as she stated the exorcism. "They'll find out eventually. All that built up pain and anger will erupt but you're a smart girl, you already figured that out."

Kim licked her teeth angrily as she continued the exorcisms. The room shook and the screams admitted into the air, the weight of Wrath's words leaving with him.

•※•

Kim watched as the brothers salt and burned the bodies of the deceased vessels a she stood at the edge of the grave. Sam sprinkled the salt and Dean dumped the gasoline on the body's, staring at the dead bodies of Issac and Tamara. Kim turned her head towards the house and saw Bobby walking up to them looking exhausted, rubbing his eyes to keep the open.

"Well, you look like hell warmed over," Dean said as Bobby stood next to Kim.

"You try exorcising all night and see how to feel," Bobby huffed. Sam shuffled on his feet as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Bobby, that knife --what kind of blade can kill and demon?" Sam asked Bobby. Kim head shot up, straining her neck. Her mouth hung open slightly and her eyes wide. They had never mentioned such blade to her through the whole night.

"Where did you see this knife?" Kim asked quickly but Sam ignored her, waiting for Bobby's answer. Kim took a few steps towards Sam, gaining his along with Dean's and Bobby's attention. "Who had the knife, Sam?" Her voice was low and commanding. She wasn't asking Sam a question, she was ordering him to tell her. Sam looked down uncomfortably at Kim before answering.

"I don't know, some girl. She helped me fight the demons last night," he replied.

"She was here? What did she look like?" Kim asked quickly. Sam and Dean looked down on her suspiciously. Dean took a step towards Kim.

"What do you wanna know?" Dean asked. Kim looked at him and squinted her eyes.

"That's personal," she replied.

"Not if we have information you need." Kim eyed him dangerously before crossing her arms.

"Don't worry, I'll figure it out myself," she huffed and stepped back, listed very closely to their conversation to see if she could get any clues.

"I'm just gonna ask it again," Dean said to Sam. "Who was that masked chick? Actually, the more troubling question would be, how come a girl can fight better than you?" Dean asked. Kim ignored his comment because she knew he only wanted a reaction out of it.

"Two demons, Dean. At once." Sam explained.

"I took down three," Kim said as she thought about last night events. The satisfaction of releasing pain. The sound of his screams. The feeling of rage and pain leaving her body. Dean nodded towards her in recognition and pride.

"Whatever it takes to get you through the night, pal," Dean said as he turned back to Sam, playfully slapping him on his arm. Sam looked down on his brother before rolling his eyes and ignoring his comment.

"If you want a troubling question, I got one for you," Sam breathed as he shuffled around on his feet again.

"What's that?" Dean asked.

"If we let out the seven deadly sins, what else did we let out?" Sam asked. The four of them looked down at the grave as they thought about the answer. Dean lit a match and looked down on the bodies.

"You're right. That is troubling." He through the match in the hole and they watched as the bodies burned, feeling the heat of the fire and the stench of burning flesh rise in the air.

•※•

The four of them stood outside the house, near their cars as they talked. Everyone looked exhausted and sore. Kim's bones were aching for rest and every now and again she would feel a slither of pain in her body. She didn't think it was the best idea to tell the brothers what happened last night with the demon. Sam had just stared trusting her again and Dean would never look at her the same. God forbid she let Ellen know, she would get interrogated. It just didn't seem worth the hassle of telling them.

"Keep your eyes peeled for omens, I'll do the same," Bobby told the three of them and they nodded.

"You got it." With that, Bobby nodded and turned around and walked to his car, exhausted.

"Hey Bobby," Sam called his. Bobby stopped and turned around, "We can win this war, right?" Sam asked hopefully. Kim turned to Bobby as did Dean, secretly knowing the answer. Bobby stayed quiet as they looked at him and they knew his answer.

"See you on the next one," Bobby replied before getting in his car and driving away, waving to them as he drove past.

"So, where to?" Dean asked Sam as Kim followed along. Dean rubbed his hand as they walked to the Impala.

"I don't know, I'm thinking Louisiana maybe," Sam suggested as they neared the car.

"Little early for Mardi Gras, isn't it?" Dean asked.

"There's this hoodoo priestess outside of Shreveport that might be able to help us out. You know, with your -- with your demon deal," Dean shrugged and looked away.

"Nah," he replied casually as she stopped and faced his brother. Kim stood beside Dean.

"'Nah'? What does that mean, 'nah'?" Sam asked slightly irritated.

"Sam, no hoodoo spell's gonna break this deal. It's a goose chase," Dean responded.

"We don't know that, okay?" Sam replied.

"Yes, we do," Dean replied aggressively, looking down on Kim, "Forget it. She can't help-"

"But what if-"

"We're not going, and that's that." Dean stopped his brother from talking. "What about Reno, huh?" Dean said changing the subjects and took a step towards the Impala. Sam quickly grabbed Dean forearm and pulled him back.

"You know what? I've had it," Sam said irritated, nodding his head. "I've been bending over backwards trynna be nice to you and I don't care anymore." Dean nodded and scoffed.

"That didn't last long," he joked.

"Yeah, well, you know what? I've been busting my ass trying to keep you alive, Dean, and you act like you couldn't care less. What, you got some kind of death wish or something?"

"It's not like that," he looked to Kim again.

"Then what's it like, Dean?" Sam asked snappily.

"Sam–"

"Please, tell me," Sam asked. Dean hesitated and sighed at his brother, looking to Kim who just shrugged unhelpfully.

"We trap the crossroads demon, trick it, try to welch our way out of the deal in any way? You die. Okay? You die. Those are the terms. There's no way out of it," Dean sighed. "If you try to find a way, so help me God, I'm gonna stop you," Dean warned darkly. Kim looked down, ashamed that she knew that.

Sam looked to Kim and sighed.

"How could you make that deal, Dean," Sam replied, hurt.

"’Cause I couldn't live with you dead. I couldn't do it," Dean replied casually.

"So what, I live and you die?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, that's the general idea," Dean replied, nodding.

"Yeah, well, you're a hypocrite, Dean. How did you feel when dad sold his soul for you?" Kim's head shot up. "'Cause I was there. I remember. You were twisted and broken. And now you go and do the same thing. To me, what you did was selfish," Sam spat angrily.

"Yeah, you're right. It was selfish, but I'm okay with that," Dean replied casually.

"I'm not."

"Tough, after everything I've done for this family, I think I'm entitled," Dean growled angrily before taking a deep breath. "Truth is, I'm tired, Sam. I don't know, it's like there's a light at the end of the tunnel."

"It's Hell fire," Sam assured.

"Whatever. You're alive, I feel good -- for the first time in a long time." Dean took a breath. "I got a year to live, Sam. I'd like to make the most of it. So, what do you say we kill some evil sons of bitches and we raise a little hell, huh?" he finished with a smile.

"You're unbelievable."

"Very true." The three of them got into the Impala and drove away, their little argument still reminisced in the air. Kim slumped in the back of the car as the silent, long drive began. She thought about what was just said and it had dawned on her that it was all true. Dean was going to die in a year and Sam was already giving up. Everything just continuously seemed to be going downhill and Kim alone wasn't strong enough to stop it. After all, it was always going to be Hell fire at the end of the tunnel.

•※•

Soon, the three of them found themselves in a small town in Cicero, Indiana and got themselves a motel room to share. It was late at night and Kim just wanted to rest, the events of yesterday finally taking a toll on her body. She was sore and tired; the strikes of inconsistent pain had never left since she exorcised that demon with her own hands.

Kim plonked herself on one of the three beds in the motel room and rolled over to her side, chucking her bag lazily on the floor with a thud. Kim stuffed her head in her pillows as she tried to ignore the pain, determined to make as little noise as possible.

She heard a concerned groan behind her but didn't bother turning around to acknowledge it. She felt her bed dip as someone sat on it and Kim slightly turned her head to see Dean sitting at the end of her bed, looking down on her with concern. Quickly, she rolled over to her back and sat up, biting her tongue to stop a groan of pain.

"You okay?" Dean asked seeing the distress on her face.

"Are you?" she asked.

"I asked first," Dean smiled and Kim huffed.

"Never been better," she replied as Dean nodded, unconvinced.

"Same." There was a silence but Dean didn't get up, he just stayed by Kim's side for a while. Kim closed her eyes in attempt for some rest but fell asleep quicker than she thought she would.

•※•

Kim woke up before everyone else, considering she was the first to fall asleep. Rolling over in her covers she saw the room was dark and Sam had fallen asleep over his laptop while Dean had managed to get to his bed. She didn't what to wake Sam up to move him to his bed in fear he won't fall back asleep again, like most hunters wouldn't. So she left him there, limp over his laptop.

She took a step outside and saw there was a grocer down the road, so she decided to go for an early morning jog, considering ever since she joined the Winchesters she hadn't been working out as much as she would like.

After getting everything she needed from the shop she made her way back to the motel room where the brothers were still sleeping. Silently, she placed down the bags and took out what she bought. Eggs, bacon, bread with tomato and baby spinach.

Kim searched through the old motel cupboards to find as many usable pots and pans as possible. Most of them were unclean and stingy so she scavenged as many as she could.

She cooked the bacon first and watched as it sizzled in the pan, the oil spitting at her and she flipped them. Then she grilled the bread and tomatoes and scrambled the eggs. While she was frying everything off she heard a small groan from behind her. She turned as she stirred to eggs to see Dean sitting up in his bed and Sam getting off his laptop.

"Morning," she said as she turned back around to give her attention back to the food. Dean got up and waked behind Kim as she cooked and looked over her shoulder.

"Smells good," Dean said in his deep morning voice. Kim could feel his breath on the back of her neck as she continued to stir and his arm slightly grazed her back when he turned around to sit at the table.

"Good," she said as she began to plate their breakfast's. "Okay, tomato and spinach with only a bit of bacon for Sam," she placed down Sam’s plate in front of him and he started eating.

"Thanks Kim."

"And no spinach with extra bacon for Dean." She placed down his plate in front of him and he also began eating.

"It's like you read my mind," he said with a mouth full of food. Kim sat down and began eating her own.

"Where are we again?" Dean asked. Kim just shrugged, not really paying attention.

"Cicero, Indiana, why?" Sam replied. Dean just shrugged and took another bite.

"I don't know, sound familiar." Dean just shrugged and continued to eat, thinking about what was so familiar about it. Eventually he just shrugged it off and continued eating and Sam offered to do the dishes. Kim just sat on her bed for a while, scrolling through her laptop to see if she could find anything case worthy.

Her fingers were raw by the time she finished scrolling and only managed to find one small mishaps that defiantly wasn't a case.

Sam was outside making some calls to Bobby to see if he had found anything to help Dean out of the deal. Dean was off doing God knows what, so Kim decided to go outside with Sam.

"What do you mean you don't think it will work, Bobby? It's a demon-dispelling ritual." Sam paused, his back facing Kim as she stood silently behind him, listening to his conversation. "Well, maybe we got the translation wrong. Look, we can't just let Dean fry in hell while we... there's got to be something," Sam turned around and saw Kim standing there, her hands crossed over her chest. "Yeah. No. I gotta go. Okay. Never mind." Sam rudely hung up the phone and shoved it in his pocket as he looked down on Kim.

"Thought you said you didn't care anymore," Kim sighed, knowing he never meant it. Sam sighed defeated.

"He's my brother, Kim. I'm never gonna not care." Kim smiled softly at the words but Sam groaned in annoyance. "He's just so stubborn. He's pushing me to the limit,"

"That's what older sibling are for," Kim replied as Sam sighed and wiped his face.

"Yeah, well... what are us younger siblings for, huh?" Sam replied, "Do we just take all of it?"

"We learn our limit," Kim's lips fell into a line, "I guess that's all we can do." There was a small silence where Sam shuffled on his feet awkwardly before turning to Kim sharply.

"D'you even try and stop him?" he asked hastily.

"Of course I did!" Kim shot back, slightly offended, "I don't want him to go to Hell any more than you do!" Sam sighed and rubbed his forehead as Kim huffed offendedly.

"You're right, I'm sorry." Kim sighed and nodded, understating exactly how he felt.

"Yeah, I get it." Sam and Kim went back into the apartment together and found Dean sitting on the couch. Dean turned around at the noise of the door opening with a cheeky grin on his face.

"I remembered why this place sound familiar," the two of them waited for him to continue, "Lisa Braeden."

"Should I even ask?" Kim replied as Sam shrugged, also having no idea what he was talking about.

"Remember that road trip I took, uh... gosh, about eight years ago now? You were in Orlando with dad wrapping up that banshee thing," Dean said specifically to Sam.

"Yeah. The five states, five-day --"

"Well, kind of. Although I spent most of my time in Lisa Braeden's loft," Dean cut of Sam, a grin evident on his face.

"So, let me get this straight. You remembered a whole town just because you hooked up with some random chick?" Kim huffed a laugh, almost amazed.

"She was a yoga teacher. It was the bendiest weekend of my life. Come on, have a heart, huh? It's my dying wish," Dean finished with a smirk.

"How many dying wishes are you gonna get?" Sam asked with a sigh.

"As many as I can squeeze out," Dean laughed, leaving Sam shaking his head with disappointment. Kim just stood there, her arms sloppily crossed over her chest as she leaned back on a wall as she thought about what Dean had just said. His grin when he remembered why that place was familiar, his smirk when he talked about her, the way he spoke about her as if she was the best thing that had ever happened to him. Kim couldn't help but feel a slight sting of pain rush through her one would describe as jealously, but it was dismissed as quickly as it had arrived. She was normally never a jealous person, which she wasn't but the way Dean talked about Lisa was as if she was his best decision. She just hoped she was a better one.


	22. Chapter Twenty

It didn't take long for Dean to go find Lisa, leaving Sam and Kim back at the motel. Sam continued to do research in hopes to find anything to help Dean as Kim continued to muse him by doing the same, but it has been weeks and they still hadn't found anything. Kim was beginning to believe that hope was lost.

The two of them were sitting at the table, book in hands as their laptop laid by for backup. The day was full of doing nothing but research and minimal talking, Sam was in his zone. Kim sighed and followed along, leaning forward and hunched over the book lazily until Sam shut the book frustrated and rubbed her eyes.

"You hungry?" Sam asked Kim. She shrugged as a reply, also closing her book and sitting back in her chair. Her messy hair that was tied in a ponytail flopped over the side of her shoulder and tickled her check, causing her to swat the annoying piece of hair with a low growl. 

"Well I am. Let's go." The two of them started walking to the diner down the road. Sam shoved his hands in his pocket as he walked, and Kim tried to keep up with his long strides. Sam didn't usually walk that fast and Kim didn't usually have to speed up to walk his pace, but today was different. 

The air was hasty when the two of them were alone with each other now. Sam hadn't forgotten the fact that Kim wasn't taken to the abandoned town that night like the rest of the special children, and although he was relieved, it released a lot of other questions that littered his mind about her. It lingered in the back of his mind as he worried about Dean; he had too many things to worry about at once. 

Kim jogged a little to keep up with Sam since she started to fall back a bit, but he didn't seem to notice. He was busy staring off into the distance wondering about something. Suddenly, Sam stopped in the middle of the pathway and turned to Kim who had just reached him as he turned to her.

"You think we'll find a way to save Dean?" Sam asked suddenly, as if he needed reassurance. Kim stopped when she reached him and sighed, partly to catch her breath and partly to buy her time to think of a reassuring lie.

"I think Dean's gonna end up fine." Kim lied through her teeth, but at the moment it was enough to convince Sam that Dean was going to be okay. The two of them entered the diner but Kim quickly excused herself to the bathroom as Sam took a seat at one of the tables.

Kim walked through the maze of tables and found the bathroom in a hidden corner of the diner where she opened the door and was instantly informs of a mirror. Kim hadn't noticed how tired she looked until she looked closer. Her eyes were droopy, and her posture was slouched, nothing a hard workout and a good night sleep couldn't fix and that's exactly what Kim planned to do after she ate.

Kim rubbed her eyes tiredly and went to go find Sam in the diner. She stayed in the corner as she searched the place for Sam. Her eyes scanned over different head before she landed on Sam's mopped hair and was surprised to find that he was accompanied by a blonde girl.  
Kim furrowed her eyebrows suspiciously, knowing Sam wasn't the type to seek out a girl in the time it took Kim to look in the mirror. Slowly, she walked over to the table and saw the girl looking at Sam before slowly turning to Kim, an smirk on her face. Sam coughed awkwardly as Kim pulled up a chair from a different table and sat down, not taking her eye off the new girl as she casually ate some fries off Sam's plate.

"These are amazing, it's deep fried crack. Try some." The girl smiled to Kim and Sam as if they had known her for a while. Kim instantly became uncomfortable and didn't answer as the girl took another fry and shoved it in her mouth. Sam also ignored her and eyed her threateningly, which didn't seem to faze her.

"That knife you had. You can kill demons with it?" Sam asked apprehensively. Kim's attention was caught instantly by the comment. A pounding started in Kim's chest as she squinted her eyes threateningly at the girl, chewing the inside of her cheek.

"Wait,  _you_ had the knife?" Kim asked darkly. The girl looked at Kim weirdly before putting on a fake smile Kim refused to wear.

"Who are you?" she asked a bit too sassy and too quickly for her liking. Kim seethed slightly in her chair as Kim tried to make herself comfortable, leaning on the tables she stared ta the girl. 

"Call me Harper." The girls smile dropped; Kim noticed immediately. Sam looked between both the girls and instantly became confused but he didn't care about that, he wanted to know more about the knife.

"Like the knife you were telling us about. The Knife of Kurds," Sam questioned quickly, looking between Kim and the mysterious girl. Kim stared at her as she stared back, an immense level of tension between them. Kim sat back on the chair, waiting for the girl to explain. Kim was very interested in what she had to say. 

"Exactly," Kim breathed, not breaking eye contact.

"Where did you get it?" Sam asked and Kim waited for her answer, interested in what lie she was going to spit.

"Skymall," she replied slowly, her eyes moved from Kim to Sam. Kim scoffed to herself but it was subtle enough to prevent them for noticing.

"Why are you following me?" Sam asked, needing an answer.

"Because you're tall and I love tall men," she said with a smirk as Sam became uncomfortable. "And then there's the whole Antichrist thing."

"Excuse me?" he blurted.

"Generation of psychic kids, yellow-eyed demon rounds you up, celebrity death match ensues. You're the sole survivor," she replied.

"How'd you know that?" Sam asked seriously.

"I'm a good hunter. So, yellow eyes had some pretty big plans for you, Sam."

"'Had' being the key word." Kim's lips fell into a line as she spoke.

"Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah. That's right. Ding-dong, the demon's dead. Good job with that. It doesn't change the fact that you're special."

"No. That's stuff's not happening anymore. Not since Yellow-Eyes died," he replied firmly, feeling uncomfortable and threatened by her presence. Kim sighed and took a fry and shoved it in her mouth before getting up and groaning to herself.

"I'll be in the motel room when you finish... this," Kim said as the girl waved her way, welcoming her absence. Kim rolled her eyes as she walked away, feeling the heavy weight of her body holding her down. She had done nothing all day and her lethargic weight was holding her down. She decided to go for a workout to get back into her old tradition.

She made it back to the motel room and changed into her sport shorts, bra and baggy singlet. The outfit wasn't the most comfortable thing to put on, but it was the only sport outfit she had that was comfortable enough for a hardcore workout.

She started off with a light jog, running down the road and admiring the antique vibe of the town. The cool air filled her lungs as she ran and she tried to concentrate on her breathing. She felt her lungs tense and her calves tighten as she jogged, telling her it was time to run. Kim fastened her pace as started running, the tingling pain of running and breathlessness stung her lungs telling her she was doing it right. The stinging sensation pushed her to continue even though her muscles were aching for a break. She continued to consecrate on her breathing and the setting around her, she realized she didn't know how long he had been running since she hadn't seen her surrounding before. Slowing down to a jog, she put her arms on her knees as she breathed deeply, filling her air deprived lungs.

She only took a small break where she regretted not bringing a water bottle before she convinced herself to sprint a certain distance then jog the rest of the way back to the motel. By the time she was done, Kim was covered in a layer of sweat. She hadn't seen Sam or Dean in the motel room and presumed they were where she left them, so she decided to take a shower.

The hot water was slightly scolding her skin as she got in, just the way she liked it. She washed her hair and body and she finally felt like she was taking care of herself for the first time in a while. The water relaxed her aching muscles and she stepped out of the shower, her skin steaming from the heat. A slight smile on her lips, she dried off and got changed but she still hadn't seen Sam or Dean anywhere.

She sighed and called Sam, wondering where he was assuming Dean was still with his... chick.

"Sam, where are you?" Kim asked, wondering if he was still with that girl.

"Dean found a case. When I went to the motel you weren't there so I went without you. Something definitely up with the kids in this town," Sam explained.

"The kids? I'll get on it straight away."

"Great, I will be there shortly." With that Sam hung up and Kim went straight to her laptop for research. It had only been twenty minutes when Sam arrived back at the motel room without Dean. Kim was still nose deep into her laptop as she searched for information. She didn't bother to look up from her laptop to greet him when she was halfway down an article bout demon’s possessing children. Sam sighed and got changed, pulling out his laptop to help with the research.

"You find anything?" Sam asked.

"Not anything helpful unless you want a useless folktale about demons possessing kids." Kim shook her head when Sam looked interested. "It's total bullshit, definitely not uploaded by a hunter or anyone with any hunting knowledge. Says here that salt does nothing, it only for the hunting look and aesthetic," Kim rolled her eyes as Sam backed off, "I can't wait to see these people actually hunt."

It was almost night and the two of them hadn't gotten off their computers. It was an understatement to say that Kim was over doing research. Her fingers were raw from scrolling and her eyes were sore from staring at a screen for so long. Her slump posture was taking a toll on her back and her mind was too numb to continue caring about the case without another run to clear her thoughts. She was about to shut her laptop and grab a coffee when something caught her eye. On one of the last pages of the website she saw a small article on a something different form the last.

Kim started reading and instantly forgot about her sore back and raw fingers, getting to invested into the paragraph.

"Sam," she called, "I think I found something." Kim quickly turned her laptop to face him and he started reading. Sam sighed and shook his head.

"No, that's the same thing you were talking about before. Besides, I don't think it's a demons related-"

"No," Kim huffed, "the article underneath that." Sam muttered an 'oh' before he began to read again. Kim waited to see if it was anything like the kids he saw later in the day.

"That's a perfect description." The two of them continue to research until Dean came back later that night.

"Something's wrong with the kids in this town." Dean announced just as he walked through the motel door.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Sam muttered as Kim continued to stare at her laptop. "What do you know about Changelings?"

"Evil monster babies?" Dean questioned.

"Not necessarily babies." Kim answered.

"The kids. Creepy, 'stare at you like you're lunch' kids?" Dean stated as she realised what they were talking about.

"Yeah. When Dean and I went around looking for answered, there was one at every victim's house," Sam confirmed, looking up at Kim who just nodded.

•※•

Kim and Dean were preparing their equipment for the hunt as Sam continued to research on his laptop as he sat on the bed. Dean was preparing his fire-torch as Kim did her own and cleaned her iron knife. She watched as it glistened in the motel light, threateningly. She held it up to the light and looked at it proudly, nodding in satisfaction of it cleanness. She took it down from the light when she saw Dean eyeing it, yet she still played with it in her hands.

"I'm thinking of engraving it," Kim suggested, looking over to Dean, "but I don't know what."

"Great," he replied lazily, not looking up from his work. Kim rolled her eyes and continued to swirl it in between her fingers.

"What should it be?" she asked specifically, seeing he didn't get the hint the first time.

"I don't know, Kim," Dean shrugged, looking up to her.

"I don't know why I asked." she groaned to herself, ignoring his sudden glance at her.

"So, Changelings can perfectly mimic children. According to lore, they climb in the window, snatch the kid. There were marks on the windowsill at one of the kid's houses. Looked to me like blood," Sam said as he looked up from his laptop.

"The Changeling grabs a kid, assumes its form, joins the happy fam just for kicks?" Dean asked.

"Nope, they feed on the mom," Kim said, not looking up.

"The moms have these odd bruises on the back of their necks. Changelings can drain them for a few weeks before mom finally croaks."

"And it seems like whoever get in the way, ends up dead," Kim continued, hinting towards the dads that died in their freak 'accidents'.

"And fire's the only way to waste them?" Sam just nodded. "Great. We'll just bust in, drag the kids out, torch them on the front lawn. That will play great with the neighbours. What about the real ones? What happens to them?"

"They stash them underground somewhere. I don't know why, but if it's true, the real kids might be out there." Sam nodded.

"We better start looking." Dean got up and sighed, beat, "So, any kid in the neighbourhood is vulnerable?" Dean asked suddenly.

"Yep," Kim said popping the 'p' as she grabbed her stuff.

"We gotta make a stop. I want to check on someone."

"If the real kids are still alive, we don't have time." Sam pointed out.

"We have to," Dean ordered.

•※•

It was night and Dean had pulled up to a nice family house with a homely feel to it. Quickly, Dean popped out of the car and walked up to the door and knocked on it. Kim watched for inside the Impala as the door opened and woman opened the door. Dean smiled his award-winning smile at her but she didn't seem to buy it.

"So, this is Lisa?" Kim asked, "as in Lisa and Ben?" Sam who just shrugged.

"I guess so." They watched as Dean held out something to Lisa and she took it, looking at it carefully before passing it back to him. It was very clear that she became irritated very soon as she screamed at him and slammed the door in his face, but instead of making his way back to the car, he sneaked around the side of the how.

"Oh God, what's he doing now?" Kim sighed. After returning, Dean made his way back to the Impala rapidly and hopped in.

"They took Ben, he's changed," Dean muttered frantically.

"What? Are you sure?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I checked his windowsill," Dean confirmed.

"Blood?" Kim asked.

"I don't think it is blood, and I think I know where the kids are," Dean breathed looking back at Kim in the rear-view mirror. Kim just nodded and they were on their way.

It was a short drive only a few minutes away as Dean parked the Impala outside a semi-finished house. There was no plaster, brick or cement, it was all wood and the place was set out like a small construction site. They got out the car and was met by a large pile of dirt outside the house.

"Red dirt," Sam muttered looking at the pile in front of him.

"That's what was on the window. You take the front. I'll go around, Kim follow me," Dean instructs before they walked off. Kim followed Dean close behind. It was very dark out and the house was still in the process of being built. Tools were left lying around and piles of material were spotted here and there.

When they made it to the back, there was an entrance. Dean held his light out as he searched the dark obis inside the house to make sure it was clear. Dean stepped in first and Kim followed, holding out her flashlight a she searched for anything moving.

From inside, the house looked like it was about to fall. The wooden panels were sl8ouched and some boards were broken. They walked through sheets held up in wooden archways as they made their way around the house. Dean found a basement door and walked down the stairs. It was almost empty, but in the back of the room was a series of cages with metal chains around the, holding kids.

The two of them rushed to a cage and saw the kids were tired and fatigued, not even bothering to cry for help.

"We're gonna get you outta here," Kim assured as she looked for an opening. Dean rushed past Kim and to a different cage where he met a young boy.

"Ben... Ben... it's okay. I'm gonna get you out of here," Dean breathed heavily as she also searched for an opening.

Kim's hands rushed over the metal chain until she found the lock. She felt inside her pockets to see if she was lucky enough to bring her lock-pick, but she hadn't. She didn't even have a pin in her hair. Frantically, just in case something popped out of the darkness, she looked for something hard to smash the lock with. Luckily, she found a metal pole and started breaking the locks to the cages. She smashed down on the locks with all her strength and they broke and opened. Rapidly, she chucked the pole to Dean as he broke the rest of the locks and Kim helped the kids out of their cage. She crouched to the cage level and pulled the kids out, they were almost to fatigued to move.

"It's okay. We're gonna get you out," Dean breathed, taking the kids out of the cages. Kim herds the kids to a window as Dean prepares to smash it. "Everybody back! Everybody back! Close your eyes!" Dean ordered the kids as he smashed the window for them to get out of. Dean began to brush off glass when Ben took off his jacket.

"Here, use this," Ben held out his jacket to Dean who took it and placed it over the glass. Quickly, Kim helped the kids get through the window as Sam rushed in the room, panting.

"There's a mother," Sam breathed out to them as Kim continued to help the kids out the window.

"A mother Changeling?" Dean asked as he helped Kim.

"We got to get these kids out quick," Sam said as Dean held up a kid to the window.

"Right there. There's another cage, break the lock," Kim instructed quickly pointing to the cage with a woman in it.

The three of the were rushing around, trying to get the kids out before the mother came back.

"I guess that's why the Changelings are keeping the kids alive, -- so the mom can snack on them," Kim said as Sam helped the woman out the cage. A woman that looked like the woman in the cage charged into the basement. Dean stopped helping the kids and went to Sam's side to help him defeat the mother.

Kim was by the window helping the kids get through. She was rushing as fast as she could and when she looked over her shoulder, Sam and Dean were both laying on the floor. Kim groaned and looked down to Ben.

"Ben, look after the kids and make sure you get outta here," she said she ran away from the window and towards the woman, as she headed for Dean. Kim kicked the woman in the back, causing her to fall on her stomach, smashing her chin of the floor. Kim was reaching for her match when she felt a hand grab her ankle. Quickly, before Kim could process anything, the woman chucked her into a wall. Kim felt a sharp pain in her back and a stinging sensation in her hands but instantly ignored it.   
Still laying on the ground, she quickly glanced up to see Ben escape from the window. Pushing herself off the floor, she charged towards the woman, punching her in the face. Kim felt the force of the punch run up her arm and stop at her shoulder. 

She stumbled back and Kim grabbed her neck, a fiery heat in her hands. The woman started screaming in pain as a red mark drew around her neck where Kim's hands were. Kim could feel fire pouring from her palms and onto the skin of the woman. Forcefully she ripped herself out of Kim's grasp and Kim went flying towards a broken pile of wood.

Her head became dizzy and her vision was blurry, but she forced herself to hold her head up to see that Sam has torched her with a huge flame as Dean stood behind him. She watched as she burst into flames, never to exist again. Kim sighed in relief and let her head lay limp and her eyes close.

•※•

It was morning when they finally made it it Lisa's house to drop off Ben. They all hopped out the car as Lisa ran from her house to meet Ben as he ran towards her.

"Ben?! Ben! Baby are you okay?" Lisa asked as she hugged her son tightly in her front garden. Kim licked her lips as she watched and Dean nodded as he walked up to them.

"I'm okay, mom," Ben replied, hugging his mom back

"Oh, my god. What the hell just happened?" she asked quickly, letting go of Ben.

"I'll explain everything if you want me to, but trust me, you probably don't. The important thing is that Ben's safe," Dean said, ruffling Ben's hair.

"Thank you," Lisa smiled up at Dean, "Thank you." Lisa looked behind Dean to see Kim and Sam leaning against the car. Kim sent a single smile that could only be notice if one was looking for it and Lisa sent one back. "She's a bit young, don't you think?" Lisa said suddenly

Dean looked over his shoulder to Kim, his eye tracing her as she leaned against the Impala. He knew she was young, he constantly reminded her of it, but he would be lying if he said she wasn't very mature and professional and most of the time, her age slipped from his mind. But Dean could never doubt that Kim was young, too young to be that good.

"She may be young but she one of the best hunters I know," Dean nodded, believing every word he had just said. Kim shoved her hand in her pocket and gave Ben a slight smile which he returned.

"How young is young?" Lisa asked, nosily.

"Nineteen," Dean said as he looked at Kim over his shoulder. She smiled slightly and coughed awkwardly. Lisa looked over Dean's shoulder to watch Kim as she stood next to the Impala, leaning on the back door. Kim sent her a half-smile before looking away.

"Look, if, um... if you want to stick around for a while... you're welcome to stay," she said to Dean. Kim heard from the car and she looked down with a sad smile before turning to Sam and nodding, gesturing for them to leave. As she was walking to the front seat, she saw Ben run up to her.

"Uh, just wanted to say thanks," he said as Kim nodded slowly. She crouched down to his level and nodded to the young kid. She let out a deep breath as she stared at him, thinking of how his childhood was so different form hers. 

"Anytime," she smiled, slightly patting his back. He smiled and nodded before walking back to his mom. Kim huffed with a smile and a nod. He seemed like a nice kid, realistic, tough and determined. Someone who would grow up to be a good hunter.

"Nah, I can't. I got a lot of work to do, and it's not my life." Lisa nodded disappointingly. Kim looked up from the car and saw Dean hugging Lisa before walking off towards his baby. Kim raised an eyebrow and watched as Dean nodded her to the backseat. She just smirked quickly and moved to the back, just like normal.

They began to drive, and they weren't even down the street when Dean turned on his classic rock music. Kim smirked to herself as she nodded along to the music. The speed began to rise as Dean drove past their previous motel and onto the highway, a long ride to nowhere ahead of them.

She looked up and out the window and they were driving down a long highway, where there was no other car in sight. Kim got comfortable in the back, slouching her back and letting her arms and legs go limp as she rested her head on her shoulders. She and the boys had stayed up all night fighting the mother Changeling and sending the kids off to their correct homes so she though she deserved a little nap but no matter how long she rested her head and closed her eyes, she couldn't sleep. It wasn't the bumpiness of the drive or volume of the music, it was the constant though that if she had held her hands on that Changeling for a moment longer, it would have burst up in flames. Or how she exorcised the demon with her bare hands. It was as if she could feel the human side of her slipping from her body. But what scared her the most was if her human side was slipping, what was taking over?

Kim held her head up and fixed her posture, giving up on the idea of falling asleep and excepting the fact that she may not be sleeping for a while, even if her body desperately needed it.

Kim looked up and saw Dean looking at her through the rear-view mirror. Slowly, he looked back to the road. Throughout the drive, Dean had been making an effort to glance up at Kim everyone in a while. Kim had noticed every now and again and took nothing of the small, insignificant action.

Since the three of them had no idea where they were going or what they were going to do next, they just continued to drive. They had passed through towns, motels and restaurants but never stopped. They just kept going. No one minded that much, just a cramped leg here and a sore back there, but it was nothing they hadn't dealt with before. The time spent in the car was longer than Kim had expected but she definitely wouldn't have had it any other way. The music was blaring, the conversations were flowing and when the conversation stopped, it was anything but awkward.

Eventually, their time in the Impala came to an end - not for a motel or restaurant but when the day had turned into night and the sky was clear, they parked the car in the middle of nowhere. Kim was the first to leave the car and venture out, Dean not far behind and they sat on the hood and watched the stars for hours... without saying a word.


	23. Chapter Twenty-One

Months had passed since that day with Lisa and the three of them had managed to get themselves into a bit of trouble since. Her name was Bella; somehow, they had managed to bump into her on their travels. Kim's dislike for her was immediate. Whether it was her election of equipment or the fact that she was some serious competition compared in the hunting business; Kim's found it easy to find her untrustworthy. 

When the brothers and Kim started a new mission with finding John's secret storage compartment to find his rabbit's foot, Bella had managed to steal it from them and cause bad luck to strike poor Sam wherever he went ending with him loosing his shoe. Somehow, after outsmarting the cunning Bella, they managed to burn the rabbit's foot and restore the originally uneven luck upon the three of them with everyone still breathing. As the mission ended, so did their contact with Bella and although Kim tried, she was off the maps. 

From there, they found themselves at Bobby's, trying to help restore the Colt so it would work again after they used all the bullets. Bobby had his head stuck into a useless diagram of the Colt, showing him the parts and how to put it together. Kim looked over his shoulder as Bobby fiddled with a gun piece, looking at it through a microscope.

"You know, for a labeled diagram, this thing's pretty useless," Kim huffed giving up and leaving Bobby to fix it himself.

"Tell me about it," he huffed as Dean melted metal to make bullets. Kim went over to Dean and helped him instead, knowing that making bullets wasn't as hard as resembling the Colt. Dean looked up at her and handed her the metal to melt as he popped out the bullet he just made from the mold and put it in ice cold water.

"Hey, what's up?" Dean asked Sam as he walked into the room after doing research.

"Might have found some omens in Ohio. Dry lightning, barometric-pressure drop," Sam said holding up his evidence.

"Well that's thrilling," Dean muttered sarcastically, not looking up from his work.

"Plus, some guy blows his head off in a church and another goes postal in a hobby shop before the cops take him out," Sam continued. "Might be demonic omens," he suggested.

"Or just a suicide and a psycho scrapbooker," Dean answered, looking up and shrugging.

"Yeah, but it's our best lead," Sam added.

"Where in Ohio?" Kim asked, also not looking up.

"Elizabethville. It's a half-dead factory town in the rust belt."

"There's gotta be a demon or two in South Beach," Dean sighed.

"Sorry, Hef. Maybe next time," Sam replied before looking up at Bobby, "How's it going, Bobby?"

"Slow," Bobby grouched, looking up for only a second before going back to his work.

"I tell you, it's a little sad seeing the Colt like that." Dean said, looking over to the dismantled Colt.

"The only thing its good for now is figuring out what makes it tick," Bobby mumbled, fumbling with another piece.

"So, what makes it tick?" Kim asked. Bobby looked up from his work and sent her a glare which she returned with a smirk before putting her hands up in surrender.

"So, if we want to go check out these omens in Ohio..." Dean pointed to the Colt pieces, "You think you can have that thing ready by this afternoon?" Dean teased as he picked up his duffel bag and Sam smiled at his brothers joke. Bobby looked up slowly and Sam turned his head so Bobby couldn't see his smirk and Kim held her tongue to make sure her laughed didn’t escaped.

"Well, it won't kill demons by then," he points it to Dean, "but I can promise you it'll kill you." Kim smiled as she grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder.

"All right, come on, we're wasting the daylight," Dean said with a cheeky smile.

"Alright, see ya Bobby," Kim said as she whaled with Dean.

"Bye Bobby," Sam said.

"Hey, you three run into anything – anything – you call me." They all nodded and left.

•※•

They headed towards Elizabethville, Ohio and made their way to the church, where the suicide had taken place. When they got there, a Father greeted them as insurance people. Dean and Sam had a nice suit on and Kim managed to get a tight, black pencil skirt and a white top.

"There's not much left for the insurance company. It was a suicide – I saw it myself," Father Gil announced as they walked down the aisle of the church.

"Well, this shouldn't take long, then," Dean assured as he flipped through his notepad to take down notes.

"That's where Andy did it. It's the first time I'd seen him in weeks. He used to come every Sunday," Father said, looking up at the alter.

"When did he stop?" Sam asked.

"Probably about two months ago right around the time everything else started to change," Father replied.

"Change how?" Sam asked again.

"Let's just say this used to be a town you could be proud of. People... cared about each other. Andy sang in the choir and then one day, he just wasn't Andy anymore. It was like he was..."

"Possessed?" Sam asked, finishing his sentence as dean took down notes. The three of them waited hastily for his answer. Father slowly turned to look and Sam and nodded.

"You could say that. Gambled away his money, cheated on his wife, destroyed his business. Yes, like a switch had flipped."

"Father, did you know the man who killed those folks in the hobby shop?" Kim asked politely.

"Sure, Tony Perkins,"

"Tony Perkins," Sam repeated to himself.

"Good man."

"Would you say that his personality suddenly changed one day, too?" Sam sighed. father shuffled on his feet as he though of the answer.

"I never thought about it that way, but... yes. about the same time as Andy -- about two months ago," Father finished.

"Well, thank you, Father. Appreciate your time," Dean said, closing his notepad. Father just nodded and walked inwards towards the church while the three of them walked out.

"Two months ago, we open up the devil's gate, all of a sudden this town turns into Margaritaville? It's no coincidence," Sam whispered to them, making sure the priest didn't hear.

•※•

The three of them made their way to the nearest motel and Kim was dying to get out of that tight, uncomfortable pencil skirt; although Dean wasn't in as much as a rush as she was. Dean smirked and laughed as they opened the door to their shared motel room and saw the ceiling was covered in mirrors. It didn't surprise Kim in the slightest, deciding this motel was a very sketchy place to say, but it was a pleasant surprise for Dean who got a kick out of it. Kim just scoffed playfully and chucked her bag on the couch, searching for some pants to put on.

Dean went to close the door when the motel door across the narrow hall opened and a guy stepped out wearing a white hat over slicked back hair, cheap jacket and a gold necklace.

"Richie?" Dean asked as he looked at the guy. The guy lifted his head when he heard his name being called. Dean scoffed a laugh when he got a good look of his face. "I don't believe it." Dean stepped out of the motel to greet Richie as Sam undid his tie and Kim found her jeans at the bottom of the bag and went into the bathroom to change.

"Aye, Dean Winchester, right?" he asked with a deep Italian accent. "Yeah," he said as a blonde girl exited his room as he pulled out money. She was wearing a bright pink top that pushed her boobs up and bleach blonde hair that went to her waist. Dean looked at her in slight shock as she leaned against the door frame. "Uh, this is my sister, Sheryl."

"Sheryl," Dean greeted as Richie handed her money. She shoved it between her breasts and walked off, shaking her ass as she left. The three men watched her as she walked and Kim had just changed into her ripped, skinny jeans, tight singlet and leather jacket.

"Well, you know, step sister," Richie laughed as he looked back at the Winchesters.

"Come on in," Dean gestured towards their room. "This is my brother, Sam," Dean introduced as Richie walked in, smiling to himself.

"How you doing?" Richie asked Sam as he walked in.

"Not too bad. How do you two know each other?" Sam asked

"You were in school," Dean nodded as he looked back at his old classmate.

"It was that Succubus, in Granasi right?"

"Yeah," Dean laughed, "yeah."

"Oh, man. You should have seen the rack on this broad. Freakin' tragedy when I had to gank her."

"Whoa, whoa. Wait. Who killed her? If I remember, your ass was toast until I showed up," Dean boasted.

"Oh, I forgot what a comedian this guy was," Richie laughed as Kim stepped out of the bathroom, straightening out her black, leather jacket. It only took seconds for Richie's attention to switch to the woman that walked into his line of site. "Well hello there," he smirked as he strutted over to Kim. 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on a minute," Dean holstered Richie as his eyes scanned Kim before moving to Dean.

"She yours? How'd you score one like this?" he said as he looked back at Kim. Kim scoffed slightly and smiled as he smirked at her.

"He wishes," Kim smirked as Richie raised an eyebrow.

"So, you're single?" Richie asked hopefully.

"Happily," Kim answered.

"Positive?"

"Okay, take a step back buddy. She said back off," Dean barked, stepping forward.

"Uh, I'm pretty sure she didn't," Richie smiled cheekily.

"Back off," Kim smirked evilly. Richie looked up at her with a smirk before putting his hands up in surrender and backed off, his lips falling into a fake frown. Suddenly his phone went off and he answered it.

"Talk to me. No, it's not a good time, baby. Later." Richie hung up the phone and looked up at the boys as Kim moved to stand near them.

"You find anything in this town, yet?" Dean asked him.

"Uh, no. I got nothing," Richie shrugged as they stared at him, "Oh, wait a minute. You mean demons and whatnot," Richie realised.

"Yeah," Kim nodded, raising an eyebrow, waiting to see what he had. 

"No, I got nothing."

"Typical, what about your sister back there?" Dean suggested.

"Honestly, she had the devil in her but she wasn't no demon, you know what I'm saying?" Dean sends Richie a glare. "Right, seriously. Church guy, hobby-shop guy -- they were lunch meat by the time I got there. Maybe they were possessed, but I can't prove it."

"Yeah, that's where we are, too. Let's just say the demons are possessing people in this town... you know, raising hell..." Sam replied.

"But why would a demon blow his brains out?" Dean asked.

"For fun? He wrecks one body, moves to another. Like taking a stolen car for a joyride."

"Anybody else left in town that fits the profile -- nice guy turned douche -- that's still breathing?" Dean questioned.

"There's Trotter," Richie recalled.

"Who's that?" Sam asked.

"He used to be head of the Rotary Club. Then he turned bastard all of a sudden, brought in the gambling, the hookers. He practically owns this whole town," Richie snickered.

"Know where we could find him?" Kim asked. Richie turned and smirked at her. 

"It'll come at a price," he smirked, still trying his charm with Kim who rolled her eyes and huffed, slightly irritated. She licked her teeth and huffed a laugh. 

"How about you tell us and you keep all your teeth?" she replied, leaning on one leg as she crossed her arms. Richie smirked and looked up to Dean who shook his head at him. 

"She's not joking," he replied, making Richie look back at Kim. She shrugged, not taking her eyes off of him and he started to believe that she wasn't joking. 

"Oh, he'll be at his bar in a few hours."

•※•

The three of them pull up outside the bar in the Impala, the town buzzing. Men were drinking at the bar as girls danced and walked the streets on fishnet stockings and revealing tops. Kim felt very out of place with her long jeans and short leather jacket. Dean watched as girls gawked at him as he stepped out of the car and what Kim though was a dead-beat town was actually buzzing with life.

"I thought you said this was some boarded-up factory town," Dean asked Sam as he looked into the open bar.

"It is. At least, it's supposed to be," Sam muttered as he looked around in awe.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's do some research," Dean smirked as he made his way through the crowd and to the bar. As they made their way, Dean saw a familiar face in the crowd.

"Oh, Richie, look at you," Dean smirked at his outfit as Richie made his way towards the tree of them. 

"Hey," Richie greeted.

"Bringing Satin back," Dean smirked.

"Oh, you like this? Try Thai silk -- Canal Street," he smirked, "You have to pay $300 for threads like these, easy. Cost to me -- fuggedaboutit," he tusked with a thick accent.

"How much is 'fuggedaboutit'?" Sam teased with a smile.

"Ah, forget about it," he smiled as Kim huffed a laugh, "That's Trotter over there. He sits there all night. Can't touch him," he pointed to a bold man over towards the other side of the bar who was surrounded by people.

"So, what do we do now?" Kim asked

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm gonna do a little investigating with that bartender." Dean smirked as they all looked over to the bartender who undoubtedly was an attractive girl.

"Easy," Richie warned, "Me and her, we got a little somethin'-somethin' lined up for later."

"Yeah, right," Dean scoffed

"Stings, don't it?" Richie said, "Plus, you got this little number," he smirked at Kim who eyed him dangerously.

"I'd be careful, shes gotta gun," Sam smirked.

"Feisty," he winked. "All right, I got to hit the head. Release the hostages. Be back in a few," he smirked, playfully hitting Dean's arm as he walked off.

"No way he gets a girl like that. I mean, look at her. You could fit that ass on a nickel," Dean smirked as he leaned on the bar, looking at the bartenders ass. Kim and Sam huffed and Dean sent them a shrug.

"You think so?" The three of them turned around and say Father in his uniform, sitting at the bar with a drink in his hand. The three of them looked down on him, surprised to see him casually in the bar.

"Oh, sorry padre," Dean apologised awkwardly.

"Knew you would find your way here. They all do."

"No offense, but what are you doing here, Father?" Sam asked.

"Like it or not, you go where your flock is," Father sighed, taking a sip. The bartender turned around and faced the four of them and poured Father another drink.

"Plus, the clergy drinks for free." she smirked.

"True, and a certain bartender owes me a confession," Father said to the bartender teasingly.

"Not in this lifetime, Father."

"I better see your butt on Sunday," he looked at Dean, "Nickel or no nickel." With that, he got up and left. Dean smirked as Kim turned around and leaned on the bar, not facing the bartender.

"What can I get ya, boys," The bartender said to the boys, ignoring Kim's presence, her tone dripping in flirtation. 

"What's your specialty?" Dean smirked.

"I make a mean hurricane," she smiled.

"I guess we'll see about that." Kim turned around and saw the girl had gone off to make his drink. Kim turned to the brother.

"Don't you think it's a bit weird to see the priest of the town at the local bar?" Kim asked suspiciously. The boys just shrug, believing what Father had told them. Kim raised an eyebrow and looked around the bar, no longer interested in what Sam and Dean were doing. She leaned against the bar and searched though the crowd for anything weird when her eyes landed on man entering the room near the pool table and started having a conversation with another guy. 

Kim instantly saw the gun the man held in his hands and quickly nudged Sam next to her and nodded in his direction, before running off in their direction, pushing through the crowd. Sam had to smack Dean on the shoulder to get his attention, not taking his eyes off of the suspects and pointed towards the guy before running off with Kim, Dean following close behind as they sprinted towards the man before anything drastic could happen. They shoved through the crowd, trying to yell over the music but people wouldn't move.

A loud bang went through the bar and everyone started screaming. Dean tackled the the man with the gun to the ground, piping the gun out of his grip. Kim ran the the other man as he fell, a bullet stuck in his chest.

"What are you going?! He slept with my wife! That bastard slept with my wife!" The man with the gun shouted as Sam sprinkled holy water on him, but no steam.

"Someone call 911!" Sam screamed into the crowd as people rushed around them. Kim put pressure on the bullet wound and looked into the man eyes, but they were shut and she couldn't find trace of a heart beat.

Later on in the day, the three of them sat in the bar and watched as the police cuffed Reggie – the man with the gun – and lead him away. Sam looked around, a bundle of cops were spread around the scene doing their own thing. Sam shoved his hands in his pocket as he watched them, trying his best not to look at them directly.

"Too many cops here, I say we roll," Sam whispered to Dean. Kim looked up at the brothers.

"So, let me get this straight, you're on the run from the cops because you faked your death but on suspicion for 'murdered' in Saint Louis," Kim said pointing to Dean, who smirked and nodded, "and you were taken in as an accomplice but are now running 'cause you broke Dean outta jail." Sam nodded nowhere near as proud as Dean was.   
"Now you're both runnin' 'cause you escaped jail and I'm her in the middle of it. What the hell did I get myself into?" Kim scoffed as she playfully shook her head at the bothers.

"Just be cool," Dean told Sam and Kim as they watched Reggie get shoved in a cop car, "Poor jerk. The only thing possessing him was a side of Pabst."

"So, people gettin' possessed or not?" Kim asked the brothers.

"I don't know. Maybe it is just what it is -- town full of scumbags," Dean shrugged

"Yeah. Maybe," Sam replied. A police officer walked up to them.

"You three easy to get you mug shot?" he asked. The three of them look to each other, a nervous expression on their faces. The officer saw their discomfort and explained. "The photographer's gonna be here in a few and take your picture for the local paper."

"It would be an honor, officer," Dean sighed, relieved. "What a thrill."

"Yep, time to go," Sam hasted to Kim and Dean, grabbing Kim's arm to drag her away before the photographer arrived to take their photo. The last thing they needed was their face in the paper and Kim right beside them, being an associate, but Dean didn't move.

"Wait a second, wait a second," Dean said looking around for someone. Kim stopped and turned around to Dean.

"What?"

"Where's Richie?" he asked, looking around but he was nowhere to be seen.

•※•

Dean and Kim sat at a table in Trotters bar as Dean took a bite out of his greasy burger after checking his phone to see if Richie had called back since the last time he checked. Kim sat opposite him, she wasn't very hungry, she just sat with him as girls gawked at him from afar. Kim turned to Dean who was too invested in his burger to realise.

"You sure I can't get a beer?" Kim asked Dean, who had stopped her from getting a drink. She had tried, she really had. She was at the bar, her fake ID was out and ready, Sam and Dean were off talking to someone else and she was just waiting for the bartender to finish what he was doing. He was walking over to her, about to take her order, when she felt a strong grasp on around her arm drag her away from the bar. She turned to see Dean pulling her towards a table, nodding an apology to the bartender.

"Yes," he replied.

"Yes, I can get a drink?" she smirked as Sam returned from the bar with two beers, one for him and his brother.

"No," Sam intervened, placing a beer in front of his brother as he sat down. He looked over at Dean as he munched on his burger. "You do realise there's red meat within striking distance, right?"

"How many times I got to tell Richie, he's gonna get himself in trouble?" Dean barked.

"Dean, you're assuming he's missing. I mean, maybe he just bailed," Sam shrugged, taking a sip.

"He's a moron. He's a sweet moron, but he's not a coward– hey!" Kim had reached over and taken a sip of Dean's beer, sighing with satisfaction as her put it back.

"Shoulda let me get my own," she teased. Dean rolled his eyes and continued.

"Richie wouldn't just bail. I got to go find him." Dean argued.

"All right. Meanwhile I think I'm gonna trail this Trotter guy."

"Yeah?" Kim asked.

"I don't know. Something about the way he looked at me last night. Maybe there is something going on here."

"I'll come," Kim said looking to Sam who nodded at her.

•※•

Sam and Kim cautiously sneaked down a corridor blow the bar on their way to Trotter's office. Sam hauled at the corner, stopping Kim in her tracks and stuck his head around the corner to see Trotters office door open with a few men inside. A loud ring from Sam phone broke the stealthy silence the two of them had held as Sam fractionally when to answer his phone as Kim face-palmed herself quietly.

"Dean,"

"Sammy,"

"Yeah, hey I can't talk right now," Sam whispered, cupping the phone so Dean could hear his whispering better.

"You guys okay?" Den asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just meet me at the bar in 20 minutes, okay?" Sam whispered before hanging up, not having the time to explain since he had heard footstep coming their way. Kim slapped him on the shoulder, warning him to hurry up and hang up as they ran to a hiding place.

The two of them waited for men in there to leave before going to investigate. They sneaked around the corner and marched into his office, him foolishly leaving the door unlocked. Sam and Kim walked up to the desk and shuffled through some files and books while Kim started looking through the draws for anything demonic. 

Suddenly she saw Sam being grabbed from the shoulder and swung at but he ducked, quickly punching the man in the stomach. Trotter's body guard grunted with ever punch and was about to collapsed to the floor. Kim was a bout to jump in the fight when she felt a cold metal pressed to the side of her head. Sam instantly stopped as the man slowly recovered. Kim held her hands up, her face blank and emotionless as the gun dug into her skin.

"What are you doing here?" Trotter barked as he held the gun to Kim's head.

"I think maybe you know." Sam seethed as he looked to Kim with urging eyes.

"Yeah. Well, I think I'm calling the cops." Trotter exclaimed.

"Cops?" Kim said in shock, a wave of discomfort and realisation on Sam's face.

"Breaking and entering, assault -- you're in a pack of trouble, my friends."

"Uh, you see, I'm sure I can explain-" Kim grabbed the side of Trotters hand and forced the gun from his grip, wrestling the gun out of his hand.

"All right, take a stepback, buddy," Kim pointed the gun at Trotter and his body guard as they stepped back. Sam walked over to Kim and nodded towards her.

"Get back. Money's in the safe! Take it and go," Trotter said, putting his hands up in surrender.

"We don't want your money. I just got to be sure," Sam splashed both men with holy water and they waited for some stream and screams, but nothing happened. The men wipe the water off their face.

"What kind of psycho are you?" Trotter spat.

"Oh, god. Uh, I'm sorry," Sam replied with an embarrassed shrug and an awkward smile. "I think this was just a minor misunderstanding." The two of them started backing towards the door, an embarrassed expression on their face. Kim smiled awkwardly and poured the bullets out of the gun and put it down slowly as the two guys watched them. "Yeah, okay. How 'bout we just leave, cause... you know. Uh... You, uh...have a nice day?" Sharply, the two of the turned around and quickly walked out of the room and around the corner, cursing themselves as they did.

The two of the m walked up to the bar and waited for Dean, standing around, looking for him. They leaned on the bar as Sam sent an awkward smile to the prostitute eyeing him, as she seductively licked her maraschino cherry.

"You look kind of tense. You know, I know a surefire way to relax," the woman whispered seductively.

"Maybe later," Sam excused, looking away quickly and back at Kim who sent him a cheeky smirk.

"Seems like everyone's in for a piece of a Winchester, today," Kim laughed as Sam rolled his eyes playfully. "Excuse me" Kim called the attention of the bartender as he wiped a glass clean. He was a short man with a balding head and a stump figure.

"What can I get for you?" he said, licking his lips and looking Kim up and down. Unknowingly, she curled her underlip and looked to Sam for support. Kim smiled at the guy, needing his help and decided to ignore his 'seductive' gales just in case she cringed.

"Uh, you remember the guy that was with us last night. Taller than me, shorter than this guy," she said pointing to Sam, "have you seen him around anywhere?"

"Oh, the big hero guy that jumped on Reggie," the bartender

"Yeah, that guy."

"Depends," the bartender smirked. Kim raised an eyebrow and sighed as she pulled out some money from her wallet. "It's not money I want, doll," he finished with a smirk. Kim recoiled awkwardly as the man eyed her. Sam groaned and ripped the money from her hands and slammed it down on the bar angrily.

"Well, money's all you're gonna get," Sam spat and Kim slightly relaxed.

"He left with Casey an hour ago," he said, taking the money.

"Any idea where they went?" Sam asked.

"Her place... for bible study." the bartender smirked.

"You got an address?" Sam asked eagerly.

"What's wrong with you? You think I'm gonna give you a co-worker's address just so you can go over there and get your freaky peeping-tom rocks off?" Sam pulls out more money for him. "Corner of Piermont and Clinton. Have fun." Kim walked off quicker than Sam, eager to got out of that situation as fast as possible.

The two of them drove to her address and but the lights were out on her house and it looked empty.

"Dean!" Sam and Kim called out as Sam knocked on the door, there was no answer. They made their way into the house and started to look around after they got no response. They sneaked around the house, looking in rooms to see if Dean was in there, preferably not naked. Sam looked at a photo Casey had on a bench of her when she was younger, some rosary bead hanging off the frame. Sam put it down and saw a dust powder behind it. Quickly, he scooped some with his finger and smelt it.

"Kim!" he called and Kim quickly found him, "it's sulfur."

They got into their car and made their way back to the bar, hoping to find some other information.

"Hey, Bobby, it's Sam. We got a big problem. We found some sulfur, and now I can't find Dean. Call me as soon as you get this." Sam said to Bobby's answering machine as they made their way into the bar.

"Hey, excuse me. They weren't there," Sam said rapidly, both of them knowing that Dean could now be in danger, potentially being stuck with a demon, unarmed. 

"I guess you got to catch your jollies another night," the bartender said as he poured a shot and put it on the bar "Here. Why don't you have a drink and relax? It's on the house."

"I don't want to relax. What is it with the people in this town?" Sam said frustrated as Kim quickly took the shit, slamming the shot glass back onto the table. The bartender smiled at her as she swallowed the burning liquid. Sam sent her a look and she just shrugged.

"It was on the house," she shrugged, using it as an excuse as the bartender sent her a wink. She smiled awkwardly back, not knowing to how react. Kim looked away awkwardly when she was nudged by Sam, gesturing her to follow him as he made his way to Father Gil, sitting in a booth by himself, enjoying his drink.

"Father," Sam said, getting his attention as he sipped his drink.

"Yes?" he asked, looking up.

"Can we talk to you for a sec."

"So, the -- the bartender the other night, Casey, you know her pretty well?" Sam asked as they both sat down.

"Since she was in pigtails," he replied with a smile.

"Well, um, she and my brother, they, uh...they...left tonight. Together," Sam replied awkwardly, not knowing how to phrase it.

"Well, not that I approve, but they are consenting adults," Father smiled at his awkwardness.

"Right. Father GIL I'm sorry. You said 'brother.' I thought you were insurance investigators," Father replied.

"Right, right. Well, we are. Um, it's like a family business, you know?"

"And you and their sister?" he asked Kim she politely shook her head.

"Family friend."

"Anyways, um, so, I went to Casey's apartment, and they weren't there. I just have this feeling that they -- that they might be in trouble," Sam interrupted, needing to move on t save his brother.

"What kind of trouble?" Father asked.

"Just trouble. Please, Father, I need your help. Is there anything you could tell me about Casey -- anyplace she'd go, maybe?" Sam asked.

"Yes, there is a place. Let me get my jacket," Father replied.

"No, wait, Father. We can do it ourselves," Sam insisted.

"Son, if Casey's really in trouble, then there's nothing to talk about." Father stood up and put on his coat, before looking to the two of them. "Shall we go?"

The car ride had a nice conversation going as Father asked a few questions about them. Kim replied as vaguely as possible and didn't speak unless asked specifically. When the three of them arrived at their destination, they jumped out of the car quickly. The house also looked empty, with no lights on. Sam and Kim went to some side and started looking while Father went on the other.

"Dean!" Kim and Sam shouted, listening for a response.

"Sam! Kim!" they heard Dean reply, screaming their names.

"Dean?" Sam replied as Kim listened for more noise.

"Sammy, down here! The basement caved in!" he called. They followed the sound to a little gutter with bars on it, where Dean's head emerged out from the darkness.

"Dean. Hey, hold on, okay? We're coming. I'm here with Kim and the Father." They watched as Dean looked behind him before looking back up at them, a worried expression on his face.

"Be careful," Dean warned and they both knew exactly what they meant. Kim got up from the gutter quickly and turned around, only to be met by Father with black eyes. Kim went in for a swing, but she was thrown to the other side of the ward before she could do anything. She quickly got up, but he grabbed her by the throat and through her straight down with all the strength he could muster. 

Kim felt her head throb as it smashed on the concrete. A stinging sensation spread form her head to her Kim blinked hard, trying to improve her blurred vision. Kim tried to lift her head, but it was so heavy. She pushed through the stinging pain as she bit her lip and she managed to push the top half of her body off the ground, only to see Bobby lying on the floor. Kim tried to yell out, to call and see if he was okay, but she couldn't speak, her head smashed against the concrete hard enough to concuss her. Her head was too heavy to hold up and she fell back to the floor as a pool of crimson blood poured from the gash on her head.   
She groaned and pushed up again but her arms were too weak to keep her up, when she felt a pain of hands grab her upper arm and pull her up. She looked to see Bobby holding her up. He was blurred in her vision, but she knew it was him.

"You okay, Bobby?" she asked quickly as Bobby huffed a laugh.

"I should be asking you the same thing," Bobby looked down on Kim as she tried to walk by herself, but her body was too heavy, and the blood poured down her face. "Oh, damn it Kim. I think you have a concussion."

"Oh, great," Kim huffed as Bobby pushed her into his car so she had a place to sit, but she fell asleep as the headache took over her mind.

•※•

Kim woke up in their motel room, her head softly placed on a pillow. She looked up and saw Sam and Dean in there as well, doing their own thing. Kim groaned as she sat up, holding her head as a headache instantly started. Kim swung her legs over the bed but Dean had ran over to her hand put a hand on her leg, stopping her from getting up.

"Whoa, whoa, hold on Kim. You have a concussion, take a break," Dean said as he held her down. Kim gulped away some pain before pushing up again, ignoring Dean but he pushed he back down again. "Concussion," Dean repeated.

"Yeah, yeah," she waved Dean away and tied again, but she just ended up back on the bed again. Sam walked over and stood over Dean as he looked over to Kim.

"Kim, Dean's right. You have a concussion, they can last days to months. You need to rest if you wanna join the next hunt," Sam confirmed as Kim sent him a blank look. She sighed, still tense as she was about to stand up again, but she relaxed and sat on the bed and Dean's hand retreated.

"Yeah, okay. I'll give it a day," she sighed as Dean sent he a glare. She smiled at him and let her head fall back onto the pillow, falling asleep.


	24. Chapter Twenty-Two

It had taken Kim months to overcome the concussion where she spent most of her time trying to stand straight, pushing past the dizziness, nausea and tremors in order to continue with the brothers, doing as many hunts as physically possible. She refused help from the brothers, even when they insisted that she sit out if she had the will to fight back, she would. Sam started to believe her over time, knowing she was tough enough to push through it but Dean was quite the opposite, sometime cuffing her to the bed to stop her from following.

Never the less, her stubbornness forced them to take her on their next hunt to Maple Springs where a doctor was reading his coma-induced daughter a book for fairy tales, which she managed to bring to life and terrorise the town.

It was during that hunt that her dizziness faded and the concussion had reduced to nothing and she no longer had to lie anymore about being able to hunt with them. She was back to normal after an exhausting few months.

because the headaches and dizziness went away soon after that, but it had been an exhausting few months.

It was night and the three of them were driving in the Impala, Dean and Sam up front. There was no music and no talking. It was silent, the only noise was the hum of the car as it dove on the damp road on the empty road.

"So,” Dean released in a deep voice, breaking the silence and leaving a strange feeling in the air as he paused. No one knew who he was addressing. “I've been waiting since Maple Springs. You got something to tell me," Dean asked, slightly turning his head to Sam, an annoyed tone now laced in his voice.

"It's not your birthday..." Sam replied slowly as Dean nodded his head.

"No," Dean confirmed.

"Happy Purim?" Sam asked with a shrug, causing Dean to send him a flat stare. Kim shuffled in the back, listening to them, wondering what he was talking about. Sam laughed slightly to stop the tension Dean had created in the car. "Dude, I don't know. I have no idea what you're talking about."

"These a bullet missing from the Colt, Sam," Dean affirmed loudly as Sam's facial expression dropped. "You want to tell me how that happened?" Sam frowned and shrugged, dismissing the question. "I knew it wasn't me and Kim still has a concussion so unless you were shooting at some incredibly evil cans... You went after her, didn't you?" Dean asked angrily, his voice was loud and commanding, "The crossroads demon after I told you not to!"'

"Yeah, well," Sam seemed unfazed.

"You could've gotten yourself killed!" Dean barked.

"I didn't."

"And you shot her?"

"She was a smartass," Sam replied quickly, an unusual anger in his tone as he spat towards his brother.

"So what, does that mean I'm out of my deal?" Dean asked angrily as if he didn’t want it to be true.

"Don't you think I might have mentioned that little fact, Dean?" Sam replied instantly, a venom in his voice that sounded similar to failure. "No, someone else holds the contract."

“You know who?” Kim asked from the back, leaning forward eagerly.

"She wouldn't say," he replied with a whisper. The night had grown quieter than it had before, a disappointed silence rang through the car, everyone was desperate to silence it.

"Well, we should find out who," Dean said, "Of course our best lead would be the crossroads demon. Oh, wait a minute."

"Okay, that's enough," Kim ordered her tone a harsh bark from the back, erupting from the abyss, immediately followed by Sam feeble reply.

"That's not funny.”

"No, it's not!" Dean growled. "It's a stupid fearing risk and you shouldn't have done it."

"I shouldn't have don't it?" Sam repeated as a question, his tone sickly crude. "You're my brother Dean and no matter what you do I'm going to try and save you. And I'm sure as hell not gonna apologise for it, neither is Kim," Sam barked back as Dean sent a look to Kim for the rear-view mirror.

"You're still helping him?" Dean asked angrily. Kim licked her teeth to accentuate the silence in the car. She didn’t help him kill the demon, of course not, but she didn’t stop him either.

"Hey, I don't want you to go to Hell either," Kim responded loudly.

"You'd rather Sam die?" Dean spat. Kim looked at Sam quickly, feeling his words trap her. A sudden surge of anger ran through her.

"No! But I'd rather help him than sit on my ass and do nothing." Kim swallowed hard as Dean shook his head again, looking back at the empty road, "Nothing's gonna happen to Sam, I won't let it. Especially not after I let you slip," Kim whispered softly, but it was clear enough to hear as she referred to the time she let Bobby down and failed to stop Dean from 'doing something stupid'. There was a silence as the boys didn't know how to respond. The hum of the car played peacefully in everyone's ears. "And I don't have a concussion," she announced louder.

•※•

The three of them and found themselves impersonating officers of the law as they stood in front of an old woman with grey, slicked-back hair as she held a framed photo of their victim – a girl that 'drowned' in the shower. The woman was elegant, well groomed and Kim presumed in her mid-sixties.

"But I don't understand. I already went over all this with the other Detectives,” the woman said as she held the photo.

"Right, yes. But, see, we're with the Sheriff's Department, not the police department – different departments," Dean smiled, pulling up some excuse.

"So, Mrs Case–"

"Please, Ms Case." Ms Case corrected Sam as she eyed him up and down, a small smirk on her lips and Sam slightly smiled awkwardly as her shameless flirting. Kim and Dean raised an eyebrow quickly, huffing awkwardly at the situation.

"Okay, um, Ms Case, um you were the one who found you niece, correct?" Kim asked as she nodded.

"I came home. She was in the shower," Ms Case sighed.

"Drowned?" Dean asked.

"That's what the cornier says," she scoffed, "Now you tell me, how can someone drown in a shower?" Dean shrugged as did Kim.

"What about her behaviours, did she behave differently before her death?" Kim asked as she took down notes on her notepad. "Did she seem frightened or say something weird." The woman looked at them suspiciously, as expected from the weird questions that always ask, but her lips turned to a knowing smile after a few moments.

"Wait a minute, you're working with Alex, aren't you?" she asked surprised. Kim smiled and shuffled a bit, coughing awkwardly.

"Um, yeah. Alex is... great," Kim coughed and shrugged, hoping it was the right answer.

"Yeah, Alex and us, we're like this," Dean said as she crossed his fingers.

"Oh, why didn't you say so. Alex has been such a comfort," she sat down the one chair behind her, "but I'm sorry, I thought the case was solved," she placed the photo back on the table beside the chair.

"Um, well no. Not yet," Sam responded.

"I see.”

"Well anyways, we were talking about your niece," Sam continued.

"Oh yes, Sheila mentions something quite strange before she died. She said she saw a boat,"

"A boat?" Dean asked.

"One minute it was there the other it was gone. It just disappeared before her eyes. You think it could be, ghost ship?" Ms Case asked seriously as she waited for their answer. The three of them looked at each other, "Alex think it could be a ghost ship."

"Well, um. It could be," Sam stutters.

"Well, you let me know if there's anything else I could do to help," the woman reached out and caressed Sam's hand and he recoiled slightly, "anything at all," Sam smiled awkwardly at her as Dean and Kim tried not to laugh.

After that, three of them walked down the street next to a boat harbour, breathing in the fresh air. They made their way to the Impala as they looked out onto the bay. The aura seemed casual as Dean and Kim stated teasing Sam.

"What a crazy old broad," Dean said smiling, his hands in his pockets as Kim smiled along with him.

"Why, because she believes in ghosts?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Haha, look at you stickin' up for your girlfriend," Dean teased, "You cougar hound,"

"Bite me," Sam replied and Kim smirked.

"We'll leave that up to your new friend," Kim smirked, looking up at Sam and she huffed a laugh, Dean sent her an amused smirk.

"So, who's this Alex? We got another player in town?" Dean asked.

"Maybe, maybe not. Doesn't change our job."

"It's what, a ghost ship, right?" Kim asked as she walked alongside them.

"It's not the first one sighted around here, either," Sam confirmed.

"Really?"

"Yeah, thirty-seven years, it's like clockwork. Repost of a vanishing three-mast clipper ship out in the bay and every thirty-seven years there's a rash of weirdo dry-land drownings," Sam explained as they walked with their hands in their pockets.

"So, whatever's happening is just getting started," Kim stated.

"Yeah."

"What's the lore?" Dean asked.

"Well, there are apparitions of old wrecks sighted all over the world. The S.S. Violet, the Griffin, the Flying Dutchman – almost all of them are death omens," Sam explained.

"So, you see the ship and then a few hours later, you pucker up and kiss your ass goodbye?" Dean asked sassily.

"Basically," Sam replied, shrugging.

"What's the next step?" Kim asked. "Have we gotta I.D the boat?"

"That shouldn't be too hard. I mean, how many three-mast clipper ships have wrecked off the coast?" Dean laughed.

"I checked that too, actually. Over 150."

"Wow," Kim huffed.

"Yeah," Sam continued.

"Crap," Dean swore as he looked around the empty car spot. The Impala was no longer where they had parked it, an empty lot in its place. Curses erupted from Dean as he marched into the empty lot, spinning in every direction to see if he could find Baby, hoping they had just found the wrong parking spot, but there was no sight of her. Kim watched as Dean paced, his face scrunching with anger.

"This is where we parked the car, right?" Dean asked as Kim and Sam looked around for the Impala. Kim was confused just as Sam was, but Dean quickly became angry. The panic quickly rising in his body, his precious Baby was gone.

"I thought so," Sam replied slowly, confused to where the car was.

"Where's my car?" Dean asked, getting frustrated easily. He ran into the empty car spot, looking around frantically and the frustration was visibly building in him.

"Did you feed the meter?" Sam asked Dean as he panicked in in the car spot, flailing his arms about as he looked. Dean was breathing heavily as he panicked.

"Yes, I fed the meter! Sam, where's my car!" Dean ran angrily from the car spot to the busy street, where people were starting to stare at them, "Somebody stole my car!"

"Clam down," Sam breathed as he walked over to Dean.

"I am calmed down!" Dean yelled. "Somebody stole my car!" Dean screamed into the crowd as the stared at them. Dean's pressure rose to a new level and his heart rate paced rapidly. He bent down and placed his hands on his knees as he beat he'd heavily as he hyperventilated.

"Whoa," Kim ran over to him as he panicked, "Take it easy, we'll get the car back," Kim breathed.

From the distance, the clicking sound of heels on the concrete slide through the bay. It an obnoxious sound that got louder with every step. The confidence radiated off Bela as she strode up to them, a cocky smirk on her face. Kim's lips instantly curled as Bela come into view and the boys sighed, exhausted.

"The 67 Impala? Was that yours?" She sauntered up in her posh British accent.

"Bella," Sam breathed disappointedly.

"I'm sorry, I had that car towed," she smiled politely as Kim licked her teeth.

"You what?!" Dean yelled at her angrily.

"Well, it was in a tow-away zone," Bela replied innocently. Sam breathed out heavily.

"No, it wasn't!" Dean barked.

"It was when I finished with it," Bela smirked as she leaned closer to them. Kim took a deep breath to calm her and bit her tongue from biting back.

"Why are you even here?" Kim sighed saltily. Bela smirked as Kim was visibly annoyed by her presence. After Kim's encounter with Bela last time, she easily got on Kim's nerve. Her selfishness was just as prominent as her stealth. Kim trusted her in no sense of the sort.

"I like yachting," she replied flippantly. Sam nodded in recognition.

"You're Alex," Sam breathed, "you're working with that old lady."

"Gert's an old friend," Bela smirked proudly.

"Yeah, right. What's your angle?" Dean asked loudly.

"There's no angle. There's a lot of lovely old women like Gert up and down the eastern seaboard. I sell them charms, perform séances so they can commune with their dead cats," Bella shrugged.

"And let me guess, it's all a con, non-of it's real," Dean barked,

"The comfort I provide them is very real," Bela ensured. Kim rolled her eyes and Bella noticed. "Problem?" Bela asked cockily, a smirk on her lips.

"Yeah, I have a headache and it just won't go away, I named it Bella," Kim spat.

"How do you sleep at night?" Sam asked sassily.

"On silk sheets, rolling naked in money,” she smirked cockily, "Really, Sam. I'd expect the attitude from him, but you?"

"You shot me," Sam sassed at her and Kim culled he lip, remembering the night with the rabbit’s foot.

"I barely grazed you," she turned to Dean, "Cute. But a bit of a drama queen, yeah?" Bella asked, regarding Sam for a bit of amusement, but no one was amused.

"You do know what's going on around here. This ghost-ship thing, it is real," Kim spoke down to her like the monster she was.

"I'm aware. Thanks for telling Gert the case wasn't solved, by the way," Bela sighed angrily.

"It isn't," Kim replied casually, for the fact was that it wasn’t.

"She didn't know that. Now the old bag's stopped payment and she's demanding some real answers," she sighed. "Look... just stay out of my way before you cause any more trouble. I'd get to that car if I were you... before they find the arsenal in the trunk. Ciao." She turned and left and Kim magically felt her headache float away. Dean and Sam were left with a flat expression as they watched her walk away, enraged.

"Can I shoot her?" Dean seethed as she walked, jaw clenched.

"Not in public," Sam said as he refrained from doing it himself.

•※•

For the rest of the day, Kim has filled with annoyance for Bela. She couldn’t get her out of her mind. Everything she did aggravate her instantly, even the most minor things. Not that anything minor happened when Bela was around. It was especially hard to concentrate on the new lead they had found; apparently, a new victim and the brother had seen the ship and the three of them instantly knew what that meant.

The three of them were parked across the road from the victim's house, their head in the back of the Impala as they prepared the weapons for the ghost-ship. Sam and Dean were loading their salt bullets into their shotguns as Kim grabbed her knife.

"It's ghosts, Kim. A knifes not gonna do anything," Dean scoffed as Kim rolled her eyes at him and put her knife in its holster.

"It's an iron knife," Kim huffed, "that's why I take it everywhere."

"I see you got your car back." They heard Bela say from behind them. They all sighed in disappointment and annoyance. Another thing Kim hated about Bela, was that she was everywhere.

"You really want to come near me when I got a loaded gun in my hands?" Dean asked Bela, holding the gun up threateningly.

"Now, now. Mind your blood pressure. Why are you even still here? You have enough to I.D. the boat," Bela stated.

"That guy back there saw the ship," Sam said as if it was obvious.

"Yeah? And?"

"And he's going to die, so we have to save him." They stopped their preparation as they watched Bela’s glare turn into an evil smirk.

"How sweet," Bela said sarcastically.

"You think this is funny?" Kim said seriously.

"He's cannon fodder. He can't be saved in time, and you know it," Bela argued.

"Yeah, well, unlike you, we're not gonna sit on our ass and watch someone die," Kim seethed.

"We have souls, so we're gonna try," Dean supported.

"Well, I'm actually going to find the ship and put an end to this. But you have fun," Bela smirked as she turned to leave. The absence of her presence was welcomed, but Dean was having a hard time holding his tongue.

"Hey, Bela, how'd you get like this, huh? What, did daddy not give you enough hugs or something?" Dean sassed angrily. The cockiness of this girl was getting to each of them. Bela turned around angrily, it was obviously a touchy subject.

"I don't know. Your daddy give you enough? Don't you dare look down your nose at me? You're not better than I am," Bela spat.

"We are nothing like you. We help others," Kim sniggered.

"Come on. You do this out of vengeance and obsession. You're a stone's throw from being a serial killer. Whereas I, on the other hand, I get paid to do a job and I do it. So, you tell me – which is healthier?"

"Us," Kim replied with no hesitation or regret.

"Bela, why don't you just leave? We've got work to do," Sam epoxied with a sigh.

"Yeah. You're 0 for 2. Bang-up job so far," Bela smirked as she walked away.

"Same goes for you, that's is if you are helping as much as you say you are?" Kim sassed at Bela as she walked away. Bela looked over he shoulder and sent Kim and glare to which Kim responded with a smirk, just as she had.

•※•

It was nighttime when the three of them were steaming outside of Peter Warrens house, the brother of the victim as they waited for anything suspicious to happen. Sam was doing research on the bothers and Kim and Dean sat around listening to music.

"Anything good?" Dean asked.

"No, not really. I mean, both brothers are Duke University grads. No criminal record. I mean, a few speeding tickets. They inherited their father's real estate fortune six years ago," Sam responded.

"How much?" Kim questioned.

"112 million," Sam replied. Dean whistled at the number.

"Nice life."

"Yeah. I mean, nice, clean, aboveboard. So why did they see the ship? Why Sheila, too? What do they all have in common?" Sam asked and Dean shrugged.

"Maybe nothing," Dean replied.

"No. There's always something," Sam insisted.

"Maybe that they're both rolling in money," Kim scoffed.

"Hey, you!" Peter yelled from inside his grand house gates that protected his large, expensive house.

"I think we've been made." They got out of the car and approach him.

"What are you guys doing?! You watching me?" he asked angrily.

"Sir, calm down. Please," Sam insisted as the walked over to him.

"You guys aren't cops! Not dressed like that. Not – not in that crappy car," Peter insulted. Dean scrunched his nose at the comment.

"Whoa, hey. No need to get nasty," Dean declared, obviously offended.

"Listen, we are cops so cool your jets. We're undercover 'cause we think you may be in danger."

"From who?"

"If you just settle down, we'll talk about it," Sam said walking forward but still keeping a fare distance.

"Look, you guys just stay away from me!" he yelled before running inside his car and driving away, leaving the three of them out in the middle of the road.

"Wait!" Sam called.

"Hey, you moron! We're trying to help you!" Peter about to drive off, but before he could make it out of his grand gates, his car shudders and dies.

"That can't be good."

"No. Get the salt gun." Dean ran back to the Impala and grabbed the guns and Sam helped as Kim took out her knife and jumped the gates, landing hard from the height. She quickly ran to the car to see Peter choking on water as it convulses out of his mouth. Kim looked into the car and saw a man, soaking wet wearing a coat. Kim smashed the window with her elbow and stabbed the ghost as Sam and Dean arrived, just to get a glimpse of the ghost.

Sam rushed to Peter who was lying limp on his stirring wheel, face down and check his pulse. The two of them looked to Sam who sighed in exhaustion. Kim sighed as Dean kicked the car door angrily, unable to save another victim.

•※•

Kim had her fair share of hunts – considering she had been hunting since she was a child – and she knew all hunters have experienced deaths. Deaths of loved ones, deaths of creatures which have been damned to Purgatory and deaths of victims who couldn't be saved. Death was in the job description and there was no avoiding it. With all the deaths a hunter would endure throughout their life, one would think they would be used to the weight of failure. The weight on their shoulders that they couldn't save someone's son or daughter.

The weight never gets lighter. Kim learnt that the hard way.

That's what the three of them were feeling now. A heavyweight on their hearts as they drove down another lonely highway, in the middle of the night. They couldn't save Peter and the weight just got heavier. And Bela's words kept repeating in Kim's mind, an evil smirk on her face as she said: 'I told you so'. And although no one said a word, the radio blared with the sound of the weather report.

Quickly, Dean shuts it off and looked to Sam and Kim through the rearview mirror.

"Do you wanna say it or should I?" Dean sighed.

"Stop it, Dean,” Kim replied, looking down from his gaze in the rear-view mirror.

"We can't save everybody," Dean consoled but Kim knew he was trying to convince himself as much as he was trying to convince them. Kim crossed her legs in the back seat and leaned forward, resting her head in her hands.

"Does that make you feel any better?" Kim asked as she closed her eyes, resting them for a second. It was late at night and she still hadn't been able to sleep well. Every now and then, she would rest and sometimes fall asleep, only to flail awake in the middle of the night. This had been going on for months and the bags under her eyes were becoming unrecoverable.

Dean looked to her through the rear view mirror and saw that she was resting her eyes. She normally would never do that and Dean looked to her with a wave of concern but he didn't question her, he knew better.

"No, it doesn't."

"Me either," Sam muttered, a lack of energy coming from him.

"It just seems like we can't save anybody," Kim muttered, mostly to herself but the car was quiet enough to hear her. There was no response - something Kim was extremely grateful for as she rested her head in her hands and the car pulled up to the house they were staying at.

Tiredly, Kim pulled herself out of the car and dragged herself into the house. Kim blinked rapidly to keep her eyes open but they were really heavy. Kim crashed on the couch as she dropped her bag mindlessly, too lazy to go upstairs and find a bed. Kim shut her eyes and blocked out the light of the motel room.

"Kim, take a bed," she heard Dean say from behind her but she only responded with a groan, not bothered to move.

"But stairs," she groaned.

"Come on, Kim," Dean said, tapping her legs to get her up. Kim sighed and sat up, rubbing her eyes and stretching as if she had a full nights sleep. Kim looked up at Dean and sighed, getting up but not moving to the bed. She got up and went to her laptop.

"I'm all good," Kim sighed, opening her laptop and the light radiated on her face causing her to flinch back and rub her eyes again, "I can't fall asleep anyway."

•※•

It was morning and Kim had stayed up most of the night, managing to get a good two hours of sleep before violently thrashing awake. Sweat laced with guilt poured down her head. It had been months since his death and she still couldn't get over the lifeless expression on his face when she found him, cold and dead buried under a pile of ruins. The same face would haunt her when she closed her eyes, or when she saw his contacts on her phone which she refused to delete.

Her fingers traced the pin on her shirt, there were too many people she wanted to see again.

Sam and Dean woke up later in the morning and began to do research. Sam was reading a book and Dean was on his phone when the door rang. Before anyone could say anything, Kim got up and answered it and instantly regretted it, feeling her headache come back.

"Bela," Kim sighed, not bothering to give her a proper welcome, feeling like she didn't deserve it.

"Kim," she responded, pushing past her and bumping her shoulder as she walked in.

"Dear God, are you actually squatting?" Bela scoffed, "So how'd things go last night with Peter?" Bela understood when she didn't get an answer, "That well, huh?"

"If you say 'I told you so', I swear to God I'll start swinging," Dean spat. Kim knew he hated her as much as she did.

"Look, I think the four of us should have a heart to heart," she sighed and Kim scoffed, moving next to Dean.

"That's assuming that you have a heart," Dean scoffed.

"Dean, please... I'm sorry about what I said before, okay? I come bearing gifts," she offered, a small smirk on her face as she held up a small file.

"Such as?" Sam asked, interested in her offer. Kim would be lying if she said she wasn't intrigued. Bela was known for having very helpful and rare items and although the three of them hated her she could have something too good to refuse.

"I've ID'd the ship," they waited for her to go on, "It's the Espirito Santo, a merchant sailing vessel, quite a colourful history. In 1859 a sailor was accused of treason. He was tried aboard a ship in a kangaroo court and hanged. He was 37." Sam, Dean and Kim were flicking through the photos and reports she had in the file as she talked.

"Which would explain the 37-year cycle," Sam muttered.

"Aren't you a sharp tack?" Sam sent her a bitchface as she sighed. "I have a photo of him somewhere... here," she handed Dean another photo from the pile.

"Isn't that the customer we saw last night?"

"You saw him?" Bela asked, shocked.

"Yeah, that's him, except he was missing a hand," Kim nodded.

"His right hand?"

"How'd you know?" Sam asked.

"The sailor's body was cremated, but not before they cut off his hand to make a hand of glory," Bela explained.

"A hand of glory – I think I got one of those at the end of my Thai massage last week." Kim rolled her eyes at Dean. Sam and Bela sent him a look.

"Dean, the right hand of a hanged man is a serious cult object and is very powerful," Sam explained as Kim shook her head at Dean, a single smile on her face.

"So they say," Bela continued.

"And officially counts as remains," Dean stated, talking about the hand.

"But still, none of this explains why the ghost is choosing these victims," Sam sighed

"I'll tell you why, who cares. Find the hand, burn it and stop the bloody thing," Bela spat in her usual selfish nature.

"Okay, that's great and all but why are you telling us this? What do you want?" Kim asked suspiciously.

"Because I know exactly where the hand is," Bela smirked.

"Where?" Dean asked eagerly.

"At the Sea Pines Museum. It's a carp bit of maritime history. But I need help," Bela continued. Kim sent a look to Dean who sent one back, not sure if they wanted to know. Kim licked her teeth. Never would she willingly work with Bela if she had her way but if it was going to help close the case, she felt like she had to oblige. Whatever gets the job done. Sam and Dean felt the same, actually surprised that the cunning and manipulative Bela had come for their help.

Kim sighed a looked from Dean to Bela slowly. Bela waited for them to say something, hoping she would get ether help. Kim knew she needed them, otherwise, she wouldn't have asked. If there was a way to do it alone – be it harder or not – she'll do it, Kim and Bela were similar like that. Never would they ask for help unless they needed it but Kim would refuse any connection with her in any way, as would Bela.

Kim looked Bela up and down as she looked back. Kim squinted her eyes at her, suspiciously, "What kind of help?"


	25. Chapter Twenty-Three

Kim sat on a large couch in the back of the house as she put on a cream pair of heels. She sighed to herself as she slipped them on with ease, they fit perfectly. It almost annoyed her that they did, she didn't really know why but the fact that they were perfectly fitted to her feet made her eerily annoyed.

She leaned back on the couch in her habitually hunter way, her legs slightly spread in an unladylike fashion, her iron knife in its holster strapped to her inner thigh. The dress was too tight to hide any other weapons.

The museum was holding a fancy party to parade all their antiques and historical objects which Bela explained: "You can't wear jeans and a leather jacket too." So she was forced to wear a long black, strapless dress that was tight until it started to frill out from below her backside. She had no idea how she was going to hunt in it but it hid her knife well and it was the only dress the rentals had such small notice. Kim instantly knew why it wasn’t the most comfortable thing in the world.

Kim sighed as she struggled to get out of her sitting position, the dress obstructing her legs. She got up and walked to the mirror one last time and check if she looked presentable enough to blend in with a bunch of posh, rich people. She managed to add eyeliner and finished with a tad of mascara but she had nothing else to complete the look; only a plain necklace with a small gem as the pendant. She just had to work with what she had. She flipped her hair over to a side part, much different from her usual ponytail where her hair was out of her face and straightened out her dress as it bunched up around her hips. As she looked in the mirror she had a sudden urge to grab her leather jacket and pull it over her shoulders just to hide herself a bit more, but it was strictly 'no leather jackets'.

Huffing, she tore herself away from the mirror not really acting as pristine as she looked, as long as it was enough to blend in. She walked out of the room in the back, checking if her knife was still there. She could feel it rub against her thigh as she walked. She took a few small steps, still getting used to the heels she wore as she marched down the long hallway into the living room where she found Dean and Bela waiting for her.

"You know, when this is over, we should really have angry sex," Kim heard Bela as she walked down the long hall.

"Don't objectify me," Dean huffed on the stairs.

"Oh god, make sure I'm not in the state when you do it," Kim walked into the room slowly, the soft yet intimidating sound of her heels clicked after her as she came into view, emerging from the darkness of the hallway. The candlelight shone around the room and landed on Kim.

The sweet, orange light made her glow as she entered the room and caused the necklace that dangled on her chest to shine dimly. Her posture emitted grace as she emerged singly in the room, but that all changed when she stopped walking. She slouched slightly, leaning on one leg. She looked up at Dean as she walked into the room as her eyes flickered to Bela and back.

Kim had seen Dean in a suit many times when they impersonated an officer. A white shirt tucked in with a brown blazer jacket that accentuated his broad shoulders. It was a common sight for her but this was different. Dean wore a black tuxedo with a crisp white shirt that was accentuated by a black bow-tie. He looked darkly handsome, a dominating aura radiated off of him as he looked down on Kim. She would be lying to herself if she said he wasn't attractive.

Dean had never seen Kim in a dress before, only jeans and jackets, maybe a skirt if he was observant enough to notice it. He always was. She was stunning as the candlelit room glowed upon her. The sparkle of her necklace danced around the room and the way her hair fell over her shoulder was effortlessly perfect. But nothing compared to the way the dress hugged her usually hidden hips and waist and the shine that illuminated from her sweet brown eyes. All of these were things Kim never saw in the mirror but things Dean noticed straight away, but her exterior doesn't change the fact that she will always be the barbaric badass she always was, even in a dress.

"What?" Kim asked with a huff as she shrugged and let her hands lazily flop back to their sides. Bela rolled her eyes at her unladylike manner but Kim never cared enough about Bela to acknowledge her eye-rolls. Dean was taken out of his trance with her words, but he didn't dare take an eye off of her. She hadn't noticed his eyes glance her up and down in awe.

"Uh, nice dress," he replied as Kim huffed irritated.

"Yeah, well this nice dress is gonna end up in a ripped heap once I'm finished with it. I can barely breathe in this thing let alone hunt," she replied as Dean smirked, twisting her words to match his dirty mind. Kim rolled her eyes at him as he smirked at her. "Yeah, I heard it the second it came out of my mouth."

"Let's go," Dean said, the first to exit the house, Kim and Bela soon after him. They followed him into the Impala and Kim had found her way to the front seat, calling shotgun as they walked. Sam was already there with his date, Gert. He had argued to go with Kim and Kim surely didn't mind, but he needed to attend with Gert under her request I since she was the one that welcomed them to the party in the first place.

•※•

The three of them pulled up in the Impala and walked up into the huge museum, where grand music was being played and men in suits were there to greet people at the door. Dean and Kim had never been to anything this fancy before and they both felt a little out of place as they entered, but Dean took advantage of the luxuries. Bela handed the Maitre'd her invitation which he approved and they began to walk into the celebration. Bells had her arm linked with Dean as Kim stumbled behind the, still getting used to the heels.

"Are you chewing gum?" Bela asked, slightly disgusted as she looked over to Dean. Kim looked over at him and laughed slightly. "Try to behave as if you've lived this life before, yeah?" Dean shrugged and pulled the gum out of his mouth and stuck it under the welcoming silver champagne fountain.

As they entered, Kim looked over to Sam as he stood awkwardly with Gert as she leaned forward into him, he leaned back. When their gaze met, Sam quickly excused himself from their conversation and shuffled over to them as they sat at the bar.

"Exactly how long do you expect me to entertain my date?" Sam asked, slightly annoyed.

"As long as it takes," Bela replied.

"I'll come a save you if I can," Kim comforted. Sam sent her a small smile as he also looked over Kim but not as noticeably as Dean did.

"Look, there's security all over this place, alright. This is an uncrashable party without Gert's invitation, so..." Dean reminded.

"We can crash anything, Dean," Sam said with a sense of confidence.

"Yeah, I know, but this is easier and it's a lot more entertaining," Dean smirked.

"You know there are limits to what I'll do, right?" Sam growled.

"Oh, he's playing hard to get, that's cute. Come on," Dean smirked, "I want all the details in the morning!" Just a Dean, Bela and Kim had got their drinks and were about to walk off, Gert had appeared from the crowd and wrapped her arm around Sam's waist with no restraint of hiding her flirtations.

"I was getting lonely," she cooed at Sam as he looked down on her with a disgusted smile, trying to pull himself from he grasp but she held him firmly, a wrinkly smirk on her face. Dean, Bela and Kim held a smile as they watched him shuffle uncomfortably, "Oh, Alex, I have someone who would like to meet you," Gert said to Bela as an older man walked up to her and grabbed her hand and kissed it. Sam and Bela had an equally disgusted expression on their face, "He wants to talk about a... business exchange,"

Kim chocked back a laugh at the horrified expression on her face as she was pulled from the group by Dean's firm grasp.

"Let's get the job done before Bela finishes her business exchange and get outta here," Dean whispered in Kim's ear. She could feel his hot breath on her cold neck as he spoke. The two of them made their way to the next room as they settled their champagne on a stand at the bottom of the staircase.

"There's security at every door," Kim whispered to him as they looked around.

"Yeah, I don't think we're just gonna be able to waltz upstairs," he said back, "Look at the way they're standing, they're pros. Probably state troopers in mood lighting."

"Well, any ideas?" Kim asked as Dean shook his head.

"You could flirt with them, distract them maybe," Dean suggested, although it didn't sound like he liked that idea and regretted it the second the words left his mouth. Kim shook her head slowly after considering it.

"No, there's literally four of them in this room alone," Kim huffed. Quickly, she looked up at him with a sense of clarity, "Play along," she waited for Dean to look at her for some recognition before she collapsed to the floor and suddenly she felt a strong grasp around her waist that saved her from crashing.

"Honey, honey, are you alright? Waiter, my wife has a severe shellfish allergy. There's no crab in that?" Dean asked as the young waiter rushed up to him named bent down, looking at the 'couple' worriedly.

"No sir," Dean reached out and grabbed a fish cake from the waiters silver platter and quickly shoved it into his mouth.

"They're excellent, by the way," As Kim laid in Dean's arms, a guard walked up to them.

"What seems to be the trouble?" Dean looked up at the guard as he straightened his posture, looking down on them.

"Ahhh, champagne, my wife, she's a lightweight when it comes to the sauce. Is there somewhere I can lay her down till she gets her sea legs back?" Dean asked as the guard looked so rude to see if she should take them upstairs.

"Follow me," The guard smiled as he marched them upstairs.

"Right. Thank you," Dean lifted Kim and a cried her bridal style as he followed him. The guard showed them to their room and Dean placed Kim gently on the couch.

"Thank you very much," he smiled as the guard showed himself out. When the door shut Kim sat up and looked at Dean.

"Thanks for catching me," she smirked as she stood up, straightening out her dress as Dean watched her from a small distance. "Now, it's in room 235 in a locked glass case wired for alarm."

"How'd you know?" Dean asked.

"I looked through the part of the file she didn't show us when she wasn't lookin'," Kim smirked as Dean rose an eyebrow, "I can be mischievous," she smirked wickedly as Dean laughed along, "Let's go," Kim picked herself off and headed towards the door, only to be stopped by Dean's hand.

"Stay, okay. Just in case the guard comes back," before Kim could answer, Dean was already out the door. Kim was about to follow him but the door slammed in her face and she growled in frustration. Rubbing her nose, she huffed and plonked herself on the couch and waited for Dean to be down. She hated waiting, especially when she could be helping.

Groaning, she fiddled with her dress with a blank stare of boredom. The material slipped through her fingers as she played with it. She wanted to get up and go after him, considering she knew where he was and she gave him the information but she knew he was right, she needed to say back just in case the guard came back.

Kim fluffed around the room, looking at the objects on the desk and playing with her knife she hid in her dress. She twirled it around her fingers. Her eyes danced mindless sound in the room when there was a knock on the door. Kim's head snapped in the direction of the noise.

"Sir? Ma'am? Everything alright?" The guard called from outside the door, waiting for someone to answer. Kim looked around furiously, knowing she had to answer otherwise he'd walk in and see Dean was missing. Quickly, thinking on her feet, she quickly took off her heels and messed up her hair, smudging her eyeshadow a bit. She ran to the door. She had a wide smile on her face that could never be trusted, it was always a lie.

She opened the door slightly, just enough to stick her shoulder and head out to make sure he couldn't see into the room. She smirked furiously at him as he shockingly took in her sloppy appearance and drunken behaviour. She smiled and flipped her hair as the guard looked at her in utter surprise.

"Do you have your invitation?" she asked with a childish smile on her face as she played drunk, her heels in her hand. The guard looked at her with a sudden confused look but before she could answer she turned her head around to face the empty room, "Shh! He hasn't answered yet!" Kim laughed. She turned back to the guard who swallowed, undoubtedly insecure about the situation as she waited with a bright smile for his answer. He wasn't trained for this.

"No..." he answered slowly as Kim rose her eyebrows in fake shock.

"You don't!" her cheery expression suddenly changed, "Well, you can't come in," with that, Kim slammed the door in the guard's face and turned around sharply, cringing as she listened for descending footsteps. She hoped he would turn around and walk away without a second thought. As the door slammed closed, she cringed to herself in embarrassment, thankful that Dean wasn't in the room. When she head his footsteps depart from the hallway, she sighed and face-palmed herself as she stayed still in a cringing position. She sighed. She felt utterly stupid, playing a drunken girl but she had no other ideas and it wasn't long until she had to reminded herself that she was a professional hunter.

Soon after, Dean entered the room and took the hand out of his pocket before wrapping it in his pocket handkerchief before putting it back in his inside blazer pocket. Kim swallowed with disgust and curled her lip as she watched Dean put the wrinkly, rotten hand in his pocket.

"That... is the hand of glory?" Kim cringed. Dean scoffed as he put it in his pocket.

"Yeah," the two of them slowly walked out of the room, nonchalantly, their arms linked as Kim wobbled down the stairs with her heels.

"Be careful, she's sneaky," Kim reminded, gesturing to the hand of glory in his pocket. Her warning was less of an actual warning but a distraction from her heel wobbling beneath her. Dean nodded, not paying much attention as he watched Kim tremble. She took another shaky step. "These heels are gonna be the death of me," Kim muttered to herself, feeling the slim heel quiver unstably. She knew something was going to go wrong. Kim took the stairs one step at a time, Dean's arm still linked with hers.

She felt herself slip even before she fell. She stumbled forward, her heel wobbling under her. She looked at the continuous effort stairs in front of her. She was crashing down at an alarming rate. A long arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her upwards as she felt gravity take over. She was pulled up towards a hard chest as Kim tried to balance her feet on the ground. She sighed, feeling her ankle wobble in the heel. She groaned and looked up at Dean, his arms still strongly wrapped around her, Dean rose a cheeky eyebrow and Kim scoffed playfully. "I don't do heels,"

Dean smiled and held her as they made their way down the stairs, slowly. Kim safely made her landing on flat ground, stabling her feet as Dean slowly unwrapped his arm from her waist.

"Thanks," Kim thanked softly. Dean nodded and they walked into the party room. Sam was awkwardly dancing with Gert, keeping as much distance he could as Bela was slumped over the bar, listening to an old man jabber away about God knows what.

Dean and Kim walked up to Sam and Gert as Bela excused herself and walked over to them. Bella stood on the other side of Dean, leaning closer to him and whispering in his ear.

"Did you get it?" she whispered softly. Dean turned to her and nodded. She turned to Gert with a smile, "Well, having a nice time?" Bela asked, escaping for her previous conversation.

"He's delightful... he wants me!" Gert whispered in Bela's ear but loud enough for the four of them to hear as Sam, Dean and Kim cringed.

"I'm going to get Gert into a cold shower. See you at the cemetery," Bela smirked, leading Gert away. The three of them nodded

"Great idea," Sam encouraged as they left the room.

"You stink like sex." Sam sent Dean and flat look, which Dean and Kim responded with a smirk as they made their way to the Impala, Sam sighing in relief. They ducked into the car and Kim shuffled comfortably in her spot in the back seat, taking off her heel and sighing in relief.

"You got it right? Tell me I didn't get groped all night by Mrs Havisham for nothing," Sam grunted, undoing his bow tie.

"I got it..." Dean stopped himself and looked at Sam, " Mrs Who?" Dean asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Never mind, just let me see it." Dean reached into his pocket to grab the hand that was still covered in his handkerchief. He pulled it out and looked at the odd shape in utter shock as he began to furiously unwrap it,  "What?" Sam asked. Dean pulled out a glass bottle with a little ship in it out of his handkerchief. Kim looked over his shoulder to form the back seat and her facial expression flattened, as did Sam and Dean's. Dean took a deep breath,

"I'm gonna kill her."

•※•

The three of made their way back to the house, having no reason to go to the cemetery anymore. A tense feeling ran through the air of the car caused by the visible frustration that radiated from the three of them, and although they tried to ignore it, the ride back was filled with angry murmurs from Dean and low, approving grunts from Kim.

The second they entered the house, Kim chucked her heels aside and reached over her shoulder to unzip her dress, as eager to take it off as the heels, but she couldn't reach, her fingertips dancing over the tip of the zip. She stretched her arm over her shoulder as much as she could, her forearm aching as she stretched. She grunted as she reached but she fingertips only gazed over the zip, unable to push it down. Kim shuffled as she reached, quickly retracting her hand when she felt another hand reach for her zip. She felt it glide down her back, her muscles relaxing with freedom. Her hands lifted and pressed her dress to her chest so it wouldn't fall to her feet. When the zipper had reached the bottom, she turned and saw Sam standing over her with a shy smile.

"You looked like you were struggling," Sam smiled slightly.

"Thanks," she smiled, her lips falling to a soft smile.

Kim went to the room as the boys went to theirs, and quickly undressed getting out of their fancy clothes and back into their run of the mill hunters clothes. Kim shuffled into her jeans and flannels as did the boys as they returned to the main room. They sat in the house that was lite with candlelight as the frustration continued to rise in the silence.

"You know what, you're right. I'm not gonna kill her. I think slow torture is the way to go," Dean spat.

"Dean, look, you gotta relax," Sam paused, looking at Dean.

"Relax, oh yeah, yeah, I'll relax," he grunted. "I can't believe she got another one over on us!"

"You and Kim."

"What?" Dean asked, slowly turning to Sam, as if daring him to say it again.

"I...I mean she got one over on you and Kim, not us," he gestures to himself. Kim and Dean stared at Sam with a blank expression.

"Thank you, Sam. Very helpful." Sam looked down uncomfortable. Kim got up from her position and started walking around the room, trying to think of another way to stop the ghost ship. She thought about it as the boys jabbered about something she wasn't interested in when there was an anxious knocking on the door.

"Hello! Could you open up?" Bela's muffled voice was heard from inside as she stood outside, in the shadowy light of the night. Dean opened the door and Sam and Kim rushed over to him, Sam looking over Dean's shoulder and Kim looking under, "Just let me explain... I sold it, I've had a buyer lined up since I knew it existed."

They hesitantly let her in, Kim eyes watching her as she stalked over to the chair and sat down, the three of the looming over her. Dean was right in her face, leaning down intimidatingly. Bela seemed flustered, but she kept her cool like always. Dean looked over at Kim with a raised eyebrow before getting out of her face and walking behind her, shaping his fingers like a gun and aiming it at her, shooting.

"So the whole reason for us going to the Charity Ball was?" Sam asked, dragging it out.

"I needed a cover," she said honestly, "You were convenient," she looked for Sam to Kim, "I didn't really need Kim, in fact, she almost ruined my plans," Bela scowled at her as Kim smirked,

"Glad I could help," Kim smirked back,

"But you do live up to your reputation, 'get's the job done'," Bela added in a way that was so far from a compliment it was insulting.

"I'm not the one barging in and asking for help, two times now, I presume," Kim smirked at Bela, knowing she hated asking for help as much as Kim did. Sam shook his heads at the two of them as they argued like children.

"Look, you sold it to a buyer, just go buy it back," Sam shrugged as if it was nothing.

"It's halfway across the ocean. I can't get it back in time," Bela sighed obnoxiously.

"In time for what?" Dean asked instantly,

"What's going on with you, Bela?" Sam asked seriously, as Dean was more joking. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I saw the ship," Bela fretted,

"You what?" Dean asked raising an eyebrow,

"Now, that makes sense," Kim scoffed as Sam sent her a look. Dean smirked and looked down on Bela as if she was no longer superior.

"Wow, you know, I knew you were an immoral thieving con artist bitch but just when I thought my opinion of you couldn't get any lower –"

"What are you talking about?" Bela asked,

"We figured out the spirit's motive," Sam said, showing Bela a photo of a different man standing on the ship in an old-fashioned captains outfit. "This is the captain of our ship. The one who hung our ghost boy."

"So?"

"So they were brothers. Very Cain and Abel. So now our spirit, he's going after a very specific kind of target – people who've spilled their own family's blood. See first there was Shelia who killed her cousin in a car accident, and the Warren brothers, who murdered their father for the inheritance, and now you," Sam sighed in a powerfully knowing way.

"My God," Bela gasped slightly, a dominating smirk on Kim's face. She felt like she had finally got something over her. Bela was losing her power and her independent vibe was crushed beneath her. Kim could feel Bela crumbling as she saw the ghastly expression on her face. Kim wasn't the type to enjoy innocent people suffer, but Bela wasn't very innocent and Kim would be lying if she said she didn't feel satisfied seeing her once superior cockiness dwindle to nothing, essentially begging for help.

Kim's facial expression dropped when a sudden, haunting feeling rose from the pits of her stomach. She would also be lying she said she didn't feel a bit anxious, after all, Bela and Kim weren't so different.

"So who was it, Bela? Hmmm? Who'd you kill? Was it daddy? Little sis, maybe?" Kim shuffled uncomfortably at his words; no one noticed.

"It's none of your business," Bela spat.

"No, you're right. Well, have a nice life – you know, whatever's left of it. Sam, Kim, let's go,” Dean said, walking over to his coat, picking it up and placing it over his arm.

"You can't just leave me here," Bela snarled.

"Watch us," Dean spat.

"Please, I need your help."

"You said that last time," Kim reminded, eyeing her angrily.

"Our help? Now how could a couple of serial killers possibly help you?" Dean sassed.

"Okay, that was a bit harsh, I admit it, but it doesn't warrant a death sentence," Bela insisted in a dominant tone, one she couldn't afford.

"That's not why you're gonna die. What did you do, Bela?" Sam asked quickly.

"You wouldn't understand, no one did. Never mind, I'll just do what I've always done, I'll deal with it myself," Bela scoffed standing up, ready to leave. Kim knew that Bela had no other option but for them, but she was so willing to watch her walk out the door without another word.

"You do realise you just sold the one thing that could save your life," Dean scoffed.

"I'm aware," Bela continued.

"But, maybe not the only thing," Sam replied, stopping Bela from walking out the door. The three of them turned to Sam with raised eyebrows.

•※•

The four of them were at the cold, eerie cemetery at night as Sam set up a sacrificial pentagram with five candles at the five-star points. Kim and Dean stood beside Bela, just in case the ghost appeared. 

"Do you really think this is going to work?" Bela asked Dean, ignoring Kim’s presence as she stood casually, she arms folded over her chest.

"Almost definitely not," Dean assured sarcastically, as an angry storm started over their head and a bucket of rain fell from the heavens.

"Sammy, you better start reading," Dean nodded to Sam and Kim got out of her casual stance and pulled out her knife, swirling it between her fingers before holding it tightly. Sam nodded to his brother and started reading a book.

"Aziel, Castiel, Lamisniel, Rabam..." he continued with assorted Latin.

"Stay close!" Dean told Bela as she began to wonder nervously.

"Behind you!" Bela shouted to Dean. He turned around and saw the ghost that automatically sent him flying towards a grave. Dean groaned and shot his gun, completely missing the ghost. Kim turned around and charged at the ghost, but didn't get the chance to stab him before she was flying across the cemetery, just as Dean did. The ghost fought Bela on her cheek as she stood defenceless, unable to con her way out of a real hunt. Kim shuffled up and scuttled towards Bela as she choked up tons of water.

"Sammy, read faster!" Dean yelled as Kim bent down and huddled over Bela, unable to do anything, Dean fastly approaching. Suddenly, Kim saw a ghost appear before the other ghost wearing an old captain's uniform and looked at his brother wearily.

"You... hanged me," the ghost spat through gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry."

"Your own brother," he cried.

"I'm so sorry," the Captain said, looking to his brother in a fit of sorrow. The angry ghost charged at his brother, a cry of pain and anger sounded through the air as the two of the disappeared in a burst of water.

The four of them looked at each other as Bela stopped choking on water and began weeping.

•※•

The three of them were at the house, packing, ready to leave. Kim shoved her laptop in her bag and swung it over her shoulder, ready to go.

"You boys should learn to lock your doors. Anyone could just barge in," Bela announced, her usual cocky smile on her face as she barged into the house and towards them.

"Anyone just did. Have you come to say goodbye or thank you?" Sam asked.

"I've come to settle affairs. Giving the spirit what he really wanted, his own brother – very clever, Sam. So here." Bela reached into her bag and pulled out three wads of cash and chucked them toward the three of them, one for each. "It's fifteen thousand – that should cover it." Kim rose an eyebrow at Bela.  "I don't like being in anyone's debt."

"So ponying up fifteen grand is easier for you than a simple thank you? You are so damaged," Dean shook his head but gladly took the money.

"Takes on to know one," Bela smirked, moving her gaze to Kim as if acknowledging her. Kim scoffed slightly and glared back. Bela stood up straight and turned to Kim. "For a teenager, you're not that bad," Bela nodded in acknowledgement, turning around before Kim could comment. "Goodbye lads," she said twirled in her elegant way and strutted her way out, not looking back.

"She's got style, you gotta give her that," Sam acknowledged.

"I suppose," Dean nodded me taking the money.

"You know, Dean, we don't know where this money's been."

"No, but I know where it's going..." Dean laughed as she took Kim and Sam's money and putting it safely in his bag before they swung their bags over their shoulder and walked to this Impala.

Later on, they were driving in the Impala in the early stages of the morning. Kim leaned back in her seat and folded her arms across her chest comfortably, resting he heavy head on her shoulder. She hadn't got a good nights sleep for a while, nor a healthy sized meal but she was slowly getting better, her tired eyes – after months of fighting – had finally become too heavy to keep open and her stomach too sore to refuse.

Sam sat in the front seat, looking at a large, unfolded paper map.

"Seriously, Atlantic City?" Sam asked Dean who had a childish smile on his face, looking forward to throwing away his money on gambling.

"Hell yeah, play some roulette. Always bet on black," Dean responded, his smirk flattered to a line. "Hey listen, I've been doing some thinking. Um, I want you to know I understand why you did it. I understand why you went after the crossroads demon," Sam sighed, "And if the situation was reversed I guess I'd done the same thing. I mean I'm not blind, I see what you're going through with this whole deal, me going away and all that. But you're gonna be okay."

"You think so," It wasn't a question, more of a frustrated statement,

"Yeah, you'll keep hunting, y'know, you live your life. You're stronger than me, you are," Sam clears his throat, "you are... you'll get over it." Dean priced his lips, "And Kim, you're still a teenager, you can do anything. Stay with Sam and hunt – you're good enough to survive. Go live your life, start a family. Only God knows why you were damned to come with us," Kim stayed silent, Dean wasn't looking for a response, "But I want you to know I'm sorry, I'm sorry for... putting you through all this, I am."

"You know what, Dean, go screw yourself," Sam spat,

"What?" Dean asked, a bit shocked.

"I don't want an apology from you – and by the way, I'm a big boy now, I can take care of myself," Sam argued, turning to his brother frustratedly.

"Oh, well, excuse me," Dean murmured as Kim listened quietly from the back.

"So will you please quit worrying about me? I mean that's the whole problem in the first place. I don't want you to worry about me, Dean, I want you to worry about you. I want you to give a crap that you're dying!" Dean said nothing, "So, what, that's it? Nothing else to say for you?" Dean pursed his lips as in little thought, not responding. He only looked straight ahead, out towards the empty road. It always seemed to be lonely whenever they were out, people just seemed to flock away from them.

Dean perched his lips in slight though before responding, "I think maybe I'll play craps."


	26. Chapter Twenty-Four

It was a long drive to Atlantic City but Dean was set on going, so the two of them put up with the numb legs and greasy food. Dean was really dragging out his dying wishes, making them as long lasting as possible and as outrages as Sam would stretch, but to Sam, there really was no limit considering his brother was going to Hell.

They spent a week there, hopping through bars and relaxing, having fun. Sam didn't really relax or have fun, he was too busy sneaking around Dean, trying to find a cure. Kim helped – she helped all she could, especially since she was the fool who let him slip and sell his soul. She helped Sam and he excepted it, he could see the dwindle of lost hope in her eyes – he just didn't know it had been there for many years.

Dean got drunk, flirted, had sex and partied in the time they spent in Atlantic City and when Kim wasn't helping Sam, she was acting civil in the bar of Dean's choosing. She watched for the back, leaning against the wall, non-alcoholic drink in her hand as Dean skilled his shots and danced with women. Although Dean was drunk and Kim was sneaky, he still managed to make sure Kim was stuck with a non-alcoholic drink.

She scoffed as she sipped her coke, silently wishing she was back with Sam instead of watching Dean have fun. He would sneak glances at her every now and again. Sometimes she was alone, other times she had a friend with her; usually, a man with a beer in his hand who would help her get a drink for herself.

After the week at Atlantic City was over, they went about their business and found a vampire case where a male vampire was turning women into vampires against their will, for a few weeks. It's was a routine hunt, but Kim's hatred for vampires raged internally as she chopped off as many heads as she could, watching with mild satisfaction as they rolled away, leaving a trail of blood. Her strikes were fast, strong and merciless – just as her sister had taught her to be. Dean and Sam were slightly shocked at her outraging attack but when they confronted her about it, she shook it off saying, "It gets the job done," in her usual monotone. 

It seemed like time was just flying by, and if Kim's calculations were correct, she would have been hunting with the Winchesters for a year and four months that December, meaning Christmas was just around the corner.

The three of them found themselves in Ypsilanti Michigan – just before Christmas – investigating a missing person case, but Kim didn’t mind, hunters never really celebrated Christmas, anyway. She never even realise it was so close. Christmas didn't really mean much to her anymore except that she needed to call Ellen before she got an ass-woopin'.

Kim and Dean stood outside a little family house as a little girl looked out of the glass door as they interviewed her mom, Sam walked through the house, trying to find something.

"Um, my daughter and I were in our beds. Mike was downstairs decorating the tree. I heard a thump on the roof and then I heard Mike scream, and now I'm talking to the FBI," the woman grieved, the loss of her husband being investigated.

"And you didn't see any of it?" Dean asked easing an eyebrow,

"No, he was... he was just gone," the woman replied.

"The doors were locked? There was no forced entry?" Dean questioned.

"That's right."

"Does anybody else have a key?" As Dean asked questions, Kim stood there looking alright, shuffling on her feet. Normally she would be right by Sam, investigating around the house or doing some research, she wasn’t sure why she stood by Dean.

"My parents," the woman replied.

"Where do they live?" Dean asked.

"Florida." Sam walked up beside them as the conversation came to an end, his hands in his pockets and a sad smile on his lips to comfort the mother.

"Thanks for letting me have a look around, Mrs Walsh. I think we, uh, got just about everything we need. We're all set," Sam smiled, putting his cold hands in his pockets, smiling down at the distressed woman with sympathy.

"We'll be in touch." Mrs Walsh nods. Kim gave her a small nod and walked off with the boys.

"Agents..." she called to them and they turned around to meet Mrs Welsh's gaze.

"The police said my husband might have been kidnapped," Mrs Welsh muttered,

"Could be," Kim nodded slowly.

"Then why haven't the kidnappers called? O-or – or demanded a ransom? It's three days till Christmas. What am I supposed to tell our daughter?" she cried, a soft and meek voice escaping her lips, making sure her daughter didn't hear.

"We're very sorry," Kim replied sympathetically. Mrs Welsh nodded sadly and turned around went back inside. The three of them started walking away from the house and towards the Impala.

"Ya get anything?" Kim asked Sam as he sighed.

"Stocking, mistletoe... this," he gives Kim something that was in his pocket. Kim took it in her hands and looked at it with slight disgust.

"A tooth? Where was this?" Kim asked as Dean looked into Kim's hand and examines the tooth.

"In the chimney," Sam replied

"Chimney? No way a man fits up a chimney. It's too narrow," Dean scoffed.

"No way he’ll fit up. In one piece, anyway," Kim continued.

"Alright, so, if dad went up the chimney–"

"We need to find out what dragged him up there," Sam nodded, finishing Dean's sentence.

•※•

Sam and Kim sat in their shared motel room, pictures of demons hung up messily on the wall, strings lining them to each other. Sam searched the web for any information he could muster about demons and who hold the deal as Kim shuffled through massive books with hardcovers with delicate decorations over it. It was silent as they researched.

Dean walked through the room the moment Kim huffed and shut the cover of the text, making a loud sound as it closed; a cloud of dust erupted from the pages as it shut. Kim looked up as he walked in carrying a brown paper bag; she watched as he threw it on the dusty kitchen counter.

"So, was I right? Is it the serial-killing chimney sweep?" Dean asked, moving over to them.

"Yep. It's, uh, it's actually Dick Van Dyke," Sam huffed.

"Who?" Dean asked, slightly confused. Kim smirked in realisation as the mentioning of that character lingered through the air.

"That’s the book I want to read next," she said, mostly to herself before opening and looking back at the book.

"Mary Poppins," Sam said, hoping to trigger Deans memory.

"Who's that?" Dean a sled, still confused.

"Oh come on— never mind," he waved his hands, shooing the conversation.

"It turns out that Walsh is the second guy in town grabbed out of his house this month," Dean announced,

"Oh yeah?" Sam asked.

"Yeah,"

"The other guy get dragged up the chimney, too?" Kim asked, looking up.

"Don't know. Witnesses said they heard a thump on the roof." Dean nodded and walked over to Sam, leaning over his shoulder to look at his laptop, "So, what the hell do you think we're dealing with?"

"Actually, I have an idea," Sam nodded, looking at Dean as Kim sighed irritatedly and shut the heavy book.

"Well, thanks for telling me," she scoffed sarcastically causing Sam huffed a half-hearted apology, but it wasn’t necessary.

"Yeah?"

"Uh, it's gonna sound crazy," Sam predicted as Kim and Dean listened closely, Dean moving over to Sam.

"What could you possibly say that sounds crazy to us?"

"Um... evil Santa," Sam smiled awkwardly. There was a silence as Kim and Dean just looked at him. Dean nodded once and shook his head.

"Yeah, that's crazy."

"Yeah... I mean, I'm just saying that there's some version of the anti-Claus in every culture," he turned a piece of paper to face Kim and Sam, showing them a picture of some evil Santa, "You got Belsnickel, Krampus, Black Peter." Dean took the pictures from Sam. "Whatever you want to call it, there's all sorts of lore."

"Saying what?"

"Saying back in the day, Santa's brother went rogue and now he shows up around Christmas time, but instead of bringing presents, he punishes the wicked."

"By hauling their ass up chimneys?" Dean asked.

"For starters, yeah,"

"So, this is your theory, huh? Santa's shady brother?" Dean huffed.

"Well, I'm just saying that's what the lore says,"

"Santa doesn't have a brother. There is no Santa," Dean continued.

"Yeah, I know. You're the one who told me that in the first place, remember," Sam replied and Kim cringed slightly. Kim looked at Dean, who looked down, then sighed “Yeah, you know what, I could be wrong," Sam sighed as Dean nodded, thinking it was total rubbish.

"Maybe, maybe not," Kim said casually, leaning on the huge book.

"What?" Dean huffed, turning to Kim.

"Well, while you were researching lore, I did some research about Mr Welsh. Turns out he was at some Christmas place before he died," Kim looked to Dean.

"Yeah, so was the other victim," Dean nodded, looking at Kim.

"Where?" Sam asked them.

•※•

The three of them stood outside in the dirt, looking into a small Santa's Village. Christmas music played. children were playing, and people were wearing Christmas costumes are walking around, admiring the Christmas decor.

"It does kind of lend credence to the theory, don't it?" Dean asked them.

"Yeah, but anti-Claus? Couldn't be," Sam admitted.

"It's a Christmas miracle. Hey, speaking of, we should have one this year," Dean nodded, looking forward.

"Have one what?" Sam asked.

"A Christmas," Dean replied as Sam scoffed.

"No, thanks," Sam huffed, Kim wasn't very fond of the idea either.

"No, we'll get a tree, a little Boston market, just like when we were little," Dean said before looking to Kim. "You're gonna love it,"

"Dean, those weren't exactly Hallmark memories for me, you know," Sam announced.

"What are you talking about? We had some great Christmases," Dean corrected but Sam obviously had a different image in his mind. Dean always took what he could get, be a little crappy Christmas tree with dollar decoration while Sam just wanted to be normal. Have Christmas in a house with his family instead of a motel room with his father absent.

Kim didn't remember much about the good Christmas’s. The ones where her family was alive and they lived in a big house with a fireplace and a Christmas tree. Sarah would share her Christmas memories with Kim when they were alone together on Christmas. Tell her how cute she was as a toddler, how happy she was when she got her presents. Sarah would tell her about the tradition Kim created where she would help their mom make cookies for Santa and how every year she would spill the milk all over the counter. Apparently, it was Kim's favourite part, making the cookies because she would always get to eat one before bed.

Kim thought that was the saddest part of Christmas, that there was a time she was happy with her whole family and she didn't remember it.

"Whose childhood are you talking about?" Sam scoffed.

"Oh, come on, Sam," Dean murmured.

"No, just... no," Sam said firmly.

"All right, Grinch." Dean walked away while Sam stood still, Kim right beside him, a blankly sad expression on her face. She stared ahead, feeling his eyes on the side of her face but she didn’t dare look; Sam looked like he needed to explain himself, he had to explain his reasons for rejecting Christmas. She could tell he felt slightly guilty without looking at him, he needed to justify himself to someone, otherwise, he was just rude.

 

Kim could see it in the corner of her eyes, a saddened expression on his face. She could see the disappointed child in his eyes as she looked at her. She could see a child that was left alone on Christmas, a child a that gave up on Christmas a long time ago.

His lips opened and closed, stopping himself for talking as sighed softly. Kim could feel his guilt and Kim let out a breath that turned into a cloud of mist, still looking forward.

"I get it, Sam," she sighed, "no need to explain." Sam nodded slightly, a lined smile on his face before he walked forward, leaving Kim alone in the dirt. She just stood there and watched the kids laugh and play like any happy kid should. She tried her best to remember – she really did – but it was hopeless. She concentrated every Christmas, trying to get a better glimpse of any Christmas memory that remained in her mind, but Sarah sharing her memories were the only thing that appeared when she thought of Christmas. Frustrated, she groaned and kicked the dirt angrily, watching the dirt fly up. She took a breath and relaxed her tenses muscles, walking up to Sam and Dean who were inside the Santa Village.

"Think about it, Dean. If you smell like candy, the kids will come closer, you know?" Sam said as Kim walked up. Kim automatically cringes as she stood next to him as they boys smirked at her expression.

"Okay, I came into this conversation at the wrong time."

"That's creepy," Dean nodded as Sam chuckled at him.

"What's this about?" Kim asked.

"Anti-Clause walks with a limp and smells like candy, were trying to figure out who it is," Kim nodded in thought, a slightly questionable expression drew on her face as Sam explain, the three of their eyes searching the village.

"How does this thing know who's been naughty and who's been nice?" Dean broke the silence after thinking for a few seconds, turning to Sam.

"I don't know,"

They looked around and Kim spotted a man wearing a Santa Clause outfit, outside a small barn. He looked scary rather than jolly as he sat in a chair outside the bar, the dirt flicking around. A woman and a boy walked up to him and the woman gestures to Santa as they boys sat on his lap. Sam has spotted him too, gathering his brother's attention to it as well.

A woman in an elf costume walked up to them.

"Welcome to Santa's court. Can I escort your child to Santa?" she asked cheerily.

"Uh..." Sam stuttered.

"No. No. Uh, but actually my brother here... it's been a lifelong dream of his," Dean said, patting Sam on the back. Sam looked down on the girl with a shocked and awkward smile, Kim held back a laugh. The girl looked up at Sam like he was a freak, Kim stood beside him, her lips pressings into a line.

"Uh, sorry. No kids over... twelve," she murmured awkwardly.

"No, he's just kidding. We only came here to watch," Sam tried to save the situation but he only made it worse, Kim and Dean looked at each other, shaking their head. The girl back off slightly, a digested expression on her face.

"Eww."

"I didn't mean that we came here to w— Y—" Sam looked to Dean, a flat look on his face, "Thanks a lot, Dean. Thanks for that." Dean laughed at his bothers awkwardness but suddenly turned serious.

"Check it out," Dean said, nudging his head towards Santa. He got up after the boy left his lap and started limping. "Are you seeing this?"

"Yeah, but lots of people have a limp," Kim stated.

"Tell me you didn't smell that. That was candy, man," Dean continued.

"If you were the anti-Santa, you would seriously dress up like Santa, your brother?" Kim asked.

"Maybe; are we willing to take that chance?"

•※•

The three of them sat in the cold Impala, the windows slightly foggy with the chilly night air. Kim rubbed her hands together in the back seat as she shuffled against the car's smooth leather. They sat and watched a small, crummy 'house' they followed Santa too, stalking him to his abode. The thought of the Anti-Clause wasn't impossible– nothing was impossible in this line of work; in fact, it was very plausible, but to Kim, it seemed like an unlikely situation. It just didn't seem right?

"What time is it?" Dean asked from the driver's seat.

"Same as the last time you asked. Here..." Sam handed Dean a thermos, "Caffeinate." Dean took the thermos from Sam and tried to pour himself some coffee, but the thermos was empty. Dean sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Wonderful," Dean scoffed before looking into the rearview mirror, his eyes landed on Kim. She was in the back, her head resting in her hand as her elbow was popped up on the window sill, staring at the house. His eyes moved for Kim as she rubbed her eyes over to Sam, before scoffing. "Hey, Sam," Dean called.

"Yeah?" Sam asked. Dean stopped for a second and looked over to Kim, who hadn't invested herself in their conversation, but Dean knew she was listening.

"Why are you the boy that hates Christmas?" Sam quickly looked into the mirror and saw that Kim had shuffled awkwardly. She moved her eyes from the house to meet his gaze, she could feel him staring at her through the mirror. Rapidly, they turned their gaze to something different as Sam looked back at Dean.

"Not now, Dean," Sam warned softly.

"Oh, come on Sam, Kim. We'll drag her into this as well," Dean smirked at Sam before his smirked disappeared into a more serious expression, "I mean, I admit it. You know, we had a few bumpy holidays when we were kids."

"'Bumpy'?"

"That was then. We'll do it right this year," Dean encouraged but Sam had heard it all before. He sighed and turned to his brother, slightly frustrated with his persistence.

"Look, Dean. If you want to have Christmas, knock yourself out, just don't involve me."

"Oh, yeah, that'd be great. Me and myself making cranberry molds," Dean scoffed, disappointed in the reaction he had received. The car grew silent after, the Christmas spirit was as absent as any other day; they returned to watching the house when ‘Santa’ looked outside from his window, peaking around the curtains, then quickly closed them.

"What's up with Saint Nicotine?"

"Oh, my God!" a woman's voice called from a small distance. Sam, Kim and Dean jumped out of the car and ran to the house with their guns drawn. Dean looked inside the window of the front door.

"Huh," Sam huffed.

"What?" Kim asked,

"Nothing. It's just that, uh... well, you know, Mr Gung Ho Christmas might have to blow away Santa," Sam said to Dean in a subtly. Dean ignored his comment, still in thought about why Sam hated Christmas so much.

Slowly, Dean opened the door and they charged in, surprised to see ‘Santa’ sitting on the couch, a beer gut protruding over his legs with a bong and a bottle of whisky in his hands. Instantly the three of them hid their guns.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked in shock as he stood up for his seat. Kim looked over at the TV and saw a woman and a man, 'talking'; the same woman's voice that they heard outside came from the TV.

"Ah, w—" Sam awkwardly stuttered was a curled lip smile as they all shuffled on their feet, awkwardly.

"Jingle my bells?" the woman from the TV whispered suggestively, the Christmas porno continued to play in the background. 

"S-silent night... Holy..." Dean started singing in a low and unpleasant tone, a low shakiness in his throat. He looked over to Kim who gave him wide eyes, him expecting her to follow along. She looked up at him as he stared down at her, her hooded eyes filled with reluctance as her lips curled in disgust. Without a second thought, Kim turned on her heel and exited the house, leaving the two brothers inside, singing the Christmas carol they didn’t know the lyrics to.

With Kim’s absence, Sam started singing along, "All is well..." Sam sent an awkward smile to Santa.

"...all is dry." Dean sang the wrong lyrics.

"Bright..." Sam corrected.

"Round and round..." they sang, singing the wrong lyrics. None of them remembered or knew any of the lyrics. "The table..." Sam put his hand on Dean’s shoulder as they shuffled back towards the door, before quickly turning and leaving with Kim.

  * ※•



"So, that's how your son described the attack? 'Santa took daddy up the chimney'?" Dean asked, raising an eyebrow. Kim stood next to Dean and Sam stood next to her, the three of them standing around the woman's living room. A lovely, Christmas decorated the living room.

"That's what he says, yes," the woman confirmed, a large mark covering her face from an attack.

"And where were you?" Dean asked.

"I was asleep and all of a sudden... I was being dragged out of bed, screaming."

"Did you see the attacker?" Sam asked as Kim looked around the room, her eyes landing on the wreath above the fireplace.

"It was dark, and he hit me. He knocked me out," the woman shook her head.

"I'm sorry. I know this is hard," Dean sympathized; Sam nodded along as Kim nudged him with her elbow, nodding towards the wreath.

"Yeah... um, Mrs Caldwell, where did you get that wreath above the fireplace?" Sam asked and Dean turned to face the wreath.

"Excuse me?" Mrs Caldwell asked. Dean looked at Sam, waiting for an answer.

"Just curious, you know," Sam shrugged awkwardly. With that, the three of them excused themselves and walked to the Impala.

"Wreaths, huh? Sure you didn't want to ask her about her shoes? I saw some nice handbags in the foyer," Dean scoffed at Sam, having no idea that Kim showed him the wreath.

"It was a very pretty wreath. I mean, it was silvery with flowers, very Christmasy," Kim nodded, looking at Dean with a very serious expression before shrugging, "I mean, that's if you want a white Christmas." Suddenly, her expression dropped and she rolled her eyes, "That wreath was at the Walsh's yesterday," Kim raised an eyebrow at Dean who scoffed playfully.

"I know. I was just testing you." They drove away in the Impala, back to the motel.

•※•

The three of them sat in the motel room. Kim sat on the scratchy couch, her laptop heating up on her legs as she researched about certain witch herbs or plants that could have been hidden in the wreath. The boys had no idea what was going on and Kim had only found insignificant information online, so she listened as Sam called Bobby, asking him if he had any idea what was going on.

"Yeah, all right. Well, keep looking, would you? Thanks, Bobby." Sam hung up the phone and looked at the two of them, both Dean and Kim sitting on the couch. "Well... we're not dealing with the anti-Claus."

"What did Bobby say?" Dean asked.

"Uh, that we're morons." Kim huffed a laugh, "He also said that it was probably meadowsweet in those wreaths." Immediately, Kim face-palmed herself and sighed, eclipsing she was looking at the wrong type of plants.

"Pagan, of course," Kim huffed, "I feel so stupid."

"You know what it is?" Sam asked, curiously. Kim shut her laptop and moved over to the table Sam was sitting at, leaving Dean on the couch to continue her conversation with Sam.

"I know of it," Kim sighed.

"Do you know–" Dean interrupted Sam by getting up and moving over to the table, extending his arms in a questioning way.

"Great! What the hell is meadowsweet?"

"It's pretty rare and it's probably the most powerful plant in pagan lore," Kim explained.

"Pagan lore?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, meadowsweet was used for pagan some sort of human sacrifice routine. It was kind of like a... Chum for their gods. It's like catnip but for Gods, they would get drawn to it and feast on any poor bastard that was unfortunate enough to be hangin' around it,” she continued.

"Why would somebody be using that for Christmas wreaths?" Dean asked.

"It's not as crazy as it sounds, Dean. I mean, pretty much every Christmas tradition is pagan," Sam explained.

"Christmas is Jesus' birthday," Dean reminded, trying to prove Sam wrong.

"No, Jesus' birthday was probably in the fall. It was actually the winter solstice festival that was co-opted by the church and renamed 'Christmas'. But I mean, the Yule log, the tree, even Santa's red suit – that's all remnants of pagan worship," Sam continued.

"How do you know that? What are you gonna tell me next? Easter bunny's Jewish?" Sam and Kim said nothing, a small smile plastered on their faces. "So you think we're gonna dealing with a Pagan God?"

"Yeah, probably Hold Nickar, God of the winter solstice,” Sam nodded.

"And all these Martha Stewart wannabes, buying these fancy wreaths..." Dean added. Kim huffed playfully at Dean's comment as Sam replied.

"Yeah, it's pretty much like putting a neon sign on your front door saying 'Come kill us'. Perfect," Kim scoffed.

"Huh... when you sacrifice to Hold Nickar, guess what he gives you in return," Sam said, reading off his laptop.

"Lap dances, hopefully," Dean replied. Sam didn't respond to the joke but continued reading.

"Mild weather."

"Like a snowless December Christmas in the middle of Michigan," Kim said, looking out the window,

"For instance."

"Do we know how to kill it yet?" Dean asked, getting to the important questions.

"No, Bobby's working on that right now. We got to figure out where they're selling those wreaths."

"You think they're selling them on purpose? Feeding the victims to this thing?" Dean asked. Sam looked to his bother before switching to Kim and exhaled.

"Let's find out."

•※•

Sam, Dean and Kim walked into a shop filled with Christmas decorations, the warm air that was trapped inside the shop hit them as they walked in. Kim shuffled her shoulders inside her flannel as she adjusted from the mild air outside to the heated air inside, beginning to feel the tip of her nose again.

"How can I help you?" the man behind the register asked as they casually walked around the shop, searching for the wreath. Kim walked around the store slowly, her beady eyes searching through the red and green decorations.

"Uh, hope so. Uh, we were playing Jenga over at the Walshes' the other night, and, uh... well, he hasn't shut up since about this Christmas wreath, and," Dean pointed to Sam, "I don't know, you tell him." Sam looked at Dean, an unimpressed smile on his face as he turned to the shopkeeper, who gave him a wired look in return.

"Sure," Sam said with a dim smile. "It was yummy," he said flatly.

"I sell a lot of wreaths, guys," the shopkeeper nodded, not getting any specific details.

"Right, right, but– but you see, this one would have been really special. It had, uh, it had, uh, green leaves, um, white buds on it. It might have been made of, uh... meadowsweet?" Sam said suggestively.

"Well, aren't you a fussy one?" the shopkeeper huffed as Sam's suggesting expression dropped to an unimpressed one.

"He is..." Dean replied with a smile and a laugh. He laughed and Sam sent him an annoyed look as Kim huffed a laugh.

"Anyway, I know the one you're talking about. I'm all out," the shopkeeper shrugged. Kim adjusted her flannel.

"All out? That many people bought it, huh?" Kim asked but the shopkeeper just nodded.

"Huh. Seems like this meadowsweet stuff's pretty rare and expensive. Why make wreaths out of it?" Dean asked.

"Beats me. I didn't make them," he replied.

"You didn't make 'em? Who did?" Kim asked.

"Madge Carrigan, a local lady. She said the wreaths were so special, she gave them to me for free."

"Free, all of 'em? Luck you, huh?" Kim huffed. "You give 'em away for free?" The shopkeeper scoffed at the question.

"Hell no. It's Christmas. People pay a buttload for this crap."

"That's the spirit," Dean smirked as Sam rolled his eyes.

•※•

The three of them walk through the motel door to a dark motel room. Dean entered first and turned on the light, the other two followed after him. They were all slumped and tired, Kim rubbed her eyes as the lights turned on.

"How much do you think a meadowsweet wreath would cost?" Dean asked.

"Oh, too much for a wreath. One to two hundred dollars, at least," Kim scoffed, chucking herself on the couch, resting her head on the crusty pillow.

"This lady's giving them away for free? What do you think about that?" Dean continued.

"Well, sounds pretty suspicious," Sam nodded. Dean and Sam took off their jackets and sat on the edge of their bed, next to each other.

"Remember that wreath Dad brought home that one year?" Dean said, a wide smile on his face as he replayed the memory. Kim looked over the couch and saw that Sam had his head resting in his hands before he turned and looked at Dean, furrowing his eyebrows.

 "You mean the one he stole from, like, a liquor store?" Sam asked, also replaying the memory with a questioning expression. Dean's smile was clear and genuine, it was honesty they happiest Kim had ever seen him, remembering his childhood.

“Yeah, it was a bunch of empty beer cans. That thing was great," Dean's smile was ear to ear, a genuine aura of happiness radiated off him. "I bet if I looked around hard enough, I could probably find one just like it." Dean smiled at Sam, as Sam nodded in an unenthusiastic way.

"All right. Dude... What's going on with you?" Sam asked, looking over to Kim who awkwardly ducked her head back over the couch.

"What?" Dean asked, slightly offended.

"I mean, since when are you Bing Crosby all of a sudden? Why do you want Christmas so bad?" Sam asked in a deep, throaty voice. Kim sat on the couch, listening to their conversation. They knew Kim was listening and they honestly didn't mind her being there although she thought her presence was a nuisance to them. What Kim hadn't realized yet, was that she was officially part of the family. 

"Why are you so against it? I mean, are your childhood memories that traumatic?" Dean asked, slightly frustrated.

"No, that has nothing to do with it," Sam responded.

"Then what?"

"I-I mean, I-I just... I don't get it. You haven't talked about Christmas in years," Sam stuttered, trying to think of the words to say.

"Well, yeah. This is my last year," Dean said obviously.

"I know... That's why I can't," Sam replied sadly. His tone was broken as it sounded through the room in a low hum. 

"What do you mean?" Dean asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I mean I can't just sit around, drinking eggnog, pretending everything's okay when I know next Christmas you'll be dead." There was a silence that followed the sorrow in his tone. Dean nodded, sadly, suddenly realizing the deepening sadness in his brother's voice, "I just can't." Both of them stay silent.

A memory ran past their eyes in a flash of golden light, but although they were sharing the same memory, there was a sadness in Sam's eyes that couldn't be seen in Dean's. Kim scanned the brothers, eyeing the amulet that hung around his neck and laid proudly on his chest. Dean's subtly happy expression quickly turned into a sad one, as Sam's expression just turned sadder and Kim couldn't help but share the emotion.


	27. Chapter Twenty-Five

The three of them stood outside a large, white suburban house, the type the of house the three of them could only see in their dreams. The front lawn was filled with Christmas decorations that lite up the street. Lights covered the house and Santa's, reindeer's and snowmen decorated the front lawn.

The house triggered a sadness in Kim – in all of them – as they looked at it in a subtle state of awe. Whenever Kim and Sarah would drive past a house like this, big and homely, she would describe how they once lived in a house just like it. Kim would remember most parts of the house vividly, considering she was five when she left, but Sarah would find great pleasure in reminding Kim how great they had it before their mom died, so Kim would just sit and listen to her, seeing how happy it made her. But Kim could sense the empty sadness as Sarah stopped her description and realised all that was heavily in the past.

Kim shook herself out of her gaze as Dean spoke.

"This is where Mrs Wreath lives, huh? Can't you just feel the evil pagan vibe?" Dean chirped sarcastically as they walked up to the house and knocked on the door. An old lady answered the door, her grey hair perfectly curled and pinned back. Her cardigan sat neatly on her with a gold necklace around her collar. She smiled at the three of them, a rosy blush on the apples of her cheeks as she smiled a little too cheerily for Kim's liking.

"Yes?" Madge – as they were told – opened the door and looked at them.

"Please tell me you're the Madge Carrigan who makes the meadowsweet wreaths," Dean asked.

"Why, yes I am."

"Ha! Bingo," Dean smiled.

"Yeah? Uh, well, we were just admiring your wreaths in Mr Sylar's place the other day," Sam commented.

"You were? Well, isn't that meadowsweet just the finest-smelling thing you ever smelled?" she smiled cheerily, motherly way.

"Oh, it was beautiful," Kim smiled over-dramatically, matching her Christmas cheer.

"It is, it sure is. But the problem is, is that all you wreaths had sold out before we got the chance to buy one," Sam stated.

"Oh, fudge!" she darned.

"Yeah, it was beautiful. We were just wondering if you happened to have another one we could buy?" Kim asked, sweetly leaving a sick feeling on her lips.

"Oh, no, I'm afraid those were the only ones I had for this season," she replied sadly.

"Aww..."

"Tell me something, why did you decide to make them out of meadowsweet?" Dean asked, straight to the point. Behind Madge, Mr Carrigan walled down the staircase.

"Why, the smell, of course! I don't think I've ever smelled anything finer."

"Yeah... um, you mentioned that."

"What's going on, honey?" Mr Carrigan asked his wife in an equally cheery way, his cheeks just as rosy as hers.

"Well, just some nice boys asking about my wreaths, dear," she replied.

"Oh, the wreaths are fine. Fine wreaths. Oh, care for some peanut brittle?" he asked the three of them, showing off a plate of peanut brittle. Dean automatically reached for it as Kim looked at it hesitantly while Sam slapped Dean's hand away.

"We're okay," Sam replied, sending a lippy smile to the couple.

•※•

They sat in the motel room, Sam in his laptop while Kim and Dean sharpened wooden stakes, preparing for the attack. Kim tossed her sharpened stake onto the alway finished pile of stakes Kim and Dean and finished earlier.

"I knew it. Something was way off with those two," Sam said, clapping his hands together once on accomplishment.

"What'd you get?" Kim asked, beginning to sharpen another stake.

"The Carrigans lived in Seattle, last year, where two abductions took place right around Christmas. They moved here in January," Sam replied. "All that Christmas crap in their house – that wasn't boughs of holly. It was vervain and mint."

"Pagan stuff?" Dean asked.

"Serious pagan stuff."

"So what, Ozzie and Harriet are keeping a pagan god hidden underneath their plastic-covered couch?" Kim scoffed a laugh.

"I don't know. All I know is we're gotta check them out. So, what about Bobby? He's sure evergreen stakes will kill this thing, right?" Sam asked.

"That's what he said," Kim nodded, looking at the pile of stakes.

•※•

They all prepared themselves outside of the Carrigan’s house, weapons in hand as Dean picked the house lock. The streets were silent, an eerie chill ran past the tip of Kim’s nose, sending her stiff. Trees that covered the street dances softly in the mild wind, the sound of the air the only thing they could hear. The night was only getting darker as they worked and they were thankful that the large amount of Christmas light the Carrigan’s ad decorating their house to light up their view.

The three of them entered the house after Dean unlocked the door; the door creaked slightly as it opened, making Kim cringe at the abrupt noise. They carefully stepped into the house, making sure their footsteps didn’t creak as the door did. As they searched, Dean stepped into the well-decorated living room that was covered with green and red decoration that shone dimly along with a large Christmas tree and a plastic cover over their couch.

"See? Plastic," Dean emphasised, pointing to the couch as he continued to look at the Christmas ornaments. Sam and Kim went into the hallway, which was also decorated with ornaments and snow globes. The two of them walked into the kitchen to see a beautifully baked plate of cookies. Kim looked at Sam to see if he was watching as she sneaked a cookie into her pocket, but she was distracted by his light shining on a locked, white door just opposite the kitchen counter.

"Hey, Dean," Sam called, not taking his eyes off the locked door.

“Suspicious,” Kim added as Dean walked over and started to unlock the door, Sam nodded at her comment. It took a while to unlock the door, but they finally heard the satisfying click and the door opened slightly, but it was possible to see the staircase leading into the darkness that was the basement. With hesitation, they walk down the stairs to the basement. The smell of dust tickled their nose as well as the familiar smell of blood, nothing like the house above them. Dean and Kim pointed their flashlight around the empty room, Sam standing close to them. Kim's light eventually found a bowl that was filled with bones and covered in blood.

Kim swallowed a lump in her throat hastily, eyeing the bowl with hooded eyes, soon to discover the whole basement was covered in blood, bones and dust. The further they stepped into the darkness, the smell because less tolerable.

The basement looked like a butchers cutting room, with tables spilled with blood and meat as blood poured off the edge and fell onto the floor and their suspicions of the Carrigan’s became truth and their wander around the room came to a short end after Kim found a leather bag covered in blood, she looked at it in disgust before following the messy trail of blood that lead to it only to find a large, human-sized bag that was hanging from the wall. Kim automatically let out a breath, her hand clutching the stake harder as she inspected the bag. With one poke, the bag moved – someone inside was struggling.

“Oh shit!” Kim breathed as she immediately dropped her stake and reached for the bag. Her hands laced the bag to find it was covered in blood also, but in her frantic desperation to release the victim, she lost concentration of what was around her and in an instant, someone grabbed her throat forcefully. Kim struggled against the grip, trying to rip herself out of it as she thrashed around, clawing at the hand around her neck. She left her feet lift off the ground, the pressure in her neck tightening.

"Kim!" she head Dean scream for behind her. Madge pushed Kim up against the wall bit Kim bit her hand, causing her grip to loosen and Kim fell to the floor. Quickly, she pushed herself up and punched Madge and she stumbled back, Kim saw Dean unconscious on the floor. Kim was about to run to him, when she felt another hip on her neck, stronger than the last. She was again, lifted off the floor as she watched Mr Carrigan knock Sam out. It was getting harder for Kim to breath and she struggled against Madge's grip, but she was quickly losing air and quickly became fatigued, she closed her eyes.

The Christmas decorations on the lawn were lit up with lights and Christmas music played. From the outside, everything seemed normal, while inside, a number of bowls and knives were set out on the kitchen table. Sam, Kim and Dean were tied up, bounded to dining room chairs.

Kim woke up last out of the three, to find herself tied to the chair. She wiggled furiously in her chair, the ropes burring her skin as it ground against her. She tried to flatten out her hand and slide it under the ropes, but it was no use. She was bound, and nothing could be done about it.

Sam and Dean's chairs were back to back, Kim was in the middle, the table of instruments behind them.

"Dean? You okay?" Sam asked, wiggling in his chair.

"Yeah, I think so," Dean tooled to his left and saw Kim, "What about you?"

"Just peachy," she sneered.

"So, I guess we're dealing with Mr and Mrs God," Sam stated, Dean and Kim nodded, "Nice to know."

Mr and Mrs Carrigan walked into the kitchen, dressed in coloured Christmas clothes and sweaters with the same rosy cheeks and toothy smile.

"Ooh, and here we thought you two lazybones were gonna sleep straight through all the fun stuff," Madge giggled in a sweet tone. Kim rolled her eyes as they walked around her and towards the table, smiling down on the three of the kindly.

"Miss all this? Nah, we're partiers," Dean replied sarcastically.

"Isn't he a kick in the pants, honey?" Mr Carrigan asked his wife before turning back to them, "You're hunters, is what you are."

"And you're Pagan Gods. So, why don't we just call it even and go our separate ways?" Dean smirked as Kim continued to wriggled her wrists.

"What, so you can bring more hunters and kill us?" Mr Carrigan laughed, "I don't think so."

"Maybe you should have thought about that before you went snacking on humans," Sam spat, rolling his eyes. Kim bit her lip as she tied to get free.

"Oh no, don't get all wet," Mr Carrigan replied saltily.

"Oh, why, we used to take over a hundred tributes a year and that's a fact." Madge said, putting a napkin gently on Dean's lap, "Now what do we take? What, two? Three?" she smiled as if it was a good thing. As if she deserved to take those innocent people as she placed a napkin on Kim and Sam's lap.

"Hardy three here make six," Mr Carrigan said, gesturing to the three as they scowled at them.

"Now, that's not so bad, is it?"

"Oh no. It's perfect, in fact, it's ideal," Kim spat through her teeth. Her back was facing the table, she couldn't see them preparing for their rituals.

"You, miss, better show us a little respect," Mr Carrigan sap.

"Sure, cause that will stop you from eating me," Kim continued frustratedly.

"I said, respect."

"Or what? You'll eat us?"

"Not so fast," Mr Carrigan looked to his wife, "There's rituals to be followed first."

"Oh, we're just sticklers for ritual," she smiled sweetly, sickening Kim as they wandered around the table, preparing everything with a little hop in their step.

"And you know what kicks off the whole shebang?" Madge smiled.

"Let me guess... meadowsweet," Dean growled, "Oh shucks, you're all out of wreaths. I guess we'll just have to cancel the sacrifice, huh?"

"Oh, don't be such a gloomy Gus," she pouted, putting a necklace of meadowsweet around each of their necks, "There. Ohh... don't they just look darling?"

"Good enough to eat,” Mr Carrigan smacks his lips, "All right-roo. Step number two," Mr Carrigan smirked, walking I've to Sam carrying a knife and a bowl, just like the ones in a basement. Sam struggled in his seat as he approached, trying to move as far away from his as possible. Kim twisted her neck, trying to see what he was doing. He holds the bowl under Sam's arm and prepared to cut Sam's arm.

"Sammy?! Sammy?!" Dean called to his brother. Kim started to pace her breathing as she saw the glistening on the knife. Mr Carrigan held the knife to Sam's arm and began to cut, a line of blood dripping from his arm.

"D-Don't!" Sam breathed shakily, but as the knife sliced his skin, he let out a low scream.

"Leave him alone, you son of a bitch!" Dean seethed through gritted teeth.

"Hear how they talk to us? To Gods?" Mr Carrigan said to Madge as she took the knife and bowl and made her way to Dean, "Listen, pal, back in the day, we were worshipped by millions."

"Time's have changed!" Dean howled as Kim braced herself.

"Tell me about it. All of a sudden, this Jesus character is the hot new thing in town. All of a sudden, our – our altars are being burned down, and we're being hunted down like common monsters."

"But did we say a peep? Oh... no, no, no, we did not," Madge said proudly.

"Two millennia," Mr Carrigan said, adding something to the bowl before moving over to Sam with a scary looking tool.

"We kept a low profile; we got jobs, a mortgage. Wh-What was that word, dear?" Madge asked her husband.

"We assimilated,"

"Yeah, we assimilated. Why we play bridge on Tuesday and Fridays," she nodded, waving a large knife around, "We're just like everybody else."

"You're not blending in as smooth as you think, lady."

"This might pinch a bit, dear." Madge moved closer to Dean, holding the knife firmly. Quickly, she sliced his arm just like Mr Carrigan did to Sam.

"You bitch!" Dean screamed, seething at her.

"Oh, my goodness me! Somebody owes a nickel to the swear jar. Oh, do you know what I say when I feel like swearing?" Dean looked Madge dead in the eye as if daring her to continue, "Fudge." Dean scowled his face in utter disgust.

"I'll try and remember that!" he sassed, breathless for the pain.

"You three have no idea how lucky you are. There was a time when kids came from miles around, just to be sitting where you are," Mr Carrigan moved to Sam with the tool.

"Yeah, that time is over," Kim spat.

"What do you think you're doing with those?" Sam panicked as Mr Carrigan smiled evils, a state of terror over his face. Madge moved to Dean and went to grab his other arm but he flinched savagely.

"You fudging touch me again and I'll fudging kill you!" Dean spat and Madge domed a smile.

"Very good!" Madge sliced Dean's other arm and he groaned in pain, while Mr Carrigan grabbed Sam's hand. Sam's breath started to change rapidly as he tied to claw his fingers away from him, but he pressed them out straight and moved the tool to his fingernail.

"No, no! Her's are prettier," Madge smiled, happily throwing Kim under the bus. Kim's breath hitched as she watched with a sore neck as Mr Carrigan looked from Sam's fingernails to her.

"You are very right, dear," he smiles, moving over to Kim as she thrashed in her chair.

"You have to be kidding me," Kim groaned as she looked up at the towering God over her. She squirmed all she could, but he gripped her hands tight and flattened out her fingers.

"Don't touch her!" Dean yelled, shaking violently.

"No! Don't!" Sam yelled at him as he placed the tool on Kim's index finger. Slowly and painfully, he pulled her whole nail out as she screamed in pain. Dean flinched at the sound of her screams, her blood dripping on the floor. She could feel her flesh slowly being ripped from her nail, feeling the tare of ever string of flesh breaking.

"Oh, we got a winner!" Mr Carrigan smiled as Kim bit her lip in pain, feeling the sting of the cool air on her open wound.

"What else, dear?" Madge asked as they put the ingredients in the bowl.

"Well, let's see. Uh, fingernail, blood. Oh..." Mr Carrigan hit his head playfully, "sweet Peter on a popsicle stick..." he laughed "I forgot the tooth."

"Oh, dear!" Dean braced himself and sighed in defeat, rolling his head back trying to see Sam and Kim.

"Merry Christmas, guys," Dean said breathlessly as Sam groaned.

"Yeah, Merry fudging Christmas," Kim breathed, looking up to the ceiling.

Mr Carrigan picked pliers and grabbed Dean's chin, picks up pliers and grabs Dean's chin.

"Open wide... and say, 'Aaah'." Mr Carrigan pried Dean's mouth open and stuck the pliers in as Dean groaned, mimicking a sarcastic 'Aaah'. Kim took a deep breath and tried to block it out as he prepared to pull Dean tooth out when the doorbell rang. Kim sighed in relief. Dean looked up at the two Gods that stood in front of him, pliers still firmly in his mouth.

"Somebody gonna get that?" Dean asked muffled. Madge and Mr Carrigan looked to each other. Sam looked relieved. "You should get that," Dean prompted.

"Come on," Mr Carrigan sighed as Dean let out a breath, the pliers being taken out of his mouth and runs his tongue over his teeth. Kim shuffled in her chair as she listened to their conversation with the neighbours. They had asked if they wanted to go to Carolina, but they refused, saying Mr Carrigan had a sore back. Kim shuffled as the ropes burned her skin.

"Hurry up, let's go," Dean said, wriggling in his chair. Kim pushed against the rope, hoping to create a little more wiggle room. "Kim, you have the smallest hands, come on!" Dean whisper-yelled, but Kim blocked him out, trying her best.

Frantically, she thrashed her hand around and managed to dislocate her thumb and rip her right hand out of the rope. Quickly, she untied her other rope before moving to Sam and untying his. After Dean was untied, the three of them separated, finding a secure hiding spot.

"Now, where were we?" Madge beamed with rosy cheeks as the couple barged into the kitchen, surprised not to see Sam, Kim and Dean in their chairs. Quickly, the three of them emerged from their hiding spot and closed the two doors that enters the kitchen. They put all their pressure on the door, holding it closed as they banged on it.

"What do we do now? The evergreen stakes are in the basement!" Dean groaned.

"Well, we need more evergreen, Dean!" Sam said was his eyes scanned the room of something before landing on the Christmas tree. "I think I just found us some more," Kim followed his gaze to the Christmas tree and nodded, knowing what he was saying.

"Help me," Kim said, nodding her head towards the big cabinet as she walked two arms it. Dean's nodded her head and the two of them moved to the cabinet, pushing it over to block the doors before going to the Christmas tree and breaking off a branch, ready to use it as a weapon.

The banging stopped and the three of them waited in silence, ready to attack. Their reflexes were on edge as they tuned to any noise made. They waited before moving to the kitchen doors. Suddenly, Mr Carrigan tackled Dean to the floor while Madge walked in and scowled at Kim and Sam, moving their balance to attack mode.

"You little thing," her face momentarily distorted to her natural form, "I loved that tree." She charged, aiming her attack at Sam. Quickly, Sam punched her in the face and she stumbled back, giving Kim time to push her off her feet and watch her fall onto her back. Quickly, she stabbed down into her chest. Kim watched satisfied as the blood poured from the wound, down her crisp cardigan and onto her neat, clean rug.

"Madge!" Mr Carrigan screamed. Dean took this opportunity to stab him in his chest, twice. Sam watched as the blood splattered everywhere, but Kim didn't notice. She just pushed down harder on Madge's chest, the overflow of blood stained the house and the rosiness in her cheeks faltered.

Mr Carrigan fell to the floor, screaming, the life slowly ripped from him. The three of them panted quickly as Kim held her finger his. Her hands, the pain still radiating from her finger.

"Merry Christmas," Sam said to the tree of them, Dean and Kim sent him a small smile, gaining their breath and sucking in their pain.

•※•

Dean and Kim walked into the motel room, 'Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas' played as they entered. The dim motel lights spread around the room, slightly radiating off of Dean's amulet. He always wore it, and it was always worn with pride. It was a happy memory, something that meant a great deal to him, although he would never really admit it. Kim had been meaning to ask him about it, feeling it had a bigger meaning than he posed but she stayed quiet. She kept her questions quiet, knowing that if she asked them, she would be expecting some back and that was something she was desperate to avoid.

Sam smiled subtly as they walked in. To their surprise, the motel spelt like cheap whisky and bourbon and the room was decorated with cheap Christmas ornaments and a small Christmas tree. Kim was a bit taken back with his change of mood, not at all expecting Sam to suddenly celebrate Christmas. Kim looked at Dean, a small, tilted smile on her face. Dean was equally surprised. Sam walked up to them, a cup of eggnog in each hand.

"Hey, you get the beer?" Sam asked, holding the eggnog.

"What's all this?" Dean asked surprised, looking at the decorations around the room. Sam nodded awkwardly, looking around the room as well.

"What do you think it is? It's – it's Christmas." Dean looked at Sam, who let out a deep breath.

"What made you change your mind?" Dean asked, wanting to know the answer.

"Here, uh, try the eggnog," Sam replied, ignoring his question and gave them the cups, "Let me know if it needs some more kick." He held out a bottle of whisky, ready to add another dash. Surprised, Kim and Dean sip it and both look surprised at the taste. Kim looked at Dean, a small smirk on her face as she sipped it again.

"No, we're good," Dean nodded, flattening his lips as he hesitantly swallowed his drink.

"Yeah?" Sam asked happily.

"Yeah," Kim agreed deeply, taking another sip. Dean sent her a look. Sam smile and turned his back to them and Dean expression automatically changed as if the drink was toxic. He cringed and crinkled his nose, the taste of whisky extremely potent. Kim smirked and was about to take another sip when the drink was stolen out of her hands. She watched as Dean took it from her, placing it on the table.

"Nice try," Dean whispered to her. Kim sighed, her drink–once again–being taken away.

"That drinks a kick in the ass if there ever was one," Kim whispered back, smirking as Dean nodded.

"Good," Sam smiled, turning back to them, "Well, uh, have a seat. Let's do... Christmas stuff, or whatever," Dean looked at the Christmas tree and nodded happily.

"All right, first things first," Sam sat on the couch and Dean and Kim pulled up a chair. Dean pulled two packages wrapped in brown paper from a plastic bag and held them out to Sam, "Merry Christmas, Sam." Kim smiled at the packaging.

"Where'd you get these?"

"Someplace special." Sam looked at him, "The gas mart down the street." Sam laughed and nodded as Dean pulled out another package and held it out to Kim. She looked down on it, not sure if she should take it. She looked up at Dean, a questioning look on he face. Dean smiled and shook it, gesturing her to take it. Slowly, a smile grew on her face as she hesitantly took it. Kim smiled took it gratefully. "Open them up."

"Well, great minds think alike, Dean." Sam reached under the couch for two packages wrapped in newspaper, which he gave it to Dean.

"Really?" Dean asked happily surprise and took the gift

"There you go," Sam also pulled out another gift and handed it to Kim. Kim took it, a small smile on her face. She put the gift in her lap, eyeing the two presents she got and sighed.

"Now I feel like shit," Kim laughed, taking the gift, "I didn't think we were doing Christmas," Dean smiled and nodded.

"Come on," Dean said, nodding to them to open their gifts. Sam opened his first gift, which is two porn magazines.

"Skin mags!" Sam laughed. Dean nodded satisfied with Sam's reaction, "and..." he opened the other gift, "Shaving cream," he nodded, laughing at the simplicity of the gifts. Sam wanted and expected nothing more.

"You like?"

"Yeah," Sam nodded once, smiling down at his presents happily, "Yeah." Kim watched as Sam gratefully took his presents because although they were small and pretty crappy, it wasn't the present the counted.

Dean started to unwrap his presents, looking down on them with a smile.

"Look at this," He lifted his presents, a candy bar and a bottle of oil, "Fuel for me and fuel for my baby," Sam nodded as Dean smiled down at them, the same proud and humble expression on their face. "These are awesome, thanks."

"Good." Sam nodded once, "Your turn, Kim." Kim smiled hesitantly, looking down at the gifts in her laps. She didn't want to open them, they were too good to be opened. She just stared at them, a weight of guilt hovered over her heart. She didn't get them a gift and she felt so guilty about it. Slowly, she opened Sam's gift fist. She looked down at it, holding the small piece of metal in her hand. Sam had given her a small, knife keychain. She looked down at it humbly and nodded towards Sam, a light smile tainted her face.

"It's perfect," Kim smiled.

"Good," he nodded, happy with her reaction. She then moved onto Dean present.

"Really, Dean?" Kim laughed as Sam rubbed his eyes, embarrassed.

"What? At least I know you'll use it?" Kim held the box of super pads on her lap and huffed a laugh at his answer. Although her gifts were simple and cheap, they meant a lot to her. Quickly, she put her keychain on her duffle bag, earning a smile from Sam.

The gift giving was over and there was sudden sadness around the room, the Christmas mood dwindling as the light outside did. It was now night and the three of them sat around the motel.

"Merry Christmas, bro," Dean said to Sam before turning to Kim and nodding, she nodded back and raised her glass of eggnog.

"Yeah," Sam lifted his eggnog and made a toast with Dean and Kim's glass, "Here, Merry Christmas." Sam and Kim and Dean were silent, the sad aura now filling the room knowing that this could be their last Christmas together. They each took a drink of their eggnog – Dean didn't even think to stop Kim – and Dean whistled softly at the taste.

"Hey, Dean," Sam looked sad and about to say something, but he hesitates, then sighed and looked at Dean again, "Do you feel like watching the game?" Dean smiled.

"Absolutely,"

"All right." Sam stood up and turned on the TV. Kim turned her chair to face the TV as she shuffled comfortable in her seat, pulling her legs under her. Together, they watch the winter football game. Sam glanced at Dean and Dean smiled as he took another sip of his eggnog. Although the room was silent, it was comfortable and warm. Kim sat with a smirk as the brothers smiled to themselves and although they weren't in a home or surrounded by a bunch of people, it was more than they could ask for. For the first time in a while, Kim was having a merry Christmas.

Kim sat and watched the game with as much interest as the boys. It reminded her of her dad, he would always put on the winter game at Christmas–if he was there. As she watched, she remembered how she would sit next to her dad as the game played, cheering when he cheered and yelling when he did. She was grateful for those times.

Suddenly, Kim had an idea, hopefully, one that would rid her of her guilt about not getting the boys a present. She looked outside and the snow had begun to fall. The game was about to finish as Kim stood from her seat and grabbed her coat. Dean looked at her quickly causing Sam to look over his shoulder as well.

"Where you goin'" Dean asked quickly. Kim looked at him, searching for an answer.

"Out," she shrugged.

"Out where?" Sam asked, "It's Christmas,"

"Uh..." she stuttered, "Um, I'm going to–uh... church?" Kim said but it sounded more like a question.

"Church?" Dean asked, not really believing her.

"Yeah..." With that, Kim hopped out the door and shrugged on her coat, instantly feeling the snow land on her shoulders. Kim scoffed as she walked, her feet sinking in the snow. "What has God ever done for me?"

Although it was night, the hype of Christmas didn't dim as Kim walked along the civilian street where kids jumped and screamed Christmas. It was Christmas Night and she walked alone. Her lips formed a lined smile as she kicked the small amount of snow that ones the path. Ever since the Pagan Gods were dead, a small amount of snow had started to fall, forming a thin layer over the town.

Kim shuffled her hands in her pockets, breathing in the cold air as. She just wanted to be alone and enjoy the simple things, like the snow. She slowly made her way to her destination, praying that they were open.

When Kim returned to the motel room, she entered to discover the boys both asleep in their beds. She smiled slightly, hoping they would get a good night sleep. God knows they deserved it. She nodded to them, Dean was wrapped in his blankets while Sam laid lazily under them.

Softly–making sure not to wake either of them up–she placed the bags on the bench. She took out all the stuff from the bag, making sure not to ruffle the plastic bags too much. She stopped midway as she placed something on the bench as Sam stirred in his sleep. She watched him, frozen in her place and when he stopped, she continued with her unpacking and when she was done, she smiled softly and began her work.

•※•

The morning approached quickly as the soft orange light seeped through the curtains, tinging the room the colour of amber. The light was warm and comforting, but as it shone on Sam’s face, it woke him. Lifting his head from the pillow lazily, he kicked and scratched the itchy sheets off of him and sat up, his large, sock covered feet hit the floor and he moved his shaggy hair out of his face.

The smell of fresh baking filled his nose, a sweet concoction drifted through the air. The sugary smell woke him more as he wiped his eyes. He dragged himself to the kitchen, the feet gliding on the hard floor due to his socks. He was about to reach for a mug of coffee when his droopy eyes landed on the kitchen.

Large amounts of flour and drops of food colouring staining the floor while milk covered the kitchen counter, dripping down the benches and pooling on the floor. The whole kitchen was a mess and the orange light only illuminated it, but the mess in the kitchen didn’t even compare to the mess on the kitchen table.

A small smile drew across Sam’s face as his eyes traced the room and the table, causing a happy sigh to release from his lips. He moved to Dean to wake him up, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him awake. Dean woke immediately, looking over his shoulder at Sam urgently and mumbling something along the lines of: "Are you alright?" as he rubbed his eyes. Sam just nodded, pressing a finger to his lips to quiet him. Dean furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, it was too early in the morning for this. Sam gestured for Dean to get up quietly, so Dean got out of bed and followed Sam the short walk to the kitchen.

Sam stopped at the front of the kitchen table, looking down on it with a quirky smile. Dean stood lazily next to him, a smile appeared on his face also as his eyes landed on the table, he straightened his back.

The table was completely dusted with flour with fingerprints and lines outlined in the dust. Uncooked pieced of dough scattered the table and bowls of coloured icing splattered over the table, the yellow icing even spilling over the edge and dripping down the table. In the middle was Kim, lying asleep on a piece of raw dough. Her hair was covered in flour and matted with icing, her face stained with food colouring and icing; but at the edge were two baskets wrapped in sailplane filled with cookies iced every colour Kim could make, tarts of every variety and fig bread. In the middle of the two baskets was an apple pie, perfectly made and set, ready to be eaten; in front was a small car, soggy from spilt milk that read ‘Merry Christmas’.

Dean smiled to himself when he saw the sight. "Uh-hm, Kim," Dean said, rather loudly, causing Kim to stir slightly. Instantly, Sam whacked his brother on the shoulder sending him a wide-eyed glare telling him to shut up. Dean sent him a confused look as Kim stirred, causing Sam to tense his shoulders hoping she would stay asleep.

"What?" Dean whispered so that Sam wouldn't hit him again.

"Dude, don't wake her up," Sam whispered back, an obvious expression on his face.

"What? Why?" Dean asked, shrugging his shoulders. Sam rolled his eyes and relaxed his shoulders, his eyes still on Kim.

"This was probably her first good night sleep since–"

"Since what?" Dean asked quickly as Sam sighed, unable to believe his brother hadn't noticed the odd sleeping and eating patterns Kim and been having.

"Since Ash died, Dean," Sam replied, his tone and expression softening, "Haven't you noticed?" Dean shrugged sadly, upset at himself for not noticing. Sam sighed and went to turn around to go get changed out of his pyjamas when his gangly leg accidentally kicked the table, sending Kim jerking awake, a piece of raw dough sticking to her cheek. Sam cringed as he spun around to see the consequence of his actions and Dean groaned at his younger brother, rubbing his face.

"Merry Christmas?" Kim mumbled instantly as she shot up for her position, looking up at the boys with droopy eyes. The boys smiled at her and shook their head as she slowly took the piece of dough off her face, slapping it down on the table. Sam smiled at her and huffed a laugh.

"It's uh... it's the 26th," Sam corrected, his lips forming a lined smile as Kim tried to register what was happening, still half asleep. She huffed once.

"Close enough." With that, she rubbed her eyes, and pushed herself off the chair, moving to make some coffee, "Want some?" she asked, gesturing to it. Both the boys nodded, sitting at the messy table as Kim started to make the coffee.

"Church, huh?" Dean questioned knowingly. Kim huffed.

"Worst lie I've ever told." They both laughed a bit before the room fell into silence. Neither of the boys knew what to say, they just stared at the bundles of baked goods in front of them. Dean kept peeking into the one in front of him with interest, his eyed the pie with hunger. They weren't sure if they could rip into them like they wished or if they had to wait, nothing like this had ever happened to them before and Kim hadn't exactly said that they were for them. In the corner of Kim's eye, she saw Dean peeking through one of the baskets.

"They're yours. Merry Christmas."

The boys smiled at each other before Dean started opening the basket in front of him, grabbing a cooking and instantly shoving it into his mouth. Kim listened for the soft cracking of the sugar bread cookie and she heard it, along with a moan coming from Dean. She smiled proudly to herself, before looking up at the ceiling, a small smirk on her lips. She then looked back down, the smile still on her lips as she poured three mugs of coffee.

Carrying them to the table, she saw Sam reach over to grab one of Dean cookies but his hand instantly got slapped away.

"Really? You're gonna make me open this whole thing for one cookie?" Sam asked, but Dean's serious expression didn't leave his face.

"Hell yes," Dean said, muffled by the three cookies he had managed to shove into his mouth. Kim smirked at them as she watched Sam open his basket and pull out a cookie, eating it happily. Dean eyed the pie as Kim pushed the mugs towards them.

"It's apple." She smirked, knowing it was his favourite. Dean laughed as he clapped his hands, rubbing them together, grabbing a plate, a knife and a fork.

"Oh, Kim," Dean laughed, putting a large piece of pie on his plate, "you know how to make a man feel special." Kim huffed and watched as Dean shovelled the pie into his mouth. Kim wore a flat smile, holding back her laughs when she saw Sam's ashamed expression. Although Sam was embarrassed by his brother, Kim felt a pang of pride in her heart as she watched him. No one had appreciated her cooking that much other than Ash.


	28. Chapter Twenty-Six

It has been a few weeks since Christmas and the three of them found themselves in a motel room, lying on their beds. Sam still had some of his cookies left–unsurprisingly, Dean had eaten all of his in the first day or so and he suddenly regretted smacking Sam's hand away as Sam refused to share any of his, except with Kim of course. Ever since Christmas, Kim had been getting back into her old healthier sleeping and eating routine, getting more than two or three hours of sleep.

Kim woke up from her reasonable amount of sleep to music blasting from the radio on the motel nightstand.

"Telling you what your heart is," the radio blasted. Kim sat up to Dean sitting on his bed fully clothed, head-banging to the song on the radio.

"Rise and shine, Kim and Sammy!" Dean shouted over the song as Sam sat up in his bed. Dean was tying his shoes as he listened to the song. Kim rubbed her eyes and got out of bed and quickly got changed. Sam looked at the radio and sighed.  

"Dude, Asia?" Sam questioned.

"Come one, you love this song and you know it." Dean smiled, moving to the song.

"Yeah, and if I ever hear it again I'm gonna kill myself," Sam laughed seriously. Kim shuffled on her jacket and stretched her arms out, a smirk on her face as Dean turned up the volume.

"What? Sorry, couldn't hear you," Dean smirked, still sitting on the bed.

"It was the heat of the moment." Quickly, Dean pointed to Sam with a fierce aim and started lip-singing the lyrics, he bopped to the beat before getting up and walking to the bathroom. Kim laughed slightly at him and nodded along as the song continued to play. Sam sent her a look as if to stop encouraging him. She just shrugged.

"It's a good song," she shrugged, the two of them followed Dean into the bathroom to get ready. The bathroom was small but just big enough for the three of them to fit. Dean gargled loudly and long and Sam and Kim tried to ignore him long enough to brush their teeth. Dean grinned evilly at them, wiggling his eyebrows at Kim.

"Whenever you're ready, Dean," Sam smirked at Dean as he rummaged through his duffle bag. Dean pulled out a black bra, staring at it slightly before turning to Kim.

"This yours?" Sam glared at Kim as she smirked, squinting her eyes seductively.

"Oh honey, I'm bigger than that," she smirked, shoving her hands in her pockets. Dean laughed and rummages in the bag some more, and pulled out some guns. Kim smirked as he pulled them out.

"Great, let's go," Kim said. The three of them were about to walk out the door when her phone rung violently. Kim stopped and pulled out her phone, the boys stopped with her. Taking out her phone, she hesitantly answered with a slight cringed expression, as if bracing for the worst. The boys watched, listening to Kim.

"Hi..." she muttered awkwardly, "I know, I'm sorry," Dean gestured for Kim to put it on speaker but Kim shook her head, turning away from them. Dean rolled his eyes and grabbed the phone off Kim, putting it on speaker himself.

"–weeks! It's been weeks since Christmas and not even a phone call," Ellen yelled as Kim sighed. Kim looked at Sam and Dean as they sent a raised eyebrow to her. She rolled her eyes and started speaking out loud.

"I said I was sorry, I forgot," Kim sighed.

"Yeah well, Jo says Merry Christmas," Ellen said immediately, disappointment in her voice.

"Tell her I said 'Merry Christmas' too," Kim sighed sorrowfully, "Merry Christmas, Ellen,"

"Yeah, Merry Christmas my ass," Ellen said roughly, making Kim roll her eyes, "I expected more from twenty-year-olds." Kim cringed at her words, stiffening up. She didn't respond as she heard a shuffle from behind her. She hadn't told the boys when her birthday was or that it had passed.

"Twenty?" Dean asked slightly angry. Kim just turned around to them with a blank expression, Dean obviously frustrated that Kim didn't tell them.

"Oh great, you didn't tell 'em, did you?" Ellen scoffed.

"It's not a big deal," Kim scoffed into the phone as the brothers shared a look behind her. Although Kim couldn't see her, she knew Ellen was shaking her head.

"You better put me on speed-dial, kid," Ellen scoffed.

"You got it, Ellen. I'll make sure if it," Dean said into the phone, taking it off speaker and putting to his ear. Kim huffed as Dean turned his back to them, speaking to Ellen alone. "Yes ma'am, it will be done. See ya, Ellen." With that, Dean hung up and handed Kim the phone, smiling.

"Now, who's ready for breakfast?"

•※•

The door chimed as Sam and Dean entered the small cafe. The smell of freshly cooked bacon and eggs filled the hit Kim in the face as she walked in.

"Drive safely now, Mr Pickett," the cashier said to the man at the register.

"Yeah, yeah," Mr Pickett said, shuffling out the door, past the three of them. They found their way to a booth and shuffled in, Sam sitting next to Kim and Dean sitting across from her. She was closest to the window as she leaned on it, resign her head.

"So, twenty," Dean nodded, bringing up the subject again get. She knew he wouldn't let it down, she just hoped he would get over it.

"Shut up," Kim sighed, playing with the condiments on the table. Dean put his hands up in defence, a smirk on his face.

"Hey, Tuesday. Pig in a poke." Dean smirked, looking at the specials on the wall.

"You even know what that is?" Sam scoffed a laugh.

"You boys ready?" A waitress said, walking up to the table, her name tag said 'Doris'. Kim poked her head out from the table and smirked at the lady. "Oh, sorry, didn't see you there." She laughed slightly before taking out her notepad and pen. She just shrugged, she was shielded by Sam's large body.

"Yes. I'll have the special, side of bacon and a coffee." Dean nodded.

"Make it two coffees and a short stack," Sam said with a polite smile.

"And I'll have–" her eyes scanned the pancakes, "the eggs benedict, please," she smiled.

"You got it." Doris' smiled, walking away.

"I'm telling you, Sam, this job's small fry. We should be spending our time hunting down Bela," Dean scoffed. Kim groaned and smacked her head on the table. She couldn't be bothered dealing with Bela, she was too much effort so such little reward.

After Christmas, Sam, Kim and Dean managed to bump into Bela again. Kim really didn't want her to join the hunt but somehow she managed to squeeze her way in. She had offered Bobby help and halfway through the hunt, she disappeared, not forgetting to take the Colt with her. From then on, they had been trying to get the Colt back but Sam found a case and insisted they helped.

"Okay, sure, let's get right on that-where is she again?" Sam asked sarcastically.

"Shut up,"

"Look, believe me, I want to find her as bad as you do. In the meantime, we have this," Sam pulled out some papers.

"All right, so this professor," Dean said looking at the paper. The headline on the newspaper clipping read 'Missing - Dexter Hasselback Last Seem In Browad, Florida.'

"Dexter Hasselback was passing through town last week when he vanished," Sam said.

"Last known location?" Kim asked.

"His daughter says he was on his way to visit the Broward County Mystery Spot." Dean turned over a flyer and the cover was a large question mark and the words 'Broward County Mystery Spot'

"Where the laws of physics have no meaning," Kim read from the flyer, a huff escaped her mouth. Doris arrived with thee trays of food and two coffees with a bottle of sauce.

"Two coffees, black, and some hot sauce for the–" Doris gasped as the hit sauce dropped off the tray and smashed in the floor. "Whoops, crap! Sorry," Doris winched as she looked to the three of them apologetically. Dean just sent her a smile before looking at Kim and Sam with a quick eyebrow raise and sipped his coffee, "Cleanup!"

After their meal, they walked out of the cafe and onto the busy street. A dog tied to a bike rack barked at them as they exited the cafe. Sam had the flyer open in his hands, looking down at it as he walked until Dean took it out of his hands and scoffed.

Kim tried to stand next to the two of them but she kept getting pushed behind. The footpath was too narrow to fit three people side-by-side, so she reluctantly got pushed to the back. She couldn't even look over the boys' shoulders to look at the flyer, they were too tall.

"Sam, joints like this are only tourist traps, right? I mean, you know, balls rolling uphill, furniture nailed to the ceiling, they're only dangerous to your wallet," Dean laughed.

"Okay, look, I'm just saying, there are spots in the world where holes open up and swallow people. The Bermuda Triangle, uh, the Oregon Vortex–"

"Broward County Mystery Spot?" Dean laughed,

"Well, sometimes these places are legit." Sam shrugged.

"Doubt it," Kim scoffed while Sam sent her a glare over his shoulder. "Fine, so what if this place is legit, and that's a big-ass if, what's the lore?"

"Well–" Dean accidentally collided with a blonde girl, who is carrying a stack of papers.

"Excuse me," she rushed, walking past him rapidly.

"The lore's pretty frigging nuts, actually. They say these places the magnetic fields are so strong that they can bend spacetime, sending victims no one knows where," Sam explained.

"Sounds a little 'X-Files' to me," Dean huffed as they walked down the street. As they were walking, the three of them passed two movers, trying to shove a table through building's door. Half the table was sticking out onto the street as they walk, just fitting Sam and Dean in a line.

"All right, look, I'm not saying this is really happening, but if it is, we gotta check it out, see if we can do something." Sam shrugged.

"All right, all right, we'll go tonight, after they close, get ourselves a nice long look." Dean sighed, giving in. He just wanted to get it over with and Kim just went along with it, she couldn't really contribute from behind except for the occasional sassy comment. She just wanted to get the job done, although all she really wanted to do was get the Colt back. She didn't care if Bella had to go to hell for it–after all, she's the one that made the stupid deal.

•※•

It was nighttime when the three of them found themselves sneaking into the tourist attraction with their flashlights out and guns ready. Sneaking in, they walked into a neon green hallway with a black spiral painted on the walls and door, making it look like a weird tunnel. Kim looked around the room, its bazaar features intrigued her as Sam pulled out out the EMF reader. As they walked down the hallway and into a room, Dean shone his flashlight around, landing on the ceiling where a table with a bowl on it was nailed, upside down and up onto a table.

"Wow, uncanny," Dean sassed in spite of the place as Kim smirked at how stupid her surrounding looked. She could never understand how people found that entertaining as Sam scanned a tilted table with a glass and set dinner on it.

"Find anything?" Kim asked, looking around in slight disappointment.

"No," Sam replied, holding out his EMF reader, it was motionless.

"You have any idea what you're looking for?" Dean asked.

"Uh, yeah." Sam sounded a little too animated as if he was trying to convince himself. Dean rose an eyebrow at him and Sam sighed, "No."  Dean shook his head and slightly rolled his eyes as the three of the continued to look around again. Statures of strange people were dotted around the room but Kim and Dean looked at the obvious fake shark head mounted on the wall. It was quiet as they looked around, the creepy object casting even creepier shadows from their flashlights.

"What the hell are you doing here?" a voice said from behind them. Instantly, the three of them turned around, guns were drawn. The owner of the 'Mystery Spot' sprung up, aiming a shotgun at them. Kim pulled out her gun and aimed it at his chest. The guy looked unstable, shaking as he pointed the shotgun at them.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa, we can explain," Dean said quickly, putting his hand up and dropping his aim. Kim didn't move, in fact, she cocked her gun. As her hand automatically went to cock the gun, the hammer got jammed. She looked up frustrated, her finger pulling the hammer. it was jammed and her gun was useless. Sam looks to Kim who was struggling and watched as she tried to quickly un-jam it, but it was clogged up. Slowly and in a non-threatening way, Kim placed her gun back into her waistband.

"You robbing me?" he asked, shaking as he improperly held the shotgun.

"Look, nobody's robbing you, calm down," Sam said calmly.

"Don't move!" he yelled unstably.

"Just putting the gun down." The owner fired and Kim watched helplessly as Dean flew back on impact.

"Dean!" Sam and Kim rushed to Dean as Sam scooped him in his arms. Dean struggled to breathe as he looked up at Kim and Sam.

"Call 911," Kim screamed emotionally to the owner.

"I-I didn't mean to-"

"Now!" Sam yelled and Kim watched as the owner walked away, shaking. Kim swallowed hard as Kim slightly pushed the hair out of Dean's face.

"Hey, hey, oh, no, no, no, not like this..." Sam muttered to his brother as Dean gulped for air. Suddenly, he goes still and his eyes close. Sam could feel his Dean's body fall limp just as Dean had felt Sams. Kim gasped and put her hand over her mouth, an involuntary whimper escaped her lips. Her face straightened immediately as she pulled her faulty gun out and threw it across the room. Her eyes landed on Dean, and all of a sudden she realized how motionless he was.

•※•

Kim woke up from her reasonable amount of sleep to music blasting from the radio on the motel nightstand. Sam shot awake unusually quick.

"Rise and shine, Kim and Sammy!" Dean shouted over the song as Sam sat up in his bed. Dean was tying his shoes as he listened to the song. Kim rubbed her eyes and got out of bed, quickly got changed. Sam looked at Dean suspiciously, squinting his eyes.

"Dude, Asia," Dean smirked as Sam stayed in his shocked expression.

"Dean," Sam muttered quickly, still extremely confused.

"Oh, come on, you love this song and you know it," Dean turned the volume up and started bopping along, pointing to Sam with a fierce aim before getting up and going to the bathroom. Sam looked at Kim, extremely confused and worried as she nodded along to the song.

"It's a good song," she shrugged. Kim looks at Sam as he shook his head, the two of them following Dean into the bathroom.

The three of them stand at the sink, Kim brushed her teeth and tried to ignore Dean's long and loud gargling. Kim gave Dean an annoyed glare-which he returned with a smirk-while Sam swished around some water in his mouth before spitting it out. Sam sent Dean a weirdly confused look as Dean spat out his water and looked at Sam.

"What?" Dean asked blankly.

"I don't know."

"You all right?"

"I think I-," Sam paused for a second, a small smile appeared on his face, "Man, I had a weird dream,"

"Yeah? Clowns or midgets?" Kim just rolled her eyes and was about to leave the bathroom when she heard her phone ring. Quickly, she answered it, giving Dean and Sam a look as they watched her. Dean mentioned for Kim to put the phone on speaker after Kim mentioned it was Ellen, but just as Sam suspected, she refused. Rapidly, Dean reached out and grabbed her phone, putting it on speaker for her.

"I said I was sorry, I forgot," Kim sighed, talking to Ellen as she gave Kim an ass-whoopin' because she didn't ring on Christmas.

"Yeah well, Jo says Merry Christmas," Ellen replied.

"Tell her I said 'Merry Christmas' too," Kim sighed sorrowfully, "Merry Christmas, Ellen,"

"Yeah, Merry Christmas my ass," Ellen said roughly, making Kim roll her eyes, "I expected more from twenty-year-olds," Kim cringed at her words and Sam watched as she stiffened up, just like his dream.

"Twenty?" Dean asked slightly angry. Kim didn't respond.

•※•

"Drive safely now, Mr Picket." the cashier said to the old man in the cream jumper as the three of them walked into the same dinner as yesterday. Sam watched, a perplexed expression on his face as he watched the old man push past them and out the door. He could have sworn he saw him yesterday.

"Yeah, yeah."

The three of them find a booth, the exact same as yesterday and in the same position as yesterday. Just as they sat down, Dean turned to Kim as Sam looked around, bewildered.

"So, twenty," Dean said.

"Shut up," she replied. Dean smirked and looked around the cafe as Sam listened to their conversation, just like yesterday.

"Hey. Tuesday. Pig in a poke," Dean said with a smile, pointing to the specials menu. Sam glanced between Dean and the poster.

"It's Tuesday?" Sam asked, slightly alarmed.

"Yeah."

"Are you boys ready?" she asked as Kim stuck her head out from behind Sam, revealing herself, "Oh, sorry, didn't see you there," she apologised to Kim. 

"Yes, I'll have the special, side of bacon and a coffee," Dean smirked as Sam stared for a minute, a look of trouble across his face as he tried to act as normal as he could.

"Uh, nothing for me, thanks." Sam nodded rapidly, Doris nodded.

"And I'll have-" she paused for a second, "the eggs Benedict, please," Doris nodded.

"Let me know if you change your mind," Doris said to Sam as she walked off.

"I'm telling you, Sam, this job's small fry. We should be spending our time hunting down Bela." Dean sighed as Kim nodded, but Sam didn't respond, looking at the waitress, "Hey." Dean snapped his fingers at Sam, "You with me?"

"What?" Sam asked blankly.

"You sure you feeling okay?" Kim asked, looking over at Sam, he sighed, thinking if the right words today.

"You don't-you don't remember? Any of this?" Sam stuttered, looking around.

"Remember what?" Dean asked, trying to figure out what he was talking about.

"This. Today. Like it's-like it's happened before?"

"You mean like déjà vu?" Kim asked.

"No, I mean like, like it's really happened before."

"Yeah. Like déjà vu." Dean continued.

"No, forget about déjà vu," Sam Ellie's with a sigh, "I'm asking you if it feels like we're living yesterday all over again."

"Okay, how is that not dé-" Sam cut him off angrily.

"Don't, don't say it! Just don't even..." Sam trailed out as Doris arrived with arrives with a tray with one coffee and the hot sauce. She smiled sweetly as she served the drinks and Sam watched closely.

"Coffee, black, and some hot sauce for the-oops! Crap!" Sam noticed the hot sauce wobble on the tray and caught it as it falls. Doris gasped as Kim smirked. Sam stared at the bottle intensely, he could have sworn that exact thing happened yesterday, "Thanks." Doris laughed in glee, taking the bottle from Sam and putting it down and left.

"Nice reflexes." Kim huffed a laugh. Sam didn't say anything, he just looked at the bottle on the table, still extremely perplexed.

As they walk out onto the street, a dog barked at them as they walked by. Sam noticed it was the Sam dog tied to the same bike rack as yesterday. He stared back at the dog over his shoulder as Kim and Dean tried to make sense of what Sam was talking about. Sam looked behind him, to see Kim was there, unable to fit in the line as they walked on the sidewalk.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know what the hell you're talking about," Dean said as they walked down the street.

"Okay, look, yesterday was Tuesday, right?" Dean furrowed his eyebrows as she listened to Sam, "But today is Tuesday too." Sam sounded angry that no one understood what he was talking about. Dean looked over his shoulder to Kim and she just shrugged, having no idea what he was talking about.

"Yeah. No. Good. You're totally balanced," Dean sassed.

"Yesterday was Monday, Sam," Kim explained.

"So you don't believe me?" Sam asked frustrated and very confused. Dean just laughed a bit as a response as a blonde girl crashed into him.

"Excuse me," she stammered, walking past. Sam looked around as if he was waiting for someone to remember her from yesterday, a scrunched-up and confused expression tainted his face.

"Look, I'm just saying that it's crazy, you know, I mean, even for us crazy. Dingo ate my baby crazy. Hey, maybe it was another of your psychic premonitions." Dean mentioned, but Sam instantly shook his head.

"No, no way, way too vivid," Sam sighed and tried to explain, "Okay, look, we were at the Mystery Spot, and then-"

"And then what?" Dean asked as Kim listened.

"Then I woke up," Sam muttered as they walked past two movers, trying to shove a table through a building door. "Wait a minute! The Mystery Spot. You think maybe it-"

"Maybe what?"

"We gotta check that place out, man. Look, just, go with me on this, okay?" Sam insisted.

"All right, all right, we'll go tonight, after it closes, get ourselves a nice long look." Dean agreed, Kim nodded her head behind them. Sam realized what Dean had just said and whipped around to him.

"Wait, what? No." Sam said quickly, a little too quickly. Kim was now next to them since they stopped walking and could finally join the conversation.

"Why not?: Kim asked. Sam turned to her with an urged look on his face.

"Uh. Let's just go now. Right now. Business hours, nice and crowded," Sam replied. As they were about to walk off, Sam stopped them and turned to Kim, pulling his gun out of his waistband, "Use this."

"My God, you're a freak," Dean answered, walking off after Kim confused and hesitantly took the gun.

"Dean."

"Okay! Whatever. We'll go now." Kim huffed at them. Dean walked off first and Sam followed him. Kim put the gun on her waistband but it wouldn't fir. She sighed, trying to shove the gun in but her pants were too tight. She never wore skin-tight jeans on a hunt, it wasn't practical.

"Dean!" Kim heard Sam scream, a loud crash was heard throughout the streets. Kim looked up to see Sam hovering over Dean, bloodied and bruised, lying in the middle of the road. Kim dropped the gun and sprinted to Dean, a firm expression settled across her face. "Dean, no, no, no." Kim instantly put pressure on Dean's head wounds as he looked up at her, struggling to breathe. It was no use, it was useless.

"Come on, Dean."

"Dean!" Kim belted, his eyes falling shut.

•※•

Sam jolted awake, slightly gasping for air as he woke to the sound of 'Heat of the moment' playing on the radio.

"Rise and shine, Kim and Sammy!" Dean shouted over the music as he tied his shoelaces on the bed, nodding and pointing to Sam as the song played.

•※•

Sam watched from outside the bathroom as Kim brushed her teeth and Dean gargled, long and loud.

•※•

Kim's phone range.

"I expected more from a twenty-year-old," Ellen snapped.

"Twenty?" Dean asked, slightly angry as Kim cringed.

•※•

"Hey. Tuesday. Pig in a poke," Dean smiled pointing to the board.

"Would you listen to me, Dean and Kim? Because I am flipping out." Sam whispered rapidly, shaking a bit.

"Are you boys ready?" Doris asked with a smile.

"He'll take the special, side of bacon, coffee, black, nothing for me, she'll have the eggs benedict, thanks." Sam rushed, breathing quickly as he fidgeted with his fingers.

"You got it."

"Sammy, I get all tingly when you take control like that," Dean smirked as Kim huffed a laugh. She looked to Sam who didn't seem as casual as usual.

"Quit screwing around, Dean."

"Okay, okay, we're listening,"

"So, so you think that you're in some kind of a what again?" Kim asked, playing with the condiments on the table. Sam looked at her fingers as she spoke, replying to her movement in his mind.

"Time loop."

"Like Groundhog Day?"Dean asked, not believing him for a second.

"Yes, exactly, like Groundhog Day."

"Uh-huh," Dean replied, extremely animated, nodding his head rapidly.

"So you don't believe me." Dean scoffed a laugh as Kim rolled her eyes at his immaturity.

"It's just a little crazy, I mean even for us crazy, you know, like, uh-"

"Dingo ate my baby crazy?" the words fired out of his mouth rapidly as he finished off Dean's sentence.

"How'd you know I was going to say that?" Dean asked suddenly.

"Because you said it before, Dean, that's my whole point," Sam scoffed and rolled his eyes at his brother who watched him wearily. Doris came around with a tray as she served Dean his coffee.

"Coffee, black, and some hot sauce for the-whoops! Crap." Sam caught the falling hot sauce and handed it to Doris, not looking away from Dean as he did so. "Thanks." Doris laughed slightly, putting the sauce on the table.

"Nice reflexes," Dean said slowly, starting to believe his brother.

"No. I knew it was going to happen." Sam explained blatantly.

"Okay, look, I'm sure there's some sort of an explanation-"

"You're just going to have to go with me on this, Dean, you just have to, you owe me that much," Sam said rapidly and angrily, looked to Kim for a response and she just shrugged and nodded.

"Calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down. I can't calm down. I can't. Because-" Sam began to breathe heavily as she spoke, his words getting faster by the minute.

"Because what?" Dean asked after Sam stopped suddenly.

"Because you die today, Dean."

"I'm not gonna die. Not today."

"Twice now I've watched you die, and I can't. I won't do it again, okay?" Sam turned to Kim was looked very confused as she shuffled in her corner, "I don't know about you, you don't die. Really, you don't do anything! But you wake up the same as me and remember nothing. You're just going to have to believe me. Please." Sam said solemnly, he looked as if he was about to lose his mind. Dean watched as his brother pleaded with him- with them to believe him.

All right. I still think you're nuts, but okay, whatever this is, we'll figure it out." Sam nodded, sighing slightly.

•※•

The dog barked.

Kim was pushed to the back.

"Excuse me." the blond girl said she rushed past Dean.

The movers argued about getting the table through the building door.

"And you think this cheesy-ass tourist trap has something to do with it?" Dean asked as they walked down the street, Kim and Dean not really noticing the things going on around them as if they were seeing it for the first time.

"Maybe it's the real deal, you know? The magnetic fields bending spacetime or whatever," Sam replied.

"I don't know, it all seems a little too X-Files for me."

"Well, I don't know how else to explain it, Dean!" Sam replied getting frustrated.

"All right, all right, we'll go tonight after they close, get ourselves a nice long look," Dean said.

'No, no, no, no, no, we can't."

"Why not?"

"Because you-"

"I what?" Sam doesn't say anything, "I die there?"

"Blown away, actually."

"Huh. Okay, we go now." Dean started to walk forward as Kim looked at her surroundings behind them, not really noticing anything. Sam rushed to stop him from walking onto the road. Just in the nick of time, Sam pulled Dean away as the car zoomed past.

Dean looked from the car to Sam, and them back at the car.

"Wait, did he?" Dean asked.

"Yesterday, yeah."

"And?"

"And what?"

"Did it look cool, like in the movies?" Dean smirked, etching his brother on. Sam stared blankly at Dean as he smirked, eager to wipe that smile off his face for joking around while he was suffering.

"You peed yourself, Dean," Sam replied. Dean looked at his brother and then at Kim, who had a smirk on her face as she listened to the story, catching up with the boys.

"Of course I peed myself. Man gets hit by a car, you think he has full control over his bladder? Come on!" Dean yelled, re-earning his masculinity before looking carefully before crossing the road. The two of them followed.

•※•

"Boys, I can't tell you how much I appreciate this. We could use all the good ink we can get," the owner of the 'Mystery Spot' said.

"How long have you owned the place, Mr Kopiak?" Sam asked.

"My family's been guarding the secrets here since you don't want to know when." he said looking to Dean-who was taking down the notes-wanting him to add that specific part to their 'article'.

"So you'd know if anything strange happened."

"Strange? Strange happens here all the time. It's a Mystery Spot." Mr Kopiak smiled with his weird outfit a pristine haircut.

"Stranger than normal," Kim added, Mr Kopiak looked to her with a strange look.

"What exactly does that mean?" Sam intervened, going back to Mr Kopiak's answer.

"Well, uh, it's where the laws of physics have no meaning." Mr Kopiak said, looking at Dean to see if he had written it down.

"Okay, like how?" Sam asked, getting angry. He looked up at them, a grin on his lips.

"Take the tour,"

"Dexter Hasselback-the man that went missing. Did he take the tour?" Kim asked, raising an eyebrow. The owner's grin dropped, moving back a bit.

"Uh, uh, hold on a minute, what kind of article is this?" he asked hesitantly.

"Just answer the question," Sam spat.

"The police scoured every inch of this place. They couldn't find that man. I've never seen him before. We're a family establishment-" Mr Kopiak rambled.

"Listen to me. There is something weird going on here. Now do you know anything about it or not?" Sam said lowly, getting up in the owners face.

"Okay. Look. Guys. Um. Give me a break. I bought the joint at a foreclosure auction last March, all right? Hell, I used to sell bail bonds," he sighed nervously. Sam stared at him, stone-faced.

"Okay, Kopiak, let's get some air." Dean steered Sam outside as Kim followed. They both could tell he was getting very tense, about to explode.

"I hate to say it, but that place is exactly what I thought. Full of crap." Dean said to Sam, out on the street.

"Then what is it, Dean, what the hell is happening to us?" Sam yelled.

"I don't know. All right, lemme just, so, every day I die." Dean summarized, looked to Sam for confirmation.

"Yeah." Sam nodded, slightly pissed.

"And that's when you wake up again, right?"

"Yeah."

"So let's just make sure I don't die. If I make it to tomorrow, then maybe the loop stops and we can figure all this out." Dean shrugged as if it was obvious.

"You think?"

"Yeah, why not?" Kim shrugged.

"I say we grab some takeout and head back to the motel, lay low until midnight." Sam nodded.

"All right, good. Who wants Chinese?" Dean smirked and started to walk forward. He had only taken two steps when he was flattered by a falling desk. Shocked and Shook, Sam looked up to see the two movers looking out the window apologetically. Kim ran to Dean, an emotionless expression across her face. You wouldn't be able to tell she was broken, her poker face was perfect. But her heart sank like it was the first time she saw Dean die.


	29. Chapter Twenty-Seven

Heat of the moment played.

Kim's phone rang.

They sat in the same diner, in the same spot and eating the same meals telling the same stories.

"I still think you're nuts, but whatever this is, we'll figure it out," Dean said, looking at his brother.

"Thanks,"

"So. Uh. You're stuck in Groundhog Day. Why? What's behind it?" Kim asked, looking at Sam.

"Well, first I thought it was the Mystery Spot. Now I'm not so sure." Sam explained, again.

"What do we do?" Dean asked, looking for instructions.

"Try to keep you breathing, try to make it to tomorrow. That's the only thing I can think of."

"Shouldn't be too hard." Dean shrugged, along with Kim.

"Yeah, right, Dean, I've watched you die a few times now and I can't ever seem to stop it. Kim can't either."

"Well, nothing's set in stone. You said I order the same thing every day, right?" Dean asked and Sam nodded.

"Yeah. Pig in a poke, side of bacon," he turned to Kim, "Eggs Benedict." Dean turned to Doris and smiled,

"'Scuse me, sweetheart," Dean said with a smirk. Doris turned around and smiled at him. "Can I get sausage instead of bacon?" he turned to Kim, "and she'll have pancakes."

"French toast," Kim corrected quickly, not wanting a plate of pancakes in front of her. The brothers give her a weird look before turning back to Doris.

"Sure thing, hon," she replied, walking away.

"See? Different day already. See, if you and I decide I'm not gonna die, I'm not gonna die." Quickly Doris brings over the food.

"Thank you." Kim smiled as she received her plate of french toast. Kim looked to Dean with a smile as he stabbed his sausage with his fork and popped it into his mouth, Sam grinned. Kim went to take a bite from her french toast when her fork dropped to the floor. She groaned and she bent under the table to reach for it.

"Dean. Dean?" she heard and started to panic, pulling herself from under the table and looked up to see Dean choking.

•※•

Heat of the moment played.

Dean's shampooed head stuck out of the shower.

"You mean we can't even go out for breakfast?" Dean yelled form the shower. Sam sighed for outside the bathroom, sitting next to Kim.

"You'll thank me when it's Wednesday!" Kim sent him a weird look.

"Whatever that means," he disappeared behind the curtain and continued to shower. Kim sighed and got up from her seat just as her phone rang. She was about to answer her phone-call form Ellen when she heard a Dean yelp from the bathroom, a thud after it.

•※•

Heat of the moment played.

Sam refused to go out for breakfast, let Kim answer her phone or let Dean have a shower, let alone out of his sight.

The three of them sat at the table, eating tacos later on in the day. Dean took a bit of his taco before looking at the two in front of him.

"These tacos taste funny to you?"

•※•

Heat of the moment played.

Dean plugged in his electric shaver and got electrocuted.

•※•

Heat of the moment played.

The three of them were at the Mystery Spot in the neon green hallway with the black spiral. Sam and Kim swung at the wall with his axe. Dean grinned at the owner that was duck taped to a chair, fear all over his face.

"Everybody's fine, nobody's gonna get hurt, okay? Kim? Sammy?" They stop and turn to Dean, "Maybe you should drop the axe and let this guy go, what do you say?"

"Something's gotta be going on here. I intend to find out what." Sam looked at Kim, "Keep swingin'" Sam picked up his axe and started swinging.

"Place is torn up pretty good, dude. Time to give it a rest." Dean sighed, pulling Kim away from the wall. Sam looked extremely flustered but the two of them just didn't understand. They couldn't understand what he was going through.

"No! I'm gonna take it down to studs," Sam yelled, extremely tense.

"Sammy, that's enough, give me the axe," Dean ordered, but Sam never followed orders. Dean grabbed the axe in his hands but Sam tugged it back.

"Leave it, Dean."

"Give it."

"No, you give it."

"Let it go!"

"No!"

"Let it go, come on!"

"Dean, leave it, please-" Dean had tugged o hard, the axe went straight through him. "Dean?" then there was a thud.

•※•

Heat of the moment played.

The three of them entered the cafe.

"Drive safely now, Mr Picket." the cashier said to the old man in the cream jumper. Sam was tense, extraordinarily tense.

"Yeah, yeah."

The three of them find a booth, the exact same as always.

"So, twenty," Dean said.

"Shut up," she replied. Dean smirked and looked around the cafe as Sam listened to their conversation, just as always.

There was a man at the counter with pancakes and maple syrup-he's been in the background of every day.

"Hey. Tuesday. Pig in a poke." Dean smiled, pointing to the poster. Sam suddenly set a pair of keys on the table.

"What are those?" Sam looked up at Dean.

"The old man's. Trust me, you don't want him behind the wheel." Sam sighed. Doris walked to them, a smile on her face.

"You boys ready?" Kim poked her head out from behind Sam, "Sorry, didn't see you there." she apologized.

"Uh, yes, we are. I'll have the special, side of bacon and a coffee." Dean said and Kim was about to answer when Sam spoke.

"Hey, Doris? What I'd like is for you to log in some more hours at the archery range. You're a terrible shot."

"How'd you know that?" she asked, shocked.

"Lucky guess," he seethed slightly.

"Okay, so you think you're caught in some kind of what, again?" Dean asked.

"Time loop."

"Like Groundhog Day."

"Doesn't matter. There's no way to stop it." Sam replied lowly, his voice layered with disappointment.

"Jeez, aren't you grumpy," dean grouched sarcastically.

"Yeah, I am. You wanna know why? Because this is the hundredth Tuesday in a row I've been through, and it never stops. Ever. So yeah, I'm a little grumpy," Sam rapidly and grumpily. "Hot sauce,"

"What?" Doris arrived with a tray.

"Coffee, black, and some hot sauce for the-whoops! Crap!" Sam snatched the hot sauce as it fell off the try, harshly placing it on the table. "Thanks."

"Nice reflexes." Dean huffed.

"I knew it was going to happen, Dean. I know everything that's gonna happen,"

"You don't know everything." Kim huffed.

"Yeah, I do."

"Yeah, right. Nice guess." Dean and Sam said at the same time. Dean stopped and looked at Sam suspiciously.

"It wasn't a guess."

"Right, you're a mind reader," they said together again, "Cut it out, Sam," they lean together in unison, "You think you're being funny but you're being really really childish! Sam Winchester wears makeup. Sam Winchester cries his way through sex. Sam Winchester keeps a ruler by the bed and every morning when he wakes up he-" Dean threw up his hands in defeat.

"Okay, enough!"

"That was cool," Kim huffed.

"That's not all. Randy the cashier? He's skimming from the register. Judge Myers? At night he puts on a furry bunny outfit." Judge Myers overheard and in surprise, knocked over his glass, "Over there, that's Cal. He's gonna rob Tony the mechanic on the way home."

"We get it, Sam." Kim stopped him.

"My point is I've lived through every possible Tuesday. I've watched you die every possible way. I have ripped apart the Mystery Spot, burnt it down, tried everything I know to save your life and I can't. No matter what I do, you die. And then I wake up. And then it's Tuesday again." Sam replied. They walk out onto the street.

"Dog," the dog barked.

"There's gotta be some way out of this,"

"Where're my dang keys?" they pass the old man-Mr. Pickett-as he looked around for his keys.

"Excuse me," Sam said and Kim waited for it.

"Excuse me." A blonde girl rushed after bumping into Dean.

"She's kinda cute." Dean puts his hands up to stop Dean from continuing, Kim found it slightly amusing all while, completely shocked, "Hey. All the times we've walked down this street, I ever do this?"

"'Scuse me, miss!" Dean comes back with a piece of paper, one she had always been holding in her hands time after time. It was a 'Missing' paper. "Hundred Tuesdays and you never bothered to check what she was holding in her hands?" Dean scoffed. Dam shrugged, "It's the guy who went missing." The name on the paper was 'Dexter Hassleback', the missing man from the newspaper clipping.

"Yeah?" Kim shrugged, they already knew that.

"That's his daughter back there." Sam grabbed the flyer and ran to the girl, the two of them followed. Sam went to talk to the girl as Dean looked at the dog.

"Ma'am?" The dog growled at Dean as he approached.

"Hey, buddy! Does somebody need a friend? Good boy-aaah!"

**•** ※•

Heat of the moment played.

Dean and Kim were eating in the cafe while Sam was on his laptop,  a very serious expression on his face. In the background, a man with pink syrup was eating his pancakes at the bar.

"So the police report says Dexter Hasselback is a professor, but that's not all he is," Sam said.

"What is he?" Dean asked.

"I talked to his daughter. Guy's quite the journalist. Columns in magazines, a blog. The Man leaves," Kim scoffed, "He writes about tourist attractions. Mystery spots, UFO crash sites-he gets his kicks debunking them. I mean, he's already put four of these places out of business. Here." Sam turned his laptop to face Dean. Onscreen was the biography of the author of the blog 'The Hasselback Report' with a picture of Hasselback and a headline.

"'Dexter Hasselback, truth warrior?'" Dean reads aloud, "More like a pompous schmuck, you ask me."

"Yeah, tell me about it. I mean, I've read everything the guy's ever written, and he must have weighed a ton, he was so full of himself," Sam scoffed. Kim grabbed the laptop and read the article as the boys talked.

"When'd you have time to do all this research?"

"Come on," Sam replied, taking his laptop from Kim and getting up. Kim huffed at his actions and followed, her lips turning to a smirk.

"What an asshole," Kim laughed a bit, "I mean, it's kinda funny. This guy craps all over this 'Mystery Spot' and then vanishes into one." Dean laughed and looked at Kim, a smile on his face.

"It's kinda poetic, you know, just desserts." Dean laughed. Sam stopped and looked at the two of them, smirks on their faces.

"You're right, that is just desserts." Sam looked around the cafe when he noticed something different, something different from the last hundred time he had entered that cafe. He noticed the man abandoned plate; usually with maple syrup, now with pink. Sam looked shaken, both of them noticed.

"What's wrong?" Sam watched as the man who was eating at that plate exited the cafe, not looking back.

"Guy has maple syrup for the last hundred Tuesdays, all of a sudden he's having strawberry?" Sam breathed in shock.

"It's a free country. Man can't choose his own syrup, huh? What have we become?"

"Not in this diner. Not today. Nothing in this place ever changes. Ever. Except me."

•※•

Heat of the moment played.

Sam jerked awake.

"Rise and shine, Kim and Sammy!" Dean said over the radio, tying his shoes.

They were sitting in the same spot at the same cafe eating the same food, the man was eating his pancakes with maple syrup. Sam watched him closely.

"So you think you're caught in some kind of what, again?"

"Eat your breakfast." Sam orders, earning a laugh from Kim. The man got up and left, Sam followed.

"What's in the bag?" Dean asked as he got up and followed Sam, Kim followed.

Sam was walking fast, his pace quickened as he stalked the man. The two followed him at a quick pace. Suddenly, Sam slammed the man against a nearby fence, holding a wooden stake to his neck.

"Hey!" the man screamed in terror. Sam only pushed harder.

"I know who you are. Or should I say, what." Sam seethed.

"Oh my god, please don't kill me." he pleaded. Kim and Dean looked at each other, Sam harassing the man.

"Uh, Sam?" Dean muttered.

"It took me a hell of a long time but I got it," Sam spat applying more pressure. Kim shuffled on her feet, unable to stop Sam. Sam seemed slightly loud of himself, figuring out what had happened.

"What?" the man asked, confused.

"It's your MO that gave you away. Going after pompous jerks, giving them their just desserts-your kind loves that, don't they?" Sam continued.

"Yeah, sure, okay." He would say anything to get out of that situation. The man glanced nervously at Dena don Kim, his eyes lingered on Kim for a while, "Just put the stake down!"

"That's enough, Sam," Kim said softly, trying to agitate him as she moved closer.

"No! There's only one creature powerful enough to do what you're doing. Making reality out of nothing, sticking people in time loops-in fact you'd pretty much have to be a god. You'd have to be a Trickster," Sam yelled and brought the wooden stake to his neck, jabbing in the man's skin. The man stuttered, his hands up in surrender. Sam seemed furious.

"Mister, my name is Ed Coleman, my wife's name is Amelia, I got two kids, for crying out loud I sell ad space-" he pleaded but Sam was having none of it.

"Don't lie to me! I know what you are! We've killed one of your kind before!" Sam yelled. Kim watched as Sam seethed, his jaw clenching. A cheeky smirk appeared on the man's lips, his face shifting to another person. Kim's eyes widened as his eye landed on her, the smirk not leaving his face.

"Actually, bucko, you didn't," the trickster sassed with a cheeky smirk, his surrendering hands dropping along with his scared expression? Sam groaned as he recognised his face, holding the stake tighter, his face stained with determination.

"Why are you doing this?" Sam asked sadly, his breath slow. The Trickster raised an eyebrow, a chummy smirk still on his lips.

"You're joking, right?" the Trickster huffed, raising an eyebrow, "You Chuckleheads tried to kill me last time. Why wouldn't I do this?"

"And Hasselback, what about him?" Kim asked, moving forward next to Sam, looking down on the Trickster.

"That putz?" he huffed, "He said he didn't believe in wormholes, so I dropped him in one." The Trickster laughed, "Then you guys showed up. I made you the second you hit town." he smirked at Kim who's expression was slightly pissed.

"So this is fun for you? Killing Dean over and over again?" Sam seethed.

"One, yes. It is fun. And two? This is so not about killing Dean. This joke is on you, Sam. Watching your brother die, every day? Forever?" the Trickster smirked.

"You son of a bitch," Sam pushed the stake into his skin.

"How long will it take you to realize? You can't save your brother. No matter what," he smirked.

"Oh yeah? I kill you, this all ends now," Sam pushed even harder, Kim was surprised he hadn't broken skin yet.

"Oh-oh, hey, whoa! Okay. Look. I was just playing around," the Trickster rushed, putting his hands up again, "You can't take a joke, fine. You're out of it. Tomorrow, you'll wake up and it'll be Wednesday. I swear,"

"You're lying."

"If I am, you know where to find me. Having pancakes at the diner," Sam looked at Dean, then back at the Trickster.

"No. Easier to just kill you," Sam seethed one last time, preparing to stabs him with the stake.

"Sorry, kiddo. Can't have that." The Trickster snapped his fingers.

•※•

The radio played.

Kim stood over her bed, stretching–different from Tuesday. Dean wasn't tying his shoes on his bed, or sing to 'Heat of the moment'.

"What, you gonna sleep all day?" Dean said, standing by the bathroom sink. Kim hugged and smirked.

"I could if I would," Kim yawned, looking to Dean tiredly who smiled at her, toothpaste all over his mouth. Kim looked to Sam sleepily,

"No Asia," Sam breathed, looking from the radio to Dean.

"Yeah, I know. This station sucks," Dean scoffed Turing back to the mirror. Sam looked at the clock radio, it said: WED... "It's Wednesday!" Sam gasped.

"Yeah, usually comes after Tuesday. Turn that thing off, will you?" Dean said roughly, chucking his hand towards the radio. Sam smiled as he listened to the song.

"What, are you kidding me? This isn't the most beautiful song you've ever heard?" Sam grinned.

"Dude, how many Tuesdays did you have?" Kim smirked. Quickly, Sam threw on a long-sleeved T-shirt.

"I don't know. I lost count," Sam said, turning to Kim, "Hey, wait. What do you remember?"

"I remember you were acting all whacked out and... running into the Trickster," Kim shrugged. Dean nodded and looked at Kim after rinsing out his mouth of toothpaste.

"Yeah, and that you're twenty," Dean reminded, raising a suggestive eyebrow.

"All right. Pack your stuff, let's get the hell out of town. Now." Sam ordered quickly, determined to get out of that town.

"No breakfast?" Dean asked.

"No breakfast," Sam confirmed deeply.

•※•

Kim and Sam were packing in the motel, Sam seemed eager to get out, quickly shoving all his belongings in a bag. Kim watched him, the little stuff she owned already packed. He moved rapidly, it was almost unnatural.

"Take a breath, Sam. Looks like you're about to faint," Kim stated as she watched him move, leaning on her packed bags.

"I just wanna get outta here," Sam said softly, continuing to move.

"I'm sure you do," Kim continued as she watched him. He didn't stop to looked at her when he spoke. There was a small silence after that as Sam's packing slowly became slowly until he stopped and slowly faced her but by now she'd looked away. Sam took a breath, still looking at her, wondering if he should bring it up.

"You did nothing," Sam said lowly, causing Kim to turn around and face him.

"What?" she asked confused.

"You did nothing. You stood there and did nothing as Dean died, over and over again," Sam looked broken. Kim inhaled deeply, not sure how to respond. She stayed silent for a moment, "Do you want Dean to die?" Kim automatically tensed and became defensive, standing straight and broadening her shoulders as she stood against the giant in front of her.

"Do you really think I want Dean to go to Hell? Hell?" she spat in disgust. Sam shuffled uncomfortable, instantly regretting what he said, "No human deserves to go to Hell. None. Okay?" she snapped. She quickly took a deep breath and whipped her face.

"You can't blame me, Sam," she sighed, "I don't remember anything." Sam looked down, ashamed.

Suddenly, there was the sound of a shotgun.

"Dean!" Sam and Kim yelled as they ran into the street. They watched as a man from the cafe an around the corner, shotgun in his hand. Dean was lying on the ground with a bloodied bullet hole through his chest. Sam ran to Deam holding onto him.

"No, no, no no no, hey, hey, come on, not today, not today, this isn't supposed to happen today, come on–" Sam realized Dean wasn't moving as Kim looked down on his, expressionless. Sam closed his eye, waiting, but nothing happened. Shocked, he opened his eyes and looked around, he was in the same position. "I'm supposed to wake up."

•※•

It's been six months since Dean died. Kim was on the road, solo once again. Sam had ditched her, suddenly became aggressive and defensive without his brother around. Kim was fine by herself, occasionally ringing Ellen or Jo. She hadn't rung them in months. She was a natural solo, doing what had to be don't. Getting the job done. It what had always happened. While Sam had never actually been alone. He always had Dean. Always. No matter how much he'd refuse it.

Kim sat herself down in her lonely motel room with a dim smile on her lips, wiggling herself into a comfortable position before grabbing her book. Opening it, she heard the satisfying fresh crunch of the spine. The old pages were rough against her fingers and the smell of dust and paper filled he nose as she took a deep breath in, admiring every inch of the book. Gently, she opened the 'Mary Poppins' first edition and began to read, the smile never leaving her lips.

She very much enjoyed reading that book. It was a complex form of art that managed to suppress her pain for as long as it took to read; which wasn't very long. Dean had been on her mind every second of every day and she thought that finally buying a new book would take her mind off him for a while, but it only brought back memories. How he used to tease her about them, taking them off her and mocking the language or how he would call her a nerd whenever she would take them out. But as she held the new book in her hand–no matter how great it felt to possess–it continued to bring her misery, because she knew that if she was still with the Winchesters, she would not have been holding that book at all. She would have seen it in that antique bookstore window, glanced at it for a satisfying moment before being yelled at by Dean, who hadn't stopped walking, to 'hurry up'.

Although it was sad; it was true.

She got a call from Bobby.

•※•

Six months ago, when Kim took her first step out if town, she swore never to step back in. It took a lot of convincing and even more phone calls from Bobby to lure her into the Mystery Spot once again, but she couldn't refuse when Bobby announced that she 'owed him one'.

When Kim walked in, Sam was already there and Bobby was kneeling down turning pages of a book that was in the centre of a chalked diagram with there candela and thee bowls of united tidied substances. Kim entered the room, their backs turned to her.

"Kim, good to see you, kid," surprisingly, Bobby walked over to her and babe he a small hug with she awkward returned. Bobby pulled back and moved to the side, Kim's eyes met Sam's as she stared at her, expressionless. Quickly, he tore his eyes away from her, completely ashamed.

"What are we doing here, Bobby?" Sam asked quickly.

"Well, it's the last place we're sure the Trickster worked his magic," Bobby huffed. Kim sighed and looked around, not sure where to settle her eyes.

"So?" Sam sassed.

"So you want this thing? I found a summoning ritual to bring the Trickster here," Bobby continued. Sam perked up, intrigued by what he said. Kim took a step forward, also intrigued.

"What do we need?" Sam asked quickly.

"Blood." Kim stayed silent as she listened to Sam's response.

"How much blood?"

"Ritual says near a gallon, and it's gotta be fresh, too," Bobby said grimly.

"So we need to drain a person dry?" Kim scoffed, Sam sent Kim a look which she didn't return.

"And it's gotta be tonight. Or not for another fifty years," Bobby continued, making the situation worse. Kim huffed and across end her arms.

"Then let's go get some," Sam said, turning to leave. Kim grabbed his shoulders and spun him around, a stern look on her face.

"You can't be serious," Kim barked as he stared down at her, a sinister expression on his face.

"Why not?" Sam growled, "this is a way we can get him back, and you don't even care." Kim looked at him, her eyes filled with merciless hatred, "You wanted Dean dead, you still do." Kim's jaw clenched, her grip on his shoulder tightened as she took a deep breath trying to compose herself.

"I don't need to prove myself to you," she seethed.

"I don't regret anything I said the day Dean died, it was all true!" Kim ripped her grip off his shoulder and licked her teeth angrily. She kept her mouth shut, sure that if she opened it, she would say something she regretted.

"You break my heart, kids," Bobby sighed at them and Kim took quick bet breaths.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Kim's right. I'm not gonna let you murder an innocent man," Bobby huffed as if it was obvious.

"Then why'd you bring me here?" Sam yelled.

"Why? Because it was the only way you'd see me! Because I'm trying to knock some sense into you! Because I thought you'd back down from killing a man!" Bobby screamed back.

"Well, you thought wrong. Leave the stuff, I'll do it myself," Sam spat.

"Sam, that's enough. You know I want Dean back as much as–"

"Obviously not!"

"Just because I won't kill a man don't mean Dean meant nothing to me!" she screamed back, shaking with anger.

"It's none of your damn business what I do!" Sam stormed.

"You want your brother back so bad?" Kim yelled, grabbing the iron knife she had with her and held it out to Sam. Sam looked at her, confused, the knife easily in his grasp. She never thought that her knife would be the one to end her.

"What?" Sam snarled as he looked down the knife.

"Better her than a civilian," Bobby said. Kim swallowed the lump in her throat.

"You're crazy, Bobby. I'm not killing you, Kim." Sam urged.

"Hey, you're the one that left me," Kim huffed as she jerked the knife towards him, begging him to take it. Sam looked at Bobby, hoping he shared the same expression.

"Sam, she's giving you an option, and no offence sweetheart, but you're not so innocent," Bobby encouraged. Kim sighed and ignored Bobby.

"Sam, if you want your brother back I'm giving you the opportunity, okay?" Bobby smirked slightly behind Kim. Sam watched Bobby, squinting his eye suspiciously. He moved to Kim, who stayed genuinely expressionless. Kim exhaled slowly, preparing herself.

"You said I did nothing to save Dean, well, now I am." Bobby walked over to Sam, putting a hand on his shoulder, supporting him. He took the knife from Kim and handed it to Sam who took it hesitantly in his giant hand. Bobby smiled up at him, nodding once as Kim stood in front of him, her eyebrows furrowed ever so slightly, softening her features with fear.

Slowly, Sam dropped the knife and Kim watched it fall to the floor. Quickly, Sam took out a wooden stake from his jacket and grabbed Bobby by the throat. Forcefully, he shoved the stake into him. They watched as Bobby fell to the ground, blood spitting out of his mouth.

"You're not Bobby," Sam muttered, watching Bobby's corpse. They watch, waiting for him to change. Nothing happened, "Bobby? Bobby! Bobby!" Sam panicked. Kim watched in shock as Sam stabbed Bobby, a small gasp escaped her lips. Bobby's corpse vanished and the stake flew over Sam's shoulder and into the Trickster's hand. Sam and Kim spun to meet his gaze, a small smirk on his lips.

"You're right. I was just screwing with you. Pretty good, though, Sam. Smart," the Trickster took a step forward, "Let me tell you, whoever said Dean was the dysfunctional one has never seen you with a sharp object in your hands. Holy Full Metal Jacket,"

"Bring him back," Sam demanded. The Trickster scoffed as he lazily swung that stake around in his hand.

"Who, Dean? Didn't my girl send you flowers? Dean's dead. He ain't coming back. His soul's downstairs doing the hellfire rumba as we speak." Kim swallowed deeply as she squinted her eyes threateningly towards him.

"Just take us back to that Tuesday-er, Wednesday–when it all started. Please. We won't come after you, I swear," Sam stuttered, begging the Trickster.

"You swear?"

"Yes," Sam exhaled. The trickster turned to look at Kim, who was now standing next to Sam.

"What about you? You're not gonna try and gank me, are ya?" the Trickster smirked. Kim pursed her lips slightly, looking at him.

"No, for Sam's sake," Kim nodded as the Trickster smirked.

"How generous," the Trickster shrugged a bit, "I don't know. Even if I could--"

"You can," Sam corrected.

"True," he smirked, "But that doesn't mean I should. Sam, there's a lesson here that I've been trying to drill into that freakish Cro-Magnon skull of yours," the Trickster jeered.

"Lesson? What lesson?" Sam asked quickly.

"This obsession to save Dean? The way you two keep sacrificing yourselves for each other?" he shook his head, "Nothing good comes out of it. Just blood and pain," he spat. Kim shuffled on her feet, "Dean's your weakness. And the bad guys know it, too. It's gonna be the death of you, Sam. Sometimes you just gotta let people go," the Trickster warned. Sam swallowed the lump in her throat.

"He's my brother," Sam stammered.

"Yup. And like it or not, this is what life's gonna be like without him." the Trickster turned to Kim, "And no matter how many puppets you add to your play, it will still end the same." Sam looked down at him, his expression slightly confused. The Trickster rolled his eyes dramatically at him, "Kim can only do so much, Sam. She's looked as hard as you have, trust me." The Trickster sent her acknowledging look as she held her back tall and straight.

"Please. Just-please," Sam begged.

"I swear, it's like talking to a brick wall!" the Trickster said, slightly pissed, "Okay, look. This all stopped being fun months ago. You're Travis Bickle in a skirt, pal," he sassed, "I'm over it."

"Meaning what?" Sam asked hopefully.

"Meaning that's for me to know and you to find out!" With that, the Trickster snapped his fingers, once again.

•※•

Sam jerked awake, sitting up in his motel bed.

He looked to the radio.

'Heat of the moment' was absent in all sense on the word.

"What, you gonna sleep all day?" Dean called form the bathroom as Kim stretched near her bed. Dean saw that Sam was staring at the radio. "I know, no Asia. This station sucks,"

"It's Wednesday," Sam breathed in delight.

"Yeah, usually comes after Tuesday," Dean scoffed, toothpaste in his mouth, "Turn that thing off," Quickly, Sam threw off his bed covers and ran to Dean, engulfing him in a hug. Kim let her arms go limp as she stared at the boys.

"Well thanks, guys, I'm feeling the love, really," she huffed a laugh.

"Come on in, group hug," Dean smirked as he called for Kim. She laughed slightly, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't do group hugs," she smirked.

"Dude, how many Tuesdays did you have?" Dean asked his brother, pulling back.

"Enough," Sam sighed, "What, uh, what do you remember?"

"I remember you were acting all whacked out and... running into the Trickster," Kim shrugged. Dean nodded and looked at Kim.

"Yeah, and that you're twenty," Dean reminded, raising a suggestive eyebrow, pointing to her. Sam nodded.

"Let's go," Sam rushed.

"No breakfast?" Dean asked doubtingly.

"No breakfast," Sam confirmed.

"All right, I'll pack the car," Dean nodded.

"Wait, you're not going anywhere alone," Dean huffed along with Kim.

"It's the parking lot, Sam," Kim scoffed.

"Just-just trust me,"

Sam, dressed and ready to go, zipped his bag up. Dean opened the door and then turned back to Sam, who was standing over his bag, Kim just stood next to him with her bag. Dean furrowed his eyebrow at Sam.

"Hey, you don't look so good. Something else happen?" Kim looked at him as he stayed silent. There was a moment where they thought he wouldn't answer at all.

"I just had a really weird dream," Sam muttered. Dean nodded slowly, Kim not convinced.

"Clowns or midgets?" Sam looked up instantly. Dean grinned at him as Sam tried to hold a smile that twitched on his lips. Dean picked up his bag and left. Sam looked down in thought until he heard a grunt from beside him. He turned his head to see Kim swing her bag over her shoulder roughly, along with the bag she held in her hand.

He watched as she staggered out the door, the words of the Trickster repeating in his mind. Only then did he realise how truly underappreciated she was.

Sam followed her as she left, stopping at the door to look back into his room and at his unmade bed. Sam turned off the lights and closed the door, glad to finally get out of the room he had stayed in for more than a hundred days.


	30. Continuing on Another Website

Hey guys, thank you for deciding to read my fanfiction, I really appreciate it, but I've noticed I haven't been getting a lot of reads and I'm having difficulty posting on three websites so I'm going to continue posting on my main account on Fanfiction.net. I will not be continuing this fanfiction on this site. Here is the link to Chapter Twenty-Eight, thank you for understanding.   
https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12822494/30/Tomorrow


End file.
